JEALOUS AKUT (HUNHAN'S CODE)
by XunLuSecrets
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble berdasarkan KODE HUNHAN yang selalu diliputi oleh kecemburuan. Tapi yang terpenting Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai. HUNHAN/YAOI/DLDR/REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Browsing

TITLE : JEALOUS AKUT

AUTHOR : XunLuSecrets

CAST : OH SEHUN & LU HAN

OTHER CAST : EXO MEMBERS and SuJu Members

GENRE : Romance & Humor

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

Rate : T

THIS STORY IS MINE.

DLDR. RNR PLEASE. THANKS.

Berkenan untuk membaca? Terimakasih...

WARNING! TYPO berterbaran.

PLAGIATERS MINGGAT AJA SANA !

Buat SIDERS hargain saya yang nulis. Tolong...

Sebelum membaca saya mau bilang INI HANYA KARANGAN SAYA jadi di kehidupan nyatanya saya tidak tahu. Dan mohon maaf ya kalau saya salah dalam penulisan tanggal atau apapun lah menurut kalian. Karena saya nulis apa yang saya inget aja yang dicampur dengan rempah-rempah penguat rasa #plak. Dan saya juga udh nyari informasi kebeberapa fp lalu saya jadikan fanfiction jadi yaudah yukk capcuuus!

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul tapi berbanding terbalik dengan pagi nya seorang Oh Sehun. Terhitung dua bulan kebelakang hidupnya tak pernah tenang lagi. Bagaimana tidak, semua fokus dipikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang dicintainya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bertingkah di depannya.

Luhan mulai bertingkah manis kepada semua orang. Astaga bencana Oh Sehun dimulai!

Pagi itu, setelah terbangun dari tidurnya lalu melakukan rutinitas di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun langsung melesat duduk diruang tengah dengan membawa ponselnya, mengabaikan para hyungnya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera sarapan. Lalu dengan tak perdulinya kembali melakukan apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Mencari Informasi Sang Kekasih Tercinta di mesin pencarian seperti Google, Youtube, dan akun media sosialnya.

Dimulai dari akun Weibo.

SCROL

.

.

150821 Luhan Bazaar Big Show Special 15minutes

Terdapat beberapa foto lalu video berdurasi beberapa menit disana. Dengan lincah ibu jari itu membukanya satu per satu.

"Huh... Lihat! Apa-apaan rusa ini." Sehun sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas sambil terus memandangi ponselnya sesekali dia akan mengetuk layar itu dengan sedikit keras lantaran menampilkan seseorang yang paling dicintainya sedang menunjukkan senyuman manis kepada orang lain. Itu menyebalkan. Dan pada saat layar itu menampilkan sang pembawa acara maka umpatan lah yang akan dia lontarkan dari bibirnya yang sexy itu seperti

"Dasar tua."

"Lihat kebelakang ada anak istrimu yang menunggu jangan menggoda milik orang lain, sialan!"

"Yak! Sialan! Bajingan! Jangan menatap milikku seperti itu Keparat!"

Dan masih banyak lagi umpatan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun.

SCROL

.

.

150828 Luhan Followed All The Members of RunningMan China

Tsk! Tanpa sadar Sehun berdecih kesal setelah membacanya. "Rusa ini sedang mencari teman atau mencari jodoh. Awas saja kalau dia berani macam-macam. Ku buat kau tak bisa bangun dari ranjangKu. Kita lihat saja nanti Sayang..." pikirnya dalam hati dengan senyuman setan ala Oh Sehun diakhir kata. Bersihkan pikiranmu Tuan Oh! Lalu kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

SCROL

.

.

150828 Luhan for GQStyle

KLIK

WOOAAAAAAH! Teriakan Sehun itu benar-benar keras. Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya setelah melihat beberapa foto Luhan dengan beberapa pose berbeda lalu dengan pakaian berbeda-beda juga. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu? Itu karena dia melihat Luhan yang manly. MANLY. Oh Tuhan.

"ASTAGAAAAAA~" sangkin terkejutnya Sehun sampai berdiri dari posisi duduknya lantaran melihat penampilan Luhan yang luar biasa mempesona.

"Astaga rambutnya, bibirnya, lehernya Dan-dan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa dipamerkan seperti itu. Oh ya ampun kepalaku pusing." Sehun dengan mendramatisir keadaan mulai berulah. Rambut yang semula rapi sekarang hancur tak terbentuk karena ulah tangannya sendiri lalu kakinya yang menendang kesana kemari meluapkan kekesalannya. Oh Sehun jangan childish, seorang public figure memang seperti itu. Tsk! Seperti kau tidak saja.

"Sudah jangan menjadi gila seperti itu Sehun-ah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal. Ayo!" sang leader. Suho. Dengan baik hatinya menepuk pundak sang magnae prihatin. Disusul oleh Chanyeol yang menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggeretnya menuju mobil.

"Aku belum sarapan." Dengan ketus Sehun berbicara setelah mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Ini sarapanmu Sehun-ah, makanlah!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Sehun yang diterima langsung olehnya. Lalu dengan ganas dan membabi buta melahap sarapan itu dengan kesal.

UHUK

"Astagaaa... Makanlah dengan benar ! Si kecil ini." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebotol air minum padanya setelah sebelumnya tutup botol itu dibuka terlebih dahulu agar Sehun tak semakin tersedak.

Lihat Magnae EXO kita. Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang datar ternyata memiliki sifat dan sikap yang bergelombang. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Haha...

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya. Setelah mereka kembali ke Dorm, Sehun langsung menduduki sofa ruang tengah sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Sesekali membenarkan posisi duduknya jika dirasa pegal. Berjam-jam menatapi ponsel seperti tiada kata lelah baginya. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang tengah duduk didepannya lalu disusul seorang lagi dan ikut memperhatikannya.

Sehun sesekali tertawa pendek sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Itu menmbuat orang pertama yang menduduki sofa didepan bertanya pada seseorang disebelahnya.

"Hyung, apa dia sudah gila?"

"Entahlah Kai, mungkin saja."

"Kurasa ya Chanyeol hyung. Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

Kedua orang itu. Kai dan Chanyeol terus mencibir akan tingkah Oh Sehun yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan tak menggubris sedikitpun. Karena apa yang dilihatnya terlihat lebih menarik daripada kedua orang itu.

Luhan at PPTV

Luhan at YiLi WeiKezi

Pilihan kedua lah yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

KLIK

Saat itulah layar ponsel sehun disuguhi pemandangan indah tiada tara. "Luhan... istriku astaga benar-benar cantik dan mempesona dengan balutan baju dan celana berwarna putih bersih. Ia malaikat. Oh my god benar-benar memikat. Oh tenanglah little Oh kau akan dimanjakan tapi nanti oke. Bekerjasamalah!" begitulah isi pikirannya lalu menatap prihatin area bawahnya.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau tahu kenapa Oh Sehun mengganti warna rambutnya?

Jadi begini ceritanya...

Saat itu, pada tanggal 6 September kemarin Sehun mengganti warna rambutnya dikarenakan saat sedang membuka aplikasi Instagram-nya ia tak sengaja melihat salah satu posting-an seorang fan yang mengatakan jika seorang Contributor-Founder of Movement Lifestyle yang merangkap pula sebagai Dancer dan Choreographer di dalam Album kekasihnya mengunggah sebuah foto dengan caption yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya. Kiranya apa yang Luhan ceritakan pada orang itu. Apa tentangnya? Atau yang lain? Atau... atau dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang diantara bule-bule disana? Oh astaga... kiamat bagimu Tuan Oh.

Maka dari itu ia menyeret Hyungnya yang terkenal sebagai Presiden HHS –Chanyeol- untuk menemaninya mengganti warna rambutnya itu dengan warna ash Grey. Dengan tujuan agar terkesan seperti orang eropa jadi Luhan tak akan berpaling darinya. Oh benar-benar.

"Kita lihat saja kau akan berubah menjadi DUDE atau DUDA Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol sakartis saat itu yang dibalas dengan decihan darinya.

Lalu dua hari setelahnya Oh Sehun kembali berulah. Dia berfoto bersama dengan Donghae Super Junior saat mereka sedang mandi? Atau sauna? Entahlah. Dan akhirnya Luhan merespon sedikit.

Saat itu setelah Oh Sehun mengunggah fotonya tak berapa lama Luhan langsung menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo" sahut Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh Sehun ku ingatkan padamu untuk berhati-hati. Jika tidak. Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

TUT

Luhan menutup telepon secara sepihak. Sehun mendesah karenanya, cukup menyerah akan sikap luhan yang blak-blakan jika sedang marah terhadapnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ck! Bocah itu hanya akan menggerutu didepan hyungdeulnya jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan. Ia tak bisa marah kalau itu Luhan. Jadi ya begitulah...

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Luhan meneleponnya waktu itu, beberapa hari kemudian terdengar lagi berita tak mengenakkan bagi Oh Sehun sampai-sampai membuat bola matanya membesar lalu menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Ada dua hal yang benar-benar membuatnya cemburu dan ingin marah.

PERTAMA

Saat itu tanggal 17 September ketika ia membuka akun Instagram-nya lagi. Ia melihat posting-an dari orang yang sama pada saat itu. Foto itu terkesan seperti sekelompok orang yang sedang menonton adegan dewasa dimana Luhan lah sebagai modelnya yang di temani seorang lelaki-entah siapa- berada dihadapan Luhan.

Didalam foto itu, terliat Luhan sedang duduk dengan tangan yang diletakkan dibelakang untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya, kepala yang mendongak dengan ekspresi yang menurut Sehun sangat menggoda seperti pasrah untuk dijamah oleh orang yang berada dihadapannya. Astagaaaaa ini keterlaluan. Begitulah pikirnya sambil sesegukan habis menangis.

KEDUA

Karena tangan Oh Sehun sangat rajin, tak perduli ia sedang menangis sekarang ia membuka aplikasi Youtube dan mengetik LuHan Studio Official disana lalu muncullah beberapa link seperti

Recording Bloopers of Luhan's New Album "Reloaded" (3minggu lalu)

Dancing Bloopers of Luhan's New Album "Reloaded" (1minggu lalu)

Visiting Bloopers of Luhan's New Album "Reloaded" (1minggu lalu)

Go Go Go! Running Lu!

Luhan-Your-Song-Music-Video

Lalu

Producing Bloopers of Luhan Latest Song 'adventure Time' (3hari lalu)

Dan pilihan yang dipilih Oh Sehun adalah Visiting Bloopers of Luhan's New Album "Reloaded" (1minggu lalu)

KLIK

Tak lama kemudian tampillah wajah Luhan, ia mengelilingi ruangan demi ruangan, bertemu lalu menyapa setiap orang yang dilihatnya sampai akhirnya orang yang dicari-cari olehnya sedari tadi terlihat dimata rusanya.

"hi..." terdengar suara Luhan yang menyapanya duluan.

"Yo~ whats up." kata producer –Djemba-Djemba- yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Yeah" sahut Luhan.

"We Love Luhan." Sahut seseorang.

DEG

Seketika pandangan mata Sehun mengabur dipenuhi oleh air mata. Ia melempar ponselnya sembarang arah tak perduli sama sekali akan kelanjutan video itu dan nasib ponselnya yang tak bersalah lalu setelahnya Ia menangis kencang lantaran tak dapat menahan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia ketinggalan berita sangat jauh ternyata.

"Huwaaaaa... Kau dengar Chanyeol hyung? Bule itu bilang 'We Love Luhan' it-itu berarti semua bule-bule disana mencintainya. Huwaaaaaa bagaimana ini Chanyeol hyung. Luhan kuuuuu" teriak Sehun mengadu pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau berakhir menjadi DUDA Sehun-ah." Sahut Chanyeol prihatin. Karena tak tega akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilempar oleh pemiliknya. Untung tidak apa-apa. Lalu langsung mendial panggilan cepat nomor satu yang mana langsung terhubung ke Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo Sehunie wae?" sahut Luhan disebrang sana.

"Hey. Luhan hyung kau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang ? Sehun-mu menangis dari tadi jadi ku sarankan bicaralah melalui video call, aku akan menghubungkannya dari sini. Aku sudah pusing meladeninya dari kemarin kemarin. Bye!" Chanyeol langsung menutup panggilan lalu mengotak atik kembali ponsel itu dan terlihatlah wajah Luhan dilayar ponsel yang langsung diserahkan kepada Sehun yang sedang terbaring di sofa dengan mengenaskan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua agar berbicara lebih leluasa.

"Astaga... ada apa dengamu Sehunie?" disana Luhan tampak sangat khawatir melihat sang pujaan tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa dengan posisi menyamping menyebabkan lelehan airmata semakin deras mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sehun sendiri tak merespon apapun selain air mata yang tak henti-henti-hentinya mengalir deras.

"Ada apa katakan padaku hunie!" lagi Luhan berusaha menanyakan hal apa yang mengakibatkannya menangis. Sedangkan Sehun terus menatap tampilan layarnya dengan mata tak berkedib dengan hidung serta bibir yang memerah benar-benar menyedihkan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya dan berkata

"Wo Jidu." Yang berarti Aku Cemburu. Lalu segera menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Cepat-cepat Sehun membuka akun Weibo nya lalu mengganti Header dengan foto Bunga Daisy. Yang berarti Kecemburuan. Kesetiaan. Dan Ketulusan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan menghubungi Chanyeol dan langsung diceritakan olehnya tentang kenapa Sehun bisa menangis seperti itu kemarin. Dan jawabannya adalah karena dirinya sendiri. Oh astaga ternyata hanya karena dia sedang dekat dengan bule-bule berwajar tampan yang sedang bekerja sama dengannya di album terbarunya. Tak menunggu-nunggu lagi Luhan segera mengunggah sebuah foto kedalam akun weibo nya dengan caption "Today is Friday. To be loved in Your Song."

"Babe it's your song." Kata Luhan setelah berhasil mengunggah foto ke akun weibonya. Setelah itu langsung menghubungi Sehunnya.

"Sehunie..."

"Heum.." sahut Sehun seadanya. Karena ia tidak mungkin kan menekan timbol merah yang ada Luhan akan marah padanya. Jadi setidaknya diangkat.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku hanya Milikmu Sehunie. Aku juga kan selalu memakai gelang kita. Kau saja yang tak memperhatikanku dengan benar." Balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heum..." sahut Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Kau bisa lakukan semua asal jangan seperti ini. Oke?"

"Jinjja?" respon Sehun.

"Nde..."

"Kalau begitu, datang kemari dan puaskan aku!" Kata Sehun diseberang sana.

WHAT THE ...

.

.

.

.

.

END

YO~ MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Lot Code of each Behavior

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku hanya Milikmu Sehunie. Aku juga kan selalu memakai gelang kita. Kau saja yang tak memperhatikanku dengan benar." Balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heum..." sahut Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Kau bisa lakukan semua asal jangan seperti ini. Oke?"

"Jinjja?" respon Sehun.

"Nde..."

"Kalau begitu, datang kemari dan puaskan aku!" Kata Sehun diseberang sana.

WHAT THE ...

.

.

.

THIS SEQUEL FOR YOU GUYS

.

.

.

TITLE : JEALOUS AKUT

AUTHOR : XunLuSecrets

CAST : OH SEHUN & LU HAN

OTHER CAST : EXO MEMBERS and SuJu Members

GENRE : Romance & Humor

Rate : T+

.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, di sambungan telepon yang sama di tanggal 17 September. Luhan mendadak linglung. Kata-kata Sehun yang ambigu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Salahkan ia yang terlalu lelah hingga otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya mengelola kata-kata itu, dan setelah ia mengerti akan maksudnya...

"YA!" buru-buru Sehun menjauhkan sambungan telepon itu karena Luhan -kekasih tercintanya- itu berteriak luar biasa kuat di telinganya.

"Waeeee?" Sehun kesal juga akhirnya. Kenapa dengan kekasihnya itu? Tadi ia menawarkan kenapa malah berteriak. Dan bukankah mereka sudah sering melakukannya? Heol. Apa maksudmu Sehun?

"Sehunie, kita berjauhan. Jangan seperti itu." Luhan merengek. Mana mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya. Walaupun sebenarnya terbesit rasa ingin tapi harus bagaimana lagi.

"Aku bisa ke tempatmu sekarang juga kalau begitu."

WHAT?

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Jadwalku padat." Kekeuh Luhan. Sehun semakin kesal saja. Apa susahnya berbagi ciuman panas, hangat dan dalam serta pelukan di ranjang? Sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah sampai tahap pada hal yang benar-benar intim karena tahu itu sedikit berbahaya bagi mereka masing-masing. Hanya pada Luhan sebenarnya karena dia lah yang berada dibawah jadi Sehun harus berlapang dada akan hal itu. Sehun itu sangat sangat dan teramat sayang pada Luhan jadi apapun yang sang kekasih bilang 'tidak' ya tidak.

"Jadi kau menolakku?" sungut Sehun.

"Ya- Ahh maksudku bukan tapi-" belum selesai Luhan berkata Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyelanya, "Baiklah hyung kau bilang jadwalmu padat kan? Istirahatlah !"

TUUT

Sambungan telepon diputuskan begitu saja oleh Sehun membuat Luhan mengerang sambil memijit pelipisnya pening. Dia pasti marah. Luhan pun menghembuskan napasnya lelah, ia sedikit menyesal karena perkataannya barusan yang benar-benar terkesan menolak tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak bisa menuruti Sehun kali ini karena tahu pasti anak itu akan selalu menempel padanya kalau ia sampai ke Beijing tapi ya sudahlah. Lalu ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

BUGK

BUGK

BUGK

Sehun mengerang kesal sambil memukul-mukul bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal itu untuk meredam teriakkannya. Sedari Luhan meneleponya ia memang sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu secara langsung menolaknya. Bukankah biasanya mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal yang lumrah bagi sepasang kekasih astagaaa... batal semua niatnya untuk menggagahi Luhan.

AHA. Kau Ketahuan !

Sangkin kesalnya ia tak merasa sudah menghancurkan tempat tidurnya, hancur lebur bak kapal pecah. Selimut yang tergeletak di bawah, bantal guling yang berlari jauh ke dekat lemari disusul dengan seprai yang kusut. Persis seperti habis bercinta. Sehun hanya memandangnya tak perduli lalu keluar dari kamar. Langkahnya ia bawa kearah dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin mencari air. Berteriak membuatnya haus rupanya.

GLUP

GLUP

GLUP

Suara air yang ditelan kasar oleh Sehun menandakan emosinya belum hilang sama sekali. Tentu saja belum hilang. Orang mana yang tidak kesal kalau gagal bercinta ? Walaupun sedikit berdalih karena tidak mungkin kan ia secara langsung mengatakannya. Bisa gawat.

DUK

Tendangan Sehun berikan pada kaki kursi meja makan.

"Dia menolakku?" Sehun berkata dengan mimik wajah tidak percaya.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa ia menolak kekasih tampannya sendiri ?"

DUK

"Dia ingin bermain denganku? Baiklah. Kau menolakku maka aku akan mengabaikanmu."

"AAARGK. Sial !"

DUK

DUK

"Ya! Jangan menghancurkan barangku Sehun-ah !" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul, menghampirinya lalu mengecek kaki kursi meja makan yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Sehun tadi.

"Hyung. Kau. Astaga— kaki ku jauh lebih sakit kenapa kau malah mengecek kaki kursi itu?" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lantaran sikap hyung nya yang mendadak jadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Kawasan dapur itu milikku jelas saja aku lebih memperhatikan dapurku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari sana setelah memastikan bahwa miliknya tidak apa-apa.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengaga tidak percaya.

DUK

Sekali lagi ia melayangkan tendangannya pada kaki kursi itu sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"YA ! CEPAT PERGI TIDUR !"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak di samping dinding pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main sambil memegang dadanya rasanya jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Sehun pun langsung melesat keluar menuju kamarnya.

.

"Dimana Sehun ? Apa tidak ada yang membangunkannya ?"

Pagi itu sang Leader Suho tampak mengernyitkan dahinya lantaran tidak melihat sang magnae di ruang tv ataupun di dapur. Biasanya anak itu sudah berada di depan tv menonton film anak-anak kesukaannya Larva meskipun matanya masih setengah tertutup atau paling tidak duduk di kursi yang berada di dapur sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak ada, dan itu tidak biasanya.

"Aku akan membangunkannya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan segera menuju kamar Sehun.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sehun-ah, kau di dalam ?" tak ada sahutan. Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol perlahan timbul. Ia ketuk lagi pintu itu.

"Sehun-ah..." tetap tak ada balasan dari dalam. Ketika ia memegang gagang pintu mencoba membukanya ternyata tidak di kunci.

KRIETT

Pintu pun terbuka lebar.

Seketika itu juga mata Chanyeol membelalak melihat kamar Sehun yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Kapal Pecah –atau kandang babi juga bisa- tersaji di depan matanya. Sang pemilik kamar sendiri masih tergeletak dengan posisi tengkurap serta tangan yang mengantung di sisi ranjang, bibirnya yang terbuka membuat air liurnya menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Menjijikkan. Dan mengenaskan.

Namun bagaimanapun keadaan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak perduli. Anak itu sudah sangat menyusahkan nya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi dengan segenap keberaniannya ia menendang bokong itu hingga Sehun terduduk di lantai sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

BRUK

"Aduuuh bokongku. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" teriak Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak perduli.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kami menunggumu." Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang nyaris tidak bisa di dengar, "Hyung, bisakah kita pergi ke Beijing ?" walau nyaris tak bisa di dengar, Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan betapa sedihnya nada yang Sehun katakan padanya. Dan ketika ia berbalik menatap Sehun, lagi lagi pandangannya tak luput melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajah sendu Sehun, itu sangat membuat Chanyeol iba.

"Bisa, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak juga untuk bulan ini sampai pertengahan bulan depan. Bersabarlah Sehun-ah." Setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Membiarkan beberapa tetes airmata yang berjatuhan di kedua sisi pipinya.

.

.

.

Terhitung sejak kejadian dimana Luhan menelepon Sehun yang berujung Sehun marah padanya dua hari lalu, Luhan tak mendapat kabar apapun dari kekasihnya itu. Luhan ingin menelepon tapi selalu terurungkan karena ia harus melakukan berbagai kegiatan syuting film dan rekaman musik baru baik itu untuk albumnya sendiri juga sebagai original sound track film nya.

Luhan sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sehun sampai ia tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia sering mengeluh karena tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur jika baru memejamkan matanya saja wajah lelah Sehun terbayang diotaknya. Ia hanya tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Chanyeol, menanyakan apakah mereka sedang sibuk atau tidak. Dan jawaban 'Tidak' ia dapatkan darinya.

Karena tidak sabaran, Luhan langsung menghubungi kekasihnya lantaran terlalu merindukan suara cadel Sehun, "Yeoboseo." Namun sampai beberapa saat tak ada sahutan diseberang telepon. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran kemudian menatap layar ponselnya bingung. Terhubung. Lalu kenapa tak ada sahutan ?

"Sehunnie." Lagi. Tak ada sahutan. Tapi mulai terdengar helaan napas diseberang telepon. Luhan kira Sehun akan berbicara ternyata tidak, dan itu membuat ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah dan tak ingin berbicara denganku, Sehunnie ?" tetap tak ada sahutan. "Baiklah jika kau tak ingin, aku hanya ingin mengundangmu, datanglah ke mini konser ku tanggal 25 September nanti-." Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, sahutan diseberang sana membuat dadanya seakan terhimpit. "Aku tidak bisa, sama halnya denganmu. Aku juga sibuk dan akan ke Fiji beberapa hari kedepan. Maafkan aku." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus begitu saja.

Luhan terperangah dengan sikap Sehun barusan. Sampai dirinya sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan airmata itu mengalir dipipinya.

"Astaga Luhan ada apa denganmu ?" Laogao menaruh -melempar- beberapa pakaian yang ia pegang ke sofa dengan asal. Terkejut melihat sahabatnya menangis dalam diam dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan -kosong-. Dengan pelan ia menghapus lelehan air mata itu dengan tangannya, lalu mengambil ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga Luhan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kau bisa cerita padaku, Lu." Katanya. Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya yang mulai pecah. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sehun tadi. Itu adalah kali pertama Sehun mengabaikannya –ahh tidak. Itu sudah yang kedua kalinya di bulan ini. Dulu Sehun tak seperti ini. Jika Luhan menolak maka mereka akan membuat janji temu bersama walaupun harus menunggu beberapa bulan lamanya hingga menemukan jadwal mereka yang sama sama kosong. Salahnya memang yang menolak Sehun untuk datang ke Beijing. Tapi harusnya ia tahu dan mengerti kalau ia sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Laogao sedih melihat sahabatnya sedih. Dengan sigap ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan , mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan memutar agar sahabatnya tenang. Butuh waktu lama untuk meredakan tangis Luhan. Mata rusa itu tampak sembab dan redup setelah menangis. Tak nampak binar menyenangkan lagi disana.

Laogao memandangnya dengan pandangan –butuh penjelasan- alhasil Luhan pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Laogao yang dibalas helaan napas darinya, "Sehun hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Tenanglah." Setelahnya Laogao pun kembali mengambil beberapa pakaian yang sempat ia abaikan itu, mengajak Luhan untuk mengurus segala persiapan untuk mini konsernya yang akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

25 September 2015

Mini Konser yang dilaksanakan berjalan mulus sebagaimana mestinya, dengan durasi tak sampai satu jam itu sudah mampu membuat seluruh penggemar berteriak histeris di depan matanya. Mini konser itu pun juga disiarkan secara live. Lihat ! Luhan benar-benar memperdulikan semua fans nya.

Sebenarnya, ia sengaja untuk menayangkannya secara live. Selain untuk para fans ia juga sebenarnya sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari –yang berarti sudah berlapang dada- manatahu kekasihnya tidak datang, agar kekasihnya itu juga bisa melihatnya walaupun hanya melalui layar baik itu ponsel atau apapun.

Dan itu terjadi. Sehun tidak datang. Juga tidak menghubunginya. Seperti kata-katanya beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia sibuk dan tak mungkin bisa datang. Walaupun hatinya sesak menerima kenyataan itu tapi ada sediki perasaan lega bahwa usahanya tak sia-sia. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan bahwa pasti Sehun menontonnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat hatinya kembali senang.

"Tsk ! Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku." Luhan berdecih kecil sambil menatap penghargaannya dari Guinness World Record.

.

.

.

Terlalu fokus sampai mengabaikan teriakkan orang lain disekitarnya. Itulah yang Sehun lakukan. Duduk di kursi santai di dekat kolam renang yang terdapat di dalam penginapan mereka dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang nampak antusias memperlihatkan penampilan idolanya aah bukan tapi kekasihnya bahkan ia sampai tidak berkedip beberapa menit karena tak ingin melewatkan barang 1 detik saja.

Itu dikarenakan disaat kekasihnya konser kemarin ia tidak bisa melihat tayangannya secara live karena ia sedang didalam pesawat. Beruntungnya tayangan itu telah diunggah. Alhasil sekarang lah ia bisa melihatnya.

"Hyung, ayo kita ke China." Ajak Sehun tapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol

"Kenapa tidak ? Aku sangat merindukan kekasihku."

"Itu urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali menghalangi ku untuk melihat kekasihku ?"

"Kalau begitu pergilah sendiri." Sehun mendengus. Bukan karena Chanyeol tapi karena tayangan di layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sang kekasih telah berakhir. Sehun pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. "Ayolah hyung, temani aku ya ya ya..." kata Sehun memelas.

"Tidak !"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi jalan-jalan saja."

"Berhenti merengek atau ku tendang kau !" dengan garang Chanyeol berniat memukul kepala Sehun namun terurungkan karena Suho sudah menghalanginya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendarat di kepala sang magnae, "Sudahlah, kalian berhenti bertengkar. Kita tidak hanya berlibur disini tapi juga bekerja." Kata Suho menengahi sambil meletakkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa di atas meja.

Sehun sendiri dari tadi memberengut kesal pada Chanyeol yang seperti tidak menyanyanginya lagi. Bahkan berniat memukul dan menendangnya. Itu penganiayaan bung. Batinnya. "Aku tidak merengek, apa salahnya kalau selesai dari sini kita jalan-jalan ? Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perasaan sedihku yang tidak bisa ke Beijing karena kau tidak mau menemaniku. Chanyeol Yoda Hyung." Sungut Sehun kesal memanyunkan bibirnya.

"APA KAU BILANG ?" dengan cepat Chanyeol mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya ke arah bibir Sehun dan HUP dapat. Bibir Sehun yang mengerucut itu tertangkap sudah. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol yang seakan tak puas mulai menarik dan mencubitnya antara kesal dan gemas pada bibir Sehun yang tak berhenti mengoceh sedari tadi. Dan ternyata pertengkaran mereka disaksikan oleh beberapa member dan staff agensi yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Termasuk Suho yang sudah terbahak-bahak.

FHUUAH

Akhirnya bibir itu berhasil lolos juga setelah Sehun meronta-ronta.

BUGK

"MATI KAU PARK !" ucap Sehun setelah memberikan tendangan maut di bokong Chanyeol.

.

Disinilah mereka, sambil menikmati matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya di tepi pantai beberapa member juga tampak sedang bermain volly pantai dengan beberapa staff dan turis mancanegara. Mereka tampak asik saling melempar bola berupaya agar bola itu jatuh di daerah lawan. Pasir pantai yang mereka pijak bahkan sampai tandas sangkin gesitnya gerakkan yang mereka lakukan. Saling tertawa bahagia jika mencetak poin dan juga mengumpat karena gagal mempertahankan bola.

Permainan yang mereka mainkan terlihat semakin seru mengundang sedikit banyak penonton yang berdatangan ingin melihat. Entahlah mereka –para penonton- itu sebenarnya memperhatikan jalannya permainan atau sekedar melihat wajah-wajah tampan mereka. Yang jelas banyak suara teriakan yang terdengar.

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat mood Sehun hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Karena oh karena. Pangeran tampan bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu memang tidak ikut bermain lantaran pemandangan laut biru nan luas lebih menarik –walau membuatnya sedikit galau- dari pada mengikuti permainan menghanguskan kulit itu.

Dia tidak terlalu suka permainan yang seperti itu.

Niatnya ia ingin mencari suasana yang tenang yang membuat pikirannya sedikit rileks dan meringankan rasa lelah ditubuhnya, berenang di pantai mungkin ? Bukankah itu juga bisa membuatnya tampak hitam dan lelah ?

Setelah melalui perdebatan batin yang memusingkan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melakukan Snorkeling saja. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri tadi kursi duduknya menghampiri Chanyeol dan Suho, menunjuk mereka berdua sebagai relawan untuk menemani dirinya esok hari. Karena jadwal hari ini sebenarnya mereka akan kembali ke Korea nanti malam.

.

.

.

JEPRET. UPLOAD.

JEPRET. UPLOAD.

JEPRET. UPLOAD.

"Laogao bisakah kau ambil sisi dari samping ?"

"Sudah? Coba ku lihat."

"Tidak sesuai keinginanku. Cepat ulangi ! Ambil dari sisi depan."

"Oh ayolah, pasti tanganmu gemetar makanya tampak buram. Cepat ambil lagi."

"Ini, lumayan."

Kira-kira seperti itu lah kiranya kegiatan Luhan setiap hari disaat waktu senggangnya yang mungkin hanya setengah jam saja. Itu ia lakukan guna menarik perhatian Sehun yang sudah tak menghubunginya beberapa hari ini atau mungkin beberapa minggu. Karena seingatnya ia lah yang selalu menghubungi pria itu duluan.

Laogao sendiri bahkan sampai bosan menjadi photograper ulung sahabatnya itu yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengambil gambar. Dan ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan sang sahabat jika sudah membalasnya dengan 'ayolah, masa depanku ditanganmu' yang akan dibalas cibiran olehnya dengan 'Masa depanmu ditangan albino cadel yang kebetulan tampan' dan itu akan membuat Luhan memberengut lucu dihadapannya.

Dan jika diperhatikan, disetiap foto yang ia unggah di akun media sosialnya –Weibo- itu pasti ia akan ber-Hi-5. Dan 5 dalam bahasa Korea itu berarti Oh. Oh Sehun.

"AKU KESAAAL." Luhan akhirnya berteriak juga tak sanggup menahan kekesalannya. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang. Laogao sampai berjengit kaget di belakangnya.

"Apa disana tidak ada jaringan ?"

"Apa dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya ?"

"Jadi dia tak menghiraukanku ? Lagi ?" tanya Luhan kepada sang manager –Laogao- melalui kaca yang berada di hadapannya yang dibalas kedikkan bahu oleh yang ditanya.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaan pertama itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun bahkan mengunggah banyak sekali di akunnya." Ucap Luhan sambil memegang dagunya, mengingat apa saja foto yang di unggah oleh itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kepala Luhan tertunduk lesu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya ke rak pakaian dengan lemas.

"Jadi dia pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak menghiraukan postinganku, lagi." Lirih Luhan sambil memilah pakaian yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Laogao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Luhan menggeleng prihatin. Lalu membiarkannya menikmati masa kegalauannya itu.

"Apa kau ingin ikut kami pergi ke festival bulan ?" Laogao bertanya yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala tidak bersemangat dari Luhan.

Saat Luhan sedang memilah milah pakaian, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah jaket dengan banyak hiasan disetiap sisinya. Entah kenapa jaket itu tampak sangat berkilau dimatanya. Diambilnya jaket itu lalu dibolak-balikkan olehnya memperhatikan setiap detail jaket tersebut. Dan matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah pin yang terpasang disana.

"Laogao..."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau tahu arti dari kata-kata ini ?"

"LA NUIT JE NE DORS PAS itu kalimat dari France yang berarti 'Pada malam hari saya tidak bisa tidur' kenapa bertanya ?" Dan Luhan pun memperlihatkan senyuman anehnya, otaknya mendadak dipenuhi oleh berbagai rencana. Dipakainya jaket tadi lalu kemudian ia menjulurkan ponselnya kehadapan Laogao,

"Ambilkan aku foto lagi, ya." Kata Luhan dengan kedipan mata polosnya, membuat Laogao memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah mendapatkan hasil foto yang pas segera saja Luhan mengunggahnya di akun media sosialnya, Weibo dengan Caption 'The moon represents my heart' pukul 21.37 malam tanggal 27 September dan di Instagram dengan caption 'Happy moon festival Yo Yo Yo' dengan waktu yang tak berselisih jauh, ia juga menggunakan foto yang berbeda yang terlihat begitu melankolis yang ia ambil saat ia sedang berada di dalam kereta. Foto itu mengibaratkan perayaan festival spesial tahun ini dirayakannya dengan kurang bahagia, karena ia merasa kurang lengkap lantaran Sehun yang tidak menghiraukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita lihat Sehunie apa kau masih bisa tidak menghiraukanku." kata Luhan dengan smirk yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya, "Kau. Dengan ketidakpekaanmu itu membuatku khawatir." Lanjutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Bulan adalah gambaran hati saya

Salah satu caption yang Luhan ungkapkan karena Bulan memang salah satu unsur bagi mereka berdua untuk menggambarkan hati masing-masing. Bulan dengan lingkaran sempurna lah gambaran sebenarnya yang menjelaskan bahwa hati mereka akan selalu utuh dan akan tetap sempurna.

Selain itu, mereka juga sangat menyukai malam satu sama lain dimana mereka berdua bisa pergi menghabiskan malam bersama dengan ditemani sinar bulan. Dimana juga dijelaskan disalah satu lagu yang direkomendasikan oleh Sehun kepada Luhan yang berjudul Sad Song pun terdapat lirik yang menyertakan Bulan didalam kalimatnya,

So stop time right here in the moonlight,

Hentikan waktu disini dibawah cahaya bulan ini.

Dan juga kembali pada saat saat terakhir Luhan berada di atas panggung konser yang sama bersama mereka di Beijing, Luhan menangis ketika lagu Moonlight diputar karena lagu itu adalah salah satu lagu favorit Sehun di album EXO Overdose.

Itu semua karena Bulan merupakan representasi hati mereka berdua.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Luhan dengan wajah lesunya berjalan menghampiri Laogao yang tengah membereskan beberapa map diatas meja. Ia pun mendaratkan –menghempaskan- pantatnya pada sofa karena sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan, tepat bersebelahan dengan sang manager.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Setahuku, jadwal sudah tersusun dengan sedemikian rupa agar kau dapat beristirahat lebih lama. Jadi, hal apa yang mengganggu hobi tidurmu itu ?" tanya Laogao sakartis.

"Hobi ku bermain bola bukan tidur." Jawab Luhan kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan sang sahabat, bukankah ia tahu segalanya tentangnya.

"Well, ceritakan !"

"Sehun tidak membalas kode dariku lagi. Aku harus bagaimana ?" lirih Luhan sambil menunduk memegang lengan Laogao sedikit erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Ini masih pagi Lu, masih ada waktu hingga nanti malam." Laogao sedikit meringis karena ulah Luhan sambil melepaskan genggaman itu dari tangannya.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan mendadak bersemangat, Laogao langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah meja. Luhan yang mengertipun langsung saja mengambil tumpukan map itu dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya sendiri. Tangan kecil Luhan bergerak-gerak cepat mencari hal yang diinginkannya, setelah menemukannya ia pun memberikan kembali map-map yang tak diinginkannya itu yang berisi jadwal kerjanya kepada Laogao.

150925-150927 going to FIJI

150929-151002 syuting exo live in Lotte World

151004 at Gangnam Hallyu Festival

151005-151006 syuting for Sub Unit

151007 1st Japanese Single –Love Me Right- Romantic Universe-

151008 Latihan persiapan konser

1510109 at One K Concert

151010 at Exo-Love Concert in Dome

Dan lain sebagainya

Jadwal yang tertera tidak hanya itu saja, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa penjelasan lebih rinci pada lembaran kertas berikutnya, tentang apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dari hari ke hari sesuai dengan tanggal yang tertera. Tak heran jika tumpukan kertas itu sampai di jilid sangkin tebalnya.

Luhan mengaga melihat jadwal Sehun beserta Grup lamanya itu yang pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan jadwalnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Sehunnya itu akan sangat sibuk melebihi dirinya karena well dia tidak lagi berada di naungan yang sangat kejam itu. Seperti kerja rodi, selalu memaksa mereka mencetak uang tanpa melihat kesehatan artis naungannya.

Kembali lagi pada sebelumnya. Ya. Hal yang diinginkan Luhan adalah semua jadwal Sehun selama bulan Oktober mendatang. Bagaimana Luhan –Atau mungkin Laogao karena ia yang mencarinya- bisa mendapatkannya ? Tentu saja mudah bagi mereka karena memiliki orang dalam disana.

Luhan terus memperhatikan semua jadwal itu dari awal hingga akhir lalu kembali lagi ke awal. Jadi dia hari ini pulang ke Korea? Atau mungkin baru sampai ? Dan kenapa tidak ada waktu libur untuknya? Astaga. Baiklah kalau dia tak ada waktu libur, aku yang akan meliburkan diriku sendiri. Batin Luhan, lalu ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau ingin mengadakan pesta, Lu ?" tanya Laogao, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Pesta ?"

"Ya. 10 Oktober nanti bukankah itu perayaan 1 tahunmu meninggalkan Sehun ?" seketika itu juga Laogao mendapatkan pukulan membabi buta dari Luhan yang mendadak garang.

"ITU BUKAN PERAYAAN ! DAN AKU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN SEHUNKU. BODOH !"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika sampai di tanah kelahirannya adalah mengencani ponselnya. Sehun dengan tidak sabaran mengaktifkan ponselnya yang mati karena peraturan didalam pesawat yang melarang untuk mengaktifkan ponsel. Jarinya yang kurus kembali menari-nari dengan lincah diatas layar, membuka lookscreen untuk menjaga privasinya, membuka salah satu aplikasi lalu scroll ke kanan-kiri atas-bawah untuk menemukan akun kekasihnya -Luhan-.

Mata Sehun berkedip memperhatikan beberapa postingan Luhan. Ia meng-scroll beranda weibo Luhan ke bawah –Berniat membacanya dari bawah-. Ia tentu mengerti bahwa semua foto-foto yang diunggah Luhan adalah kode untuk dirinya karena memang selalu seperti itu begitupun sebaliknya. Karena kode bagi mereka berdua adalah lambang dari segala bentuk baik itu kecintaan, keperdulian, kekhawatiran, yang berujung pada kesetiaan.

Sehun menatap awas memperhatikan satu persatu dari setiap postingan Luhan yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu, tak jarang bibirnya akan bergumam senang ataupun 'maafkan aku' ketika berhasil mengerti maksud dari Luhan nya.

Dan ketika mata Sehun berakhir pada postingan Luhan yang baru diunggah oleh pemilik akun kemarin. Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan bola matanya. Ia tampak terlihat begitu terkejut dan menyesal karena ia benar-benar mengabaikannya lalu membuat Luhan mengkhawatirkannya dengan sangat yang justru malah membuatnya ikut berbalik mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Dulu Luhan berada di dekatnya saja yang tidak berbuat apa-apa membuatnya khawatir apalagi sekarang yang terpisah jauh. Hey. Sehun tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu. Sehun mengerti akan beberapa kata France terlihat dari ia yang selalu mentato tubuhnya dengan kata-kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing itu.

DEMI TUHAN ! LUHAN TIDAK BISA TIDUR

KARENA DIRINYA

Apa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan ? Tentu saja.

Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena menuruti keinginan bodoh otaknya untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya. Hatinya mendadak gelisah mengkhawatirkan Luhan sampai ia tak memperhatikan jalannya sendiri.

SRETT

"Hati-hati dengan jalanmu, atau ku sita ponsel mu." Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Sehun berujar kesal lantaran pemuda albino itu tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia hampir salah jalan karena mengikuti punggung orang asing yang berada di depannya. Jika Chanyeol tidak bergerak cepat pasti Sehun sudah menghilang di dalam lautan orang dalam bandara.

"Tapi aku ingin membalas kode Luhan, Chanyeol hyung." Kata Sehun memberungut kesal kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Namun NAAS ponsel Sehun telah berpindah tangan dengan cepat bahkan sudah di dalam saku celana Chanyeol. Benar-benar sial. Sehun menggeram jengkel karena ponselnya dirampas begitu saja. Tidak tahukah ia kalau Sehun sedang diliputi rasa khawatir ? Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan Chanyeol di dalam laut atau melemparkannya ke jurang.

.

Hari telah merangkak siang ketika mereka tiba di Seoul. Tidak langsung pulang karena mereka harus menyusul member yang lain yang telah berada di gedung agensi mereka, katanya ada rapat sebentar.

Sehun berjalan ogah-ogahan masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Ingatkan ia untuk menendang bokong Chanyeol sepulangnya mereka nanti ke dorm.

Ketika mereka –Sehun Chanyeol Suho- memasuki ruangan rapat, semuanya nampak melihat kearah mereka bertiga, member yang telah lebih dulu datang juga telah duduk dikursi masing-masing yang berarti mereka memang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka bertiga sedaritadi untuk memulai rapat.

Sehun menduduki kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dengan malas diikuti tampangnya yang tertekuk kesal. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung lalu mencolek lengan pria albino itu, "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik. "Eomma, ingatkan aku untuk menendang suamimu nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil menggerutu. Membuat Baekhyun berdecih karena baru saja dipanggil Eomma.

.

Yang dimaksud dengan rapat tadi adalah berupa pembahasan mengenai sub unit yang akan mereka bentuk, pembahasan konsep yang akan mereka gunakan dan persiapan kostum baru mereka.

Sebenarnya rapat yang mereka lakukan bisa berlangsung lama kalau saja manager mereka tidak menyelamatkan mereka bertiga yang baru saja tiba di Korea. Para petinggi agensi pun memaklumi mereka untuk bisa pulang cepat untuk beristirahat. Dan rapat pun ditutup.

Namun bukannya beristirahat Sehun malah dengan sengaja membuat kegaduhan di dalam dorm ketika pintu baru saja tertutup. Sehun menjulurkan kakinya ke kaki Chanyeol membuat sang empunya nyaris terjatuh kalau ia tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendelik kesal atas perbuatan Sehun padanya barusan berniat membalas dengan memukul kepala magnae kurang ajar mereka tapi tangannya malah di tahan oleh Baekhyun –sang kekasih-.

"Jangan memukulnya Chanyeol-ah." Kata baekhyun. "Tapi dia duluan yang memulai, Baek." Kesal Chanyeol karena kekasihnya malah membela orang lain daripada dirinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau begitu berikan saja ponselnya. Dia merindukan kekasihnya, tidak seperti dirimu yang seperti tidak memiliki kekasih." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah sebelumnya menabrakkan bahunya ke lengan Chanyeol dengan sengaja. O-ow !

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponsel milik Sehun yang berada di sakunya lalu memberikannya begitu saja kepada sang pemilik kemudian melesat mengerjar Baekhyun yang diliputi awan mendung diatas kepalanya berserta kilatan petir yang mengerikan.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawa agar tidak meledak melihat kedua hyung nya yang sedang bertengkar.

Seakan tersadar ketika tidak ada waktu untuk tertawa, pikirannya langsung teralihkan kepada lelaki cantiknya yang –Sehun benci mengatakannya- tidak bisa tidur karenanya. INGAT KARENANYA ! Lelaki macam apa dirinya yang begitu tega membuat pasangannya sakit ? Terkutuklah ia.

Sehun menekan layar ponselnya dengan gusar, membalas kode Luhan terlebih dahulu atau langsung menghubunginya ? Kalau langsung menghubunginya ia tidak bisa membuat kejutan untuk Luhan, berarti pilihannya adalah membalas kode Luhan terlebih dahulu tapi demi Tuhan Luhannya sakit astagaaa.

Sangkin frustasinya Sehun bahkan sampai menggigit ponselnya gemas. Bagaimana ini ? Batinnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"SHIT ! Kesehatan Luhan lebih penting." Kata Sehun langsung mendial nomor 1 sebagai panggilan cepat ke nomor Luhan.

TUUT

TUUT

TUUT

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ~~~

Kembali Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Luhan namun tidak mendapat sahutan dari seberang telepon. Sehun meradang karena kesal tidaktahukah itu semakin membuat Sehun khawatir.

Sehun terus melakukannya hingga panggilan ke 5 barulah sambungan itu diangkat. Tapi bukannya senang, Sehun malah semakin khawatir lantaran suara diseberang telepon terdengar serak dan lemas. Astaga seburuk itukah ?

"Nihao." Dia bahkan tidak melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Batin Sehun.

"Luhannie. Mianhae. Gwenchanayo ?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Eoh. Sehunie.." mendengar nada suara Luhan yang seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit seperti bawang yang diiris lalu dicincang kasar membuat matanya perih lalu menangis. Terlebih itu karenanya.

"Luhannie maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak berniat untuk mengabaikanmu sampai membuatmu kurang tidur dan sakit seperti sekarang. Maafkan aku sayang. Sungguh aku menyesal."

"..."

"Sayang, tolong jangan seperti ini. Katakan sesuatu. Aku minta maaf Lu, maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghukumku tapi jangan membenciku ataupun mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku mohon sayang, aku tidak bisa hidup lebih baik lagi jika kau memintanya. Cukup sudah jarak yang berjauhan yang memisahkan kita jadi tolong jangan meminta untuk memisahkan cinta kita sayang. Aku- aku lebih baik mati saja bila-"

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku mengantuk baru bangun tidur." Kata Luhan diseberang telepon seketika membuat Sehun berhenti berbicara.

APA ?

Sehun mengaga menatap layar ponselnya. Memalukan. Dia bicara panjang lebar sedaritadi mengira Luhan sakit yang ternyata malah baru bangun tidur ? Benar-benar memalukan sekali. Ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

Wajah Sehun memerah matang karenanya. Matanya melihat kesana kemari manatahu ada yang mengawasinya dan melihat tingkah konyol nya yang memalukan. Untungnya tidak ada, Sehun bisa menarik napas lega lalu pergi kearah kamarnya tidak lupa mengunci nya rapat-rapat.

"Kau baru bangun tidur ?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Hmm, baru satu jam aku tertidur tapi kau menelepon seperti orang gila saja. Jika itu bukan kau aku pasti sudah memakinya." Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, bukan takut oleh ancaman Luhan. Tidak. Tapi justru karena suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat seksi ditelinganya, dan itu sukses membuat telinga dan wajah Sehun semakin merah padam.

"Ap- apa kau sakit ?" tanya Sehun gugup sambil mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak semakin terangsang.

"Hanya lelah, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sehunnie..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sehun mulai berulah, ia merasa sesak dan panas disaat bersamaan. Sepertinya ada yang mulai terbangun dibawah sana, bergerak perlahan namun pasti. Astaga, tahan Sehun tahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aaahh-" satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Sehun karena dirinya merasa sesak dibawah sana, pusakanya telah mengacung tegak sepertinya. Tanpa sadar lenguhan Sehun membuat mata Luhan sukses terbuka lebar, hilang semua rasa kantuknya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Luhan karena sambungan telepon memang belum terputus. Ingat?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN ?"

Luhan berteriak marah dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang, ia membayangkan hal yang iya-iya sedang terjadi pada Sehun sekarang. Itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Apa Sehun bosan padanya jadi melakukan hal itu pada orang lain ? Pikirannya kacau, Luhan mulai menangis kencang membuat Sehun kalang kabut mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Lu, hey- Sayang. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tanganku- tanganku tertusuk jarum. Jangan menangis sayang. Aku mohon." Kata Sehun. Beruntunglah karena ia bisa memikirkan hal yang logis seperti tadi. Sedangkan Luhan berkedip lucu di seberang telepon. Baru sadar jika tingkahnya berlebihan dan sedikit mesum karena pikirannya mengarah pada hal dewasa.

"Apa itu berdarah ?" cicit Luhan.

"Ya, jadi bolehkah aku mengobatinya terlebih dahulu ? Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti melalui skype. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sehun membuat pipi Luhan merona. Cantik sekali.

"Hmm... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu juga mengkhawatirkanmu Sehunnie."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tutup ya. Wo ai ni Luhannie."

"Nado saranghaeyo Sehunnie."

Setelah sambungan telepon berakhir Sehun meletakkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur, lalu berjalan lemas sedikit mengangkang ke arah pintu yang terdapat didalam kamarnya dikarenakan pusakanya tidak kunjung tertidur. Berakhir membuat Sehun beronani didalam kamar mandi.

.

"Apa arti Bula ?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun dengan mimik wajah berpikir, terkesan lucu dan menggemaskan.

Ya. Setelah menuntaskan hasratnya di dalam kamar mandi tadi Sehun memang langsung mengunggah foto pada akun Instagram dan Weibo pukul 15.50 KST tadi. Luhan yang paham akan maksud Sehun di dalam postingannya itu pun langsung berteriak heboh. Sehunnya sangat romantis rupanya. Meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk melakukan 520 sign hanya untuknya.

Tapi Luhan bingung dengan caption yang Sehun gunakan. Makanya Luhan bertanya pasalnya ia tak mengerti apa artinya, karena setahunya tidak ada kata bula dalam bahasa korea.

"Bula is hello in Fijian language. Luhannie..." kata Sehun sok berbahasa inggris. Luhan berdecih karenanya. Tapi tunggu, apa Sehun baru saja mengungkit masalah mereka lagi? Apa ia masih cemburu ?

"Apa kau masih cemburu pada bule-bule itu ?" tanya Luhan sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata bule dari bibir Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan, astagaaa Sehun bahkan mereka sudah pulang dan kau masih cemburu ?" gantian Sehun yang berdecih sekarang. Mereka-penegasan kata jamak-mengelilingi Luhan dalam waktu lama-berinteraksi-dan selalu berada dengannya seperti rexona yang setia setiap saat. Seketika membuat hati pemuda Oh itu panas seperti terbakar. Belum lagi kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan baik secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Cukup sudah.

"Mereka-"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku bahwa hanya kau yang aku cintai Sehun-ah. Sekalipun Ronaldo ada di sebelahku karena aku hanya mengidolakannya bukan mencintainya." Luhan menyela Sehun terlebih dahulu menghalau perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya karena ia tak ingin mendengar apapun. Sehun yang harus mendengarnya.

Perkataan Luhan membuat hati Sehun bergetar dan—hangat. Perlahan seulas senyum mulai timbul dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat matanya yang kecil menyipit membentuk seperti lengkungan pelangi.

Luhan senang melihat senyuman itu. Walaupun Sehun sering melakukannya. Tapi sebenarnya jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, adakalanya senyuman itu hanya berupa kepura-puraan. Hanya Luhan yang mengerti semua arti senyuman yang ditunjukkan seorang Oh Sehun. Ya hanya Luhan.

"Dan kau juga harus percaya padaku bahwa hanya kau yang aku cintai, Lu. Jangan perdulikan apapun rumor yang meliputiku. Sekalipun Miranda datang dengan pakaian sexy nya aku berjanji tidak akan tergoda. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Lain Sehun lain Luhan. Luhan tidak tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang Sehun katakan. Justru merengut kesal karena pria albinonya memuji orang lain dihadapannya. Kenapa pula harus menyertakan gambaran fisik ? Setahunya ia tidak memuji bentuk tubuh idolanya yang bahkan lebih jauh sexy dari yang Sehun punya.

"Tsk ! Kau membuatku kesal. Akan ku teror wanita itu jika sekali lagi kau memujinya Oh Sehun."

O-ow. Siaga satu. Sehun keceplosan. Tadi niatnya ingin merayu malah sebaliknya, kau harus belajar lagi untuk mengolah kata-katamu bung sebelum kau ucapkan.

"Haha... Apa kau libur hari ini, Lu ?" Sehun tertawa canggung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhannya marah-marah.

"Tidak, nanti malam aku ada pemotretan setelah makan malam. Laogao bilang malam ini pemotretan untuk Bazaar, ku dengar salah satu konsepnya mirip sepertimu waktu itu. Black&White. Devil side & Angel side di EXO 902014 remake Shinwa. Aku pasti terlihat sangat keren dan manly. Kau jangan iri ya Sehunie." Kata Luhan antusias sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. Sehun menggeleng mendengarnya,

"Iri ? Bukankah dari dulu hingga sekarang kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku dalam urusan ke-manly-an ? Buat apa aku iri denganmu sayang ?" kata Sehun menggoda Luhan. Luhan berdecih mendengarnya, kekasihnya itu kapan sekali saja memuji dirinya manly ? Benar-benar.

"Terserah apa katamu Sehunie, yang jelas banyak yang memujiku disini. Oh-ya, ku lihat jadwal mu padat sekali hingga akhir bulan depan. Kapan kau bisa libur ?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Ya, aku memang akan sangat sibuk bulan depan. Tapi tunggu—bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Kau memata-mataiku ?" Luhan gugup, matanya bergerak gusar kesana kemari asal tidak ke wajah Sehun. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Memalukan. Sekarang malah wajahnya ikut-ikutan merona. Aiish.

"Ti-tidak." Kata Luhan. Bibirnya terbuka tertutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, persis seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air, membuat Sehun menampilkan smirk di wajahnya. Sepertinya otaknya bekerja lebih cepat jika melihat bibir Luhan.

"Luhanie apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku dengan bibirmu itu ? Jika benar. Kau berhasil, karena aku ingin sekali melumat bibir manismu yang memabukkan itu."

Astaga. Apa AC ruangan ini mati ? Wajahku panas sekali. Batin Luhan. Jika mereka bertemu sapa tanpa adanya halangan layar kaca mungkin mereka sudah berbagi ciuman hangat sekarang. Tapi apalah daya jika sekarang terhalangi ?

"Berhentilah menggodaku Sehunie." Cicit Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona di pipinya, membuat pria albino itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku. Begitupun aku sayang. Aku akan mengunjungimu ketika kami konser di Guangzhou nanti. Bagaimana ?"

"Berarti kau hanya mengunjungiku sebentar. Lebih baik tidak usah itu akan sangat melelahkan. Jarak antara Guangzhou ke Beijing itu jauh Sehunie. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengambil libur dan pergi ke Seoul ?" Tanya Luhan langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Sehun, "Dan kau akan terbang kesini lalu kau jatuh sakit karena phobiamu kambuh. Tidak Lu ! Lebih baik aku yang mengambil cuti untuk pergi ke Beijing daripada mengorbankanmu." Kata Sehun tegas.

Luhan merengut karenanya. Hey dia juga rindu kota Seoul. Kalau sekali saja kan tidak apa-apa, kalaupun phobianya kambuh ia rasa tidak akan parah. Kenapa tetap tidak boleh, "Baiklah Tuan Oh. Berdebat denganmu pun tetap aku yang akan kalah." Sehun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Menyebalkan batin Luhan.

"Sudah sore. Pergi mandi lalu jangan lupa makan malam ya sayang. Dan ku mohon tidurlah dengan nyenyak nanti malam, mimpikan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun lalu mencium layar laptop nya tepat pada posisi bibir Luhan berada, yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya –mencium layar tepat dibibir Sehun- lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil memberikan gestur hormat kepada Sehun.

"A-yay Sir. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sambungan skype pun berakhir dengan saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Dan Luhan pun melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Hingga tertidur nyenyak memimpikan Sehun pun ia lakukan. Haha...

.

.

.

"Kau cantik Lu."

Siang itu ketika Sehun sedang bersantai sejenak, ia tidak sengaja melihat postingan yang baru saja Luhan unggah di media sosialnya pukul 1 siang tadi. Dengan rambut berlayer dua yang nampak jatuh dilengannya sebagai bantal memamerkan wajahnya yang terlihat polos saat tertidur terlebih bulu matanya yang melentik indah menyelip diantara rambutnya cantik sekali serta baju putih bergaris biru yang Luhan kenakan terlihat amat pas ditubuhnya yang kecil.

Sehun terpesona akan kepolosan Luhan saat tidur. Dulu ketika mereka masih bersama –dalam artian berada disisinya- Sehun sering mengganggu Luhan dengan menciumi kening alis mata hidung pipi bibir ataupun dagu Luhan dengan gemas sampai membuat sang empunya terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Lalu Luhan akan bergumam kesal merasa terganggu sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak menghalangi Sehun untuk mencium wajahnya.

Mendadak hati Sehun mencelos ketika mengingat jika besok tanggal 10 Oktober 2015. Hari dimana tepat satu tahun Luhan jauh darinya, meninggalkannya di Korea dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Beijing China tempat kelahirannya.

Sehun merasa- ia kesepian semenjak Luhan pergi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya merasa asing ketika dua orang yang selalu bersama mendadak salah satu diantaranya pergi. Sehun tidak akan mengelak kalau pada saat itu ia merasa sangat frustasi dan memilih alkohol sebagai pelampiasannya. Tapi setelah itu Sehun mengerti dan mencoba untuk merelakan keputusan Luhan yang memilih untuk kembali ke negaranya.

"Hey. Itu wajah lelahku ditambah aku sedang frustasi menghafal dialeg yang aku perankan bagaimana mungkin kau bilang cantik Sehun-ah. Tidak lihat kertas-kertas membosankan itu ?" Keluh Luhan di seberang telepon. Sehun baru sadar jika disana ada kertas setelah melihat kembali postingan Luhan.

"Aku terlalu fokus pada wajah cantikmu sayang sampai tidak melihatnya." Sehun berkata jujur sambil mencoba menggoda Luhan.

"Tsk ! Berhentilah merayuku !"

"Apa itu izin untukku merayu orang lain ?"

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN !"

Sehun terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan serta umpatan yang Luhan katakan. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengoda kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa sayang ?" tanya Sehun diseberang telepon.

"Sedang berdiri dipinggir pantai." Jawab Luhan polos, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sedang apa ia disana ?

"Sendirian ?"

"Tidak. Dengan Laogao serta kru yang akan membantuku. Hari ini aku ada pengambilan gambar untuk cover Lagu sekalian iklan Oppo yang terbaru." Kata Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Luhanie..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau ingat besok hari apa ?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Sehun terdengar sedih ketika mengatakannya. "Sehunie..." lirih Luhan. Hatinya sedih ketika kenangan 1 tahun lalu merangkak naik memasuki pikirannya. Membuat hatinya terasa kebas ketika kejadian-kejadian mulai berputar di dalam memori ingatannya. Terutama ketika Lay meneleponnya mengabarkan kalau Sehun mabuk berat hingga terpaksa digotong 2 orang sekaligus.

Lama mereka terdiam menyelami pikiran masing-masing sampai Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Kita anggap sebagai ujian di dalam hubungan kita. Dan juga aku senang dengan keputusanmu itu, akhirnya kau nampak jauh lebih baik dan sehat." Ujar Sehun namun Luhan tetap diam tak berkata apapun sampai, "Aku minta maaf membuat mu kecewa karena tingkah kekanakkanku yang malah pergi mabuk. Sungguh aku tak berniat, awalnya aku hanya ingin minum 1 gelas saja tapi aku malah seperti kerasukan." Lanjut Sehun lirih.

"Tidak. Kau melakukannya karena aku. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Sehunie." Sesal Luhan. Sehun mengerang tertahan ketika mendengar Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, jika seperti ini terus malah akan berlanjut semakin jauh dan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran dan Sehun tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi,

"Tidak. Tidak lu. Itu masa lalu yang tak perlu kita bahas lagi. Maafkan aku karena memulainya. Yang terpenting sekarang hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Kau mengerti maksudku kan sayang ?" tanya Sehun harap-harap cemas.

"Hmm... aku mengerti Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan teramat lirih tapi tetap membuat Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Laogao sudah meneriakiku daritadi. Aku harus melanjutkan syutingku. Tidak apa-apa ?" lanjut Luhan bertanya, "Ya tidak apa-apa sayang. Tutuplah teleponnya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm, Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Sehun tampak sangat tidak bersemangat, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali namun apadaya ketika kegiatan hari ini justru sangat padat. Sehun bahkan butuh tenaga ekstra hanya untuk menjalankan kakinya.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi merasa aneh dengan cara berjalan Sehun yang terseok-seok, didorong sedikit saja pasti akan jatuh. Begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

Sebagai hyung yang baik. Chanyeol pun membantu Sehun berjalan dengan memegang sebelah pundaknya seperti merangkulnya seperti biasa –agar tidak menimbulkan perhatian banyak orang, tapi tangan Chanyeol siap siaga jikalau Sehun ambruk nanti walaupun kemunkinan ia ambruk sangat kecil-.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Jangan mentang-mentang hari ini tanggal yang menyeramkan seperti akhir dunia bagimu kau sampai jatuh sakit. Drama King sekali hidupmu." Kata Chanyeol mengejek, jika saja Sehun tidak lemas sudah bisa dipastikan jika bogem mentah akan Sehun berikan pada rahang Chanyeol.

"Disaat kau berniat menolong pun kau tetap menyebalkan harabeoji, tapi terimakasih." Kata Sehun berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendelik kesal, astaga bibir kecil itu kenapa bisa pedas sekali sih? Batin Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya, itulah gunanya hyung." Balas Chanyeol.

.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di panggung konser mereka, ini tanggal 10 Oktober 2015 tentu saja itu berarti jadwal konser Exo-Love in Dome akan diselenggarakan.

Maka dari itu siang ini mereka akan mengadakan rehearsal sebelum konser tersebut dimulai.

Chanyeol menatap awas pergerakkan Sehun sedaritadi, maklum saja walaupun Sehun menyebalkan tapi Chanyeol sayang padanya dan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak ikut latihan dan menyuruhnya duduk saja sampai ia tak merasa lemas lagi. Tapi memang dasar keras kepala Sehun malah tetap mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia bahkan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk merekamnya ketika musik pada part dance solonya diputar dan juga menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam ditempat jika ia terjatuh nanti.

BRUK

Sehun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai panggung mereka ketika ia mencoba untuk salto. Chanyeol tetap diam tapi matanya membelalak melihatnya. Dan ketika Sehun kembali terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol pun lantas membawa Sehun turun dari atas panggung.

"Anak bodoh, jika tulangmu patah Luhan bisa menghabisiku karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Sungut Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku malah sengaja ingin menunjukkannya hyung, aku ingin lihat bagaimana Luhanku yang manis berubah menjadi psikopat."

"Akan ku hapus kalau begitu. Dasar Gila." Kesal Chanyeol.

Dan ketika video itu diunggah keesokkan harinya oleh Sehun. Bukan Chanyeol yang dihabisi oleh Luhan melainkan Sehun yang dihabisi lantaran terus menerus menahan malu. Luhan menebak tepat sasaran sambil menggoda Sehun, Sehun berdalih ia lemas karena sakit. Padahal lemas karena terlalu merindukan dirinya. Untungnya percakapan itu dilakukan via pesan suara. Jika lewat skype, Luhan akan semakin terbahak melihat wajah memerah matang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Terhitung sejak percakapan mereka berdua terakhir kali kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu. Luhan memang jarang mengaktifkan ponselnya serta akun media sosialnya. Paling ia akan aktif beberapa menit saja untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun atau mengupdate kegiatannya di akun lalu off sesegera mungkin, karena jadwalnya sangat padat sampai memegang ponsel sedikit lama saja rasanya sulit.

Tapi khusus hari ini ia libur. Atau lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri ia ingin istirahat saja. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut istirahat karena ia akan tetap melatih kemampuan dance nya. Ditambah ada dance terbaru yang harus ia hapal. Menurutnya berada di studio miliknya itu sama seperti hari libur untuknya, tanpa ada kamera yang menyorot ke arahnya. Makanya ia dari pagi pagi sekali telah berada di dalam studio.

Luhan memasuki ruangan dance nya yang luas. Masih sepi. Gorden penutup kaca bahkan masih tertutup. Dengan inisiatif Luhan pun membuka semua tirainya, tepat ketika tirai terakhir dibuka suara nada dering ponsel didalam sakunya menginterupsi. Sehun meneleponnya, "Yeoboseyo Luhanie ?"

"Hmm, waeyo Sehunie ?" balas Luhan.

"Aku sudah berada di bandara pagi ini untuk terbang ke Guangzhou, ponselku akan mati dalam waktu 22 jam dan tidak bisa menghubungimu. Maka dari itu aku akan mengingatkanmu dari sekarang untuk sarapan, dan jangan lupa untuk makan siang dan malam serta mimpikan aku ketika kau tidur. Apa kau mengerti ?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar rerentetan kata yang Sehun lontarkan kepadanya. Astaga Sehunnya perhatian sekali, dan sedikit berlebihan "Aku mengerti sayang." Jawab Luhan masih terkekeh membuat Sehun memberengut kesal yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tawa Luhan, namun setelah mendengar kata 'sayang' keluar dari bibir kekasih mungilnya itu mendadak kekesalan Sehun hilang seketika.

"Ulangi Lu, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Kata Sehun, Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang harus aku ulangi ?"

Terdengar decihan diseberang telepon semakin membuat Luhan bingung, "Kau bilang sayang padaku tadi. Cepat ulangi !" perintah Sehun. Terdengar juga suara bising disebelah Sehun namun Luhan mengabaikannya.

Astagaaa kekasihnya itu kekanakan sekali. Untung ia mencintai pria itu. Menggodanya sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku tidak bilang sayang padamu."

"Yak !"

Luhan terbahak mendengar teriakan Sehun. Kasian sekali kekasihnya itu, pagi pagi begini sudah melakukan kegiatan menuakan wajah.

"Lu katakan sayang padaku ! Aku butuh suplemen untuk ku diperjalanan nanti." mohon Sehun memelas, Luhan memutar bola mata rusanya malas. Karena Luhan tidak ingin membuat wajah Sehun semakin tua melebihi umurnya itu, Luhan pun menuruti keinginan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Sayang. Sehunie sayang-" Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Bahkan kakinya menjinjit keatas seolah-olah ia merasa terbang mendengar ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan sayang padanya,"—kau berlebihan Sehunie, aku bahkan selalu mengucakan kata cinta padamu. Kenapa kau sangat menuntut kata sayang untuk terucap dari bibirku ?" lanjut Luhan bertanya, tak habis pikir dengan keinginan Sehun yang aneh-aneh. Menurut Luhan kata cinta itu lebih dari sekedar kata sayang.

"Ya aku tahu." Kata Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu lepas landas ?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Sehun enteng.

"KALAU BEGITU MATIKAN PONSELMU !" teriak Luhan membahana.

"Tsk! Aku masih merindukan suaramu sayang. Astaga... kau cerewet sekali seperti pramugari tadi yang juga menyuruhku untuk mematikan ponsel, bahkan ia membawa teman pramugaranya untuk membujukku. Ck! Kalau fans mengaku saja kenapa harus memaksa seperti itu." Dengus Sehun kesal, sedangkan Luhan sudah menepuk keningnya pening.

.

Kernyitan timbul di kening Laogao. Bahkan pria itu sampai menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya –Luhan- yang meminta segala macam makanan yang ingin ia makan.

Siang tadi ia meminta 1 porsi Ayam Cincang Gong Bao, 1 porsi bebek peking, dan 1 porsi pizza ukuran besar serta 1 cup besar kopi dingin sebagai menu makan siang nya.

Lalu sekarang ia sudah mengeluh lapar lagi di jam setengah 5 sore. Astaga. Apa sahabatnya itu kerasukan jin kelaparan. Ini sudah melebihi batas. Laogao yang tak punya pilihan pun tak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan. Lantas ia membelikan semua pesanan yang Luhan idamkan.

"Aku ingin 2 kotak Jiaozi ukuran besar isian udang dan isian ayam."

"Lalu 10 porsi Wonton pedas."

" 2 kotak bakpao."

"2 bungkus hamburger."

"Laluu..." Luhan tampak berpikir,

"Lalu belikan aku Bubble Tea rasa Taro dan Coklat ukuran besar." Kata Luhan berpuppy eyes. Laogao menatap Luhan dengan mulut mengaga dengan tangan yang sedang memegang ponsel untuk mencatat semua pesanan Luhan namun tidak jadi mencatat setelah mendengar pesanan yang pertama.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengha- !" Belum selesai Laogao berbicara, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyelanya, "Tenang saja ! Kali ini kita menghabiskannya bersama-sama." Kata Luhan, Laogao memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian meminta Luhan untuk mengulangi pesanannya.

"Aah ya, tolong daging kambing untuk hamburgerku."

.

"Berhentilah makan Lu !" Laogao berujar sambil memandang Luhan dengan pandangan mual. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan sudah menghabiskan 15buah Jiaozi, 2 porsi Wonton, 1 cup bubble tea taro dan 1 bungkus hamburger. Dan sekarang masih mengunyah berusaha menghabiskan 1 bungkus hamburger yang baru saja ia buka-lagi- serta setengah cup bubble tea coklatnya. Astaga Laogao saja yang baru memakan 1 porsi Wonton sudah kenyang.

"Tidak. Aku harus menghabiskan burger ku dulu. Ini baik untuk kesehatan. Darah rendah ku sangat menyebalkan jika mulai kambuh karena terlalu kelelahan." Kata Luhan lalu memasukkan satu gigitan lagi kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Aah ya, dimana ponselku ?" tanya Luhan merogoh saku celananya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda persegi panjang disodorkan ke arah Luhan. Itu ponselnya. Ternyata ada pada Laogao. Ketika ia berniat mengambil ponselnya dari tangan sahabatnya itu, tangannya berhenti diudara lalu tersenyum cerah ke arah pria di depannya itu, "Ambilkan aku poto ! Aku harus melapor jika hari ini aku sudah makan pada Sehun-Ku !"

Dan perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Laogao menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli. Ia mendorong sedikit kursi yang didudukinya ke belakang mencari posisi yang tepat. Memegang burgernya ditangan sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya keluar setelah dirasa pas dengan posisinya itu Luhan menendang kaki Laogao yang berada dibawah meja untuk segera memotretnya.

KLIK

Dan foto itu pun berhasil diunggah oleh Luhan di akun Weibo-nya tanggal 16 Oktober 2015 pukul 18.18 dengan Caption bertemakan humburger dan hari jumat. Karena hari ini hari jumat.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa hidup nya kembali hidup ketika bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Sehun datang ke apartement nya sendirian. Diiringi senyum cerah khas seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan pun tak dapat menahan senyumannya maka ia tersenyum selebar mungkin melihat kehadiran Sehun didepan matanya lalu langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku ?" tanya Luhan. Pasalnya Sehun tiba-tiba datang, berdiri didepan pintunya tepat ketika Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya dengan kaget.

"Kejutan ?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Kejutan Sehun berhasil mengejutkannya. Lantas ia bawa Sehun masuk kedalam tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Menutup pintu apartement dengan kakinya.

BLAM

"Kau mau kemana sayang ?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ingin ia katakan sedari melihat Luhan yang berpakaian casual ingin meninggalkan apartement.

"Ke studio mengambil naskahku yang tertinggal. Tapi karena ada kau, tidak jadi." Jawab Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang bertumpu pada pundak Sehun lalu menatap kekasihnya itu tersenyum dan dalam tanpa melepas pelukan mereka berdua.

CUP

Sehun tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, mengecup bibir Luhan dalam. Luhan kaget mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba yang masih terasa di bibirnya itu. Barulah setelah Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu ia kembali memandang Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti setelah melihat sorot mata itu pun hanya berujar santai dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik keatas. Tersenyum.

"Kau cantik. Dan aku sangat suka melihat rona merah diwajahmu, itu membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik." Luhan jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Salahnya yang lebih dulu memandang Sehun seperti itu. Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku." Kata Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti menggodaku." Dengan gerakan cepat entah bagaimana sekarang posisi Sehun berada didepan Luhan yang terhimpit di dinding. Mengurung Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi tubuh Luhan. Dan kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang hanya berjarak tiga centimeter. Jadi bisa dibayangkan satu gerakkan yang tidak disengaja maka mereka akan berciuman. Bibir dengan bibir.

Tubuh Luhan menegang dengan mata membulat sebagai reaksi spontan, membuat Sehun menyeringai. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mendekatkan kedua belah bibir mereka berdua. Otomatis membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Tak lama kemudian

CUP

Bibirnya merasakan benda kenyal menempel dengan dalam diatas bibirnya. Satu menit setelahnya, bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu mulai bermain dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

Menekan dan melumatnya dengan gerakan yang sensual membuat kaki Luhan terasa lemas.

Tangan Sehun pun membimbing kedua tangan Luhan untuk beralih memeluk lehernya. Kemudian entah bagaimana lagi Sehun sudah membawa tubuh Luhan duduk dipangkuannya diatas sofa dengan pagutan yang semakin memanas.

Tubuh Luhan yang mulai terasa panas pun mulai membalas pagutan yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya. Sehun tambah menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya yang mendapat balasan. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Luhan dengan satu tangan dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Luhan erat.

"Eemmh" satu lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Luhan. Dengan pelan Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan meminta akses lebih dan wow Luhan membukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun langsung menjejalkan lidahnya memasuki goa hangat Luhan. Mengabsen deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi. Menekan langit-langit rongga mulut Luhan lalu membelit kedua lidah masing-masing membuat air liur keduanya menetes disudut bibir Luhan melewati dagu dan lehernya.

Sehun pun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan tak rela karena mendapat pukulan kecil didadanya yang berarti Luhan membutuhkan oksigen. Sehun yang melihat aliran liur itu pun tanpa jijik menjilatnya berniat membersihkan. Gerakkannya sangat sensual membuat Luhan bergirik geli karenanya.

Sehun menatapi bibir Luhan yang telah membengkak akibat ciuman ganasnya lalu beralih ke kedua sisi pipi pemuda cantik itu yang seperti terbakar –merona hebat- dengan senyuman tampan. Luhan yang masih duduk dipangkuannya Sehun mulai merasa gelisah, ia berniat turun namun Sehun menahannya. Luhan gugup bukan main, walaupun mereka sering melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti baru kali pertama mencoba. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunduk menatap kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kau ingin membukanya ?" Luhan menatap bingung kearah Sehun. Memangnya apa yang ingin aku buka. Batin Luhan. Dan ketika tahu maksud Sehun, Luhan langsung berdiri tegak dihadapan pemuda pucat itu. Sehun membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya. Lagi-lagi dengan gerakkan sensual. Astaga apa ia akan memperkosaku. Batin Luhan lagi.

Melihat reaksi Luhan. Seketika tawa Sehun meledak. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hey Lu. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sedang kau pikirkan diotakmu itu." Sehun membuat gerakan mengipas di sekitaran leher dengan tangannya.

Oh dia kepanasan. Memang sih ini semakin panas. Astaga ada apa dengan otakku. Batin Luhan.

"Kemarilah." Luhan pun memposisikan tubuhnya duduk kembali –bukan dipangkuan Sehun- tapi bersebelahan dengannya diatas sofa. Sehunpun dengan sigap membawa Luhan kepelukkannya. Menyandarkan kepala sang kekasih dipundaknya. Luhan pun membalas pelukkan Sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka menikmati posisi mereka saat ini. Sehun bergeser membawa kepalanya bertumpu diatas kepala Luhan. Merengkuh pundak kekasihnya itu untuk semakin berpelukan erat.

Mereka saling menghirup aroma dari masing-masing tubuh yang menyeruak masuk kedalam paru-paru mereka. Membuat pikiran mereka menjadi tenang.

"aah... jadi ini maksud dari postingan di weibo mu waktu itu ?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekasih polosnya itu.

"Melihat anda berikutnya." Gumam Luhan dibahu Sehun.

"Aku sempat bingung oleh caption yang kau katakan ditambah dengan foto mereka bertiga. Aku pikir kau ingin menemui orang lain." Lanjut Luhan sambil memukul punggung Sehun pelan.

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya, kepalanya menunduk menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang sambil menyesap aroma yang keluar dari rambut yang terasa sangat lembut itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud orang lain hmm? Aku bahkan berada disini sekarang." Kata Sehun. Ciuman yang berada dipucuk kepala Luhan sekarang berpindah turun perlahan-lahan lalu mendarat ditelinga sang kekasih. Membuat sang empunya kegelian.

"Selingkuhanmu ?"

Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya sekali sentak, matanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang sekarang menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ada yang tidak beres. Batinnya. Tatapan tajam Sehun melembut. Tangan Sehun pun berusaha menyentuh dagu Luhan namun sang empunya menolak dan membuang pandangannya ke arah samping.

Sehun pun akhirnya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya setelah mendapat penolakan dari Luhan. Mempertemukan mata mereka membentuk garis lurus tak kasat mata. Sehun pun memperpendek jarang dengan menempelkan kening mereka masing-masing dengan hidung yang bersentuhan.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menatap manik mata Sehun yang tajam. Menemukan adakah orang lain disana selain dirinya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Luhan tak sanggup lalu beralih menatap hidung mancung Sehun.

"Katakan Lu !" kata Sehun tegas tak terbantahkan. Setetes air mata jatuh dari masing-masing kelopak mata Luhan saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Sangat menyakitkan ketika orang yang paling kau cintai menangis karenamu. Itu lah yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Tak ingin membuat tangis Luhan semakin pecah, Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikannya dengan memberi banyak sekali kecupan kecupan ringan dibibir manis Luhan. Terus seperti itu hingga ia merasa Luhannya sudah dalam keadaan tenang.

"Katakanlah apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang ! " kata Sehun lembut sambil menghapus lelehan airmata tadi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku melihat banyak sekali video mu di Instagram—"

"Hmm... lalu ?" balas Sehun, "Lalu kau bilang mereka cantik—" Lanjut Luhan. Timbul kernyitan didahi Sehun. "Lalu ?"

"Aku juga melihat lirikan matamu yang seakan-akan ingin menelanjangi mereka Sehun-ah hiks— lalu kau berbicara dengan Suho seperti mengajaknya untuk threesome hiks— a-aku—"

"Sstttt." Sehun tak tega melihat Luhan meneruskan perkataannya. Ia bawa Luhan kembali kepelukannya, mengelus kepala Luhan lembut agar ia kembali tenang, "Itu pasti saat di Seoul Fashion Week kan?" Sehun merasa Luhan mengangguk didalam pelukannya.

"Kau salah paham sayang."

"Aku justru bosan disana. Aku memang mengatakan mereka cantik tapi lebih cantik dirimu. Percayalah." Namun Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun, "Kau tak percaya ?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan mata elangnya. "Lihat mataku sayang. Dan temukan siapa yang ada didalam sana !" Luhan menurut, ia bawa matanya untuk balik menatap Sehun. Ia menggali sedalam mungkin lewat tatapan itu mencari keberadaan orang lain disana, namun nihil. Ia hanya melihat dirinya disana. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling istimewa dari si pemilik mata.

"Aku percaya, Sehunie." Kata Luhan pelan. Ia tersenyum. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun namun karena gerakkannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tertidur diatas sofa ruang tamu itu dengan Luhan yang berada diatasnya. Luhan lagi lagi merona hebat. Saat hendak bangun Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan.

Luhan membelalak kaget. Karena miliknya bersentuhan dengan milik Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan lapar. Ketika Luhan berusaha kembali untuk bangkit,

BRUK

Dengan cepat Sehun merubah posiai mereka berdua menjadi Sehun yang menindih Luhan yang sekarang berada dibawah kukunganya.

"Kau menyentuhnya sayang." Kata Sehun serak. Sepertinya libidonya melonjak naik. Luhan semakin membelalakkan matanya waspada.

CUP

Sehun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir menggoda yang sekarang ia lumat sedikit kasar. Luhan tidak meronta tapi tidak juga menolak. Sehun kesal kemudian mencoba membawa Luhan untuk mengikuti nya. Melumat bibir itu lembut dengan gerakan menggoda.

Luhan terlena dengan kelihaian yang Sehun buat pada bibirnya yang mulai membengkak. Perlahan ia mulai membalas pagutan Sehun yang kembali memanas. Ia meremas rambut Sehun gemas sebagai pelampiasan.

Sehun melepas pagutan iu kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan membuka lehernya memberikan akses bebas untuk Sehun agar lebih mudah. Menekan kepala Sehun agar semakin kuat melumat menghisap dan menggigit lehernya hingga menimbulkan merah keunguan disana.

"aaaah... Se-sehun aaaah" lenguh Luhan yangntidak tahan oleh nafsu yang menyelimutinya. Membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

"aaaaaaaaah..." lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar karena Sehun tidak hanya mencumbu lehernya saja melainkan entah sejak kapan tangannya telah menyelinap masuk kedalam majunya lalu memelintir nipplenya gemas.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan gerakkannya dan menatap Luhan intens. Luhan yang merasa kehilangan hendak memarahi Sehun sebelum,

"Bolehkah aku menghangatkan ranjangmu kali ini Lu ?" Luhan merona. Dan mengangguk malu menjawabnya. Sehun tersenyum cerah lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke kamar pria manis yang berada dalam gendongannya itu untuk melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda.

.

.

.

END

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH FAVORITE

(Arifaohse, BigSehun'sjunior, KMHHS, Kolor Jongin, Selubaby, ThehunnieMuMu, Alvinamucthar, deerhanhuniie, hunexo412, hunhandeep, laabaikands, nadhoot, odultLu, ohluhan07, rappergadungan, selusenshine, usane-san, wijayanti4 )

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW

(Arivaohse, Bottom-Lu, KMHHS, Kolor Jongin, RizaOh, Selubaby, ThehunnieMuMu, anisaberliana94, deerhanhuniie, laabaikands, nadhoot, usane-san)

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW (saya bales lewat pm besok yang ada akun yang gak ada pokoknya makasih bgt yah... kalian penyemangat aku buat nulis.)

(rappergadungan, anisaberliana94, OHaowen, Star, Bottom-Lu, ohluhan07, deerhanhuniie, nadhoot, BigSehun'sjunior, jingga senja, ParkByul, laabaikands,Ale Genoveva)

BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG MINTA SEQUEL GUYS LOVE YOUUUU :*


	3. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN !

Hiii guys...

XunLuSecrets hadir...

Tapi gak bawa ff...

TAPI MAU NANYA !

APA KALIAN SETUJU KALO FF INI DILANJUTIN ?

Kalau setuju kira2 nama Jealous Akut nya mau diubah apa tetep gitu aja ? Rencana nya mau dibuat kumpulan ff mereka gituuu...

Tapi kalo pada gak mau dilanjutin yaudah gpp -,,,- paling saya cuma bisa meluk mommy lulu yang lagi sakit duuh #GetWellSoonLuhan Daddy Sehun kusut dah !

Seperti biasa saya akan menghadirkan ff sesuai dengan kode2 mommy and daddy kita.

Jadi kalau mau dilanjutin tolong REVIEW nya dong !

Oh iya... baca and review juga dong ff THE PAPER BOAT + OPZIONE saya hehehe :p

Btw saya 97L jadi kalo ada yang umurnya dibawah atau diatas terserah mau manggil kakak adek saeng eonni or nunna ?

Yaudah... MONGGO DI REVIEW !


	4. Handphone and Helloween

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Situasi bandara saat ini begitu ramai. Pengawalan ketat dilakukan untuk menjauhkan para artis tenar itu dari tindakan kekerasan. Mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Beberapa diantara mereka dilindungi oleh sepuluh pengawal masing-masing yang membentuk lingkaran.

Suara gemuruh teriakan dari kaum hawa yang mengidolakan mereka terdengar keras melengking memekakan telinga. Beberapa member disana sampai meringis memikirkan bagaimana nasib pita suara mereka jika bisa berteriak seperti itu.

Namun Sehun tidak perduli. Bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi saat ini seluruh alat indera nya sedang terfokus pada sebuah kalimat,

'Tenang, setidaknya ini hari jumat.' Ada beberapa emoticon pesawat disana.

APA ?

LUHAN NAIK PESAWAT ?

KEMARIN ?

Matanya mendelik lebar. Ada percikan api tak kasat mata disana. Terlinganya berdengung seolah banyak sekali comoohan yang menghampiri. Hidungnya terus terusan mendengus, diikuti lidahnya yang berdecak berkali-kali.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa saat mereka bertemu, pada saat mereka sedang bercinta waktu itu Luhan bersikukuh tidak ingin memberitahukan semua jadwal kegiatan padanya. Ternyata ini yang disembunyikannya ? Bagus. Dan parahnya, ia tahu masalah ini keesokkan hari ? Bagus sekali.

Sehun sekali lagi melihat pada layar ponselnya, mengusap usap kasar manatahu tulisan itu hanyalah fatamorgana semata karena ia kelelahan.

Tapi tulisan itu tidak hilang, seperti mengejek juga menertawakannya karena Luhan lagi-lagi berulah.

Huweee... rasanya Sehun ingin menangis. Kapan Luhan bisa menurut padanya ?

Sehun beralih membuka foto sang kekasih, walaupun tanpa dibuka pun ia sudah tahu jika itu hanyalah tangan yang ber-hi-5 dengan background dari bangku kursi pesawat.

Tapi Sehun tahu maksud Luhan, itu tandanya Luhan benar-benar takut dan menginginkannya. Ingat dengan 5 dalam bahasa Korea berarti Oh. Sehun tidak mungkin salah mengartikan kode Luhan. Lalu jika seperti ini, siapa yang akan menenangkan rusa nakal itu ? Grrr... rasanya ia ingin meremat jari-jemari Luhan sangkin gemasnya. Gemas ? Iya gemas juga kesal dengan tingkah Luhan.

Dulu jika Luhan ketakutan di pesawat, Sehun lah yang akan memangku Luhan, mengelus surai madunya dengan lembut sampai membuat Luhan tertidur hingga pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna ke tujuan.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi !

Mengabaikan apapun, bolehkah Sehun berteriak kencang sekarang ? Wajahnya mulai mengeras. Seandainya ia bisa marah-marah di hadapan kekasih nya itu, ia sudah lakukan sejak dulu. Ya. Seandainya saja.

Manalagi Luhan saat ini tidak bisa di hubungi, ia sibuk dengan kegiatan running man nya itu. Cih.

Sehun berjalan sambil menunduk diam. Hatinya bergemuruh. Sehun bingung dan khawatir. Otaknya bekerja keras, ia masih di bandara bisakah ia menyelinap lalu kabur membeli tiket tujuan Beijing ? Bisa mati dia jika ketahuan.

Tapi apa Luhan baik-baik saja ? Apa penerbangan kemarin membuat phobia nya kambuh lagi ? Seharusnya Luhan tidak boleh pergi jika masih dalam pengobatan.

Memikirkannya membuat Sehun pusing tujuh keliling. Ia sibak rambut berwarna kuning perak itu kebelakang dengan cepat, namun gerakan nya membuat telapak tangan lain yang sudah basah oleh keringat yang sedang memegang ponsel terasa begitu licin.

Sehun berusaha menangkap ponselnya namun tidak berhasil.

Bunyi benda jatuh pun menginterupsi langkah mereka. Sehun mengerutu, wajahnya memberengut kesal cepat-cepat mengambil lagi ponselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai bandara. Kemudian mengecek ponselnya, apakah masih hidup ? Ternyata ponselnya itu mati mendadak.

Sial.

Rutuknya.

.

"Mana ponsel ku ?"

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putih yang membungkus kulit putihnya, berjalan menghampiri manager nya yang menyodorkan bingkisan paperbag kecil padanya. Ia mengambilnya lalu mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam.

Dua buah ponsel.

Satu ponsel nya yang terjatuh di bandara. Satu lagi masih terbungkus kotak, ponsel baru. Sehun menggumam terimakasih pada sang manager yang katanya harus pergi, ada urusan.

Ia meletakkan kotak ponsel baru itu di atas meja. Kemudian beralih mengambil ponsel lamanya, lebih tertarik pada ponsel itu karena ia harus menghubungi seseorang.

Sambungan video call itu akhirnya tersambung setelah beberapa kali hanya bunyi tutt yang terdengar, sapaan terdengar dari seberang sana. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa.

"Luhanie, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sehun entah kenapa menahan napas saat melihat wajah Luhan, dan menanti apa yang akan Luhan katakan padanya.

"Aku baik. Bahkan sedang makan malam. Kau sudah makan ?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan hidangan makan malamnya saat ini.

Sehun akhirnya menghela napas lega. Ternyata sakit juga menahan napas. Matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak tubuh Luhan. Memfokuskan telinganya pada napas Luhan yang terdengar teratur, suaranya juga tidak bergetar. Berarti Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia sampai tidak melihat apa yang sedang Luhan makan karena terlalu khawatir.

"Ya, aku sudah makan malam bersama tadi. Apa yang kau makan saat ini ?"

"Hotpot." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Jangan terus-terusan memakan daging. Makan juga sayur yang banyak."

Luhan menganguk kemudian menyumpitkan sepotong daging dan memasukannya kedalam mulut kemudian tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Sehun.

Lelaki pucat itu memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sekali.

"Hei, rusa nakal. Kau bisa gendut jika makan seperti itu." Sehun mendelik melihat Luhan yang terus memasukan daging pada mulutnya.

Luhan menyengir, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku gendut, kau yang tetap akan bertanggung jawab atas diriku."

"Kenapa aku ?" tanya Sehun bercanda.

Kali ini Luhan yang mendelik, bibirnya menggerutu heboh karena daging di mulutnya mendadak susah ditelan, "Jangan bertanya kenapa jika kau tahu kau sudah mengambil sesuatu dari ku." Kata Luhan lengkap dengan pisau makan yang entah ia dapat dari mana yang mengacung pada layar ponsel, pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Baik. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, karena tanpa sengaja kau mau menjadi istriku. Sebenarnya tanpa kau minta pun, aku memang akan melakukan semua itu. Tinggal menunggu tanggal yang tepat." Balasnya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mimpi saja sana !" Luhan sekali lagi mendelik mendengar kata istri dari bibir Sehun tapi Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menyelesaikan makannya saja, juga menyuruh anak itu untuk tidak usah menghiraukannya.

Luhan menggerutu tapi tetap menuruti perintah Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang makan, menghiraukan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu membuat Sehun susah payah menahan gejolak rindu pada bibir merah merona milik Luhan yang seperti sedang menggodanya hingga ia tidak kuat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, membiarkan rusa nakal itu melahap hidangannya hingga habis.

Sehun melihat jika kamarnya saat ini tengah sangat berantakan tapi ia malas untuk membereskan semuanya. Ia kepanasan, tangannya bergerak mencari remote AC yang bersembunyi dibawa celana panjangnya yang tadi ia letakan diatas meja lalu menekan tombol ac berulang kali, tapi tubuhnya tetap berkeringat walaupun suhu ac sudah pada suhu terendah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka bathrobe itu toh ia sendirian disini, ia meletakan jubah mandi itu diatas kursi kemudian langkahnya ia bawa berjalan kearah kaca besar disamping kanannya. Matanya mendadak tertarik melihat bentuk tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah terbentuk walau tidak sebagus Suho tapi dia tetap bangga.

Ck. Sehun tiba tiba berdecak ketika otaknya mengingat jadwal konser yang menyuruhnya untuk toppless. Tidak secara keseluruhan memang hanya membuka seluruh kancing bajunya saja. Lalu kenapa Sehun berdecak ? Itu karena Luhan.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak keberatan jika Luhan tidak akan marah-marah. Rusa itu pasti berpikir, ia saja yang sebagai kekasih harus menunggu waktu lama untuk melihat Sehun berperut sixpack masa sudah dibagi-bagi. Belum lagi Luhan belum tahu soal jadwal nya itu.

Sehun yang basah-basahan saja sudah dimaki. Apalagi ditambah buka kancing baju. Berharap saja kalau Luhan tidak akan membunuh Sehun detik itu juga.

Tiba-tiba otak jahil Sehun bekerja. Dengan sengaja Sehun mengubah posisi kamera yang awalnya menggunakan kamera depan menjadi kamera belakang.

Menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi Luhan nya itu. Jika melihat perut sixpack nya lagi.

"AAAAARGH. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" pekik Luhan.

Benar tebakannya.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berlarian, menuju kamar mungkin, karena gerakan Luhan yang terlihat jelas tengah berlari dengan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Sehun mengerjap sok polos saat Luhan telah sampai dikamarnya, "Ada apa denganmu, kenapa berteriak ?"

"Kau yang kenapa. Kenapa kau hanya memakai itu ?" tanya Luhan masih dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua mata juga pipinya. Ooh... merona malu, eoh?

Ckckck. Sehun terkikik di dalam hati. "Memangnya kenapa ? Beruntung aku masih memakainya." Jawab Sehun asal.

"Astaga Sehun-ah cepat ubah kameranya." Kata Luhan masih mencoba menutup mata serta pipinya yang memerah. Hingga ke telinga.

"Tidak. Kau harus melihat bentuk tubuhku. Aku sudah memperbanyak latihan gim untuk dirimu. Jadi kau harus melihatnya." Sehun dengan sengaja menge-zoom tepat diperutnya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun berniat menggoda Luhan lagi, jadi ia menge-zoom bagian selangkangannya pada Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang tidak ingin menurunkan tangannya sedikitpun membuat Sehun bersungut sendiri dalam hati, "Baiklah. Aku sudah mengubah kameranya. Kau bisa melihat wajahku lagi sekarang." Tapi bohong. Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan yang tidak pernah merasa ragu pada Sehun pun langsung mendelik berniat memarahi Sehun tapi yang ia lihat malah daerah pusaka itu yang sengaja di goyang-goyangkan sang pemilik. Luhan mendadak lupa cara bernapas. Wajahnya memerah seperti apel busuk. Ia cengo setengah mati.

"CEPAT UBAH POSISI KAMERAMU !" Teriak Luhan membahana setelah sadar dari syoknya. Sehun buru buru langsung mengubah kameranya menjadi kamera depan lagi. Takut jika ada rusa liar yang mengamuk.

"Astaga kenapa kau berteriak lagi. Aku masih pakai celana dalam." Sungut Sehun.

"Mau pakai atau tidak. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat ?" kesal Luhan.

Masa bodo. Toh sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Batin Sehun.

"Kau lupa pada foto adik ku ini yang tidak sengaja terfoto oleh salah satu kamera fans waktu itu? Bahkan terlihat jelas dari luar celana."

"Itu karena kebiasaan mu yang tidak pernah memakai celana dalam." Sungut Luhan lebih kesal lagi.

Astaga... Pening. Pening. Pening. Kata Luhan sambil menepuk keningnya berulang kali.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, ini sudah malam." Luhan berniat untuk menutup sambungan terlebih dulu, tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Ini bahkan belum sampai jam sembilan malam Lu..." rengek Sehun.

"Tapi aku pusing Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan memelas.

Sehun jadi ingat tujuan sebenarnya menghubungi Luhan, "Kau naik pesawat lagi ?" geramnya.

Melihat wajah marah Sehun. Mendadak membuat nyalinya ciut. Luhan berkedip-kedip imut dengan wajah tambah memelas, "Jangan marah. Aku melakukannya demi pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bekerja."

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti." Kata Luhan terkekeh ketika melihat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Lanjut Luhan.

"Ya! Kau tidak takut aku marah, eoh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan marah padaku. Lagipula penerbangan itu tidak lama, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Sehun-ah. Sekarang bolehkah aku tidur ?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Luhan lurus. Luhan jadi sebal, ia dengan sengaja menguap lebar-lebar di depan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku masih merindukanmu. Apa kau akan tetap menutup teleponnya ?"

"Kita sudah bertelepon selama sejam lebih Sehun-ah."

"Tapi tak cukup waktu kalau merindukanmu." Rengek Sehun. Luhan balik memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Lima kecupan untukmu." Kata Luhan dengan tangan yang menunjukkan angka lima.

Muah. Muah. Muah. Muah. Muaaaach. Luhan mengecup layar ponselnya lima kali berturut-turut atau lebih tepatnya mengecup tepat di kamera depan dengan sedikit lebih lama diakhir. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau suka sekali angka lima, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Tapi aku tetap menyukai angka tujuh. Heiii... kau mencoba membuat percakapan menjadi lebih panjang kan. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, Bye Sehunie. " balas Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan videocall itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. Ia langsung menarik selimutnya lalu tidur dengan lelap.

Sehun hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan Luhan yang seenaknya saja pada calon suaminya sendiri. Eeh. Memangnya siapa ? Dia ? Tanpa sadar Sehun mengingat perkataan Luhan tadi saat di telepon. Ugh. Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menikahi Luhan. Haha.

Sehun kemudian beralih membuka kotak ponsel barunya. Mengecek ponsel canggih itu yang tadi ia minta pada sang manager. Jarinya menelusuri beberapa fitur yang ada. Tapi ketika matanya melihat sebuah aplikasi kamera, lagi lagi otaknya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia berniat mengunggah sebuah foto. Sedikit menggoda tidak apa-apa kan ? Lagi Sehun tertawa.

Sehun mengambil sebuah foto sexy disana. Duduk dilantai mengambil gambar dari pantulan kaca. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengambil foto berdiri mengingat ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam sekarang. Bagus sekali. Jangan lupakan warna kulitnya yang menggoda iman. Uuugh.

'Good. Good. Good.' Kata Sehun sambil menulisnya sebagai caption. Lengkap dengan emoticon jempol disana.

Biarlah fans internasional menganggap bahwa ia sudah mengganti ponsel baru karena insiden di bandara waktu itu. Biarlah hunhanshippers menganggap itu sebagai kode yang seperti biasa ia dan kekasihnya lakukan karena Luhan memang baru merilis lagu berjudul that good good. Karena semua itu memang benar.

Tapi yang sebenarnya Good yang ia maksud adalah Keinginannya untuk bisa menikahi Luhan. Bukankah itu bagus ? Yeah. That's good.

Tidak ada hukum yang melarang orang untuk berangan, bukan ?

Yeah. Kami berdoa untukmu...

.

.

.

Hari perayaan Helloween telah tiba. Berarti hari ini mereka libur. Semua senang ? Tentu saja. Mereka hanya perlu mendatangi aula tempat tetua agensi merayakan pesta lalu menikmati semua jamuannya. Tapi Sehun tidak senang. Akan lebih baik libur satu harinya untuk berkunjung menemui Luhan atau sang mertua juga boleh. Namun pihak agensi tidak memperbolehkan. Cih. Selalu tidak boleh. Sial.

Sehun dengan tingkah bermalasnya, malas sekali hanya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur empuk nya apalagi mencari sebuah kostum. Jangan berharap. Tapi baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya hingga siang, ponselnya malah menjerit.

"Apa ?" jawab Sehun ketus tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon.

"Kau marah padaku ? Kenapa kau marah padaku ? Apa aku punya salah ? Aku tidak punya salah ! Kau tidak ingin aku menelepon ? YA SUDAH !"

Panggilan terputus begitu saja.

Sehun menganga. Oh astaga. Tadi Luhan yang menelepon dan aku hanya menjawab 'apa' dengan ketus. Terkutuklah bibir sexy tak tahu situasi ini. Pukul Sehun pada bibirnya sendiri.

Langsung saja Sehun berbalik menelepon Luhan berulang kali, karena sepertinya sang kekasih benar-benar marah. Hingga panggilan kelima barulah sambungan itu terhubung. Hehh.

"Apa ?" kata Luhan jauuuh lebih ketus dari yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Mendadak pita suaranya seperti tertelan ke lambung. Susah sekali hanya untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang ingin ia katakan.

"Anuu... eh, sa-sayang. Jangan marah seperti itu. A-aku minta maaf." Kata Sehun susah payah. Namun Luhan tak membalas, yang terdengar hanyalah dengusan dari seberang.

Mati kau, Oh Sehun.

"Sayang."

"..."

"Lu..."

"..."

"Luhan."

Kali ini Luhan kembali mendengus dengan keras. Oh, apa dia salah lagi ?

"Luhanie, jangan mendiami ku. Aku sedang kacau sekarang. Aku ingin mendengar suara lembut mu. Aku merindukannya." Rengek Sehun sememelas mungkin.

Kali ini Luhan merespon dengan deheman. Yes. Sedikit lagi. Batin Sehun girang.

"Lu... aku rindu kau. Aku rindu melihat wajahmu. Aku rindu melihat mata hidung pipi apalagi bibirmu. Tapi si tua kim itu tidak membolehkanku pergi. Jadi, mau menerima video call dariku ?" kata Sehun lengkap dengan berbagai kata dalam rayuannya. Lagi Luhan merespon dengan deheman, kali ini lebih lembut dan langsung menutup telepon dari Sehun.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Muach. Laga' Sehun seperti mencetak gol saat bermain sepak bola. Cepat cepat jarinya langsung menghubungi Luhan yang langsung diterima dengan raut wajah masih kesal.

Luhan merengut. Sangat lucu menurut Sehun. Makanya Sehun senyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Hi, sayang..." cengir Sehun. Hoho lihat lirikan tajam Luhan, menggelikan sekali.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tidak merindukan aku ? Maaf atas perkataan tadi, ku kira manager yang menelepon." Kilah Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa pegal pada raut wajahnya pun perlahan kembali merilekskannya karena Luhan memang jarang sekali menekuk wajah kan ?

"Aku merindukanmu. Makanya menelepon tapi kau menjawab seperti mengajak perang, aku jadi kesal." Aku Luhan jujur tanpa menutupi nada kesalnya sama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan mengangguk, bergumam tidak apa-apa.

"Kau hari ini sibuk ?"

"Sangat. Satu jam lagi aku harus ke studio mengambil naskah dan pergi ke lokasi untuk syuting."

"Kau melupakan naskah mu lagi ?" tanya Sehun dengan mata memincing, yang dibalas langsung dengan cengiran dari Luhan.

"Tidak merayakan helloween ?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Ada dua adegan yang harus aku ambil pada malam hari jadi tidak ada perayaan."

Sehun mengusap dagunya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Perayaan helloween tidak begitu menyenangkan kurasa. Aku saja malas untuk pergi."

"Tahun kemarin kau tidak datang. Jadi kau harus pergi."

"Tapi aku malas kesana. Aku tidak suka. Terlebih tanpa kau" Gerutu Sehun tidak suka sama sekali dengan pesta itu karena tidak ada Luhan disana.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Luham.

Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung, "Maksudmu ?"

"Kita akan bertukar pesan hingga acara itu selesai." Luhan di layar ponsel mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Kau bilang akan sibuk."

"Aku bisa mencuri waktu."

"Baiklah."

.

Acara itu pun akhirnya dimulai. Semua artis dalam naungan sudah mulai berdatangan memenuhi aula tempat mereka akan merayakan pesta. Lampu sengaja dibuat agak redup agar terkesan menyeramkan.

Sehun sedari tadi sudah datang. Setelah sebelumnya digeret oleh Suho untuk mengikuti sesi pemotretan sebelum memasuki ruangan. Ia duduk dengan tenang bersama hyungdeul nya yang berada di kanan kiri seolah mengapitnya mana tahu ia diam-diam kabur.

Ting.

 **Luhan** : Aku datang.

Satu pesan muncul lengkap dengan beberapa emoticon kecup disana. Sehun tersenyum sumringah, 'Kau lama sekali, aku bosan. Boleh aku pulang ?' tulis Sehun bercanda.

 **Luhan** : Pulanglah kalau acara sudah selesai.

Sehun bersungut memajukan bibirnya, itu berarti tidak holeh.

'Kau sudah selesai ?'

 **Luhan** : Tinggal satu take lagi, aku akan pulang.

Sehun ber-oh-ria. Kemudian bertanya lagi, 'Kau sudah makan ?'

 **Luhan** : Makanku sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini.

'Kabarkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Aku siap bertanggung jawab.'

Sehun terkekeh pelan tanpa sadar saat mengetik balasan pesan untuk Luhan. Bibirnya tidak henti memperlihatkan senyum konyol. Astaga yang benar saja, kau tidak sedang berharap Luhan mengandung kan ?

 **Luhan** : Berdoa saja sampai kau melihat semut ikut merayakan pesta helloween lengkap dengan kostumnya.

Seketika itu Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Saat sadar tengah diperhatikan, buru-buru Sehun membekap mulutnya rapat rapat.

"Kau tampak asik dengan dunia mu sendiri. Hati-hati tertangkap kamera." Tegur salah satu hyung-nya. Entah siapa Sehun tidak terlalu dengar. Ia hanya membalas mengangguk dan langsung membalas pesan Luhan kembali.

'Baiklah. Aku akan berdoa sepanjang hari.'

 **Luhan** : Kau pakai kostum apa ?

Tiba-tiba Sehun lupa dengan apa nama kostumnya. Saat kepalanya ingin menoleh berniat bertanya, matanya sempat melirik ternyata hyung-nya sedang membuat video. Ugh, hampir saja ketahuan. Sehun langsung mengubah posisi ponselnya agar tidak terlihat.

'Kingsman. Aku benar-benar tampan. Banyak yang memperhatikanku. Terutama hoobae.'

Aku Sehun terlalu jujur setelah berhasil mengingat kostum apa yang tengah ia pakai. Ia tidak tahu jika kata-katanya membuat Luhan langsung meradang. Terbukti setelah beberapa belas menit menunggu tapi Luhan tak kunjung membalas, Sehun pikir Luhan sedang melakukan syuting tapi hingga acara selesai pun Luhan tetap tak membalas. Ada yang tidak beres. Batin Sehun mendengus.

Dasar tidak peka !

.

.

.

#TBC

HI CHINGUDEUL :*** makasih atas support kalian buat aku untk ngelanjutin ini ff. Makasih juga untuk saran atas nama judul dan summary nya. Ide kalian udah aku masukin semua baik itu di judul or summary. Ok! Gpp kan ?

Sebenernya mau update td malem tp ntah kenapa gak ada sinyal trs ffn gak bisa dibuka padahal tdinya bisa ganti nama judul sm summary. Doh nasib.

Btw, saya kek cenayang yah wkwk tp jgn lupa klo ini hanya karangan aja. Ntah beneran apa kagak cuma yg diatas yang tahu hehe. Dan juga saya NYICIL GPP KAN ? Kodenya banyak bgt huweeee senengnya ntar saya update lg klo ada waktu cieelah...

Ohya, buat xx94 gpp kok review nya panjang saya malah seneng. Lulu aja seneng yg panjang2 dari sehun palagi saya yg anak mereka #plak. Buat masalah para author lain yg ikutan buat ff kek gini, gak masalah kok asal jangan copas punya sayaaaaa! Dan buat permintaan kamu, nanti pas natal diusahain yah wkwk.

Buat yg lain yang mau deket yuks di PM aja or yg mau add aja line: nadiaa_hh kali aja pada mau chattingan gtu hahaha :v

.

MONGGO di REVIEW lagi...!


	5. Angry and Anxious

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.35 malam. Luhan berjalan dengan lunglai ke ranjangnya berada lalu menghempaskan tubuh itu dengan posisi tenggurap sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di nakas terlebih dahulu.

Baru duapuluh menit ia berbaring tapi yang Luhan rasakan hanyalah dua menit saat tubuhnya mulai merasa rileks. Tak dapat ia elakkan jika memang tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Terlalu lama duduk membuat tulangnya terasa remuk redam. Dan rasa sakit pun menderanya hingga sekujur tubuh.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Saat hendak bangkit berniat membersihkan diri, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel disampingnya menginterupsi. Ia tatap sebentar melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Begitu tahu siapa, Luhan malah mendengus keras. Rupanya ia masih kesal akan kejadian pada saat helloween tempo lalu.

"Ada ap—"

"APA-APAAN DENGAN TATAPAN LELAKI DAN WANITA ITU, LUHAN ?"

Belum sempat ucapannya terucap sebuah teriakan tak terelakkan itu menyambar layaknya petir tepat pada telinga Luhan hingga membuatnya berdengung. Luhan tidak sempat menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga malangnya, ia tidak siap, sama sekali tidak siap akan hal mengejutkan itu.

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGA KU !" balas Luhan tak kalah menggelegar. Ia mengusap telinganya sebentar, meniup kepalan tangannya lalu mengarahkan pada telinganya yang masih berdengung.

Terdengar suara bising diseberang telepon. Sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak sendirian.

"Hyung... Aaah, maafkan teriakan Sehun, ia tak bermaksud meneriakimu karena aku langsung merebut ponselnya saat menghubungimu tadi makanya ia berteriak. Ia sepertinya terbakar api cemburu melihat kau eehm... terlalu mesra dengan wanita itu, terlebih yang lelaki. Jadi ya, aku sedang berusaha menahan kecemburuannya yang tak berdasar."

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Itu suara Chanyeol. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan tatapan lelaki dan wanita? Kembali Luhan memfokuskan pendengarannya pada layar ponsel yang sudah menggelap, tadi ia sudah mengubah ke mode speaker jadi ia tak perlu menempel benda itu ditelinganya lagi.

'Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka bodoh. Ia hanya profesional pada pekerjaannya.'

'Berburuk sangka bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat hah? Skinship mereka terlalu berlebihan pada kekasihku. Aku tidak buta sepertimu hyung. Jelas-jelas mereka sedang menggoda kekasihku.

'Mereka tidak menggoda Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah.'

'Mereka menggodanya. Apalagi lelaki kurang ajar yang sudah seenaknya meminta Luhan untuk menempelkan hidung. Lihat saja, aku akan mengiris hidung lelaki itu dengan pisau berkarat.'

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan dari seberang yang teramat jelas ditelinga Luhan. GLUP. Seperti menelan bongkahan batu Luhan berusaha menahan kekagetannya itu dengan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang tampak sangat tersulut emosi.

Apa Sehun melihat ku ? Tadi ?

Luhan mulai panik. Semua yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu. Dan tidak terprediksi olehnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Sehun karena tidak memiliki alasan apapun saat ini. Apa ia tutup saja sambungan teleponnya ? tidak. Itu bukan jalan yang bagus.

Tiba-tiba suara dari seberang ponsel terdengar lagi.

'Berikan ponsel ku ! Atau kau lebih memilih menerima pukulanku di wajahmu , eoh?'

Itu suara Sehun. Astaga. Mulutnya tidak sopan sekali. Batin Luhan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan bertengkar. Chanyeol-ah berikan ponselnya pada Sehun dan kembalilah ke kamarmu." Kata Luhan tegas sedikit berteriak agar terdengar oleh kedua orang itu.

'Jangan emosi. Kau harus tenang.' Perintah Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Sehun.

"Sehunie, semua itu tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Lelaki itu keterlaluan. Beritahu aku siapa nama keparat itu biar aku beri pelajaran." Kata Sehun teramat dingin. Lagi Luhan merasa tubuhnya mendadak merinding mendengar suara Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau salah paham. Tolong jangan seperti ini."

Luhan tahu Sehun berhak untuk marah. Ia tahu jika seseorang telah berani menyuruhnya untuk saling menyentuh. Walau hanya sebatas bergesekkan hidung satu kali, itu tetap salah dan Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya.

Lain halnya jika Luhan sedang mengikuti kegiatan didalam setiap episode Running Man China. Sehun telah memberi izin karena itu hanyalah sebuah permainan. Tapi Sehun selalu mngingatkan akan batasan batasan dimana Luhan tidak boleh terlalu menempel pada setiap pemain.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak akan ada pengertian apapun dari Sehun. Kali ini ialah yang salah dan Luhan harus siap jika Sehun harus meluapkan kemarahannya. Sehun tidak marah pada Luhan. Lelaki pucat itu sedang amat marah pada lelaki yang menyentuhnya tadi. Jadi yang perlu Luhan lakukan adalah menenangkan amarah Sehun tanpa harus disadari oleh lelaki itu.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa belum tidur ? Tidurlah, ini sudah hampir larut malam." kata Luhan lembut. Tapi sahutan diseberang telepon malah membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya resah dengan napas tertahan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Si keparat itu sudah menyentuh milikku. Dan hal yang paling lumrah untuk membalasnya adalah menghajarnya habis-habisan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tidur. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk besok."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika seperti ini, Luhan !" sergah Sehun dalam satu kali tarikan napas, ia tanpa sadar berkata dengan sedikit membentak yang mana mampu membuat Luhan sedikit terhenyak.

Oke, ini memang salahnya. Tapi jika Sehun terlalu overprotective seperti ini maka Luhan tidak akan segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sehun yang mulai membuatnya jengah.

"Aku minta maaf. Terserah kau mau tidur atau tidak. Selamat malam." Ujar Luhan.

Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang lantas melempar ponsel itu ke ranjang lalu ia sendiri melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya sedikit keras.

Tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang kembali berdering heboh karena Sehun berulang-ulang kali meneleponnya juga mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat sebagai permintaan maaf.

Agaknya ia mulai menyesal telah membentak Luhan tadi dan menyadari bahwa sikapnya mungkin terlalu kekanakkan.

Sebagai publicfigure memang semestinya harus memaklumi setiap hal yang akan terjadi walau itu tidak pernah kita ketahui, bukan ?

.

.

Hari jumat brother ! Hurry up ! Penuh dengan suka cita untuk menyiarkannya hanya untuk melihat ini... Ini apa ? Panggil aku Rusa Angin.

Begitulah yang terucap dari bibir manis Luhan, ia merapalkan semua kata dengan lambat diikuti juga dengan jemari tangannya yang menari lincah diatas layar datar bernama ponsel itu.

Sebuah caption yang ia buat untuk melengkapi momentnya, dimana ia tengah berlari seperti angin. Cepat dan tidak terlihat. Senyum Luhan mengembang dengan sudut bibir yang benar benar tertarik keatas. Ia tidak menyangka pertengkarannya dengan Sehun waktu itu malah semakin membuatnya semakin merindukan sang kekasih.

Bukan kenapa. Hanya saja Sehun dengan 77panggilan 20pesan singkat dan 12voicemail membuat Luhan bergetar. 77 adalah sign Luhan ketika ia berfoto juga sebagai promosi album. 20 dan 12 tentu tanggal lahir mereka.

Yang membuat Luhan semakin berbunga-bunga adalah bagaimana tingkah dan usaha Sehun yang mencoba untuk meminta maaf padanya, baik itu didalam sebuah pesan yang tertulis juga voicemail dari Sehun yang uuugh Luhan tidak kuat mengatakannya. Suara lelaki yang amat lucu saat berbicara itu terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Hingga mampu meluluh lantakkan hati Luhan begitu saja. Apa lelaki itu sengaja membuat angka seperti itu ? Cih, dasar perayu amatir. Tapi itulah yang mampu membuat Luhan berakhir memaafkannya dengan tersenyum cerah sepanjang hari hingga membuat beberapa orang sedikit dibuat bingung.

Kembali pada topik dimana Luhan yang sedang mengetikkan sebuah caption sebagai pelengkap postingan yang sudah ia unggah, sebuah kode yang ia maksud untuk Sehun ternyata cepat sekali terkabul.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dua kali ditangannya membuat Luhan memekik tertahan. Sebuah videocall dengan nama Sehunie tertera begitu jelas diatas layar. Astaga Sehun sangat mengerti dirinya. Uugh manis sekali perlakuan kekasih cadelnya itu. Cepat-cepat ia merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk diatas sofa.

"Kau merindukan ku kan, sampai memintaku untuk menghubungi mu seperti ini." Kata Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Luhan ikut terkekeh lantas ikut berseru senang, "Kau juga merindukanku kan sampai begitu cepat menelepon."

"Nde, aku tidak akan berbohong soal itu. Aku memang merindukanmu." Jawab Sehun disertai dengan anggukan kepala, "Bagaimana harimu ? Apa kau makan dengan baik ?" lanjutnya.

Luhan nampak sedikit berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan dan apa saja yang telah ia makan hari ini. "Hari ku menyenangkan. Seperti biasa setiap pagi aku selalu menghabiskan kopi es ku lalu memakan hotpot dan beberapa cemilan. Tenang saja semua yang ku makan adalah makanan sehat. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kurangi kebiasaan meminum kafein setiap hari, Lu. Itu bisa membuatmu sulit tertidur." Ujar Sehun menasehati. Luhan malah memajukan bibirnya tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Jangka waktu dari pagi ke malam begitu lama, Sehunie. Aku tidak mungkin kesulitan tidur." Sangkal Luhan.

"Apapun alasanmu. Itu semua tidak bisa membuatku percaya. Mengingat kau begitu menggemari minuman itu, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika kenyataannya kau malah meminumnya ketika malam hari lalu mengeluh tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya Sehun semakin membuat Luhan memberengut sebal. "Tidurlah. Kau nampak lelah, sayang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kau jauh terlihat lebih lelah, Sehunie. Pergilah tidur juga setelah ini." Kata Luhan sambil mengucek matanya yang mulai terasa berat sampai-sampai membuatnya perlahan membaringkan lagi badannya diatas sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tutup teleponnya setelah melihat kau tertidur. Cha, pindahlah dari sofa itu dan tidurlah di ranjangmu." Kata Sehun yang tak tahan menyuruhnya untuk pindah. Luhan itu rentan jadi mudah sekali sakit.

Dengan begitu, Luhan pun menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan padanya. Hingga Luhan terlelap barulah Sehun memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak.

"Jaljayo, Luhanie." Kata Sehun sebelum ia mengusap tombol merah pada layar.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sama-sama sibuk satu sama lain. Tidak ada waktu senggang untuk mereka walau hanya untuk bertukar kabar sekalipun.

Sehun yang kalang kabut mengurus jadwal ini dan itu untuk memenuhi perjanjian kontrak baik itu iklan dan pemotretan. Sedangkan Luhan yang juga disibukkan dengan berbagai adegan syuting.

Hingga tepat malam hari lah Sehun baru menyelesaikan sederet jadwal itu dengan tubuh lelah dan lemas. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, sahabat baik dari kekasihnya yang juga menjabat sebagai manager itu baru saja mengabarinya kalau Luhan akan sibuk sampai tengah malam.

Sehun sempatkan untuk melirik jam ditangannya yang baru beranjak ke pukul 21.00 malam.

Astaga. Kenapa jadwal Luhan berubah menggila seperti itu ? kalau tengah malam ia baru selesai, lalu kapan ia akan pulang dan tidur ? Lalu jam berapa ia akan bangun ?

Lantas. Sehun pun membalas pesan itu dengan lima kata saja, 'Apa ia punya jadwal besok ?'

Dan balasan pesan pun langsung dibalas begitu cepat, 'Ada tapi tidak terlalu pagi. Aku akan menjamin ia akan tidur selama delapan jam sehari.' Begitulah kata sang manager Luhan. Haa, setidaknya itu tidak terlalu membuatku khawatir. Batin Sehun lega, ia pun membalas pesan dengan ungkapan terimakasih sebagai penutup.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah besar besar, sepatu yang ia pakai bahkan menggema padahal ia tidak berniat membuat bunyi apapun.

Langkahnya ia bawa mendekati nakas meletakkan ponselnya juga meletakkan jaket serta topi yang tadi ia pakai ke sofa sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk merilekskan tubuh juga pikiran. Berendam.

Satu jam berada di dalam kamar mandi cukup membuat kulitnya tambah pucat. Tapi tak apa, ia merasa lebih segar sekarang. Saat hendak mengganti baju, ponselnya berdering. Satu pesan singkat ia terima dari Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun** : Ayo pergi keluar.

'Malas' balas Sehun. Lalu berganti pakaian dengan cepat dan menaiki ranjang yang sejak tadi menggoda punggungnya untuk berbaring nyaman dengan satu tangan menjadi bantal.

 **Baekhyun** : Aku ke kamarmu.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari, mengganti dengan cepat celana rumahnya menjadi sepan levis panjang. Tepat pada saat Sehun baru saja menutup zipper juga mengaitkan kancing di pinggang, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus kuat.

"Kau sudah siap ? Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Tarik Baekhyun, menyeret Sehun keluar.

"Kalau aku belum siap. Kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku berganti pakaian dengan nyaman. Tatapanmu seolah-olah menelanjangiku." Sungut Sehun. Baekhyun menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Salahmu yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu." Bela Baekhyun.

Di perjalanan Sehun terus-terusan menggerutu tidak jelas, karena Baekhyun begitu berisik menurutnya, sedikit-sedikit bertanya sampai rasanya ingin berkedip saja susah.

"Apa ini bagus ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sebuah kacamata edisi terbaru ditangannya, "Tapi kurasa kemarin ini sudah diberikan oleh fans. Aku jadi harus membeli yang mana ? Sehun-ah, apa yang ini bagus ?" lanjutnya.

"Beli saja. Dan jangan bertanya padaku. Aku tidak perduli."

 **CTAK**

"Aww!" ringis Sehun karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentil keningnya kuat. Matanya kini beralih mendelik kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah sangar, "Ya! Kenapa menyentilku ?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas dengan sikap laki-laki manja di depannya ini. Menurut Baekhyun, Sehun adalah anak lelaki termanja yang pernah ada.

"Kau harus perduli. Karena ini untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol." Gerutu Baekhyun, lalu mencocokan kacamata itu di mata Sehun. Well. Sehun dan Chanyeol memiliki postur yang hampir sama. Baik itu tinggi badan ataupun bentuk wajah yang sama-sama lonjong. Jadi tidak salahkan jika Baekhyun mengajak Sehun untuk pergi.

Setelah menemukan yang cocok, Baekhyun langsung saja meminta pelayan disana untuk membungkusnya ke dalam paperbag. Tidak hanya satu. Tapi dua.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju dorm. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun mendadak menjadi diam sambil menatap ponselnya dengan semangat. Sesekali menyenggolkan sikunya ke lengan Sehun.

"Waeee ?" geram Sehun melotot tidak suka.

"Kau sudah menyeramkan jadi tidak perlu melebarkan mata seperti milik Kyungsoo eomma, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhujn barusan. Apa-apaan.

"Sekarang apalagi ? Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan hyung kan ?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu bersedekap dada.

Bahu Sehun mendadak lemas begitu saja. Efek rindunya sudah memuncak hingga Sehun merasa tidak tahan lagi, "Kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja, Seharian ini Luhan sangat sibuk. Aku khawatir padanya."

Baekhyun merasa empati lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Sehun guna menenangkannya, "Kau sudah menghubunginya ?"

"Sudah. Tapi malah sang manager yang mengirimiku pesan. Ia bilang Luhan akan sibuk sampai tengah malam dan ia akan menjamin waktu tidur Luhan. Tapi tetap saja aku masih sedikit cemas, hyung." Sehun mengusap wajahnya sekali lalu membenarkan posisi topinya yang sedikit terangkat karena hembusan angin.

"Apa kau belum membuat kode seperti biasa untuk Luhan, hyung ?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tak ayal membuat perhatian Sehun yang semula ada pada jalan yang sedang mereka lewati beralih melihat wajah hyung disampingnya itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah menemaniku pergi. Aku akan membantumu. Berikan ponselmu padaku dan berdirilah di depan sana. Aku akan memfotomu dari belakang." Kata Baekhyun.

Sehun pun memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun juga jaket yang tengah ia pakai.

"Kenapa kau melepas jaketmu, bodoh ? Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kesal Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin membantu bukan membuat orang sakit dan ia tidak mau kena tuduh karena membiarkan magnae mereka kedinginan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Hanya sebentar, hyung. Aku hanya ingin melengkapi kecemasanku. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit hingga rasanya sulit sekali bernapas. Sama seperti rasa cemasku hyung bahkan rasanya aku sudah tidak bernapas lagi."

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu, Baekhyun malah berakting seperti hendak muntah melihatnya, "Berlebihan sekali. Kalau seperti itu, kau sudah mati bodoh. Cha, cepatlah !"

Dan sebuah foto yang terlihat begitu dramatis pun akhinya tercipta dari hasil jepretan tangan Baekhyun. Dimana Sehun tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan kepala yang menunduk ditemani dengan lampu jalan yang berjejer secara urut yang menggantung pendek disetiap batas pagar yang terbuat dari kayu itu membuat jalannya saja yang nampak terang sebatas pinggang orang dewasa dan gelap diatas. Perfect sekali.

Bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku harap kau selalu senang setiap hari. Selamat malam.

Tulis Sehun pada akun weibo nya. Terunggah pada pukul 23.24 malam. Itu berarti masih tiga puluh enam menit lagi Luhan akan terbebas dari semua jadwalnya hari ini.

Aku berharap Luhan selalu sehat, Tuhan. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Kemudian berjalan kembali menuju dorm mereka yang bangunannya sudah nampak terlihat.

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS GUYS :*****


	6. Lot Code of each Behavior 2

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

Bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku harap kau selalu senang setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu (semua). Selamat malam.

Luhan tertegun dengan langkah yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa karyawan wanita yang memekik histeris setelah membaca beberapa kata di dalam postingan Sehun yang baru saja di unggah sang pemilik.

Apa ?

Tangannya secara refleks mencari-cari ponsel di dalam saku namun tidak ketemu. Luhan menepuk keningnya, ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya ada pada sang manager.

Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki, Luhan mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah karyawan wanita yang tadi membicarakan tentang Sehun. Saat menoleh, ternyata mereka sedang tersenyum jahil padanya. Wajah Luhan mendadak merah seketika. Jangan bilang jika ia ketahuan ! Mereka pasti menyadari gelagat dari tingkah konyolnya barusan. Astaga!

"Luhan ! Kemarilah !" teriak sang manager.

Selamat !

Luhan bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya ia bisa pergi tanpa terlihat lebih konyol lagi. Ia pun berlari-lari kecil ke arah sang manager tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah karyawan wanita yang tadi mentertawakannya.

.

.

Dorm nampak sepi. Telihat dari lampu di beberapa kamar telah dimatikan itu berarti mereka semua sudah terlelap tidur. Sehun melirik jam di tangannya sekilas, lalu membatin wajar karena ini sudah pukul tengah malam. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melepas sepatunya diikuti Baekhyun yang melakukan hal sama. Lalu berjalan menuju sofa diruang depan teve. Meluruskan kakinya yang lumayan pegal karena berjalan lumayan jauh.

"Ku buatkan kau teh." Kata Baekhyun berinisiatif, ia menepuk kepala Sehun pelan sebelum melesat ke arah dapur.

Baekhyun terlalu panik dengan tingkah Sehun saat itu, jaket yang ia maksud rupanya adalah sebuah coat merah marun panjang yang memang sering Sehun pakai. Ya walaupun Sehun masih menggunakan jaket terusan di badannya di tambah kaos tipis itu tetap tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari hembusan angin musim dingin. Ia hanya tidak ingin disalahkan jika Sehun mendadak flu di keesokkan hari. Ia tidak mau.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil ponsel di sakunya yang berdering dengan nama Luhanie yang tertera pada layar. Sehun tersenyum sumringah tanpa sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat. Maaf aku terlalu sibuk hari ini." Serbu Luhan saat sambungan videocall tengah malam itu terhubung.

Sehun mengulum senyum tampan melihat wajah panik Luhan, "Aku lega kalau kau baik-baik saja, Lu. Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti." Ada jeda sejenak, "Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau bilang 'juga' merindukanku ?" lanjut Sehun bingung.

"Kau kan menulisnya di postinganmu beberapa saat yang lalu." Balas Luhan.

"Benarkah ? Sebentar..." sehun meraih ponselnya yang lain lalu langsung mengecek akunnya, "Lu, sungguh aku tidak sadar jika tadi menulisnya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu berarti kau sangat merindukanku, Sehunie."

"Ya. Sangat. Sampai rasanya terasa sesak." Aku Sehun jujur. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya tadi ke atas meja.

Ada gurat lelah pada masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih Luhan, wajahnya tampak pucat dengan ujung-ujung rambut yang basah.

"Kau kehujanan ?" tanya Sehun khawatir, mimik wajahnya berubah gelisah saat itu juga.

"Tidak. Ada adegan syuting yang belum rampung, kali ini adu pukul di genangan air kolam renang jadi rambutku sedikit basah." Kata Luhan sambil memegang ujung rambut poninya yang basah.

Sehun berdecih, apanya yang sedikit basah ? Jelas-jelas terlihat basah kuyub seperti itu, ia juga baru sadar jika Luhan tengah menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya saat ini, "Apa syuting nya belum selesai ?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan segelas teh hangat ditangan. Baekhyun yang mengerti bahasa tubuh Sehun pun lantas menurut untuk tidak membuat bunyi apapun, setelah gelas itu berada di atas meja ia melesat kembali ke dalam kamarnya bersamaan dengan paperbag yang ia letakkan diatas meja tadi.

Luhan menggeleng, "Belum, masih ada satu take lagi baru semuanya selesai."

"Kalau begitu, mintalah seseorang untuk membuatkanmu teh hangat. Ini sudah hampir setengah satu pagi Lu aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Bagaimana dengan kopi panas ?"

Pertanyaan Luhan langsung dibalas dengan wajah Sehun yang mendadak garang.

"Aku bercanda." Seru Luhan terkekeh geli, ia mengangkat gelas teh hangatnya yang diberikan oleh sang manager tadi, sekarang sudah kosong dan memperlihatkannya ke layar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara seperti potret kamera, dua kali, dari samping tubuh Luhan. Ia mengernyit, "Apa disana sedang ada sesi pemotretan?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu kembali menatap ke layar sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, semua sedang istirahat sepuluh menit sebelum kembali melakukan syuting."

Jawaban Luhan membuat kernyitan didahi Sehun semakin terlihat. Lalu apa yang ia dengar tadi ?

"Kau tidak mendengar sesuatu ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, lagi.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu ?" kata Luhan balik bertanya pasalnya Sehun terlihat seperti berpikir keras.

"Aah tidak..." sangkal Sehun cepat. "Sepertinya waktu istirahatmu sebentar lagi habis. Lakukanlah dengan baik setelah itu tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan kecil dari balik pungggung Luhan.

"Oh ya, kapan kau pergi ke Macau ?" tanya Luhan sebelum ia menutup telepon.

Terlihat Sehun mengelus dagunya, "Tanggal 20 november. Enam hari dari sekarang, kenapa ?"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti, aku ada di Guangzhou saat itu. Jadi kupikir jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Boleh aku datang ?"

Sehun mendelik. "Benarkah ?"

Di dalam layar Sehun bisa melihat jika Luhan tengah mengangguk antusias.

"Sutradara sudah mencariku. Aku tutup dulu oke. Annyeong... aku mencintaimu." Kata Luhan sedikit memelankan suaranya. Kali ini ia tidak memberikan kecupan jarak jauh, ia takut jika ada yang melihat, jadi ia hanya memberikan senyum manis pada Sehun sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon via videocall itu secara sepihak.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung berseru senang karena bisa bertemu Luhan sebentar lagi. 'Aaah nikmatnya dunia sepertinya bisa aku rasakan sebentar lagi.' Batin Sehun dengan sudut bibir terangkat separuh. Lalu meraih gelas teh hangatnya yang mengganggur di atas meja, menyesapnya pelan pelan hingga habis tak tersisa.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika mereka tengah berada di bandara. Tanggal 20 November. Seperti yang terjadwal hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Macau untuk mengadakan konser disana.

Sehun menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, sesekali memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut pening, matanya juga terus menerus melirik ponsel juga jam ditangannya gelisah.

Semua itu disebabkan karena ia mendapatkan informasi dari informan yang amat sangat terpercaya mengenai jadwal Luhan. Sang Manager kekasihnya lah yang mengatakan padanya melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

'sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan mengatakan hal ini! Tapi dua hari dari sekarang Luhan ada penerbangan tujuan China-Australia. Ia tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan padamu jika ia bisa melawan ketakutannya. Ku harap kau mengerti.'

Begitulah isi pesan yang ia terima pagi-pagi sekali saat ia baru saja bangun tidur. Itulah yang membuatnya gelisah seharian ini. Sehun bingung, Jelas. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan.

Jika ada pertanyaan, siapa orang yang amat sangat mngkhawatirkan Luhan? Ia pasti akan langsung mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu lalu berkata dengan lantang : Aku, Oh Sehun. Tapi jika keinginan Luhan untuk sembuh adalah dengan melawan rasa takutnya. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat ?

Luhan adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Maka dari itu, iya tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memberikannya izin tanpa perlu berkata apapun pada Luhan karena orangnya memang tidak memberitahukan soal ini sedikitpun padanya. Jadi ia ingin mencoba mengerti dan ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya sang kekasih untuk melawan ketakutannya sendiri.

Tapi Sehun juga ingin jika waktu bisa berjalan dengan lambat untuk bisa memberikan Luhan kelonggaran waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri lebih matang lagi. Kalau bisa, bisakah satu detik dari sekarang di ubah menjadi satu tahun ? Tapi itu mustahil.

Ketika mereka telah menempati bangku masing-masing di dalam pesawat. Lagi Sehun melirik pada jam di tangan nya, namun kali ini kembali menatap pada permukaan kaca itu sedikit lama. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama dimana hari dan tanggal juga waktu disetiap detik itu menjadi pusat fokusnya saat ini membuat otaknya bekerja cepat, lalu membidikkan kamera untuk mengabadikannya.

Fri, 11-20

3:09:44

Semua orang memiliki pemahaman berbeda.

Bagi para fans, mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa rasa yang coba ia utarakan adalah sebuah rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan. Dimana grup mereka telah kehilangan tiga orang personil dalam kurun waktu yang begitu cepat.

Namun akan berbeda jika sederet angka itu diartikan oleh para pakar yang mengerti akan arti juga makna mengenai angka pasti mereka akan berpikiran hal yang sama. Dimana angka 11-20-309-44 jika disimpulkan akan memiliki dua pesan tersirat yang sangat mendalam.

Yang Pertama. Sebuah pesan yang digunakan untuk memberikan perhatian khusus pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Perhatian mengenai dorongan serta dukungan untuknya juga memberikan keyakinan untuk percaya bahwa semua jawaban atas doanya (untuk sembuh) yang akan ia dapatkan adalah hal yang lebih baik. Semua itu bisa ia raih dengan melepas semua hal juga masalah yang berbau negatif seperti rasa takut. Maka akan ada orang yang sanggup menawarkan kekuatan juga akan membantunya untuk melewati rasa takut itu.

Yang Kedua. Makna lain dari angka 11 dan 44. Seperti yang terlihat jika kedua angka itu adalah angka yang sama. Bisa juga diartikan angka kembar. Dimana beberapa orang percaya bahwa itu adalah angka keberuntungan mengenai takdir. Dan takdir yang sering terjadi adalah dipertemukannya dua orang yang berbeda namun memiliki kemiripan baik itu wajah atau sifat dan sikap sekalipun. Takdir yang juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka (kedua orang) akan tetap bersama dalam sebuah ikatan.

Dan tentu saja sudah terlihat jelas jika Sehun memilih artian dari para ahli.

Sudah dijelaskan bahwa semua orang pasti memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda. Sehun benar-benar pintar dalam hal mengalihkan paham orang lain dari maksud yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Merubah suatu hal yang pada dasarnya terlihat kebetulan, nyata dan umum untuk menutupi kebenarannya.

Kebenaran dari dua pesan tersirat yang hanya ia lah yang tahu juga beberapa orang tertentu saja, lalu menutupinya dengan sebuah kebetulan klasik mengenai jumlah anggota grup.

'Simpan ponselmu dan nikmati perjalanannya. Sampai bertemu nanti malam.'

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan takdir sesungguhnya ketika sebuah pesan singkat akhirnya membalas dari sederet pesan yang ia kirimkan sebelum keberangkatannya datang.

'Sampai bertemu nanti, Ny. Oh.' Balasnya.

.

.

"Dimana dia ? Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam tapi tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Jelas-jelas baru saja mengunggah foto atau dia tidak berniat ingin bertemu denganku atau bla bla bla..."

Luhan mendelik sebal menatap ponselnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya diatas layar dengan kasar, "Lihat saja jika bertemu nanti." Lanjutnya.

Terlintas sebuah pemikiran dalam otaknya untuk mengungah sebuah foto dengan background yang sempat ia ambil tadi saat belum sampai di Macau dua jam yang lalu. Tapi jika mereka mengunggah foto secara bersamaan pasti akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

'Terserah. Aku akan mengunggahnya sekarang. Tidak perduli jika akan ketahuan. Masa bodo. Dasar Oh Sialan.' Batin Luhan.

'Sungai Yangtze Sungai Yangtze. Aku di Sungai kuning, dunia begitu besar. Potato, kau dimana ? Hari ini hari jumat. Aku makan es loli di bawah kapal dengan tenang. Cepatlah, brother !'

Setelah mengunggah sebuah foto dengan caption yang panjang. Luhan masih saja terus menggerutu. Bibirnya mengerucut mengeluarkan kata-kata abstrak yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas.

Setelahnya, Luhan pun melihat postingan Sehun yang menunjukkan lokasi keberadaannya saat ini. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu lebih lama lagi, Luhan langsung saja pergi kesana lengkap dengan pakaian serta atribut perlengkapannya sebagai penyamaran yang ia ambil di dalam mobil, tidak memperdulikan lagi teriakan sang manager yang terus memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

.

.

Bantingan pintu terdengar kasar ketika Sehun baru saja mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya. Beruntung saat ini Sehun mengambil kamar sendiri jadi ia tidak akan di pusingkan dengan beberapa hyung nya yang akan mengomporinya saat ia telah berhasil bertemu dengan Luhan lagi.

Namun entah kemapa Sehun juga merasa sial. Sial karena pasti tidak akan ada yang akan mencegah seekor rusa liar yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

 **BUGH**

Sebuah pukulan melayang bebas mengenai lengan kiri Sehun, membuat sang empunya hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya menahan nyeri. Tidak terlalu kuat memang tapi pukulan itu sungguh-sungguh dilayangkan untuknya.

"Wae-yo, Lu..." tanya Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa pegal.

"WAE, KAU TANYA ? KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU JIKA KAU SUDAH SAMPAI. KAU MALAH ASIK SENDIRI." Teriak Luhan membahana.

Astaga tadi lengan, sekarang telinga Sehun mendadak panas.

"Lu, tadi aku sedang dijalan menuju hotel. Maafkan aku, oke." Bujuk Sehun meraih kedua jemari Luhan lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

Luhan melengos sambil mendengus kearah samping tapi membiarkan apa yang Sehun lalukan.

Tak mendapat penolakkan, Sehun dengan berani merengkuh tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap kepala belakang hingga punggung Luhan dengan gerakan lembut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Luhan ikut menyambut. Melingkarkan tangannya diarea perut Sehun juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Daerah yang menjadi favorite Luhan yang menjadi candu baginya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan eksistensi dari wangi khas yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun. Tidak ada.

"Astaga jika kau benar-benar merindukanku kenapa harus diawali dengan marah-marah, hmm ?" keluh Sehun masih tetap mengelus punggung Luhan teratur.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mungkin jika aku tidak memberimu kode, kau pasti tidak akan mengabariku sama sekali."

"Hey." Sehun tidak setuju dengan anggapan yang baru saja Luhan lontarkan lantas melonggarkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu. Tanpa postingan mu itu aku memang akan mengabarimu, sayang."

Luhan merengut, kembali ia membawa tubuhnya kedalam rengkuhan hangat Sehun. "Benarkah ?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

.

"Kenapa kau mendapat kamarmu sendiri ?" tanya Luhan. Saat ini ia sedang bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, berhadapan dengan Sehun yang berada di depannya yang sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Bertukar kamar dengan Chanyeol hyung. Sebenarnya aku mendapat kamar bersama Baekhyun hyung tapi karena Park Yoda itu merengek akhirnya aku mengalah. Lagi pula aku memang ingin sendirian jadi aku bisa mengajakmu disini."

Sehun menekan tombol stop di sudut layar permainan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan mata yang tersenyum jahil.

"Oh, begitu." Balas Luhan cuek.

Wajah Sehun mendadak masam. Uugh tidak peka.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Luhan serius, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap menghadap Sehun yang kembali asik bermain game.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain game dan memperhatikanku saja ?" kesal Luhan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Sehun pun langsung keluar dari permainannya.

"Aku ingin memeberitahumu mengenai jadwalku. Ku harap kau akan mengizinkannya. Dua hari lagi aku akan—"

"Melbourne, Australia. Pergilah, aku mengizinkanmu."

Luhan tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?"

Luhan bingung, pasalnya Sehun yang ia kenal tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja seperti saat ini. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Sehun yang nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Tidak penting. Yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa sekarang aku memberikanmu izin. Aku tidak mungkin mementingkan ego ku sendiri jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk melawan ketakutanmu, 'kan ? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ?"

Sebuah kesempatan. Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa terbang jauh, 'kan ?

Luhan tersenyum bahagia lalu menubruk tubuh Sehun saat itu juga hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Tubuh mereka memantul di atas ranjang dengan posisi tubuh Sehun berada dibawahnya.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah." Gumam Luhan, lagi-lagi di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun berdeham, "hmm. Bercinta denganku, oke ?!"

"Oke."

.

.

Saat di Australia, Luhan terus-terusan mendapat pesan weibo dari Sehun seperti menyuruhnya untuk berkeliling dengan berjalan kaki ketika sudah sampai, jangan meminum kopi agar mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak bahkan sampai mengirimi nya pesan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengunggah sebuah foto yang mengingatkannya untuk menggunakan jaket hingga atas leher karena udara benar-benar terasa dingin ketika beranjak ke bulan Desember. Dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak perduli. Yang jelas kau harus menuruti semua nasihatku atau aku akan marah padamu."

Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah merengut Sehun di layar yang terhubung melalui aplikasi skype.

"Dan juga tolong saat pulang nanti segera kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai. Kau pulang tanggal 27 bukan ? Hari itu aku sangat sibuk." Kata Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa nanti." Luhan melambaikan tangan setelah menyahut seruan kru dengan anggukan ringan darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Jaga diri dan jangan membuatku khawatir."

Nada yang Sehun keluarkan terlihat jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Luhan jadi serba salah. Ia pun memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di layar ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Kembali pada keadaan Sehun. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam ruang make-up. Setelah sambungan terputus mendadak Sehun bingung ingin melakukan apa dengan ponsel yang berputar-putar di jemarinya, bosan.

Ruangan itu sepi. Hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan adalah mengabadikan moment. Tapi jika berfoto itu sudah terlalu sering. Mengunggah video juga terlihat biasa. Tapi jika video konyol bukankah belum pernah ia coba ? Hmm, tapi konyol seperti apa ?

Saat tengah berpikir untuk memilih tema ia baru ingat jika sedari tadi ia terus mengubah raut wajahnya. Aha. Video emoticon terdengar keren, bukan ?

Sehun lantas mengambil video dari beberapa emoticon yang ia ingat, namun saat video itu baru berjalan beberapa detik sudah ada pengganggu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bahkan dua kali.

Uugh, dasar noona tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi. Mengganggu saja. Batin Sehun mendadak kesal sungguhan karena emoticon yang terakhir memang lah berwajah kesal tapi ia sengaja tidak mengunggah sampai bagian itu. Hmm...

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemari ! Cepat !" Chanyeol berseru heboh memanggil Baekhyun untuk segera menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang memang pada kenyataannya tidak sedang melakukan apapun sehabis berfoto di kawasan Hongkong langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang langsung memasangkan headset ke telinganya.

Alunan musik terdengar ambigu di telinga Baekhyun, membuat sang empu mengernyit dalam lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

Chanyeol menghela napas melihat respon Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja. Lantas melepaskan headset itu dari telinga sang kekasih.

"Ku kira Luhan sedang mencoba membangunkan singa lapar."

Luhan ?

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala sangkin bingungnya. Kenapa jadi mengarah ke Luhan ?

"Oh astaga, Baekhyunie. Kau juga ingin membangunkan singa lapar hah ?" delik Chanyeol kesal, pose yang Baekhyun lakukan benar-benar mengundang selera.

"Jangan macam-macam. Ini area publik jika kau lupa, bodoh." Sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya kedalam lalu berdecak, "Lagu yang baru kau dengar adalah lagu Luhan, sayang."

"Benarkan ?" Baekhyun mendelik lalu merampas headset juga ponsel milik Chanyeol lalu kembali memasangkannya ke telinga.

Saat mendengarnya Baekhyun ber-wah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mana kutahu jika ini suara Luhan, Chanie. Yang kudengar hanyalah lenguhan dengan kata-kata berbahasa inggris. Wah, kau benar. Luhan berubah menjadi penggoda amatir. Harus aku adukan pada Sehun."

Baekhyun hendak berjalan ke arah Sehun yang cukup jauh darinya, namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya. Milik Chanyeol.

"Wae ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia kejutan."

"Kejutan ? Maksudmu ?"

"Oh ayolah Baek, ini Hongkong."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Hongkong ?"

"Kau pasti mengerti."

"Oh astaga dasar Park Dobby mesum sialan. Apa maksud mu ?" pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

 **PLAK**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pucuk kepala Chanyeol membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau ingin bercinta dengan Sehun ? Begitu ?" kata Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng frustasi. "Bukan, Baek. Tapi aku punya rencana untuk membuatnya terkejut mendengar suara Luhan nya itu. Lalu menbuatnya beronani di dalam kamar mandi. Itu pasti berhasil."

"Itu namanya mengerjai bukan memberikannya kejutan, bodoh." Cubit Baekhyun di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Aa-Aw. Sakit Baek, Ouwwh."

Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan cubitannya hingga ia merasa puas dan cubitan itu pun akhirnya terlepas, "Lakukan sendiri aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Ia pun beranjak pergi menghampiri Sehun yang memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Disusul dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap daerah nyeri bekas cubitan Baekhyun yang pasti membiru di perutnya saat ini.

.

Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan niatannya untuk mengerjai Sehun. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun lengkap dengan aerphone yang sudah terpasang lagu Lu lalu menempelkannya pada telinga Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang asik memakan pocky —sambil melihat komentar fans pada foto yang tadi sore ia unggah pukul 17:53 dengan caption 'Hongkong'— mendadak harus mendelik juga memekik heboh pasalnya ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Reaksi yang jauh berbeda dari reaksi Baekhyun tadi sore.

Persis seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Astaga. Apa-apaan ini ?" Sehun melepaskan aerphone itu sekali sentak lalu mendelik sebal pada Chanyeol yang menyengir bodoh.

"Suara kekasihmu, bagaimana ? Pasti lenguhannya lebih nikmat saat bersama denganmu kan ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ? Batin Sehun. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersorak-sorak seperti orang gila padahal yang ia berikan adalah delikan tajam yang menyeramkan. Dasar Dobby Sialan.

Saat berada di dalam kamarnya, Sehun ternyata diam-diam penasaran juga dengan bagaimana versi lengkap dari lagu yang tadi dia dengar. Ia pun langsung mendownload lagu itu, lalu mendengarkannya berulang-ulang kali.

Sehun tahu jika pasti sesuatu akan terjadi karena mendadak pistol miliknya mengacung tegak. Lenguhan Luhan sukses membuatnya lemas seketika. Memang lenguhan itu tidak seberapa daripada saat mereka sedang bercinta tapi tetap saja membuat pistolnya berdiri.

Lagi-lagi ia harus beronani karena menahan hasratnya lagi untuk bercinta bersama Luhan. Seperti caption yang ia tulis. Ia harus Hongkong sendiri.

Sial.

Bukankah mereka baru saja bercinta ?

Tidak. Itu sudah lumayan lama. Itu saat mereka di Macau tanggal 20 November sedangkan hari ini tanggal 1 Desember. Lebih dari seminggu, bukan ?

.

.

Keesokkan harinya. Di acara Mama Award, Sehun mendelik saat seorang Seungri BigBang menduduki pahanya saat mereka sedang tampil. Astaga Sehun berharap kalau Luhan tidak melihatnya. Ia lupa kalau Seungri adalah hunhanshiper yang sangat gemas padanya.

Mungkin ia berpikir jika menggoda kekasih dari salah satu hyungnya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Tapi kenyataannya itu salah. Karena pada saat tengah malam sebahis acara, Luhan terus memarahinya sampai kupingnya terasa panas.

'Oh senangnya bisa berpangku-pangku manja di depan publik.'

'Wajahmu memerah kan Sehunie ? Itu pasti karena kau merasa malu. Hah, malu-malu kucing padahal mau.'

'Baiklah. Nikmati kebersamaan mu dengan salah satu senior mu Sehun-ah.'

Dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang Luhan katakan padanya namun yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah tiga kalimat itu. Lalu Luhan mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan apapun darinya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Cobaan nya begitu besar dan banyak seperti tiada habisnya.

.

.

Cobaan ? Ya. Lagi-lagi Sehun mendapatkan cobaan. Lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Seperti tertimpa jutaan ton beton di atas kepala.

Sehun mendapat kabar kalau Luhan ditemukan pingsan di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan sekarang sedang menjalani perawatan intensif di dalam kamar di apartemen miliknya.

Suhu tubuhnya panas tinggi dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dokter bilang semua itu terjadi karena Luhan tidak berhasil menahan rasa ketakutannya. Mungkin saat penerbangan China-Australia tidak begitu buruk. Namun saat penerbangan Australia-China terjadi kesalahan fatal. Luhan menyembunyikan rasa ketakutannya seorang diri dan menumpuknya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hingga ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya tubuhnya drop hingga harus beristirahat total.

Sederet kalimat panjang tadi masih bisa Sehun ingat dengan jelas. Sehun bahkan hanya bisa terdiam terpaku saat mendengarkannya lalu diputus begitu saja karena Laogao –pihak yang memberitahukannya- tidak memiliki banyak waktu lebih. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikiran yang bercabang kemana-mana.

Hingga sore hari semua pekerjaannya telah selesai, Sehun terlihat lebih diam. Belum lagi dengan teror yang meneleponnya terus menerus. Ia semakin frustasi ingin memaki tapi terus dilarang oleh Hyung nya.

"Sehun-ah. Ayo buat video di V app." Seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Sehun menggeleng, memijit keningnya pening. "Tidak, kalian saja. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kau sakit ?" tanya Baekhyun yang menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun dari belakang.

"Normal." Gumam Baekhyun. "Kau ada masalah ?" lanjutnya.

Lagi Sehun menggeleng lalu membenarkan posisi nyamannya menyandar pada kursi mobil.

"Yasudah. Kita buat saja bertiga." Seru Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang yang lain. Baekhyun dan Suho.

Saat Chanyeol memulai. Ia yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki jiwa pengertian paling tinggi dari seluruh member mengerti untuk menunjukkan wajah Sehun terlebih dulu lalu membiarkan Sehun istirahat sampai mereka sampai menuju dorm.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu dengan sangat lambat, menurut Sehun. Luhan benar-benar harus istirahat. Itu berarti Sehun sudah tiga hari juga tidak dapat mendengar suara Luhan.

Orang yang selalu rutin mengabarkan perkembangan kesehatan Luhan adalah Laogao saja, tapi itu tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dengan gusar, ia sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa rindunya lebih lama lagi. Lantas menekan nomor ponsel Luhan lalu menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinga.

"Sehunie." Suara pelan terdengar dari seberang telepon.

Itu suara Luhan. Suara yang menurut Sehun terdengar pelan namun tenang.

"Kau sudah sembuh ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Belum, masih sangat lemas untuk berjalan. Tapi aku sudah makan dengan baik." Jawabnya masih dengan nada yang tenang. Setidaknya itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang juga.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi lagi." Kata Sehun tegas. Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk membenarkan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi jauh menggunakan pesawat lagi. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak boleh ? Bukankah kau yang memberikanku izin ?" tanya Luhan jahil.

"Tidak lagi. Dan tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin kau tumbang seperti ini lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa sembuh ?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya dengan cara yang lain."

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah sangat merindukan jadwal ku. Jatuh sakit seperti ini membuatku bosan. Sehun-ah, bagaimana dengan jadwalmu ?" tanya Luhan mengubah topik.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah kau tahu ?" balas Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan berdecih kecil, gagal merubah topik. "Aku tahu, lalu bagaimana dengan jadwalmu sendiri ?"

"Ada fansign di Busan tanggal 14 nanti. Memangnya kenapa ?" Jawab Sehun sambil melirik kalender yang menggantung di dinding.

"Ya mungkin saja aku memiliki kesempatan diundang untuk bergabung di Running Man Korea jadi aku bisa mampir ke rumah ibu mertua, mungkin ?" Luhan terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya.

"Boleh mengubah sambungan telepon menjadi videocall ? Aku penasaran dengan wajah memerahmu yang mengatakan ibuku sebagai ibu mertua. Haha..." Gelak tawa keduanya terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Hey.. Luhanie. Jika dilihat-lihat kau jatuh sakit setelah acara mama award sudah digelar. Beberapa fans berkomentar jika kau sakit disebabkan oleh rasa cemburu. Ku pikir itu masuk akal. Kau jatuh sakit pasti karena cemburu kan ?"

Beruntung saat ini mereka masih menggunakan sambungan telepon biasa. Jadi Luhan tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Sehun.

"Kata siapa ? Aku tidak —"

"Iya, kau pasti cemburu."

"ti-tidak. Jangan mengada-ada —"

"Aku tidak mengada-ada buktinya kau sendiri yang bergetar gugup."

"TIDAK !"

"Hey, orang sakit dilarang berteriak.."

Dan perbincangan itu pun terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Banyak yang mereka bahas, salah satunya adalah mengenai tentang sosok Barbie Lu. Semua orang tahu kalau Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang barbie dengan balutan sweater lembut berwarna coklat muda.

"Kau benar-benar cantik dengan baju itu, Lu. Aku ingin melihat kau memakainya langsung dihadapanku saat kita bercinta nanti."

Dan saat itu, Sehun terus menggoda Luhan lantaran Luhan terus berteriak lalu merengek untuk tidak menyebutnya dengan embel-embel barbie pada awal namanya. Tapi Sehun yang pada saat itu memang terkena sindrom jahil tidak mengindahkan rengekan Luhan hingga Luhan berhenti berbicara.

.

.

"Hari ini hari Jumat lagi, setiap hari ketika aku melihat seorang wanita kedatangan tamu pertama, mereka selalu menangis, lalu aku akan berpikir dan memberikannya saran seperti ini. Mengapa !"

Sehun mengeja setiap kata itu dengan susah payah. Ia bingung. Kemampuan berbahasa china nya sudah lumayan dan dia tidak mungkin salah mengartikan. Jadi apa-apaan dengan perkataan Luhan, seperti seorang gadis saja. Batin Sehun bingung.

Namun ternyata tanpa disadari olehnya semua member tengah berkumpul dibalik punggungnya yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Mereka dengan jelas bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan beberapa detik yang lalu yang sukses membuat mereka bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa masing-masing.

Dan orang pertama yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi adalah Baekhyun. Lalu diikuti oleh seluruh member dengan tawa menggelegar. Sehun terkejut sampai-sampai ketika ia hendak berbalik ia tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang, membuatnya terjatuh sedikit terjungkal ke belakang untung saja tidak mengenai pinggiran meja.

"YAK ! KALIAN MENGUPING, EOH ?" kesal Sehun saat ia berhasil bangkit dari lantai lalu menunjuk mereka semua dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak, kau yang terlalu kuat berbicara." Balas Suho yang langsung menurunkan telunjuk Sehun yang berhenti mengacung ke arahnya.

Sehun kemudian mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Uugh dasar Park Sialan.

"Ini sudah malam. Kalian semua, pergilah tidur ! Selamat malam." Kata Suho, lagi. Lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari hadapan Sehun sebelum terjadi peperangan.

Dengusan keluar dari cela hidung Sehun. Ia pun juga menurut untuk memasuki kamarnya namun bukan untuk tidur melainkan untuk menelepon Luhan. Jam sembilan malam seperti ini memang adalah jadwal mereka untuk saling menyapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang ? Kau seperti anak gadis yang sedang menstruasi, kau tahu ?" kata Sehun pening karena saat ia berkata tangannya sedang memijit keningnya yang berdenyut pening melihat kelakuan sang kekasih sesaat setelah samhungan videocall itu terhubung.

Luhan cemberut, "Apa terlihat seperti itu ? Ya, anggap saja benar. Aku merasa mulas diperutku, makanya aku melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Apa dibagian bawah mu berdarah ?" tanya Sehun terdengar ambigu.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar hamil. Baby Oh pasti sedang merajuk padamu karena kau bersalto ria tanpa memikirkan keadaannya. Oh astaga, pantas saja aku merasakan kemarahan seseorang. Ternyata ia calon anakku sendiri." Kata Sehun dengan mimik wajah miris. Terlihat berlebihan sekali.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhentilah mengangapku hamil. Aku ini lelaki. Manly. Kau dengar, MANLY Sehun-ah!" sungut Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya yang kencang.

Gantian Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas lantas ia pun sedikit melipat lengan bajunya lalu menunjukkan pada Luhan jika lengannya tidak hanya kencang namun juga berotot.

"Kau lihat, lenganku jauh terlihat lebih manly, Lu. Kau uke disini jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengalahkan ku !"

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu." Gertak Luhan kesal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Luhan mendelik tajam menatap mata Sehun, "Aku lebih mencintai kucing ku daripada dirimu. Kau kan suka ayam. Jadi carilah ayam untuk menjadi peliharaanmu."

Hoho. Kenapa jadi berubah haluan, kenapa malah membahas tentang kucing dan ayam ?

Sehun memandang Luhan bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Kau kan lebih memilih ayam saat seorang fans bertanya padamu di acara fansign di Busan waktu itu. Kenapa kau memilih ayam ? Kau cemburu pada kucing manis ku ?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa—"

"Astaga kau benar-benar cemburu ? Pada kucing ku ? yang benar saja !" lanjut Luhan menghentikan perkataan yang hendak keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Aish, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk berhati-hati. Sudahlah jangan membahas mengenai kucing dan ayam. Saat ini aku ingin bertanya hal yang lebih penting."

"Soal apa ?"

"Mengenai hadiah oleh-oleh dari Nanjing yang aku kirimkan padamu, sepertinya sudah sampai, kan? Aku melihat di foto anehmu itu ada kotak pemberianku yang kau edit menjadi blur hitam. Kenapa mengeditnya seperti itu ?" balas Sehun memincingkan matanya.

"Sama seperti mu. Untuk berhati-hati." Terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan menuju saklar lampu lalu mematikannya karena tiba-tiba layar menjadi gelap, lalu melangkah kembali pada ranjangnya dengan lampu tidur yang sudah menyala.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah ! Aku juga ingin tidur. Selamat malam, Sehunie." Kata Luhan lalu dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan tanpa melihat Sehun lagi yang sempat mendengus mendapat perlakuan semena-mena dari Luhan.

Poor Sehun.

.

.

.

#TBC

 **Author's Note:**

Maaf jika ceritanya kependekan di chapter sebelumnya terus moment nya juga sedikit. Tapi kali ini saya bayar dengan sedikit lebih banyak moment dari yg sebelumnya. Hehe #plak.

Buat Special moment di hari **Natal**. Saya bakalan posting lagi. Tapi gak janji karena Sehun belom buat kode sama sekali huweee masa baru lulu doang -,,,- kalo semisal Sehun belum update juga terpaksa buat ceritanya besok aja. Gimana ?

Okelah monggo di review kagi #sungkem :p


	7. Christmas and Scary, eoh ?

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

'Ini hari jumat.'

'Jumat.'

'Apa yang kau lakukan di hari jumat ?'

Apalagi yang akan Sehun lakukan ?

'Apa aku bisa membuka baju ku ?'

'Bolehkah rate diganti menjadi 19+.'

Wohoou. Luhan bersungut ria ketika matanya baru saja melihat replay pada akun exo di V app. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan mata menyipit tajam. Layar ponsel tak bersalah itu menjadi aksi kekesalan Luhan karena pada akhirnya benda itu terbanting diatas meja depan sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

Lalu membaringkan badannya sendiri diatas sofa apartemen miliknya dengan mengenaskan. Baju berwarna merahnya sedikit tersingkap.

"Haahh AAARK..." helaan juga teriakan terdengar keluar dari cela bibir Luhan, sepertinya suasana hatinya kurang baik. Terbukti ketika tangan dan juga kakinya yang berusaha meninju angin dengan brutal.

Angin = Wind = Sehun.

Ugh !

Luhan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya sekali sentak di atas sofa dengan wajah yang menekuk dalam, amat sangat menyeramkan yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan malah.

"Kau kenapa ?" laogao bertanya bingung dari balik dapur sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat kehadapan Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya lalu meneguk teh itu hingga habis tak bersisa. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh itu diatas meja dekat ponselnya sebelum menoleh, "Sehun menyebalkan."

"Tidak memberikanmu ucapan selamat natal ?"

Anggukan lemas Luhan berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Laogao, sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping disandaran sofa.

"Kau lupa jika Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan natal ?"

"Aku tahu dan sangat mengingat hal itu. Tapi apa salahnya memberikan ucapan —untukku ?" kata Luhan memelas.

Laogao memutar bola matanya malas, jengah dengan tingkah merengek Luhan yang ketika keinginannya tidak tercapai akan selalu seperti ini.

"Selamat hari natal, Luhan."

Luhan berdecih menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata menyipit tajam, lalu mengusap wajahnya bringas, "Bukan Kau !" sungutnya.

"Apa menggantikan tidak boleh ?"

"Tidak boleh." Balas Luhan cepat.

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Laogao, pemuda berkumis dan berjenggot itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja, yang tanpa sengaja menatap ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

"Astaga... ada apa dengan ponsel ini ?" Laogao mengambil ponsel itu lalu mengeceknya. Menatap prihatin pada layar yang sedikit retak.

"Kau membantingnya ?" lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangguk asal, toh memang baru saja ia banting.

"Astaga, sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang tidak perduli akan barang-barangmu ? Ini pemberian, Luhan."

"Berhentilah mengoceh. Itu tidak sengaja." Alibi Luhan.

"Alasan." Balas Laogao tidak mau kalah yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam lagi dari Luhan yang juga sedang memijit kepalanya pening.

"Aku tidak beralasan." Kata Luhan lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Benda ini terbanting dengan tidak sengaja. Kau puas ? Jangan menunjukkan Niang dihadapanku."

"YAK ! Kurang ajar. Aku ini Manly. Tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"Ya, Manly menurut versimu dan Girly menurut fansmu. Asal kau tahu." Kata Laogao sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dua kali.

Luhan mengecilkan lubang hidungnya. Pertanda jika ia benar-benar kesal. Saat Laogao hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan dari belakang yang langsung dipelintir oleh pria cantik itu.

Tapi dengan posisi yang lebih menguntungkan Laogao bisa dengan sigap memutar balik keadaan.

"Yak! AAaww— Lepas. Lepaskan. Sakit."

Laogao pun melepaskan Luhan, "Begitu cara mempertahankan diri. Sudahlah, sana pergi tidur ! Besok jadwalmu padat." Katanya sebelum mengambil kunci mobil di samping teve lalu melesat keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang menggerutu juga menyumpah serapahi Laogao yang sangat menyebalkan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi diatas sofa.

Mata rusa itu ia usap perlahan. Kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang, lalu menghela napas lagi sebelum bangkit menuju kamar.

Ketika sampai didekat ranjang tidurnya, Luhan terlihat berhenti sebentar, berpikir. Kemudian memutar balik arah menuju lemari berisikan tumpukan selimut lalu mengambil salah satu diantaranya lengkap dengan penutup mata sebelum kembali ke ruangan depan teve. Luhan terlalu malas tidur di ranjangnya yang luas dan —dingin.

Teve kembali dinyalakan oleh Luhan, sedangkan ia sendiri kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas sofa. Melebarkan selimut hingga ke kaki juga memakai penutup mata yang bertengger diantara kening juga poninya. Matanya mengedar mencari remot lalu mengambilnya di sudut meja, menggonta-ganti channel secara acak namun tak kunjung menemukan acara yang bagus.

Pria cantik itu mendengus. Bagus sekali.

Luhan pun akhirnya memilih mematikan teve itu lagi. Saat hendak meletakkan remot diatas meja, tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan ponsel miliknya. Agaknya Luhan merasa kasihan juga menatap ponsel tak bersalah itu. Ia mengeceknya. Melihat apakah kameranya masih baik-baik saja atau berubah hitam putih seperti hidupnya ? Ughh.

Dan untungnya ponsel itu masih baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

Tanpa aba-aba jemari Luhan tergerak mengambil foto dirinya sendiri.

Hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan saat melihat hasil fotonya adalah,

Mengenaskan.

Kefrustasiannya terlalu kentara dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit lelah juga mimik wajah yang berusaha tegar. Tidak ada sama sekali senyuman yang terpatri disana. Bahkan terlihat sengaja disembunyikan. Tapi terserahlah kode supaya Sehun sadar memang harus tetap dilancarkan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mengunggahnya ke akun weibo miliknya sebelum mematikan ponsel itu diatas meja.

'Merry Christmas. Ingatlah untuk berdoa.' Tulisnya.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya setelah seluruh kegiatannya hari ini sudah Luhan lakukan. Luhan melihat sang kucing sedang bermain dengan topi miliknya. Tak apa jika topi itu topi yang lain, tapi masalahnya saat ini yang sedang dimainkan olehnya adalah Topi couple nya dengan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ada pada kucingnya ? Perasaan topi itu ada di dalam lemari.

"kkkk~ Tadi saat staff sedang mengambilkan jaket untukmu. Kucing itu langsung mengambilnya dan menyeretnya sampai kesini." Jelas Laogao.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia berniat mengambil topi itu namun sang kucing malah membawanya pergi. Kernyitan tampak jelas terlihat pada alisnya yang sedikit menaik.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengambilnya tadi tapi ia malah mengeong tidak jelas. Jadi ku berikan lagi."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm."

"Tapi itu topi pemberian Sehun."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah."

Luhan mendengus mendengar balasan dari pernyataannya.

Luhan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sang kucing yang terlihat asik menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam topi itu. Batinnya menjerit, semoga kucing itu tidak mengotori topi miliknya. Hah... Ini akan sulit.

Lagi Luhan berusaha mengambil topi itu tapi kucing itu malah melarikan diri lengkap dengan topi di mulutnya. Bermain kembali dan menenggelamkan diri didalam topinya. Lagi.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu sang kucing. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel lalu merekamnya.

'Membuat permohonan di hari Natal : kuhomon berikan topi ku kembali.'

Tepat setelah ia mengunggah video itu kedalam akun weibo, luhan menerima panggilan telepon dari line negara seberang.

Dari Oh Sehun tentu saja.

"Astaga Topiku. Kenapa ada pada kucingmu ?" tanya Sehun cepat dengan mimik wajah tidak suka.

"Kau bertanya padaku ? Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri ?" Luhan dengan galaknya menjulurkan ponsel itu pada sang kucing yang malah dijilat olehnya. Sehun mengaduh jijik meminta Luhan untuk kembali melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Kau jijik dengan kucing milikku?"

"Tidak. Hanya tidak menyukai bulu kucing."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan anjingmu ?"

"Tentu saja beda. Vivi selalu dimandikan dan melakukan perawatan khusus."

"Kau pikir kucingku kucing gelandangan hah ? Kucing pasar yang menjijikan begitu ? Dasar tidak punya perasaan." Sungut Luhan berapi-api. Benar-benar kesal dengan Sehun dihari natal.

Sehun sendiri hanya mampu terdiam membisu melihat wajah garang Luhan yang tidak sedang main-main sepertinya.

"Lu... Kau marah ?"

Luhan tidak membalas, ia meletakkan ponselnya pada smartphone stand di atas meja. Lalu berjongkok menggendong kucingnya juga mengambil topi miliknya yang langsung ia berikan pada seorang staff untuk dibersihkan.

Langkahnya ia ambil ke arah sofa depan ponsel yang menampilkan wajah Sehun. "Pantas saja lebih memilih ayam daripada kucing. Huh..." gerutu Luhan tanpa melihat kearah Sehun sama sekali.

"Lu... Selamat hari Natal." Kata Sehun.

Luhan melirik nya dari ujung mata lalu kembali bermain dengan sang kucing yang tengah tiduran diatas pahanya.

"Luhanie... Selamat hari natal." Ulang Sehun.

"Terlambat, Oh Sehun-ssi. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, dan kau baru mengucapkannya ? Yang benar saja. Kau tahu, kau terlambat 19jam dan itu tidak termaafkan." Balas luhan tak kalah garang dari sebelumnya.

Sehun meringis sebentar, "Aku mana mungkin mengucapkan itu tepat tengah malam. Ini hanya Natal, sayang. Kau tahu aku tidak suka natal."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Tapi aku suka. Harusnya kau mementingkan ku bukan mementingkan egomu."

Helaan napas terdengar diujung telepon, Luhan kembali bermain pada kucingnya namun kucing itu malah memilih turun. Mungkin sang kucing mengerti akan keadaan jadi memilih untuk selamat, haha.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan ditahun depan. Aku minta maaf, hmm." Aku Sehun mengalah.

Luhan masih tetap merengut, bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata yang memilih melihat kesegala arah daripada melihat kearah Sehun.

Tangannya bersedekap dada dengan kaki yang menyilang, lalu berkata pelan. "Beberapa staff juga Laogao sudah memberikanku kado natal, aku—"

"Akan ku bawakan kado Natal. Ayo bertemu di akhir tahun ini." Potong Sehun cepat.

Dan berhasil. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan mata yang menampak berbinar lagi. Sehun bersorak dalam hati kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukkan juga senyuman tampan.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan masih kesal jadi ia kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya terutama mata dan hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman yang terlihat angkuh.

Uuugh, Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menggigit bibir itu agar menjawab Ya akan ajakannya. Tapi kali ini tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak akan protes.

"Aku akan tiba di Beijing kemungkinan pukul 02.00 siang. Tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Sehun.

Kali ini Luhan merespon dengan lebih ekspresif. Bukan ekspresi senang, bukan. Tapi justru sedih dengan bibir yang mengerucut juga sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu meraih ponsel itu ke dalam genggamannya. Memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun dengan seksama.

"Aku harus pergi ke lokasi pukul 04.00 sore. Apa kau bisa datang lebih cepat ?" tanya Luhan memelas.

"Akan aku usahakan, sayang. Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, nanti kau bisa cepat tua." Gurau Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

Luhan berdecih tapi tersenyum juga, "Kau sudah makan malam ?"

"Belum." Jawab Sehun dilengkapi dengan gelengan olehnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam nanti kita sambung." Ajak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu melayangkan kiss nya pada layar. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengikuti Sehun seperti biasa sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menekuk wajahnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, tadi saat ia sedang melakukan serangkaian interview ia harus menelan pil pahit ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir sang pewawancara.

Masih ingat ia akan perkataan sang pewawancara terhadapnya,

Pewawancara : 'Xiao Lu, kau bekerja dengan sangat luar biasa juga memiliki wajah yang manis. Apa kau merasa terganggu ?'

Luhan : 'Tidak. Aku pikir aku tampan.'

Pewawancara :'Apakah kau akan marah ketika seseorang menyebutkanmu Niang ?'

Luhan :'Tentu saja.'

Pewawancara itu terkekeh.

Pewawancara :'Baiklah. Luhan sangat keras hati/gigih terhadap bisnisnya dan juga jantan. Dia tidak suka orang lain menyebutnya Niang.'

Luhan :'Kadang aku merasa sangat ingin mencari alamatnya, menghampirinya dan berkelahi dengannya, melihat siapa yang lebih jantan. Huahahaha.'

Termasuk kau, batin Luhan kesal saat itu.

Satu kata mematikan. Kenapa harus keluar dari mulutnya ? Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencekik pewawancara itu walaupun ia tidaklah salah seutuhnya.

Sang sahabat saja ia pelintir —walaupun berbalik padanya. Apalagi dia. Ia kan ?

( **Niang** : perilaku dan emosi lelaki yang terkesan terlalu palsu seperti perempuan.)

Berbalut pakaian lengkap dengan setelan jaket berwarna biru miliknya, Luhan melangkah menuju mobil pribadinya berada, diikuti Laogao dari arah belakang. Dan mobil itupun langsung melesat ke rumah sang ibunda.

"Pulanglah. Aku membawa mobil sendiri nanti. Jemput aku disini jam 04.00 sore nanti. Oke?" kata Luhan pada Laogao yang langsung dibalas anggukan sebelum mobil itu melesat membelah jalanan kota Beijing.

Luhan berbalik lalu berlari-lari kecil memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Beberapa penjaga nampak menyapanya dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan senyum olehnya.

Saat ingin menggapai pintu utama, Luhan malah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sang pembantu yang juga nampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Aah... bibi kau mengejutkanku. Apa Mama ada di rumah ?" tanya Luhan yang langsung masuk ke dalam saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi Tuan Lu." Jawab sang bibi yang mengikutinya.

Luhan sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka memang sedang berpergian terbukti ketika ia masuk tidak ada mobil yang terparkir di luar. "Oh... kalau begitu, tolong siapkan mobil ku ya bi, aku juga harus pergi."

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang pembantu, Luhan melangkah menuju kamar miliknya. Membenarkan tatanan rambut barunya sebentar juga menyemprotkan parfum sebelum melangkah ke garasi dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

Melirik sebentar pada jam tangan miliknya, Luhan bergegas memasuki mobil, mengklakson satu kali lalu melesat menuju tempat janjian mereka.

.

.

Di Beijing Capital Internasional Airport atau yang sering disebut PEK, Sehun terlihat heboh sendiri, ia kewalahan dengan begitu banyak barang bawaannya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya menawarkan diri membawakan tas Sehun. Dan Sehun berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawakan paperbag itu untuk mu. Tapi karena itu spesial, tidak jadi." Kata Baekhyun sedikit menggoda Sehun dengan kedipan jahil pada sang magnae tersayang.

"Aku juga tidak akan memberikannya. Ini perjuanganku." Balas Sehun dengan semangat membara.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya. "Aigo~ si kecil ini."

"Hyung nanti turunkan aku ditengah jalan. Luhan menungguku di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari bandara ini." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku tahu."

Saat mobil mereka tengah melaju dipertengahan jalan mobil mereka perlahan melambat sebelum benar-benar berhenti disamping sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir manis disisi jalan.

Sehun berpamitan dengan hyung-hyung nya sebelum dengan gerakan cepat langsung melompat turun dan membuka pintu mobil itu dengan tak kalah cepat juga. Meminimalisir waktu agar orang-orang tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya.

"Astaga... Kau seperti tersangka dalam aksi perampokan." Sindir Luhan yang tengah menatap Sehun yang seperti kehabisan napas, ia terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi Aku tadi." Balas Sehun seadanya. Ia mengusap dadanya juga mengatur cara bernapas agar lebih tenang. Luhan membantunya dengan ikut mengelus dada bidang Sehun perlahan.

Namun gerakan tangan Luhan malah digenggam oleh tangan besar Sehun. Menempatkan tangan Luhan tepat diatas jantungnya.

"Ini lebih baik." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memuja sedangkan Luhan sedikit bersemu merah lalu menyeka keringat Sehun di pelipis lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

Tangan Luhan turun hingga ke dagu, mengelusnya seperti dulu ketika ia sering sekali mengelus dagu lancip milik Sehun.

"Disini sering ada polisi yang berpatroli. Kita mengobrol sambil jalan, bagaimana ?"

"Oke."

"Dimana hotel mu ?"

"Four Seasons Hotel Beijing."

Dan Luhan pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan, tak lama setelah itu benar saja ada mobil patroli yang melewati mereka.

"Daebakk... Kau tepat waktu, Lu."

"Tentu saja. Akan bahaya kalau kita sampai berurusan dengan polisi jika niatanmu tadi sampai terwujud."

"Niatan apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. Luhan mendengus melihatnya.

"Jangan berlaga tidak tahu, Sehun-ah." Ketus Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dengan tangan bertopang pada pipi, ia bawa pandangan matanya kearah Luhan sepenuhnya. Mengamati Luhan yang sedang menyetir dari samping. Cantik sekali.

"Kau memotong rambutmu juga mengecatnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan paperbag itu ke kursi belakang, pandangannya sedikit terhalangi oleh benda itu.

"Ya, penampilan baru menyambut tahun 2016. Aku terlihat manly kan ?" Tanya Luhan dengan binar mata yang benar-benar senang.

"Kau cantik." Kata Sehun lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman pada pipi kanan Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia malah dengan sengaja menoleh kearah Sehun meminta pria itu untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati menurutinya.

"Mana hadiah ku ?" tanya Luhan masih tetap memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depannya.

"Baru saja aku letakkan di belakang."

"Apa isinya ?"

"Kau bisa membukanya nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil asik memainkan rambut Luhan.

"Ini seperti potongan rambutku waktu itu." gumam Sehun yang dibalas langsung dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat gaya rambutmu di dalam foto yang diambil salah satu fansite saat kau berada dibandara. Dan kupikir itu cocok untuk ku."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

"Kau tahu Sehun-ah, kupikir seluruh fansite kita benar-benar sangat ahli dalam hal pengambilan gambar. Aku terpesona melihat semua hasil jepretan mereka."

"Kau bukan terpesona pada fotonya tapi pada ku."

Dan Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Percaya diri sekali. Hmm ?

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di hotel Sehun menginap. Luhan menjalankan mobil itu ke tempat parkir vip dan tak keluar sama sekali dari dalam mobil. Ia mengecek jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.40 CST. Itu berarti mereka masih memiliki waktu satu jam lebih.

"Mana hadiahku ?" pinta Luhan tanpa berbasa basi lagi langsung menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun dan Sehun memukul telapak tangan itu pelan. Lalu mengambilkan hadiah untuk Luhan.

"Minta lah dengan sopan." Kata Sehun.

Luhan memberengut, "Aku yang lebih tua disini."

Dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah. Sehunie, Apa hadiah itu untukku ?" Luhan berkedip-kedip menampilkan puppy eyesnya juga tersenyum maniiiis sekali untuk mengoda Sehun.

Astaga, jantung Sehun serasa melompat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir yang begitu pas menyebutkan namanya.

"Untukmu." Sehun pun memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima nya dengan senang hati namun saat hadiah itu sudah berada ditangannya ternyata Sehun menarik tangan itu dan langsung menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman tiba-tiba yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, menjilat bagian bibir bawah Luhan yang terdapat bekas luka disana membuat Luhan tersenyum dan ikut menyambut lidah itu untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan gencar Sehun memainkan lidah Luhat saat lidah mereka saling bertemu. Saling bertukar air liur untuk mereka telan kedalam tenggorokan. Terasa manis dan basah... mereka begitu larut dalam ciuman mereka sendiri hingga beberapa menit.

"Kenapa semakin manis heumm ?" tanya Sehun saat ciuman panas itu usai namun Sehun tidak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan justru ia sedang membersihkan sisa saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri hingga bersih lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Luhan berulang kali.

Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di belakang tengkuk Luhan masih bertengger apik tidak membiarkan Luhan menjauh padahal Luhan juga tidak berniat menjauhkan dirinya, tangannya justru sedang meremat jaket yang terpasang di tubuh Sehun.

"Karena ia merindukan bibirmu." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh lembut, matanya menyipit lantaran senyum manisnya yang tercetak jelas pada bibirnya saat ini. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bisa membuka hadiah mu sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam paperbag bertuliskan Brand terkenal itu, Saint Lourent Paris. Dan menemukan dua kotak yang berukuran beda.

"Dua ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukalah!"

Luhan memberikan kotak berukuran kecil pada Sehun, ia memilih membuka kotak yang berukuran lebih besar terlebih dulu dan menemukan sebuah jaket edisi pertama ditahun 2016 beserta jins juga disana.

"Kau membelikannya untukku ?" takjub Luhan. Ia ambil jaket itu dan memakainya di depan dada. Mencoba melihat apakah ukurannya pas atau tidak, dan ternyata sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kau memakainya nanti."

Dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah Luhan meletakkan kembali jaket itu kedalam kotak sebelum menubruk Sehun kedalam pelukannya, merengkuh leher pria itu dengan begitu erat, juga menusuk leher Sehun dengan ujung hidungnya sendiri, "Aku akan memakainya. Itu sangat keren untukku. Aku pasti akan terlihat lebih manly saat menggunakannya." Gumam Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan. "Kalau begitu temukan hadiah yang lain."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, beralih mengambil kotak yang berada di paha Sehun dan memberikan kotak pertama pada Sehun kembali.

Saat kotak itu terbuka Luhan tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk ber-wah-ria melihat hadiah yang ia dapatkan lagi. Sebuah jaket berwarna warni juga sebuah –kotak kecil.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, ia tidak mengerti akan maksud dari kekasihnya itu. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun ingin melamarnya ? Lalu cincin di jemari tangannya saat ini apa ?

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu ? Lanjutkan kegiatanmu !" kata Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari kebingungannya.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus jaket itu sebentar lalu mengambil kota kecil yang berada disana. Ia lirik Sehun sebelum membuka kotak kecil itu.

Ada sebuah kalung.

Sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan huruf BABY terukir indah dari balik sana. Luhan menatapnya penuh dengan binar. Ini —cantik sekali. Batin Luhan kagum.

Ia ambil kalung itu lalu menjulurkannya pada Sehun, "Pakaikan !" perintah Luhan dengan lucunya.

Senyum Sehun tak pernah hilang barang sejenak, ia mengambil kalung itu lalu mendekat kearah Luhan, memakaikannya di leher sang kekasih yang lebih terekspose karena rambut bagian bawah yang pendek. Ia mengelus leher itu sebentar saat kalung sudah terpasang dengan benar.

"Apa cocok ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah."

Lagi Luhan berhambur kedalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher sang kekasih yang juga menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu bidang Sehun. Terasa nyaman sekali.

"Kau suka ?"

Luhan mengangguk dari ceruk leher itu, "Sangat suka. Aku sangat menyukainya, Sehun-ah."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin kau memakai semua ini nanti malam. Oke ?"

"Oke."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam yang tersisa dengan saling berpelukan, melepaskan rindu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu secara nyata sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia harus menghadiri sebuah acara di malam tahun baru sama seperti Sehun namun berbeda tempat.

.

.

Malam tahun baru akan segera dimulai. Sesuai perkataannya malam ini Luhan akan memakai setelan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Ia tampak jauh lebih manly, menurutnya. Dengan eyeliner yang terlihat tegas pada matanya, mencoba memunculkan sisi tajam disana. Setidaknya itu sedikit berhasil walaupun binar girly masih tampak terlihat.

Sebagai bukti bahwa ia memakai pakaian pemberian Sehun, Luhan mengambil beberapa foto dirinya lalu ia unggah pada akun weibo dengan caption yang panjang. Dalam foto itu tanpa sengaja kalung miliknya menyembul sedikit dan Luhan bahagia akan hal itu. Semoga mereka tahu, batin Luhan senang.

Sehabis penampilannya, Luhan saat ini sedang bermain ponsel. Pria cantik itu nampaknya sedang berusaha keras melihat beberapa postingan fans yang mengidolakan dirinya juga Sehun yang membanjiri notifikasi akun weibo miliknya.

Beberapa permohonan menyentuh hati ia respon dengan sebuah tanda suka diujung kanan sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena doa serta dukungan mereka yang tiada habisnya. Lalu beralih menemukan permohonan lain yang juga ia balas sama seperti sebelumnya.

Luhan sadar jika dari semua postingan fans yang ia sukai adalah semua akun penggemar dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah natal untuk mereka ditahun 2015 juga ucapan salam selamat datang untuk memulai tahun 2016 lagi bersama-sama.

"Lu, cepat ganti bajumu. Kau harus bergegas." Teriak Laogao dari balik rak kostum panggung.

"Aku tahu." Balas Luhan lalu segera berganti pakaian. Kali ini memakai jaket berwarna warni.

"Berapa menit waktu yang ku punya ?" lanjutnya.

"Setengah jam dari sekarang."

Luhan mengecek jam ditangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 23.05 CST. Matanya mulai mengantuk.

"Dimana kopi ku ?" tanya Luhan.

Laogao berjalan mendekat lalu memberikan secangkir kopi panas untuknya.

"Kenapa kopi panas ?" protes Luhan tidak terima.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau ingin kopi dingin ? Yang benar saja, Luhan. Apa tubuhmu tidak merasakan hawa dingin ?"

"Aah... hatiku terlalu hangat sampai-sampai tidak merasakannya. Maafkan aku." Cengir Luhan. Laogao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pinjam ponselmu." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Berikan saja !" pinta Luhan dengan tangan yang terjulur.

Laogao memberikan ponselnya ragu yang langsung diambil dengan cepat oleh Luhan.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikan ponsel miliknya ke tangan Laogao yang kali ini langsung mengerti bahwa ia harus menjadi photograper dadakan Luhan lagi. Astaga...

"Ambil fotoku saat sedang serius bermain ponsel. Mengerti ?!" tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya, Luhan langsung mendudukan diri pada kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Menyilangkan kaki sambil bermain ponsel milik Laogao dari brand buah apple itu, juga tangan yang lain sedang memegang cup kopi miliknya.

Laogao berseru sudah, dan Luhan langsung mengembalikan ponsel Laogao lalu beralih mengambil ponsel miliknya sendiri. Berterimakasih saat hasil foto sangat pas dengan keinginannya yang akan ia gunakan untuk sebuah ucapan selamat tahun baru pada seluruh fans sebelum menyuruh Laogao untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Kau pikir siapa yang melakukan itu ? Aku. Kata Luhan dalam hati. Haha...

.

.

Memohon kepadanya. Luhan benci hal itu.

Pemaksaan. Luhan juga tidak suka.

Ketinggian. Jauh lebih tidak ia sukai.

Terlebih jika memohon secara paksa agar ia mau melakukan kegiatan berbau ketinggian. STOP. Luhan amat sangat membenci hal itu. Ia akan menolak habis-habisan apapun dan siapapun yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Apa itu juga berlaku untuk Sehun ?

Mungkin Luhan akan memikirkannya.

Sehun saat ini sedang berada di sebuah caffe di daerah Chuncheon, Gubongsan Observatory Twinstower Skywalk bersama hyungdeul nya. Sehun lah yang merekomendasikan caffe itu saat mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama.

Kenapa harus disana ? Itu karena ia melihat sebuah pemberitaan mengenai sang kekasih yang menolak ajakan syuting running man yang membuat sebuah project ketinggian yang menjadi sebuah trending topic weibo di China.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekokohan tekat Luhan untuk menolak kegiatan itu. Phobia memang tetaplah Phobia. Sehun mengerti akan hal yang ditakuti kekasihnya. Tapi ketinggian yang akan mereka mainkan mungkin tidak akan setinggi ketika Luhan menaiki pesawat jadi ia pikir tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan.

"TIDAK MAUUU." Pekik Luhan membahana dari seberang telepon. Sehun refleks menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya yang sedikit berdengung, mengusapnya pelan sebelum menempelkan benda itu lagi pada telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Itu tidak seburuk dan semenakutkan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah jangan melihat kebawah maka kau akan baik-baik saja." Bujuk Sehun sebisa mungkin.

Namun Luhan malah justru merengek, "Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Turun dari atas saat dipanggung saja aku sudah mau pingsan. Bagaimana jika mereka memintaku untuk menuruni tebing jurang ? Aku bisa mati."

"Sstttt, jangan berkata seperti itu. Perlengkapan keamanan pasti tersedia kau tidak perlu khawatir." Bujuk Sehun sekali lagi.

Dan Luhan sukses menangis diseberang sana, "Hiks... kau ingin memaksaku juga ? Kau ingin melihatku sakit lalu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, begitu ? Hiks, kenapa kau te—tega sekali Sehun-ah. Huwaaaa..."

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pening. Tingkah Luhan kadang kala membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Lu, hei sayang. Dengarkan aku—"

Sehun menunggu, apakah Luhan mau mendengarkannya atau tidak. Dirasa Luhan tidak lagi menangis Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, baby. Apa kau mengerti maksudku ?"

"Aku mengerti jika kau ingin aku sembuh, tapi terasa mustahil jika kau sendiri bahkan sangat jauh dari ku. Siapa yang mau menenangkanku seperti dulu saat aku melayang-layang tidak jelas diatas panggung selain kau ? Aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah. Tolong mengerti keadaanku !" jelas Luhan memelas.

Frustasi sekali mendengar orang-orang disekelilingnya menyuruhnya untuk ikut dalam project ketinggian itu, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mampu.

"Aku akan menunjukkan —"

"Tidak—" Sela Luhan memotong perkataan yang hendak Sehun lontarkan. "Aku— ada yang harus aku lakukan. Sebaiknya aku harus berbegas. Annyeong." Kata Luhan terburu-buru memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya sembarang diatas meja. Memikirkan Luhan yang takut ketinggian memang tiada habisnya. Ya, begitulah Luhan. Tidak bisa dipaksa namun ia berharap kalau Luhan akan memikirkan perkataannya. Semoga.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Dirinya bahkan sampai bertopang dagu melihat ekspresi frustasi Sehun yang sulit sekali untuk membujuk Luhan-nya

"Tidak dan Tidak. Dia benar-benar menolak project ketinggian itu. Padahal itu bisa sebagai metode terapi untuknya." Jawab Sehun yang sekali lagi memijit pelipis juga keningnya kali ini.

Baekhyun menghela napas mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Sudahlah, jangan dipaksa. Pemaksaan akan semakin membuatnya tertekan. Biarkan dia berpikir dan mencerna maksudmu dengan benar. Luhan hanya perlu waktu saat ini. Mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran dan menerima tawaran itu dari hatinya, nanti." Jika ia memang benar ingin sembuh. Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tidak mungkin Baekhun mengatakannya secara gamblang. Itu terkesan mengompori Sehun jika Luhan memang tidak berniat ingin sembuh. Iya kan ?

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bantu aku mengambil gambar disana." Tunjuk Sehun pada bidang kaca yang berada diujung dari tempat duduk mereka saat ini.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu memandang Sehun dengan aneh. "Kau yakin ?"

"Hmm."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekati bidang kaca itu. Lalu Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memfotonya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena tidak ada keamanan apapun disana tapi saat Sehun berkata, "Perintahnya hanya menyuruh ku untuk tidak melompat. Maka aku akan aman."

Jadilah Baekhyun memfoto Sehun dari jarak dimana ia tidak menginjak kaca seperti yang Sehun lakukan, itu berarti Baekhyun mengambil dari sisi kiri yang mana bisa mempertegas jika kaca itu memang mengambang di udara. Dimana dibagian bawah sana terdapat tanah dan pohon yang terlihat kecil jika dilihat dari posisi nya saat pengambilan gambar.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung mengunggahnya di dalam akun weibo juga instagram saat foto yang berhasil diabadikan sesuai dengan maksud yang ia ingin sampaikan.

Dengan mengambil sebuah foto diatas ketinggian dan berpose menunduk dengan jari yang membentuk v sign, Sehun menuliskan caption dengan tulisan 'Ini menyenangkan' diikuti sebuah emoticon scary disana.

Dengan maksud, 'Lu, lihat aku ! Jangan menunduk jika kau merasa takut, itu berarti kau harus berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kebawah. Maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau bisa merasakan kesenangan sendiri setelah melakukannya.'

"Aku iri dengan mu." Kata Baekhyun menginterupsi.

Sehun menoleh melihat kearahnya, "Aku justru lebih iri padamu, hyung."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu menyebalkan, tidak sepertimu yang begitu perhatian."

"Chanyeol Hyung memang menyebalkan tapi setidaknya ia selalu berada disisi mu." Kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam anggukannya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan hebohnya sambil membawa ponsel ditangannya.

"Sehun-ah. Apa kau sudah melihat running man Luhan yang terbaru ?" tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan ponselnya ke Sehun.

"Luhan di perkosa !"

"HAH ?!"

Pekik Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Dengan kalap ia mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan— benar saja, ia melihat Luhan terkapar dilantai dengan dua orang pemain running man yang dengan sangat sengaja menarik baju Luhan hingga tertarik keatas. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus Luhan yang terpampang kemana-mana.

Seketika itu juga wajah Sehun mendadak merah penuh emosi yang membara. Ia remat ponsel Chanyeol lalu melemparkannya sembarangan ke atas hingga berputar-putar diudara. Untungnya Chanyeol dengan sigap bisa menangkapnya. Setelah itu Sehun pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar sambil mencoba menghubungi Luhan yang tidak kunjung ada jawaban.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Kesal Sehun. Ia ternyata berbelok kearah toilet lalu memukul pintu salah satu bilik saat ia telah berada didalam nya.

Apa Sehun cemburu lagi ?

Tentu Saja.

"Heh, dasar Chanyeol idiot. Kapan kau bisa berbicara santai hah? Dan kapan kau akan berhenti mengompori Sehun ? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Sungut Baekhyun yang langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol sebal sebelum menyusul Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menjerit tertahan yang juga bingung akan keadaan apa yang sedang ia alami. Ia linglung.

Apa itu efek dari keterkejutannya akibat ponselnya yang baru saja dilempar oleh Sehun ?

Mungkin saja.

Hmmmmm...

.

.

 **TBC or END**

 **TOLONG DIBACA !**

Maafin author yang lama update. Saya bener2 gak bisa ngapa2in ketika vpn gak berjalan sama sekali ditambah review kalian yang gak masuk disini ntah knpa tapi untungnya udah masuk semua tgl 5 januari kemaren + kuota yg limit jd hari ini baru bisa posting setelah melakukan pembaruan juga. Kalau mau nimpuk aouthor juga gpp huweee asal nimpuknya pake cinta hunhan yaaah ckckck

 **Q &A**

 **Q** : kok author sampe bisa analisa angka gtu ? Belajar dimana ?

 **A** : lgsg nanya ke daddy sehun kok jd gak perlu repot belajar wkwkwk

.

 **Q** : author punya fanpage ya? Kok update bgt sih...

 **A** : nanti author buat, kamu mau jadi salah satu adders nya ? Wkwkwk

.

 **Q** : ff ini gak lanjut lagi kah ?

 **A** : Maafin keterlambatannya (((

.

Yang minta lanjut, ini udah lanjut yahhh hehehe...

Buat yang lain yang udah numpahin kata2nya di kotak review makasih banyaaaak... saya baca semuanya kok dan berakhir mesem2 liatnya duuh senyum2 karena pujian kalian semua makasiiih lope yu lope yu all mumumuuuu :***

Big Thanks for follow fav and review nya :)))

Review lagi oke ?!


	8. Lot Code of each Behavior 3

BIG THANKS TO **OHSEHUNOONA** WHO HAVE SHARED MY STORY IN HIS ACCOUNT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH CHU~

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

.

 **HAPPY READING !**

.

.

Bingung. Ekspresi itu jelas terlihat di wajah cantik Luhan. Dengan satu tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri juga tangan lain yang memegang ponsel, pria cantik itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya kacau. Bercabang seperti ranting pohon yang terus tumbuh mengejar langit.

Apa yang Luhan pikirkan?

Sebuah masalah besar, menurutnya. Perdebatan alot antara ia dengan sang kekasih yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya pusing sampai terasa ingin muntah. Ketinggian bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya untuk ditaklukkan. Jika ia gagal, kemungkinan pasti yang akan terjadi adalah tubuhnya ambruk ditengah proses syuting dengan napas putus-putus juga keringat yang membanjirinya, atau mungkin hal yang sangat sering terjadi adalah mendadak pingsan.

Dan Luhan takut itu akan membuat segala hal menjadi semakin kacau. Belum lagi dengan para members senior yang terus memaksa, pasti mereka akan sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf padanya sampai kupingnya berdengung.

Luhan tidak suka itu, ia tidak suka membuat orang lain merasa bersalah.

Luhan ingin menuruti Sehun sebagaimana seorang kekasih yang memang mengharuskannya untuk patuh. Tapi tidak ada jaminan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jika ia menolak bukankah hal yang ia takutkan tidak akan terjadi?

Tapi semua masalah tidak akan selesai sampai disitu saja. Bagaimana dengan kritikan para netizen atau paparazi yang memang tidak menyukainya? Itu bisa menjadi berita besar untuk mereka.

LUHAN SANG ARTIS BESAR TIDAK BEKERJA SECARA PROFESIONAL

Astaga. Jika sampai seluruh majalah membahasnya seperti itu. Lebih baik ia mundur dari dunia keartisan.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, sejak kasus penolakannya saat itu. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membahas lebih lanjut? Semua tampak aman dan justru malah menjadi trending topic di weibo.

Siapa yang —?

Ayahnya.

Luhan menepuk keningnya dengan ponsel. Ia lupa jika kekuasaan sang ayah membuat beberapa pihak tidak berani menggunjingnya walaupun tanpa gertakan sekalipun mereka sudah pasti tidak memiliki nyali.

Luar biasa. Hah! Terkadang hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya sedikit merasa lega tapi juga tidak berdaya.

Tidak berdaya untuk menolak kekuasaan juga keinginan sang ayah. Ayahnya yang berkuasa dalam bidang apapun baik itu bisnis dan pemerintahan begitupun atas dirinya tidak akan sanggup ia tolak. Jika ia bisa, ia pasti masih bersama dengan Sehun saat ini. Bukannya berjauhan dan berkomunikasi jarak jauh.

Helaan napas terdengar jelas keluar dari cela bibir semerah ceri milik Luhan. Ia bawa langkah kakinya untuk kembali menduduki sofa dalam ruangan sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut semakin pusing memikirkan hal yang malah semakin rumit.

"Lu, istirahat selesai. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan setelan yang lain. Pengambilan gambar untuk majalah ini akan ada yang dirilis tanggal 4 januari besok." Kata Laogao sedikit berteriak.

"Bukankah besok kita masih ada sesi pemotretan untuk majalah ini?"

"Ya, memang. Siapa yang bilang jika pemotretan selesai hari ini?"

Dan Luhan berakhir bersemu merah akan ketidakfokusannya menangkap perkataan sang manager yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit malu karena beberapa kru yang tidak sengaja mendengar tersenyum kearahnya. Dehaman pelan Luhan lakukan sebelum menuruti perintah sang manager untuk melanjutkan kegiatan hingga selesai.

Keesokkan harinya, Luhan lagi-lagi sudah berada dilokasi pemotretan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang kemarin. Berbalut setelan biasa saat datang, Luhan langsung digiring oleh beberapa staff untuk segera berganti pakaian.

Sambil menyeruput ice americano miliknya Luhan bertanya pada sang manager, "Bukankah besok juga akan rilis beberapa foto dari Puma?"

"Ya."

"Hari ini tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kurasa hari ini kita bisa pulang lebih cepat, mungkin jam 3 sore nanti. Ada apa?" Balas Laogao yang semula sedang memilah pakaian berubah haluan menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Tidak ada." Katanya. Gelengan kepala melengkapi perkataannya.

Kamera sudah siap diatas tripod. Itu berarti sesi pemotretan sudah akan dimulai. Luhan berjalan kearah sang photografer yang sudah bersiap untuk meminta pengarahan, namun terhenti ketika sang manager malah berujar secara gamblang,

'Aah, hari ini Sehun akan melakukan sesi pemotretan juga? Dengan siapa? Oh, Irene? Waah...'

Jangan katakan Luhan menguping! Salahkan saja si beruang kutub yang berkata terlalu keras!

Rasanya telinganya berdengung dengan sangat kuat. Irene? Leader hoobae mereka? Bukankah Sehun pernah bilang jika dia salah satu dari type idealnya?

OH BAGUS SEKALI !

Luhan menoleh kearah Laogao yang sedang asik menelepon, pandangannya ia bawa ke tangan lain pria itu yang sedang memegang ponsel miliknya. Tanpa kata, Luhan berbalik arah tidak jadi kearah sang photografer melainkan kearah sang manager. Merampas ponsel miliknya lalu menulis sesuatu dengan cepat,

'Sangat menyenangkan bisa berfoto bersamanya.'

Lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu lagi pada Laogao dengan kasar di dada pria itu, membuat Laogao mengeluh pelan. Dan berlalu, kembali kearah sang photografer.

'Oh Sehun. Awas kau?!' Bibirnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, hatinya panas sepanas lahar. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu tidak mengatakan apapun? Cari gara-gara, hah?! Oke. Baik. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih terlihat panas. Gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

Suara kamera terdengar silih berganti diikuti pula dengan strobe flash yang menyala-nyala. Luhan berpose dengan sangat luwes ketika sang photografer memintanya untuk sedikit lebih manly dan juga sexy. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja membuka belahan bibirnya sedikit lebih lebar yang mana membuat beberapa kru yang melihat kesusahan mengambil napas.

Apalagi sang photografer yang dengan sengaja memperbesar lensa kearah bibir Luhan sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika beberapa orang tengah mengamati penuh nikmat dibelakang layar karena setiap foto yang berhasil ia ambil akan langsung masuk ke layar monitor. Mereka semua mendambakan bagaimana rasa bibir itu ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk menyicinya.

Luhan tersenyum setan dalam hati, begitu senang melihat respon yang nampak terlihat jelas di depan matanya, sesuai seperti yang dibayangkan. Bukankah ia berhasil? Ya.

Sedangkan Laogao berdiri sedikit jauh dari sang photografer, berbicara tanpa suara kearah Luhan memperingat kaos dalam berwarna biru yang melorot dan memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya. Tapi Luhan hanya melengos dan tersenyum centil padanya.

Laogao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang kalau sedang cemburu bisa membuat orang kwalahan. Ia bahkan menangkap basah sang photografer yang beberapa kali membasahi bibir juga menggigitnya seperti menahan gejolak. Aah, benar-benar.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan yang baru masuk. Bukan dari ponsel miliknya melainkan ponsel milik Luhan yang saat ini berada padanya.

From Sehun-ie,

'Aku tidak mengerti. Ayo bertemu saat aku tiba di Beijing.'

Laogao mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menutup layar ponsel itu dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku. Berjalan kearah sudut dan kembali menekuni tugasnya. Batinnya berkata 'dia bukan temanku saat ini.' Namun nyatanya Luhan adalah temannya, sahabatnya. Dan semua orang sudah tahu itu.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh saat sesi pemotretan sudah berakhir, sang photografer menepuk bahu Luhan pelan beberapa kali. "Kau hebat, sangat berbakat." Pujinya.

Dan Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis sebelum berjalan mendekati sang manager yang sedang sibuk menatap layar tablet dengan fokus. Ditengah jalan, seorang make-up over menghampirinya. Mengelap sedikit keringat dengan tisu ditangannya juga merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Terimakasih. Kerja bagus." Luhan berbisik.

Sang make-up over itu pun tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau ini. Jika ingin membuat pacarmu cemburu jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu."

Luhan tak menanggapi celotehan Laogao, ia dengan santainya meneguk air mineral yang disodorkan pria itu sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti arahannya. Itu saja." Kilah Luhan.

"Tapi yang tadi itu berlebihan. Sadar atau tidak. Semua orang disini tergiur melihat kau yang begitu sexy dan ya tuhan—mereka pasti menganggapmu seorang gadis cantik yang tersesat didalam raga seorang lelaki."

"YAK!" teriak Luhan saat mendengar perkataan Laogao yang lagi-lagi mengatainya. "Salahnya yang tidak memberitahuku apapun. Dan jangan menghakimi ku!" lanjutnya berapi-api. Ia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Astaga, bukankah mereka memang selalu melakukan pemotretan untuk Ceci Magazine? Dan kali ini untuk February Issue, Lu. Sama sepertimu. Bedanya kau di majalah Marie Claire, bukan di Ceci."

"Ya Ya Ya dan Kenapa kau membalanya? Temanmu itu aku atau Sehun?" sungut Luhan.

Laogao menggaruk pipinya gemas, "Sudahlah, ayo kesana. Mereka tadi bilang jika ingin makan siang bersama."

Saat Laogao ingin menarik tangan Luhan, Luhan malah menjauhkan tangannya lalu menjulurkan nya kembali kedepan wajah sang manager, "Ponselku?!"

"Dalam tas mu." Kata Laogao lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang mengambil tasnya yang hampir tertinggal.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, beberapa orang sudah nampak memenuhi kursi dan sepertinya menunggu mereka. Luhan dan Laogao mengambil tempat yang tersisa lalu duduk bersisian dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Beberapa orang sesekali terlihat bercanda juga memuji bakat alami yang Luhan miliki saat mereka telah menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing. Lalu seseorang berseru meminta Luhan untuk menari dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak walaupun perutnya telah terisi penuh. Jadi, masih berbalut dengan kostum layaknya seorang coboi, Luhan menari dihadapan mereka. Dan hal itu sukses membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah." Adu Luhan pada Sang manager.

"Muntahkan saja!"

"Luhan nanti kita ada rekaman sebentar, ok?!" kata salah seorang kru yang bertugas. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum sedikit —terpaksa. Karena demi apapun, perutnya terasa tidak enak sekali. Euuh!

* * *

Pagi mulai tampak semakin terang. Luhan menyambutnya penuh dengan suka cita. Beberapa pujian juga godaan ia dapatkan dari para fans yang telah melihat hasil jerih payahnya kemarin yang mereka kirimkan pada akun weibonya.

Dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangan di studio. Duduk santai diatas sofa sambil bermain ponsel. Namun senyuman itu hilang dengan tiba-tiba, mendadak kening Luhan mengernyit bingung saat menatap foto lain di dalam layar ponselnya.

Hingga dirinya tidak sadar jika seseorang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya saat ini, menatapnya dengan dalam hingga seseorang itu pindah kesamping Luhan, melirik sekilas kearah ponsel itu sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi lembutnya.

"Tampak asik dengan ponselmu hingga tak melihatku, hmm?" bisiknya tepat pada telinga Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan mendadak kaku. Desiran aneh dalam dada juga gelenyar geli pada telinga membuatnya merinding. Ia pun menoleh secara perlahan, "ASTAGA. SEHUNIE?!" Pekik Luhan kaget, secara refleks melompat duduk dipangkuan Sehun lalu memeluknya erat.

Sehun sendiri langsung membalas pelukan itu. Mengelus punggung Luhan juga menghirup aromanya yang menguar. "Apa yang kau lihat sampai mengabaikan ku, hm?" bisiknya lembut.

Luhan menggeleng, bergumam 'Tidak ada' dibelakang telinga sang kekasih. Tangannya yang melingkar memilin rambut belakang Sehun juga sedikit menariknya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau memamerkan dada ini pada orang lain?" cubit Sehun di nippel kiri Luhan yang ia ingat sekali sudah terekspose. Luhan terlonjak kaget lalu membalasnya dengan menjambak rambut Sehun. Kali ini Sehun yang mengadu dan mereka impas.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa kau menatap wanita itu seperti itu? Kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya padaku. Kenapa kau membuatku —aku tidak suka melihatnya." Rengek Luhan di akhir kalimat.

Oh jadi dia cemburu? Batin Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum maklum lalu melepaskan pelukan Luhan padanya. "Seperti ini maksudmu?" tanya Sehun memegangi sisi kepala Luhan dan menatapnya dalam sama seperti yang Luhan katakan padanya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sebal mengingat jika tatapan itu telah Sehun berikan pada orang lain. Jemari tangannya ia bawa mengelus mata tajam sang kekasih hingga membuatnya tertutup lalu mencium kedua mata itu lembut.

"Aku jarang melihatnya sekarang tidak seperti dulu saat aku berada disisimu. Harusnya kau menghargaiku." Gerutu Luhan, lalu mulai mengecupi seluruh sisi wajah Sehun secara acak.

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada perut Luhan hingga tubuh mereka berdua menempel. "Aku tidak melakukannya." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan tengah asik dengan kegiatannya.

Namun terhenti ketika kecupan itu mendarat di pipi Sehun, lalu membenarkan posisi wajahnya untuk melihat mata Sehun lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu hanya editan komputer, sayang. Aku dengannya tidak benar-benar berfoto bersama." Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Mata Luhan menyipit, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. "Ya, mungkin tidak. Tapi bagaimana dengan foto yang lainnya? Aku kan belum melihat itu."

Luhan mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun hingga Sehun tiba-tiba protes.

"Berhenti. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu juga pada bibirku?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil terkekeh, "Aku ingin kau yang menciumku."

Apakah itu sebuah perintah? Dengan sudut bibir yang menyeringai Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Luhan. Saat bibirnya tepat berada di depan benda kenyal itu, Sehun menahan pergerakkannya. Membiarkan Luhan menunggu hingga mata rusa yang awalnya terpejam itu terbuka kembali dan memandang Sehun bingung.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu."

Mata Luhan menyipit saat melihat Sehun malah menjauhkan wajah dan melengos tidak ingin menatap wajah ayu miliknya. Kenapa? Batin Luhan bertanya dengan tanda tanya yang besar.

"Aku kesal. Kenapa kau harus memperlihatkan dadamu pada mereka. Kau lupa jika semua tubuhmu adalah milikku?" Sehun bertanya dengan mimik wajah datar.

Luhan merengut menatap wajah kesal Sehun yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan sekarang. "Itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Jangan berlebihan!" kata Luhan lalu meraih wajah Sehun, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Tapi Sehun tetap pada ekspresinya, Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Ah. Aku ingat. Kau kesal dengan dada ini karena sudah terekspose kan? —" Luhan menepuk dadanya dan Sehun melirik sekilas. "—Lalu aku harus apa saat melihat kau justru memperlihatkan kedua nipple milikmu pada fans? Menari sambil terguling dilantai yang berair. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja, tancapkan sebuah tiang besi agar kau bisa menari lebih sexy lagi seperti penari stripper?"

Gantian Sehun yang merengut saat mendengar perkataan panjangxlebar Luhan. Saat Luhan hendak berbicara kembali cepat-cepat Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Melahap bibir itu hingga tidak tersisa dan tenggelem dalam bibirnya. Erangan juga lenguhan terdengar berirama ketika Luhan bersusah payah mencari oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Eeehm—Ah, hmmm..."

Luhan meremat rambut Sehun juga menariknya saat tangan besar Sehun malah semakin menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Ia butuh oksigen tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu hingga tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka lebar disusul teriakan yang mengharuskan Sehun untuk berhenti.

"ASTAGA— APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! INI— INI STUDIO! ASTAGA 'STUDIO' KALIAN DENGAR?!"

Bentakkan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang manager, Laogao. Tidak perduli akan sang pemilik yang beringsut turun dari pangkuan Sehun sambil menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika yang datang bukan aku, hah?!" layaknya ibu tiri, Laogao terus membentak mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu studio lalu berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. Tipikal anak pemberontak yang tidak suka jika kegiatannya tidak diperbolehkan.

"Hyung. Jangan menyebalkan! Tadi itu hanya ciuman biasa. Dan itu 'Lumrah' jadi jangan dibesar-besarkan seperti kami habis bercinta. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan itu tadi." Kata Sehun menekankan kata lumrah pada perkataannya juga sedikit berbisik diakhir kalimat.

Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendaratkan cubitannya diatas paha Sehun.

"Aaw!"

Adu Sehun tertahan ketika ia melihat Luhan yang berkedip dengan sengaja menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"TADI ITU FRENCH KISS OH SEHUN. BUKAN CIUMAN BIASA!"

Lagi bentakkan mereka terima. Luhan mengusap telinganya pelan agar tidak berdengung. Lalu menatap Laogao takut-takut. "Kami minta maaf. Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dari sini."

"Apa? Pergi? Enak saja. Kau kesini untuk latihan dance setelah itu menghapal naskah mu. Kau lupa?" Tanya Laogao tidak ada santai-santainya sama sekali.

Luhan meringis lalu mendorong paha Sehun menjauh. "Kalau begitu, kau yang pergi Sehun-ah."

"Hah?! Kenapa jadi aku? Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Katanya sambil bersedekap dada dengan kaki yang bersilang lalu menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa seperti menantang Laogao.

Luhan menatap Laogao lagi yang mendelik kearahnya. Lalu menatap Sehun kembali yang malah merengutkan wajah.

"Kau di Beijjng berapa hari, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya, "Tiga hari."

Uugh. Terdengar ketus sekali. Itu berarti Sehun tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke hotelmu. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku besok ah tidak lusa malam. Kumohon!" kata Luhan memelas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun tidak terima. Itu berarti hari terakhir baginya di Beijing.

"Jadwalku sangat padat. Maafkan aku." Luhan memelas.

Sehun diam. Matanya menoleh menatap Laogao kesal setengah mati lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Oke—"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega,

"—Tapi cium aku, sekarang."

WHAT?!

Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Saat ingin berujar, Laogao sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"YA, CIUM DIA DAN SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI. ASTAGA AKU BISA GILA." Tunjuk Laogao pada Sehun lalu setelahnya ia pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua dengan kaki yang menghentak garang.

"Kau ini!" kata Luhan.

Dan Sehun tidak perduli. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Luhan. Menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, merasakan kenyal pada bibir masing-masing. Juga bertukar saliva dan saling berperang lidah. Sehun melakukannya dengan begitu pengalaman. Hingga mampu membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang.

Ciuman mereka terlihat lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Sampai merasa puas, walaupun sepertinya tidak ada kata puas didalam kamus seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun pun kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap dengan para hyung-hyung nya.

Kembali pada Luhan dan Laogao yang masih sedikit berseteru. Luhan terus-terusan membujuk Laogao untuk tidak marah padanya. Walau sering diabaikan oleh sang manager, Luhan tetap bersikukuh dan Laogao pun akhirnya memaafkan kejadian tadi.

"Nanti temani aku membeli sesuatu untuknya, ya?!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Laogao hanya melirik sekilas sebagai jawaban.

Uuugh beruang itu. Batin Luhan geli.

* * *

"Kau sedang apa di Beijing?"

Luhan bertanya sambil meletakkan dua kaleng soda diatas meja sebelum mendudukkan diri di sofa samping Sehun yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Acara yummie yummie." Balas Sehun seadanya.

Luhan ber-oh-ria sebelum menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa dengan kepala yang berada di paha Sehun.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut, menyisirnya menggunakan jemari tangannya sendiri lalu bermain dengan hidung Luhan, mencubitnya gemas hingga sedikit merah dan Luhan akan memukul tangan nakal Sehun.

Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mengotak-atik sebentar sebelum berseru pada Sehun.

"Waah... siapa yang memberitahu ini? Sehun-ah, coba lihat! Mereka mengetahui tentang mu dan juga Kai yang sering mengirimiku parsel. Daebakk!"

Sehun mengambil ponsel itu lalu ikut membacanya, "Biarkan mereka tahu kalau begitu."

Tangannya bergerak diatas layar ponsel milik Luhan, melihat beberapa postingan sebelumnya lalu bergulir keatas melihat postingan yang baru terunggah. Mata Sehun tiba-tiba melotot horor ketika ia melihat sebuah berita mengenai dirinya. Cepat-cepat menutup layar ponsel itu lalu meletakkan kembali diatas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah?! Aah, tidak ada."

Mencurigakan.

Luhan kembali mengambil ponselnya namun Sehun dengan cepat merebut kembali. Luhan semakin curiga. Dengan tampang garang, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar di atas sofa lalu memandang Sehun dengan tajam. Menjulurkan tangan, dan meminta ponselnya kembali tanpa kata pada Sehun.

Namun tak kunjung di berikan lantas ia pun merebut ponselnya dengan kesal. Menotak-atik layar itu lalu terlihatlah sebuah berita yang sangat menyebalkan.

'Exo Sehun is having a audition for KBS romantic adaptation drama'

Luhan mendengus kuat-kuat, menolehkan wajah kearah Sehun dengan marah. "Audisi untuk drama romantis?!" Luhan bertanya penuh dengan penekanan. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah.

"A—aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau tidak suka, sayang." Kata Sehun gugup.

Luhan menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut imut, "Tidak. Kau menginginkan bermain peran. Lakukanlah—" tersenyum misterius sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi bagaimana ya, drama romantis identik dengan kissing scene yang berulang-ulang. Jika itu terjadi, pasti bibir ini akan terjamah." Luhan mengusap permukaan bibir Sehun.

"Boleh ku gunting bibir wanita yang berhasil melakukannya. Aku yakin wanita itu sengaja. Dan Aku benci itu."

Sehun melotot horor semakin susah untuk menelan ludahnya. Otaknya berpikir apakah Luhan memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa terbahak.

"Haha~ wajahmu semakin jelek Sehun-ah. Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau berwajah seserius itu. Aku bukan psikopat. Kkkk~" Kekeh Luhan puas. Astaga lucu sekali. Batinnya.

Sehun berkedip bingung lalu meraih wajah Luhan, "Jadi aku boleh bermain peran?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kissing scene?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau harus melapisi bibirmu dengan pelapis bibir. Jika mereka tidak menyediakannya. Kau harus membelinya sendiri dan menggunakannya. Aku tidak mau tahu."

Sehun tersenyum. Kekasihnya adalah sosok sempurna. Beruntung sekali ia bisa mendapatkan pria cantik itu.

"Apa kau benar kekasihku? Kau baik sekali sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa aku yang terbaik?" tanya Luhan manja.

"Kau yang paling terbaik, baby."

Aaaaa. Rasanya Luhan ingin terbang.

"Lepas. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu untukmu." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu berlari-lari kecil ke dalam kamar mencari sesuatu lalu keluar dari sana dengan menenteng dua paperbag ukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Apa ini? Bukankah natal sudah lewat?"

Luhan menggeleng imut, "Tidak, kau kan tidak suka natal makanya saat itu aku tidak memberikanmu apapun."

"Lalu?"

"Menyambut hari sejarahmu dengan fans dan happy anniversary kita. Ku harap kau suka." Kata luhan malu-malu.

Uugh manisnya. Batin Sehun bergejolak. Ia pun menerima hadiah pemberian Luhan dan langsung membukanya.

"ini— Bape Puma, kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lebih imut lagi, "Temperatur di Seoul pasti semakin dingin. Jadi aku memberikannya agar kau tidak kedinginan."

Astaga. Lihat bagaimana Luhan dengan manisnya berkata seperti itu. Menunduk malu-malu lalu mencocokkan sendiri jaket itu ke tubuh Sehun. Pas untuk ukuran tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya. Dan senyum Luhan semakin terkembang.

"Kau suka?"

"Apapun yang kau berikan, aku sangat menyukainya sayang. Terimakasih." Sehun berkata lembut sekali.

Bahkan Luhan menganggapnya seperti kapas. Benar-benar lembut. Dan senyum Luhan akhirnya terkembang dengan sempurna saat Sehun lagi-lagi memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun. Bagaimana ini?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Sehun terdengar ambigu menurutnya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehan itu lantas berbisik pelan pada Sehun. "Kau membawa little Sehun. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Aah... benar. Bukankah itu kado yang paling spesial?"

"Heum, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbangun untuk menerobos lubangmu."

Luhan terkekeh kuat. Astaga...

"Kalau begitu cepat masuki aku, Sehun-ah!"

* * *

Dering alarm bergema memenuhi kamar tempat Luhan tertidur pulas. Pria cantik itu tidak terganggu sedikitpun meski sudah berdering berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya Laogao datang dan memukul bokong juga lengan Luhan dengan bantal.

"Bangun! Ini sudah siang kau bisa terlambat, Luhan!" pekikan nyaring rupanya tetap tidak membuat Luhan bisa terbangun begitu saja.

Dengan kesal sang manager pun akhirnya menarik tangannya, membuatnya terduduk diatas ranjang dengan mata yang masih terpejam juga kepala yang tertunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun sampai membuatmu lelah seperti ini hah?!" Laogao bertanya dengan kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menjatuhkan punggung kembali lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Kalian bercinta?!"

Luhan berdeham pelan.

"Sampai jam berapa?!"

Dan Luhan dengan lemas mengangkat jarinya. Menunjukkan angka 3 sebentar lalu menjatuhkan kembali tangannya seperti tidak memiliki otot. Ia ingat sekali pertempuran mereka diranjang berakhir pukul 3 dini hari dan Sehun langsung pulang karena paginya ia harus segera terbang kembali ke Korea.

"ASTAGA. AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU KUSIRAM!"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali dipagi buta seperti ini?"

"PAGI BUTA? Ini sudah pukul 10, kau bisa terlambat datang di acaramu Luhan."

"Acara apa? Memangnya ini tanggal berapa?" dengan linglung Luhan bertanya.

Laogao mengusap wajahnya kesal. Mengatur napas menetralkan kekesalannya sebelum menjelaskannya pada Luhan. "Ini tanggal 7januari 2016 dan kau harus bersiap karena hari ini kau harus datang di acara Madame Tussaund Beijing karena Wax Figure mu sudah selesai. Jika kau lupa."

Mata Luhan langsung melotot, ia menegakkan punggungnya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang lalu melesat kearah kamar mandi tanpa melirik Laogao sedikitpun.

Didalam kamar mandi Luhan berteriak, "Tolong siapkan bajuku yang berangka 17 juga celana ku, oke?!"

Dan Laogao pun mencarikannya setelah sebelumnya mendengus keras terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun dimulai. Luhan berjalan ditemani seorang pembawa acara kedepan tirai yang menutupi wax figure dirinya. Dan ketika tirai itu dibuka. Hal pertama yang melintas pada pikirannya adalah nama Sehun.

Luhan ber-wow saat matanya seolah terpana melihat bagaimana rupa patung itu yang seperti campuran dari wajahnya juga wajah Sehun.

Luhan berputar mengelilingi patungnya dari segala sisi. Ia tidak bisa menahan gerakkan tangannya untuk tidak mengelus dagu dari patung itu. Sama seperti saat ia bermain dengan dagu milik Sehun lalu mulai membiarkan para reporter memfoto dirinya. Ia melakukan beberapa gaya disana. Menirukan beberapa gaya Sehun yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Dan Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri jika yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah dia yang sedang berfoto bersama Sehun.

Perasaan itu terasa nyata sekali. Apa begini rasanya bisa berfoto bersama setelah sekian lama tidak difoto oleh mereka. Batin Luhan sedikit miris, untuk beberapa detik kehilangan senyum di bibirnya.

Tidak ingin kalah dengan para reporter Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku lalu mulai berfoto bersama. Mengambil dari beberapa sisi untuk ia unggah di akunnya, nanti.

Sang pembawa acara mulai mengambil beberapa amplop ucapan yang berada dari dalam box. Ada 4surat. Dan ketiganya sudah Luhan beri tanggapan. Namun saat pembawa acara mulai berkata mengenai kesehatan, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya sedikit lemas.

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku kurang begitu sehat—" aku Luhan. Dalam hati menjerit jika Sehun baru saja menusuknya. Dan dia harus menghadiri acara resmi ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis namun tidak mungkin.

Luhan pun melanjutkan ucapannya, ia berujar terimakasih atas doa dan harapan yang mereka berikan padanya. Ia pun berharap semua orang baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat.

Dan acara pun selesai, Luhan sekarang sedang berada di backstage.

'Jika aku memanggilmu, maukah kau untuk menjawabnya sayang'

Luhan sedikit kesal. Saat ia sudah menduduki sofa yang sekarang ia gunakan, Luhan langsung menghubungi Sehun berniat memberitahu jika ia baru saja berfoto bersama patungnya. Niatnya ia ingin berkata pada Sehun jika patung itu mirip mereka berdua namun Sehun tak kunjung menjawab telepon darinya dan berakhir dirinya yang langsung mengkode Sehun melalui foto itu.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga beberapa menit namun tetap tak ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak, Luhan pulang dengan tampang sedikit murung. Lalu berjalan melewati Laogao tanpa kata sedikitpun. Ia bener-benar kesal.

Keesokkan harinya. Luhan tidak memiliki jadwal apapun ia bersantai dan hanya bermain game seharian ini. Memakan cemilan berat, beberapa bungkus snack dan juga telah menghabiskan beberapa cup berisi kopi yang tampak sudah kosong.

Luhan kekenyangan. Malas sekali untuk mandi sore padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 itu bukan lagi sore melainkan hampir malam. Laogao sudah menyuruhnya sedari tadi tapi sepertinya Luhan sedikit bebal karena hey— Sehun menghilang seharian ini. Tidak mengirimanya pesan sedikitpun. Bahkan membalas kodenya kemarin saja tidak.

Makanya Luhan seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

Hingga akhirnya suara bentakan Laogao lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk mandi terdengar kembali atau kalau tidak ia tidak mendapatkan jatah makan malam sedikitpun. Astaga, mana bisa begitu ketika ia sedang napsu-napsunya makan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Satujam berada didalam kamar mandi, Luhan keluar dengan wajah lebih berseri. Ia melirik sekilas pada kucingnya yang tergeletak nyaman diatas ranjang. Warnanya terlihat sangat kontras sekali dengan selimut miliknya yang berwarna putih bersih saat ini. Dan entah kenapa Luhan jadi ingin memakai pakaian berwarna sama dengan si kucing.

Saat memakai pakaiannya. Luhan merasa dirinya bertambah gemuk. Lingkaran pada pahanya sedikit lebih besar dan berisi. Dan sepertinya ia harus diet jika tidak ingin berubah sama seperti kucing gembulnya.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?" Luhan bertanya pada Laogao saat ia baru saja sampai di dapur.

Laogao menoleh sekilas dan kembali merapikan makanan kedalam wadah. "Daging asap dan lainnya. Yang jelas ini makanan rumah."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Aku memesan."

"Kau saja yang memakannya. Aku masih kenyang." Kata Luhan acuh dan langsung mengambil makanan kucing yang sudah disiapkan. Lalu menggendong kucingnya kearah sofa depan teve.

"Hey. Aku menyiapkannya untukmu. Aaish!" pekik Laogao namun lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Luhan yang lebih memilih berjongkok memperhatikan si kucing yang tengah asik memakan makan malamnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah tadi dia sangat bersemangat mengenai makanan? Huh! Batin Laogao kesal.

"mbul, kau tahu kenapa Sehun tidak menghubungiku?" Anggap saja Luhan sedang mengobrol bersama teman karena memang tidak ada seorang tuan yang tidak pernah berbicara pada hewan peliharaannya kan? Setiap majikan pasti menganggap peliharaannya seorang teman, begitu juga Luhan.

"Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh kan?" Luhan tidak lagi berjongkok namun benar-benar terduduk diatas lantai, ia merapatkan kaki lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas lutut. Memandang si kucing dengan mimik wajah sedih.

"Atau mungkin Sehun sedang sakit? Aaah itu tidak mungkin, jika ia sakit pasti salah satu dari mereka akan memberitahuku. Tapi ini tidak." Helaan napas lelah Luhan keluarkan dari cela bibirnya. Ia pun beranjak duduk diatas sofa memperhatikan si kucing dari atas, ternyata bau makanan kucing tidak enak untuk lambungnya yang mendadak mual.

Luhan memperhatikan kuncing nya dalam diam tidak mengoceh sedikitpun hingga si kucing melompat kearahnya. Meninggalkan wadah makanannya yang sudah kosong lalu mengeluskan kepalanya pada lengan tangan Luhan yang menganggur.

"Ada apa hmm?"

Ia angkat kucing itu seperti menggendong seorang bayi. Lalu menidurkannya diatas paha, mengambil selembar tisu untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel.

"Hey diamlah." Rupanya sang kucing tidak mau, dia malah mengelus bagian dada Luhan.

"Aah, kau punya rencana?" tepat saat itu Laogao datang duduk disebelahnya, memandang Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau gila?"

Luhan mendengus menjawab pertanyaan sang manager, kembali bermain dengan si kucing yang malah bermalas-malasan dipahanya sekarang.

"Hey, jawab aku!"

Kucing itu hanya monoleh kearah Luhan lalu berpindah posisi dengan tangan yang melintang didaerah selangkangannya menuju little Luhan. Tentu saja pemiliknya berjengit kaget.

"Laogao, cepat ambil ponselku lalu ambil fotoku dengannya. Oke?!"

"Kenapa selalu aku?" sungut Laogao tidak terima.

"Oh ayolah, hanya ada kau disini. Cepatlah."

Lagi-lagi harus dirinya. Laogao berjalan malas kearah kamar Luhan untuk mengambil ponsel milik pria cantik itu. Lalu kembali ke tempat Luhan.

"Ambil dari sisi kanan ku, oke!" Kata Luhan memberi instruksi.

Laogao bergeser kearah kirinya.

"Sedikit menunduk. Buat sejajar."

Lagi ia menurut dan sedikit menunduk.

"Tunggu sebentar! Foto aku saat ia sudah menoleh, mengerti!"

"Iya, aku mengerti jika kau ingin membuat pacarmu cemburu jadi cepatlah!" gerutu Laogao pada akhirnya memprotes juga.

Luhan menyengir lalu menyibak poninya yang turun mengenai mata, membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy karena rambut yang belum kering benar.

"Maniiisss, Chuuuu~"

CKREK

Dan hasil foto itu pun terlihat begitu pas dipandang. Pas dalam artian menggoda bagi seorang Luhan. Dimana dia tampak ingin mencium kucing itu dengan tangan si kucing yang bersenggolan dengan pistolnya menambah kesan yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja bahkan menurut semua orang.

'Hari ini Hari jumat, kudengar malam ini adalah pertandingan adu kecerdasan. Aku siap!'

Aku siap, Sehunie. Kau yang memulai untuk saling berdiam diri. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih cerdas untuk mengalahkan lawan. Batin Luhan tersenyum iblis. Lalu kekehan mulai terdengar dari cela bibirnya.

"Astaga... Kau yang menjalankan hubunganmu dengan Sehun, kenapa aku yang lelah?" sungut Laogao tiba-tiba mulai ingin mengoceh.

"Itu karena kau sahabat seperjuanganku." Kedip-kedip. Luhan berkedip imut membalas perkataan Laogao yang selalu mengeluh padanya.

"Aku lebih mirip seperti pembantu, kau tahu?" sungutnya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau teman kebanggaanku. Besok akan ku tlaktir makan. Kau semakin kurus setelah bekerja denganku. Orang-orang bisa menganggap ku berperilaku buruk jika seperti itu."

"Memang."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Luhan berbunyi diatas meja. Luhan sedikit meliriknya lalu tersenyum simpul ke arah Laogao.

"Aku menang." Kata Luhan berbisik.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sengaja di buat semanja mungkin.

Luhan bisa mendengar jika diseberang sana terjadi keributan.

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KUCING ITU SEBELUM KU JADIKAN SUP. KAU MENGERTI, LUHAN!"

Astaga...

Luhan berjengit kaget tanpa sadar malah menekan tombol merah pada layar.

"Aaah kenapa kumatikan." Ringis Luhan menyesal. Tapi bukan berarti ia mau menelepon balik. Biar Sehun tahu rasa. Heuung!

* * *

Sehun mengamuk di dalam dorm, tepatnya didalam kamarnya. Berteriak histeris membanting apapun hingga kamar itu tidak berbentuk. Sehun kalab. Kalab saat melihat postingan Luhan yang baru saja terunggah di akun sosial medianya.

Bagaimana tidak. Tangan kucing itu mencari gara-gara. Dengan seenaknya bertengger di pistol milik Luhan yang mana telah menjadi miliknya juga. Sehun kesal setengah mati belum lagi dengan panggilan telepon darinya yang langsung dimatikan oleh Luhan. Sehun tidak terima itu. Tanpa ampun ia membanting segala apapun yang terjangkau tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dentuman dari balik pintu menyadarkan Sehun akan tindakannya. Dengan langkah garang Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan marah.

"APA?!"

Orang-orang didepan pintu, semuanya berjengit kaget. Memandang Sehun yang tampak seperti orang gila dengan kaos yang lengannya terjatuh ke lengan juga rambut yang awut-awutan. Sangat tidak Oh Sehun sekali.

"Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Baekhyun menyerobot dari arah belakang lalu menggeplak kepala Sehun pelan. Lalu mendorong tubuh itu, memudahkannya untuk masuk.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat berada didalam kamar Oh Sehun adalah bantal didepan kakinya, selimut yang terjatuh dilantai, seprai yang terlepas juga buku-buku yang berhamburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kamar ini baru saja aku bersihkan." Sungut Baekhyun lalu menarik telinga Sehun kesal.

Tapi dengan kasar ia tepis. Membuat Baekhyun mengaga tidak percaya. "Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang marah!"

Hah! Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian menoyor pipi Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Kau harus meminta maaf padaku!" katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun, diikuti oleh member yang lain.

Sehun menutup pintu dengan kakinya, lalu kembali mencoba untuk menelepon Luhan.

Tersambung.

"Minta maaf padaku!" kata Sehun saat suara Luhan mulai terdengar.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau yang memulai, kau yang minta maaf." balas Luhan tidak terima.

"Aku memulai apa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Terdengar dengusan dari seberang telepon.

"Mendiamiku. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Dasar kurang ajar, habis manis sepah dibuang. Apa kau berniat seperti itu setelah meniduriku, hah?!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pening. Astaga apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan?

"Apa maksudmu sayang, aku tidak mengerti."

"Jelas kau mengerti. Kau tidak mengabariku apapun setelah kau pulang dari Beijing. Kau keterlaluan!" marah Luhan.

Sehun gelisah.

"Aku mengabarimu, sayang." Kilah Sehun.

"Mengabari lewat apa?!"

"Hatiku."

"JANGAN MENGGOMBAL DISAAT SEPERTI INI!" Pekikan kesal menyapa telak telinga Sehun membuatnya sedikit berdengung.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jangan berteriak oke?! Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah sayang, maafkan aku. Kumohon!"

Gerutuan terdengar dari seberang telepon, Sehun tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Jelaskan kenapa?!"

"Ok, aku jelaskan. Saat tiba di Korea mereka menarikku untuk mengikuti rapat. Lalu terus-terusan menyuruhku ini dan itu juga berlatih untuk persiapan konser di Singapura. Aku kelelahan, sayang. Sungguh." Melas Sehun.

Luhan diujung sana mulai merenung. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa begitu cepat berburuk sangka? Luhan pada akhirnya mulai mengerti. Ia mengerti siapa mereka yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Dan wajar jika Sehun kelelahan. Karena Luhan sudah pernah merasakannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon membuat Sehun risau. Apa Luhan masih marah padanya?

"Lu—"

"Maafkan aku."

Eh. Sehun menggaruk daun telinganya yang mendadak gatal. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Sehunie~ maafkan aku yang telah berburuk sangka." Lirih sekali, Sehun bahkan harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sehun menenangkan tapi Luhan malah merengek.

"Huweee maafkan aku~"

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan menangis. "Sudah jangan menangis. Tak apa sayang, aku mengerti jika kau takut kehilanganku kan?" gurau Sehun.

"Kau yang membuatku memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, hiks."

Kali ini Sehun mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang sedikit berat.

"Maafkan aku. Oke, kita impas kalau begitu. Pergilah tidur sekarang, sayang. Ini sudah malam."

"Kenapa setiap kali aku menangis kau selalu ingin menghindar? Kau tidak sayang lagi denganku? Huwaaaaa." Tangis Luhan malah semakin pecah.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan lemas. "Cup cup cup. Rusaku kenapa kalau menangis malah semakin melengking, hmm?"

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya terdengar suara sesegukan.

"Aah, Luhanie. Besok aku akan pergi ke Singapura. Kau ingin oleh-oleh?" tanya Sehun menawarkan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan oleh-oleh. Yang aku butuhkan adalah— Kau." Ujar Luhan sedikit tersendat-sendat.

Sehun tersenyum tampan dengan mata terpejam. "Aku milikmu sayang. Selamanya milikmu. Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Sudah malam, aku mengantuk Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah sayang, aku menungguimu hingga tertidur."

Sehun itu sangat sayang pada Luhan. Tipikal lelaki yang bertanggung jawab meski harus menahan lelah pada tubuhnya dan mengharuskan diri untuk menunggui Luhan terlebih dulu sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat.

"Jaljayo, baby." Kata Sehun sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

* * *

Hari senin pada minggu kedua setelah tahun baru Luhan jalani dengan berlatih dance dari pagi hingga pukul tiga sore. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya hingga bajunya terlihat jelas menempel penuh keringat.

Luhan berjalan mendekati soundsystem lalu mematikannya. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar dilantai. Tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan handuk kewajahnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Hmm."

Laogao membalas seperlunya, sedangkan Luhan bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya menjadi duduk diatas lantai. Membersihkan keringatnya hingga kaki lalu meminta botol minum pada Laogao yang sedaritadi berdiri didepannya.

"Kau ini bukan robot. Berlatih itu seperlunya bukan semampunya hingga tidak lagi bertenaga." Cerocos Laogao yang mengomeli Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk acuh lalu meminta Laogao untuk membantunya berdiri. "Sudahlah. Kau ini selalu saja marah-marah. Tunggu aku disini, aku ingin mandi sebentar. Kita pergi makan."

"Kupikir kau lupa akan janjimu kemarin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak melupakannya."

Luhan berkedip jahil pada Laogao lalu segera melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum pergi makan bersama.

Saat didalam resto. Luhan banyak sekali memesan makanan. Meja mereka sampai terasa penuh sesak oleh pesanan yang sudah dipesan.

Laogao menganga tidak percaya, "Hey, ini terlalu banyak. Kau tahu?"

"Memang. Kan sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak ingin menerima kritikan mengenai kau yang menyusut terlalu jauh seperti ini."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga, Luhan."

Dan Luhan hanya acuh dan mulai melahap beberapa makanan yang memang ia gemari.

Perutnya terasa penuh. Begitu juga dengan Laogao yang teler dikursinya sambil memegangi perutnya yang serasa ingin meledak.

"Lu, Apa kau ingin ku foto?" tawar Laogao terkekeh.

Luhan menggeleng lemas, "Kurasa mulai saat ini aku akan berdiet untuk menurunkan berat badan."

"Berat badanmu naik?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan mereka pun terdiam satu sama lain. Tidak membicarakan apapun, mereka berniat menurunkan makanan didalam perut mereka hingga benar-benar mencapai lambung. Baru Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana.

"Kau tahu, hari ini hari bersejarah Oh Sehun dengan fansnya. Jadi aku ingin merayakannya juga. Tapi berfoto dengan keadaan seperti ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Bagaimana kalau aku mengunggah foto saat di Australia saat itu?" tanya Luhan masih sambil mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Kupikir tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau sedang memakai jaket dan topi itu saat ini."

"Aah, benar juga."

Ketikannya selesai. Sebuah pesan singkat darinya untuk Sehun berisikan sebuah ucapan selamat. Kemudian jemarinya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu diatas layar lalu tak berapa lama sebuah foto sudah terunggah di akun miliknya.

'Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya.'

Begitulah caption yang Luhan tulis. Walaupun hari ini bukan hari jumat, tapi jika menyangkut tentang kekasihnya itu berarti moment penting memang harus ia lakukan sebagai ungkapan jika ia juga menyambut hari besar Oh Sehun.

Apa itu sebuah kode? Ya, tentu.

Tak berapa lama pesannya pun dibalas. 'Terimakasih sayang, Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Luhan tersenyum cantik membacanya.

* * *

Suara dentuman musik sudah tidak terdengar lagi namun suara gemuruh teriakan kaum hawa masih bisa didengar sayup-sayup dari ruang ganti yang tengah mereka tempati. Beberapa menit yang lalu konser mereka di hari kedua di negara Singapura telah usai.

Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya dari pantulan kaca, menyeka keringat pada pelipisnya sambil mengingat apa saja yang dia katakan saat berdiri diatas panggung.

Namun tiba-tiba Lay datang menghampiri. Menepuk pundaknya sekilas lalu berkata 'semangat' padanya lalu pergi. Sehun menatap Lay dari balik kaca, ia sedih melihat hyungnya yang satu itu. Lay habis jatuh sakit kemarin dan harus melakukan konser keesokkan harinya. Sehun benar-benar merasa khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang Byun Baekhyun disamping dirinya saat ini. Membenarkan sedikit eyeliner yang tidak rapi dan langsung berniat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya tak membiarkan hyung nya itu pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun galak. Sehun merengut mendengarnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Itu refleks."

Ternyata Sehun belum meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Walaupun Baekhyun bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat berada di depan publik ataupun diatas panggung. Bukan berarti Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya, kan?

"Aku maafkan."

Hah? Semudah itu?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, hyung." Rengek Sehun.

"Aku juga bersungguh-sungguh, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Aku mengerti kau sedang emosi saat itu. Tak apa." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi ketus padaku?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari cela bibir Baekhyun, "Chanyeol akan langsung terbang malam ini bersama Lay. Dan kita pulang besok."

Oh. Ternyata. Sehun manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Apa kita akan mengantar?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah besar, tingginya saja sudah seperti itu. Jadi tidak perlu diantar."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke Danau Marina Bay, hyung."

"Ok. Tapi tidak malam ini, aku butuh tidur."

Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. Dan mereka pun tanpa banyak kata lagi segera menuju mobil yang sudah menunggui mereka sedari tadi.

Sehun benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya saat dipanggung konser bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Marina Bay. Pukul tiga dini hari Sehun membangunkan Baekhyun untuk pergi menemaninya. Dan memintanya untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi.

Baekhyun terus-terusan menggerutu. Demi tuhan ini masih subuh bahkan ia sempat memukul lengan Sehun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun apa daya ketika Sehun malah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya yang ia tunjukkan tepat di depan mata, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Berbalut dengan baju levis berwarna biru juga kaos turtle neck nya, Sehun berjalan melawan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang kearah pagar pembatas danau. Tidak perlu jaket karena Singapura tidak sedingin Seoul. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah seperti orang yang sedang berada di musim dingin.

"Hey, Magnae. Kau bisa jatuh sakit jika berpakaian seperti itu." Kesal Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun sebal. Bagaimana tidak, kenapa Sehun selalu mencari penyakit saat sedang bersamanya. Hah, benar-benar.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menggulung turtleneck nya kedalam, hingga terlihat seperti kaos putih biasa. "Disini tidak sedingin itu, Hyung. Tenang saja."

Tatapannya ia bawa kedepan setelah tangannya berhasil menggapai pinggiran pagar pembatas. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Sehun melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 4.00 pagi pantas saja langit mulai sedikit terang diujung depan matanya.

Sehun merogoh saku celana mengambil ponsel dan menjulurkannya pada Baekhyun. "Tolong ambil kan aku foto, hyung."

Baekhyun menerimanya, "Kau pasti sedang sedih. Sudahlah semuanya sudah berlalu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tahu." Balas Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Tanpa sadar membuat tumpukan air didalam matanya dan menetes begitu saja. Sehun mengusapnya cepat. Lalu menghadap kearah Baekhyun lagi.

"Cepat ambil gambarku, hyung. Kita harus kembali ke hotel."

Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar pada Sehun yang sedang mencari posisi seperti apa. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba melamun sambil menghadap kearah dimana tempat ia dan Luhan dulu sempat berfoto bersama. Apa dia sedang mengenang? Baekhyun semakin sedih menatap Sehun yang seperti ini.

KLIK

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun mengambil gambar Sehun begitu saja. Lalu menyimpan ponsel Sehun kedalam saku jaket miliknya. Berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan membiarkan Sehun dalam lamunannya tanpa ketahuan.

Sehun terus menatap nanar pada tempat itu. Puluhan meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan baginya.

Pandangannya menyelam ke saat-saat dulu bagaimana Luhan tampak begitu antusias melihat daerah di sekitar Marina Bay untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah Luhan yang begitu lucu juga polos saat itu masih terekam jelas.

Ia teringat dalam lamunannya. Rasa sentuhan saat jemari Luhan dengan berani menggenggam tangannya disini. Walau telah pudar tapi rasa itu nyata. Seandainya jarak tidak berarti apa-apa, ia akan arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap untuk melepas rindu yang begitu sesak. Seandainya sang waktu mengerti akan rasanya.

Langit yang ia pandang saat ini tidak lah berbintang. Begitu juga dengan langit hatinya. Tanpa kehadiran Luhan, ia merasa hampa.

Sehun merasa baru kemarin semua itu terjadi padanya namun harus menangis hari ini ketika mengingat bahwa kejadian itu sudah sangat lama terjadi.

Dan tanpa tahu alasan apapun, sekarang ia berdiri disini sendirian, ditempat yang sama namun berbeda jarak. Ia hanya bisa memandang kenangannya dalam diam hingga airmatanya ikut menetes.

'Happy anniversary Lu~ Aku disini sendirian. Di Marina Bay untuk mengenang dari begitu banyak cerita yang telah kita buat bersama. Bukankah kau suka bunga? Itukan alasanmu sangat senang disini? Lain kali jangan biarkan aku untuk pergi sendiri seperti ini, Lu~ aku merasa—sepi.'

Sehun mengusap kedua matanya, membekap bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakkan. Sehun sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan sedih harus berpisah jauh dari Luhan. Hatinya terasa penuh sesak. Sangat tidak mengenakan untuknya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Baekhyun datang mengampiri, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan lalu menggiring Sehun untuk kembali ke hotel.

Saat tiba di Hotel, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung di introgasi kemana mereka pergi pagi-pagi buta seperti itu. Sehun hanya diam dan menunduk, topi yang ia gunakan dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit sembab dan memerah. Hingga Baekhyun lah yang menjelaskan semua pada para member yang tersisa dan membiarkan Sehun kembali membenahi diri karena pagi ini mereka sudah harus kembali ke Korea Selatan.

Masih dengan setelan yang sama di pagi harinya dengan tambahan coat yang tersampir di tangan, Sehun terlihat sedang berjalan di lantai bandara sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya yang Baekhyun berikan tadi saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Ia nampak sedang mengunggah hasil foto Baekhyun ke dalam akun Instagram dengan caption yang sangat simple.

#singapure

Lalu mulai menjelajah di akun weibo. Apa Sehun juga ingin mengunggahnya disana? Jawabannya adalah Tidak. Ia tidak ingin membahas topik mengenai foto yang baru saja ia unggah.

Sehun hanya ingin menyampaikan pada Luhan jika saat ini ia akan pulang. Itu saja. Luhan berhak tahu, 'kan?

* * *

Sehun sudah berada di korea saat ini. Berbalut dengan dua buah jaket tebal dimalam hari benar-benar mengejutkan bagi para fans. Beberapa orang tampak tersenyum maklum melihatnya dan Sehun dengan tak kalah riang membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyuman khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Jadwalnya hari ini memang menjadi DJ Sukira menggantikan seniornya yang berhalangan hadir bersama Chen.

Saat sampai di stasiun radio. Sehun bisa melihat beberapa fansite miliknya semua tampak hadir memenuhi bangku lengkap dengan kamera canggih mereka yang tergantung di leher masing-masing.

Apakah mereka ingin merayakan hari jadiku bersama Luhan? Astaga mereka pengertian sekali. Batin Sehun semakin bahagia.

Acara radio itu pun dimulai. Sehun dengan senangnya berujar ceria masih lengkap dengan dua buah jaket yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Chen hanya sesekali melirik Sehun sekilas lalu kembali melakukan siaran.

Orang gila mana yang memakai jaket tebal berlapis dua didalam studio rekaman yang memakai pemanas ruangan?

Maka semua orang akan menjawab orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Cinta benar-benar gila. Chen saja merasa begitu nyaman dengan tanpa menggunakan jaket lalu bagaimana Sehun yang memakai jaket berlapis, apa dia tidak kepanasan?

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan percakapan antarfans yang mengidolakan mereka. Oh Sehun sebagai Oh Sehee dan Chen sebagai Kim Jongsuk.

Chen : OMG! Apa kau melihat Sehun oppa? Begitu tinggi, mempunyai wajah kecil/imut dan apa kau lihat betapa panjang kakinya!

Sehun : Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya! Kakinya seperti terus memanjang dan meninggi.

.

Chen : Bagaimana perasaanmu melakukan hal seperti gadis saat ini?

Sehun : Sebenarnya aku berpikir aku tidak melakukan hal semacam aegyo semenjak aku berusia 23 tahun tapi selama ini untuk para fans, aku akan melakukannya.

Dan mereka semua pun akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Terlebih ketika Chen bertanya 'kau suka nasi atau roti' dan Sehun menjawab 'Nasi, aku harus mencari seorang gadis yang tahu cara memasak nasi'

Beberapa gadis diluar menjerit heboh saling mengacungkan jari mereka kalau mereka bisa memasak nasi dan Sehun tersenyum tampan membalas dari balik kaca.

Apa mereka tidak tahu jika gadis yang dia maksud adalah gadis rusanya? Sehun terkekeh didalam hati. Lalu mereka terus tertawa seperti itu hingga acara selesai dan Sehun juga Chen akhirnya pulang ke dorm.

Baru saja melangkahkan kaki ketika pintu dorm terbuka, Sehun sudah mendapatkan panggilan videocall dari Luhan.

"Annyeong, Luhanie." Kata Sehun dengan senyum merekah, tiba-tiba Chen mengambil alih.

"Hyung. Kekasihmu gila. Dia memakai jaket berlapis selama penyiaran dilakukan. Apa dia tidak merasakan kepanasan? Haha" lalu kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

Sehun bisa melihat jika sekarang Luhan tengah terbahak mentertawakannya. "Hey... berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk memakainya." Sungut Sehun tidak terima, ia berbicara sambil menuju pintu kamar lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia kunci dari dalam.

"Ya memang. Tapi aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk memakai sekaligus seperti itu. Haha..." lagi Luhan terbahak terpingkal-pingkal.

Sehun merengut, "Baiklah. Tidak akan kupakai lagi." Kata sehun merajuk. Seketika itu juga membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey... aku bercanda. Masa di hari jadi kita seperti ini kau marah padaku." Rengek Luhan lalu dengan gencar melayangkan buing-buing kearah Sehun. Sekarang gantian Sehun yang tertawa.

"Astaga, Lucu sekali. Lu~"

"Kau jauh lebih lucu jika melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Buing~ Buing~"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama saling mentertawakan wajah masing-masing. Sehun mulai melepas semua jaket juga kaosnya menyisahkan kaos dalam saja. Tampak sexy di mata Luhan. Lalu berjalan kembali kearah ranjang kali ini dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

Sehun menggeleng sok innocent memandang Luhan dengan kacamata potter yang masih bertengger dihidungnya. Lalu memandang dadanya yang terekspose jelas, "Sedikit."

"Aaish. Aku bisa kehilangan fokus jika seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, sayang." Tanya Sehun. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi telentang.

Sehun bisa melihat jika wajah Luhan mendadak gugup.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat di hari jadi kita yang ke titik tahun. Mereka bilang jika kita sudah bersama selama 4tahun ini tapi kurasa lebih dari itu. Dalam hitunganku, tahun tidak menjamin jika kita bisa bersama sampai akhir. Tapi jika besok lalu lusa terus sampai hari-hari berikutnya. Itulah yang aku hitung jika kita akan selalu bersama tanpa mengenal tahun karena kita menjalaninya setiap hari tanpa paksaan. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Detak jantung Sehun berdetak secara menggila. Ungkapan yang Luhan katakan padanya benar-benar menyentuh hati. Hatinya berdesir merasakan sensasi menyenang yang baru saja Luhan berikan padanya dan Sehun akan jujur jika Sehun bukan hanya menyukainya tapi juga mencintai respon tubuhnya sendiri saat ini.

"Kau begitu manis, Lu. Jika itu menurutmu maka aku akan mengungkapkannya juga. Jika mereka bilang kita sudah bersama selama 4tahun, kurasa aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Dan jika menurutmu kita bersama dalam menghitung hari karena kita menjalaninya tanpa paksaan, maka aku akan berkata jika kita telah bersama selama jarum jam masih berdetik. Satu detik begitu singkat dan aku akan selalu mengulang detik berikutnya agar terus bersamamu hingga detik yang kupunya habis bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terkubur didalam tanah. Aku mencintaimu tanpa sebab dan alasan apapun. Dan aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu sekarang. Xiao Lu~"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa suara melalui mata. Juga saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Menyampaikan jika mereka bisa melalui semua ini dengan senyuman. Dan saling menguatkan hati masing-masing jika perjalanan cinta mereka masih akan terus berjalan, jika harus melewati kerikil runcing sekalipun mereka akan melaluinya meski harus membiarkan kaki mereka tertusuk benda tajam mereka tidak akan terluka.

Karena luka kecil tidak berarti apa-apa dengan kekuatan cinta mereka yang sangat besar.

* * *

Apa yang dia katakan?

Sehun memandang tajam pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat.

From Tao,

'Terlihat seperti sangat mencintai. Menggalau sendirian, sangat menyedihkan!'

Astaga. Apa panda ini sedang cari gara-gara? Kurang ajar!

Terlihat apa? Jelas-jelas ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Menggalau? Tidak, ia hanya mengenang apa salahnya. Menyedihkan? Tidak ada yang boleh menyebutnya menyedihkan. Termasuk Tao. Huh!

Pagi-pagi sekali mendapat pesan seperti itu membuatnya darah tinggi. Otaknya panas dan darahnya mendidih, meletup-letup siap untuk di muntahkan.

'Kau jauh lebih menyedihkan. Disini seorang lelaki, disana seorang gadis. Kau merasa perawan?'

Balas Sehun tak kalah sengit. Bibirnya menyeringai. Bukankah kata-katanya jauh lebih pedas? Ya, sangat pedas. Lalu sebuah pesan singkat tampil lagi diatas layar ponselnya.

'Setidaknya aku seorang lelaki. Perawan atau bukan, tidak penting. Dasar anak kecil.'

ANAK KECIL?!

Apa panda itu sedang cari mati?

Sehun menggigit lengan kaos dalamnya kesal.

'Tidak ada anak kecil yang berusia hampir 23 tahun seperti ku!'

'Itu terlihat jelas, berarti kau kekanak-kanakkan.'

'Tutup mulutmu!'

Sehun melempar ponselnya diranjang lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun dering ponsel kembali berdering. Bukan dari nada pesan namun sebuah panggilang videocall dari —Luhan.

"Annyeong, Sehunie." Kata Luhan ceria. Amat sangat ceria.

Sehun menatapnya bingung, lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada rambut Luhan yang diberi jel. Luhan semakin senyam-senyum menatap Sehun.

"Aku benci gaya rambut itu. Cepat ganti!" kata Sehun acuh lalu mulai menatap jidat Luhan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Luhan merengut kesal. "Tidak mau! Ini hasil karya ku sendiri." Katanya. Lalu merapikan kembali tatanan rambutnya.

"Kalau ku bilang Ganti ya Ganti. Kau tidak mau menurutiku?" sungut Sehun tanpa sadar membentak Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya menahan isak. Matanya mulai berkilau karena air mata. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang jauuuh berbeda daripada saat baru menelepon Sehun. Kenapa dia membentak ku? Batin Luhan sedih, rasanya ia ingin menangis kencang sekarang juga. Baru tadi malam mereka mengungkapkan kata cinta, apa sekarang telah berubah?

"Kenapa hanya masalah gaya rambut kau marah seperti ini, hiks—" Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus lelehan airmata nya. "—Kalau kau, ti-tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tidak perlu membentakku seperti ini."

Dan sambungan videocall itu pun diputus begitu saja oleh Luhan. Sehun termangu dalam keterdiamannya disisi ranjang.

Luhan menangis?

Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aissh, semua gara-gara Tao.

Kesal Sehun dalam hati. Jemarinya dengan cepat menghubungi Luhan kembali. Namun yang terdengar adalah suara operator yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan suara.

Dasar Keparat!

* * *

Sedangkan yang terjadi pada Luhan saat ini adalah menangis di dalam mobilnya dengan posisi menyandar pada pintu mobil. Semua kaca Luhan tutup agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Ia ingin menangis lebih leluasa.

Siapa yang tidak sedih dan terluka jika dibentak dihari pertama setelah mereka merayakan hari jadi? Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Luhan sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakitnya namun tidak bisa. Airmatanya terus meleleh seperti lilin yang sumbunya dibakar. Tissu didalam mobil bahkan hampir habis.

Lalu datanglah Laogao yang memasuki mobil dan duduk dikursi depan. Mendengar suara isakan dari belakang membuatnya menoleh dan terperanjat kaget.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi, Lu?" dengan panik Laogao berpindah kesamping kursi yang Luhan duduki lalu mulai mengambil ponsel yang digenggam pria cantik itu.

Tapi ponsel dalam keadaan mati.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan lelehan airmata yang semakin menjadi.

"Ponselmu mati atau dimatikan?" tanya Laogao lagi hati-hati.

Lagi Luhan hanya menggeleng. Sudut bibirnya semakin menukik ke bawah.

"Apa karena —Sehun?"

Dan Luhan sukses menangis kencang lagi. Masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana bibir favoritnya itu membentaknya tadi. Juga mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya. Astaga, benar-benar menakutkan.

"Sudah tenanglah, Lu. Jangan semakin membuat matamu sembab. Kau ada acara setelah ini."

Laogao membantu menghapuskan airmata Luhan dengan tissu. Lalu memberikan Luhan sebotol air. Setelahnya ia membawa keluar kain dan air botol minum sisa Luhan untuk membuat lap basah.

Pria cantik itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kain itu. Hilang sudah semua make-up nya pagi ini. Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, ia bersandar pada jok kursi dengan mata terpejam. Dan Laogao kembali pindah ke kursi depan. Membiarkan Luhan untuk tidur sejenak.

Ditengah jalan, Luhan terbangun dengan wajah masih sembab. Melihat ada kain di jok serba guna, Luhan menjulurkan kain itu dan meminta Laogao untuk membasahinya lagi dan Luhan langsung mengelap wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum mengelapnya menggunakan tissu.

"Mana ponselku?" sssttt. Semua orang pasti akan meringis. Suara Luhan benar-benar parau, serak khas sebahis menangis. Laogao memberikan ponsel Luhan kembali yang masih dalam keadaan mati.

Luhan menghidupkannya. Dan tampil lah sederet pesan juga panggilan yang memenuhi notifikasi ponselnya tapi Luhan mengabaikan semua itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah foto dirinya sehabis menangis.

Moment pertama yang tidak menyenangkan. Sehun membentakku. Batin Luhan miris dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali, tidak jadi untuk mengunggah foto dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan. Nanti saja.

* * *

Aku sangat membenci mu, Tao. Aku sangat membenti mu. Dengan amarah yang membuncah. Sehun berkomat-kamit juga menghapus semua postingan yang berbau Tao di dalam akun Instagram miliknya.

Terus menghapus hingga enam foto. Dan ia baru tersadar jika foto terakhir yang ia hapus adalah foto dirinya bersama Luhan yang ada Tao dibelakangnya. Aiiiisssh kenapa jadi ikut terhapus. Batin Sehun semakin kesal.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Terlihatlah Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu. "Mau ikut menonton?"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah, "Film atau Drama Musical?"

"Okepi."

Dan Sehun tahu jika itu adalah drama musical. "Oke!"

Dan kegiatan menghapus foto itu berlanjut sebelum pemantasan drama musical di mulai, terus memilah mana kiranya foto 'Setan Tengik' –Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu- yang harus ia hapus. Namun kegiatannya harus terhenti ketika panggung mulai terisi oleh beberapa pemain. Sehun itu sangat suka dengan seni peran, tidak heran jika ia lebih memilih drama musical daripada menonton film di bioskop.

Sehun terus menikmati jalannya setiap cerita, menonton penuh hikmat adegan per adegan yang dipersembahkan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak ber-wah-ria saat penampilan para pemain terlihat sangat keren menurutnya.

Sehun berniat memfoto semua pemeran diatas panggung namun tidak jadi, saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat jika foto yang telah ia hapus sudah mencapai 11foto. Karena seingatnya ada 193 foto di dalam akunnya dan sekarang menjadi 182. Sehun mengernyit, ia menatap angka-angka yang terdapat pada akun instagram nya. 182?

18 + 2 = 20

20 bukankah itu Luhan?

Lalu jika melirik ke samping, ia akan menemukan angka sakral.

52 dan 0.

520 = I Love You

Jadi jika disambung akan bermakna,

Luhan, I Love You

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan analisanya sendiri. Sehun langsung saja meng-screen layar ponselnya, melirik pada jam tangan couple miliknya bersama Luhan sekilas yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam.

Menandakan jika pertunjukan sebentar lagi akan selesai. Dan benar saja, semua penonton berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya, Sehun bangkit dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Lalu pria jangkung disebelahnya mengajak untuk ke backstage.

Itu berarti akan ada foto bersama. Yuhuuuu~ Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati bisa berfoto bersama pemain.

Sehun kembali melihat pada angka-angka sakralnya, dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum diwajah ketika melihat jika angka-angka itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Jjang!

Luhan, Wo Ai Ni

Tulisnya lengkap dengan hasil foto screen instagram miliknya yang ia kirimkan pada Luhan.

* * *

Luhan berdecih kesal melihat pesan yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Dasar Cadel Idiot. Maki Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel retaknya bringas.

"Layar itu akan semakin pecah jika kau seperti itu." Kata laogao.

"Aku tidak perduli."

Sebenarnya hati Luhan sedikit berdesir melihat bagaimana Sehun mencoba meminta maaf padanya namun ia abaikan dan mulai mengupdate foto dirinya sendiri yang sempat ia ambil sehabis menangis tadi pagi. Sehun bilang ia tidak menyukai gaya rambutnya kan? Terserah. Ia tidak perduli.

Semoga Sehun berubah pikiran dan memuji bahwa hasil karyanya itu adalah yang paling indah. Heuuung!

'Tidak masalah seberapa jauh jarak untuk pulang ke rumah, biarkan permohonan menyertai di setiap langkahmu, tekunlah dalam mewujudkan harapanmu, itu semua akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti~'

Tulis Luhan dengan beberapa emoticon senyum manis disana. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyumnya sekarang ini, yang seperti menyeringai. Haha~

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul ikut mengunggah foto tapi pada akun instagram nya. Dan Luhan melihatnya karena awalnya memang ingin melihat-lihat.

'Okepi. Kalian benar-benar keren.' Tulis Sehun.

Oh jadi sedang menonton drama musical. Luhan berdecih sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering ribut. Luhan jadi semakin kesal, ia terus menekan tombol merah menolak panggilan dari Sehun. Hingga jemari Luhan lelah dan membiarkan ponselnya begitu saja.

Sehun meneleponnya lagi lalu meninggalkan pesan suara.

'Kau tidak ingin memaafkan ku?'

'Hei... jawab aku!'

'Luhan, jawab panggilanku atau aku akan pergi ke Beijing sekarang juga dan menyerangmu.'

'Yaak! Angkaaaaat!'

Terus seperti itu dan Luhan dengan rutin berselang seling dengan timer Sehun. Jadi ia bisa mendengar lalu mengabaikan panggilan Sehun beberapa kali hingga tanpa sengaja panggilan itu tersambung karena Luhan kalah cepat malah jadi menerima panggilan Sehun.

"Hallo~ Hei sayang, maafkan aku. Kumohon." Terdengar jelas jika Sehun agak linglung saat panggilannya terjawab.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau jahat padaku!"

"Astaga sayang, Maafkan aku ya."

"Tidak!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jangan meneleponku!"

"Baby Lu~ Maafkan aku. Sumpah demi tuhan itu tidak sengaja. Seseorang habis membuat ku kesal dan—"

"Dan aku tempat pelampiasanmu begitu? Oh Bagus Sekali. Bye."

Tutup Luhan lagi-lagi mengakhiri panggilan telepon secara sepihak. Tanpa tahu menahu jika Sehun sedang menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengumpat kesal pada Tao.

Uuugh~ Tragis sekali.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Yeeeeeeey ff apa ini. Duuh akhirnya jadi juga wkwkwk :p

Saya bener2 kaget saat ngeliat postingan ohsehunoona yang nge-notice ini ff. Omayaa... makasih noona talangehhh chu chu :*:*:*

Makasih juga buat yang Follow, Fav, and Review nya. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu di chapter ini tapi dichapter depan saya bakalan tulis semuanya. Pasti. :* btw semua tulisan nya udah saya baca kok. Semua pujian, saran, kritik sama koreksiannya bener-bener membantu saya untuk semakin memperbaiki tulisan.

Dan jangan takut untuk ngetik panjang2 di review, saya malah seneng, duuuh makasih masyaAllah... :*:* makasih juga yg udah mau coret2 dari chap1-7 huwaaa talangeeh :*:*

Terus ada yg nanya, author capek gak sih ngetik segini panjang? Tentu aja gak dong. Saya ikhlas buat hunhan mah maklum haus moment mereka yg udh gak ada hiks hiks.

Ada juga yg bilang males baca ff ini klo chapter depan isinya ttg irene. Yakin males baca? Baca dulu dong. Siapa tahu jatuh cinta. Eeh xP

Terus ada yg bilang klo saya Sasaeng & Mother of HunHan Shippers wkwkwk OMAYAA bisa jadi bisa jadi duuh lucu bgt sebutannya jadi terharu xP

Pokoknya makasih banyak ya all :*:*:*

Love you Chuuu~


	9. THE SECRET OF CARTIER

**CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apanya yang tidak dia lakukan?

Apanya yang tidak benar-benar berfoto bersama?

Apanya yang hanya hasil dari editan komputer?

Jelas-jelas apa yang terlihat tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Oh Shithun itu.

Gerutuan terus bersuara didalam hati Luhan. Pria cantik itu saat ini sedang memandang marah ke arah benda yang berada ditangannya. Beberapa lembar kertas bercetakkan gambar nampak memenuhi salah satu ruas jarinya. Dan tanpa ampun ia meremat marah seluruh lembar foto ditangannya hingga remuk tak berbentuk dan membantingnya jatuh dibawah lantai dekat tempat tidur.

Terbangun dari tidur yang tidak nyenyak ditambah dengan beberapa lembar foto mesra diatas selimut membuat Luhan naik pitam. Kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya berfoto dengan orang lain? Terlebih sampai merangkul dari belakang dengan jari kelingking yang saling bertautan bahkan ada juga yang sampai berada di atas ranjang berdua.

Sebuah tindak kewajaran jika ia merasa marah dan kesal. Bahkan rasanya ingin langsung menghajar bibir sang kekasih yang berani-beraninya telah membohonginya.

Luhan mengusak rambut dan wajahnya kesal. Marah dipagi hari akan membuatnya semakin tua. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Jadi hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah tenang.

Tarik napas. Buang.

Tarik napas. Buang.

Tarik napas. Buang.

Luhan terus mensugestikan pikirannya untuk tenang dan berpikir positif. Ia harus membangkitkan kepercayaan pada Sehun walaupun pria itu telah berbohong padanya. Meyakini jika apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu hanya untuk kepedulian sosial semata yang memang sangat tinggi jika menyangkut anak-anak.

Luhan terus melakukan hal itu hingga beberapa menit. Setelah tenang, ia lantas menyibak selimut yang membungkus kakinya. Berjalan menuruni tempat tidur kearah meja didalam kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel namun naas kakinya menabrak gumpalan foto yang tadi ia buang dan itu membuat amarah Luhan yang sempat hilang bangkit kembali.

Tendangan ia layangkan pada gumpalan foto itu hingga berhamburan kemana-mana dan terjatuh tepat di depan pintu yang mana pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lalukan? Hah?! Menaruh foto-foto seperti itu diatas selimutku saat aku tertidur? Yang benar saja!" bentak Luhan kesal. Napasnya satu-satu habis melontarkan semua kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Laogao berkedip bingung efek kaget kemudian menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata menyesal. Ia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang ia lakukan akan menjadi seperti ini. Apa ia keterlaluan?

"A-aku hanya, aku-aku minta maaf, Lu." Sesalnya.

Namun Luhan hanya melengos pergi memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu tak bersalah itu hingga bunyi berdebam.

Dan Laogao mencatat didalam hati jika hari ini 14 januari 2016 adalah hari yang paling buruk dalam sejarah pertemanannya bersama Luhan dan tidak akan mengulang kembali tindakannya semacam itu lagi dikemudian hari. Karena baru kali inilah Luhan menampilkan wajah benar-benar marah padanya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun selain kata maaf.

Bahkan saat ia bersama Luhan untuk melakukan jadwal hari ini pun terasa canggung, walaupun sepertinya Luhan tidak memperpanjang masalah mereka. Tapi ia belum mendapat kata apapun dari Luhan jadi ia tidak tahu Luhan sudah memaafkannya atau tidak. Mungkin sikap Luhan daritadi hanya sedang bersikap profesional padanya.

"Lu, sore ini exo akan menghadiri acara di-"

"Aku tahu." Sela Luhan cepat, kembali melahap makan siangnya yang terlewatkan karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.45 siang atau bisa disebut sore? Entahlah.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk saat telinganya berhasil menangkap perkataan Luhan. Terdengar malas menurutnya, atau mungkin sahabatnya itu memang tak ingin berbicara padanya? Cepat-cepat gelengan kepala ia lakukan untuk mengusir pemikiran tak bermutu itu. Tapi ternyata sikapnya berhasil tertangkap oleh bola mata Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan biasa.

"hah? Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu." Jawab Laogao cepat.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar dering ponsel berdering dari saku celana Luhan, sebuah panggilan dari Sehun yang dua hari ini ia abaikan. Tak berniat mengangkat sedikitpun, Luhan lantas meletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja dan kembali menyeruput ice americano nya sampai pada akhirnya dering ponsel itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

'Tak masalah jika kali ini pun aku diabaikan. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan lupa makan dan berhentilah untuk meminum kopi terus menerus. Dan... maafkan aku.'

Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang Luhan keluarkan setelah membaca isi pesan dari Sehun. Ia lantas memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu mengajak Laogao untuk segera pulang.

.

* * *

.

"Ku dengar Luhan akan mengambil libur setelah presscon terakhir. Apa itu benar?"

Sehun menoleh kearah si penanya sebentar. Sedikit mengingat hal-hal yang pernah kekasihnya katakan.

"Ya. Dia bilang akan istirahat beberapa minggu." Balasnya, kemudian tampak sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mengambil beberapa makanan serta mengambil susu di dalam kulkas sambil menjawab apa adanya yang Chanyeol tanyakan.

"Itu berarti kau bisa mengunjunginya setiap saat."

"Tidak juga."

"Tentu saja, Ya. Kau mana mungkin tahan berlama-lama tidak melihatnya."

"Ada video call."

"Hey! Yang asli lebih seru."

"Diamlah!"

"Menyebalkan. Setidaknya tatap hyung mu jika sedang berbicara?!" Chanyeol melempar begitu saja pisau di tangannya ke meja.

Ia memang sedang memasak saat ini. Perutnya kelaparan diwaktu tengah malam, sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo tapi tidak jadi karena merasa tidak enak lantaran mereka memang baru pulang dari sebuah acara penghargaan dan memenangkan piala ke 3 Daesang mereka di Seoul Music Award selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Makanya saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya ia ingin membuat adanya percakapan agar tidak terlalu sunyi. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah balasan seadanya dari pria pucat itu.

"Diamlah!" ulang Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol sebentar seperti yang diperintahkannya lalu kembali berjalan membawa sekotak pocky ditangannya ke atas meja bersamaan dengan beberapa makanan yang telah ia kumpulkan disana.

Tak pelak itu semakin membuat Chanyeol dirundung kekesalan. Tak ingin ada kegaduhan, ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai melanjutkan masakannya tanpa melirik Sehun sedikitpun.

Sehun tak menggubris pria bertelinga peri itu, jelas ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang kesal padanya karena telinganya masih mendengar bagaimana gerak pisau yang ditekan kuat-kuat, tapi dibandingkan dengan Luhan nya saat ini, Sehun benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

Luhan masih kesal padanya, hanya gara-gara masalah yang menurut pria cantik itu bahwa ia hanya menjadi 'pelampiasannya saja'. Hah. Padahal sudah jelas tidak begitu.

Mendadak Sehun menjadi kesal mengingat pertengkarannya bersama Luhan, ia lantas memulai sesi ngemil tengah malamnya tanpa memikirkan apakah berat badannya akan menaik atau tidak sambil menonton teve.

Sampai akhirnya pria pucat itu pun beringsut turun dari sofa, mengambil tempat duduk dibawah dengan kepalan tangan menopang dagu. Sambil menyeruput susu didalam kotak, Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak mengecek apakah Luhan membalas pesan darinya atau tidak.

Dan ternyata tidak.

Helaan napas lesu terlontar begitu saja. Dengan lemas Sehun menjatuhkan pipinya diatas kaca meja. Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel itu prihatin. Lebih tepatnya prihatin akan hatinya yang tengah gunda gulana karena Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah duduk dibelakang Sehun, membuat pria pucat itu kaget karena jujur saja ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara sedikitpun dari langkah pria itu.

Helaan napas kesal ia tunjukan tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada teve dengan tangan yang menyangga pipinya.

"Hey!" Baekhyun menendang pelan bokong Sehun berulang kali hingga sang magnae menoleh garang menghadapnya.

"Diamlah hyung!"

"Jelaskan baru aku akan diam!" balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak kesal, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan, yang jelas saat ini ia sedang diliputi rasa kesal, bingung dan cemas.

Ia pikir Baekhyun adalah teman curhat yang baik untuknya saat ini, akhirnya ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap pada Baekhyun, melipat tangannya diatas pahanya persis seperti seorang anak yang tengah bermanja-manjaan pada sang ibu. Belum lagi dengan sikap penyayang Baekhyun yang langsung mengelus kepala Sehun dengan tangan lentiknya, seperti seorang ibu yang siap mendengarkan apa kiranya yang membuat sang anak risau.

"Luhan tidak membalas pesan ku." Kata sehun teramat lirih.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan kalau Sehun mengangguk lemas, dilanjutkan cerita singkat alakadarnya dari Sehun yang menimbulkan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Kupikir itu wajar. Mendengar cerita darimu, memang tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Luhan hyung akan marah. Tapi kau tidak perlu segelisah ini, Sehunie. Bukankah kau mengenalnya dengan amat baik?"

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Sehun.

"Dia yang kukenal tidak ingin membuatmu seperti ini. Mungkin dia sedang merampungkan segala sesuatu sebelum memulai liburannya. Berpikirlah positif!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

Lama mereka terdiam, Baekhyun masih terus mengelus kepala Sehun sampai-sampai pria pucat itu tertidur diatas pahanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak menanyakannya, karena matanya memang sedang menatap layar teve.

"Ck. Padahal aku ingin memintamu menemaniku memasak." Decak Chanyeol sebal kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya setelah mendapat cengiran dari Baekhyun.

.

'Richard Mille.' Gumam Chanyeol tak bersuara. Matanya menatap permukaan kaca itu tertarik, membolak-balikkan benda itu melihatnya secara keseluruhan.

"Boleh ku pinjam jam ini?"

Sehun menoleh cepat, langsung merebut jam yang tengah dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Lalu memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak!"

"Hanya selama fansign. Ok?"

"Tidak!"

"Astaga, dasar pelit." sungut Chanyeol.

"Ini jam tangan couple ku bersama Luhan. Apa jadinya kalau kau yang memakai?" kata Sehun menyahut kesal.

"Tentu saja akan menjadi couple baru." Celetuk Chanyeol. Dan Sehun memberi gestur seperti hendak memukulnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua bersama dengan Kyungsoo sedang berada di Shanghai untuk menghadiri sebuah acara fansign dari brand yang mereka tangani, SPAO.

Selama acara berlangsung. Sehun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak hentinya memberikan senyum menawan, memberikan tandatangan kepada fans, dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari mereka. Bahkan ingin menuruti permintaan fans yang ingin bersalaman pada mereka, namun dilarang.

"Oppa... boleh aku bersalaman denganmu?" seorang fan bertanya hati-hati sambil menunduk takut saat melihat seorang security yang langsung melarangnya.

"Maaf..." kata Sehun menunjukkan raut sedih dan menyesal.

"Tak apa oppa." Balas fan itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sekali padanya dan segera berbalik pergi dari hadapan Sehun, membiarkan fans lain mendapatkan gilirannya.

Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, meraih botol minum lalu meneguknya sedikit banyak. Matanya beredar melirik kearah kedua hyungnya yang nampak sedang menyapa fans dengan begitu ramah lalu meneguk air minum lagi untuk kedua kalinya, melirik sebentar pada jam tangan yang terpasang pada tangannya dengan senyum dan tetap memasang senyum seperti itu untuk kembali menyapa fans.

'Setidaknya jam tangan ini bisa membantuku untuk melepas lelah setelah cartier ku lepas.' Batin Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menghela napas pelan setelah melihat kearah pintu yang tadi mereka lewati untuk masuk kesini, membayangkan jika ia baru saja melihat isi dari kotak cartiernya yang selalu ia bawa walau tidak pernah ia pakai lagi.

.

* * *

.

Baru saja menjejakkan kaki di tanah Seoul, Sehun sudah dibuang cengo dengan foto yang bertebaran di semua akun miliknya.

Bagaimana tidak beberapa foto yang sama menampakkan wajah mengantuk Luhan lengkap dengan koas yang ditanggalkan begitu saja alias tidak memakai baju sama sekali sehabis terbangun dari tidur dengan rambut yang awut-awutan.

Tak pelak itu membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak begitu saja. Untungnya pria bertelinga peri itu ada kepentingan yang mengharuskannya pergi. Kalau tidak habis dia ditangan Sehun yang nampak geram terbakar api cemburu.

'Jadi begitu tingkahnya selama di Australia? Kurang ajar sekali yang mengambil gambar ini. Kepalanya pasti minta dipenggal olehku.'

Sehun menggerutu terus-terusan. Bolak-balik kearah dapur mengambil minuman dingin untuk tenggorokkannya yang kering. Muak dengan segala komentar yang membahas tubuh Luhan, Sehun melihat notifikasi ponselnya yang menampilkan tayang V app yang sedang live.

Sedikit tertarik daripada menonton tayangan Luhan yang membuatnya marah-marah tidak jelas akhirnya Sehun menonton tayangan itu dari awal.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel miliknya yang lain berdering diatas meja. Panggilan dari Suho.

'Annyeong, Sehuna. Katakan sesuatu untuk EXOL.' Kata Suho diseberang. Mendadak Sehun teringat foto Luhan yang nampak mengantuk berat dengan tubuh yang topless.

'Babies, tidur yang nyenyak~'

Suho bilang dia dekat dengan semua member tapi karena dia dan Sehun sudah menjadi roomate untuk waktu yang lama, dia merasa Sehun adalah adiknya.

'Aku terus menonton siaran v app mu dan bukankah aku yang kau telepon terakhir?' tanya Sehun sambil melihat beberapa komentar dibawah layar.

'itu karena aku punya keyakinan kalau kau akan menjawab teleponku.'

Huh. Bagaimana bisa tahu. Apa Suho hyung tahu jika aku pasti menerima telepon darinya lantaran sedang menahan kesal pada foto-foto milik Luhan? Hm. Batin Sehun mendadak ingat kembali.

'Tapi Jongdae hyung menjawab teleponmu, omong-omong kau sangat lucu hari ini. Aku tertawa sambil melihatmu.'

'Tolong cintai Sehun-ie kami dengan sepenuh hati.'

'Aku sudah menerima sangat banyak cinta. Hyung aku melihat ada komentar aneh, tapi abaikan saja.'

'Benarkah? Kau jangan membacanya.'

Huh terlambat hyung. Batin Sehun kesal. Sudah melihat foto Luhan yang membuat harinya hancur dan sekarang ditambah komentar hatters yang salah tempat. Menyebalkan.

'Aku tadinya akan memberi komentar juga tapi tidak jadi.'

.

* * *

.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil langkah mendekati meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Ehhm.. ada Presscon The Lost Tobm jam 11 siang sampai jam 2.30 sore, lalu... Kau harus melakukan Qzone Live Chat untuk menyapa fans dan terakhir menghadiri Tencent Star App Night hingga pukul 9 malam." Jawab Laogao sedikit kikuk. Pasalnya Luhan tengah menatapnya saat ini.

Pria cantik itu mengangguk pelan dan langsung melahap sarapannya hingga habis tak tersisah, meminum sedikit susu yang berada pada gelas kecil lalu menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas kosong dan meminumnya hingga kandas.

'Masih pukul 9 pagi, masih ada waktu untuk berendam.' Pikir Luhan setelah melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang tergantung.

"Kau juga harus sarapan. Kenapa hanya duduk diam seperti itu?" tanya Luhan sedikit heran. Matanya meneliti tindak tanduk sang sahabat yang sedikit pendiam beberapa hari ini.

"hah? Oh, i-iya. Aku juga akan memakan sarapanku, ...nanti." Jawab Laogao sedikit terbata. Luhan mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berendam, ingatkan aku jika aku kelewat batas."

Dan pria bermata rusa itu pun melesat kembali kedalam kamar setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang sahabat yang lagi-lagi sedikit kikuk menurutnya.

'Apa efek bentakkan ku waktu itu masih terasa? Aiish, Luhan bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatmu?' batin Luhan bingung sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memulai sesi berendamnya selama satu jam.

.

Berbalut dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam miliknya, Luhan keluar dari kamar ganti didalam ruang pribadinya yang mewah. Ruangan yang berisi seluruh perlengkapan miliknya yang terdiri dari topi, pakaian, sepatu sampai aksesoris perhiasan miliknya semua ada disana.

Pria cantik itu berjalan kearah lemari besar berpintu lima yang merangkap sebagai kaca besar untuknya, mematut diri menatap apakah pakaian yang dia pakai cocok untuk menghadiri acara nanti.

Dirasa pas, ia pun melangkah kearah pintu kaca paling ujung dekat jendela, menekan tombol otomatis yang membuat pintu kaca itu bergeser dengan sendirinya dan nampaklah berbagai jenis dasi yang terdapat disana.

Sedikit lama untuk memilih satu diantaranya, Luhan langsung memakainya begitu dapat. Menekan kembali tombol penutup pintu kaca otomatis itu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun, barulah setelah pintu otomatis itu tertutup sempurna, Luhan melempar senyum menatap dirinya sendiri yang terlihat jauh lebih mempesona dari biasanya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang terpancar.

Beranjak dari sana, Luhan membuka sebuah kaca bening yang lagi-lagi terbuka otomatis berukuran dua x satu meter berisikan semua aksesoris perhiasannya yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Memilah apa kiranya yang akan ia gunakan. Saat hendak meraih gelang cartier yang biasa ia pakai, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap kilau dari sebuah gelang yang terkena pantulan dari sinar matahari.

Hati Luhan terenyuh saat ia berhasil menyadari jika sinar itu berasal dari gelang yang Sehun berikan padanya tak lama setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup tahun lalu. Gelang yang Sehun kirimkan lengkap dengan sebuah memory card didalamnya yang berisi hasil rekaman Sehun yang menahan tangis tak rela untuk melepaskannya. Juga sebuah surat.

Surat yang masih tersimpan apik dibawah pakaiannya.

Ada kebimbangan yang perlahan merasuki relung hati Luhan, merebak membaur menjadi satu. Kebimbangan apakah ia akan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya lagi atau tidak.

Dengan langkah sedikit tersendat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil surat itu dari dalam lemari kaca nomor 4 lalu membukanya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar,

'Ku pikir nama yang ku lihat adalah salah tapi pada akhirnya ternyata itu benar, apa arti dari itu? Pertama kali ketika membacanya, ku pikir mereka salah. Kau tetap di sisiku. Apakah itu karena aku mencintaimu? Atau kehendak yang telah menuntunku untuk berjanji? Karena ketika janji sudah ku ucap, aku mencintai untuk mempertahankanmu. Lebih penting lagi ada yang ingin aku katakan, aku ingin mengatakan jika aku akan menempatkan masa mudaku, dengan namaku, pada masa depan yang akan aku percayakan padamu. Aku sudah percaya padamu. Terimakasih untuk membiarkanku tahu bagaimana mencintai dan bagaimana dicintai. Kau tahu sia-sia usaha ku ini dan hampir melupakan jalinan panjang cinta yang telah kita lalui. Dan aku benci ketika kau pergi. Tapi janji telah terucap, Aku tetap Mencintaimu.'

Coretan tinta yang kentara sekali dibuat dengan tangan tak kalah bergetar darinya, Sehun menumpahkan semua kata-katanya dengan amat susah payah. Kata yang telah dirangkai walau dengan begitu spesifik masih dapat ia artikan.

Surat yang menjelaskan ketidakpercayaan dimana untuk pertama kalinya Sehun membaca sebuah surat gugatan atas nama darinya dan mempercayai jika ia masih berada di sisi pria pucat itu, membawanya untuk membuat sebuah janji jika cinta akan tetap ia pertahankan sekalipun ia telah pergi walau ia membenci hal itu.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca lemari. Dengan kepala mendongak, ia pejamkan matanya tidak memperbolehkan lelehan airmata jatuh diatas pipinya. Membayangkan bagaimana saat Sehun menuliskan surat itu pasti dengan lelehan air mata juga, dan ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Cukup satu kali saja, saat ia membacanya untuk pertama kali.

Lama termenung dalam pikirannya, nyatanya berhasil membuat otaknya memutar ulang kilasan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum sedih di dalam video yang pria itu buat dengan durasi yang terbilang cukup lama. Masih terekam dengan jelas apa yang Sehun katakan saat itu, perkataan yang tidak akan pernah Luhan lupakan seumur hidup.

'Xiao Lu, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku bermimpi jika kau akan meninggalkanku sejauh ini. Tapi mengapa semua menjadi begitu rumit?'

'Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku yang saat itu menjauh agar kau tidak melihatku. Maafkan aku yang tidak berada dekat denganmu saat berdiri diatas panggung bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Semua ku lakukan agar kau tidak mengetahui betapa hancurnya aku saat itu.'

'Berada di dua pilihan membuatku susah bernapas. Membiarkan diriku untuk bergelut selama beberapa hari hanya untuk memikirkannya berhasil membuatku benar-benar kehilangan napas itu. Dan ketika aku tahu jika pilihan yang terbaik adalah melepasmu (untuk sembuh) yang dapat ku lakukan hanyalah diam. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, suara seolah tertelan enggan untuk berucap. Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh meminta maaf akan hal itu.'

'Tapi, keterdiamanku saat itu bukan berarti aku juga terdiam untuk hati kita. Ketika cinta bahkan terbentuk bagai pelangi, ketika cinta mengalir deras bagai air, dan ketika cinta bahkan bergerak seperti jam yang terus berputar. Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui dimana letak ujung dari segalanya apalagi untuk mengetahui kapan mereka akan berhenti.'

'Terhitung sejak kau memutuskan untuk pergi, aku terus berusaha untuk tegar selama 20minggu terakhir. Dan ketika aku menghitung hari ke depan, aku masih memiliki waktu sebanyak 38 hari lagi untuk tiba diawal bulan kita berdua. April pertama tanpa adanya dirimu, kenapa terasa begitu sulit?'

'Xiao Lu, Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.'

'Gelang itu... kuharap kau ingin memakainya. Pakailah jika kau siap untuk datang kembali. Pakailah jika kau merasa siap mengunjungiku untuk pertama kalinya setelah kau pergi, disini. Tidak tahu itu kapan, tapi tolong tidak untuk sekarang. Jangan mengunjungiku ketika aku belum bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Jangan datang karena rasa empati tapi datanglah jika saat itu kau benar-benar mencintaiku.'

'Tak ada maksud untuk apapun. Aku tahu rasa cinta sudah tertumpuk banyak disana tapi jika hari itu telah datang, akulah orang pertama yang paling merasa bahagia akan segala upaya yang sudah kita lakukan, barulah setelah itu dirimu.'

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak melukai bibirnya tapi berakibat fatal bagi airmatanya yang meleleh begitu saja. Lelehan tanpa isakkan mengalir cepat melewati pipi Luhan ketika kata demi kata yang Sehun ungkapkan masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Isakkan yang tertahan agaknya berhasil menghentikan laju airmata itu namun sakit didalam dadanya malah semakin terasa.

Tak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu, Luhan bergerak cepat memutar balik arah tubuhnya. Menyangga berat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menempel telak pada kaca juga menyandarkan kening polosnya dengan satu tangan terkepal.

"Aku... Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Dan pada akhirnya, ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengingat saat ini mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Bahkan ia sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu hanya karena phobia miliknya hingga tanpa sadar membuat Sehun melupakan hal ini dan terus melarangnya.

Melarangnya datang karena masalah dengan pihak agensi yang sampai saat ini belum terselesaikan.

Tapi, apa pria itu benar-benar tidak ingat jika telah mengirimkan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa! Bukankah hal ini yang saat itu paling ia harapkan?

Berharap bahwa ia akan selalu menunggu untuknya kembali.

Sekarang Luhan sadar. Seberapa kuat cinta yang Sehun berikan untuknya bukanlah sebuah cinta main-main. Selalu mementingkan dirinya walaupun harus menahan sakit di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Tapi, gelang itu bukanlah barang murah.

Gelang?

Luhan menoleh cepat kearah meja perhiasan miliknya, melangkah dengan terburu-buru meraih gelang bertabur berlian itu dalam genggamannya. Mengamati juga mengelus permukaan gelang mewah itu lembut. Apakah ia harus memakainya? Ya.

Tepat ketika gelang itu berhasil masuk kedalam pergelangan tangannya, pintu ruangan dibuka pelan dan nampaklah Laogao yang terlihat habis menerima panggilan telepon datang mendekatinya.

"Sehun menelepon saat kau sedang berendam tadi, karena dia terus berisik jadi aku mengangkatnya. Maafkan aku..." kata Laogao tak enak tak berani menatapnya walaupun kepalanya tidak menunduk sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik Luhan kepadanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi... Dia bilang jika hari ini ia akan pergi ke Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Untuk apa?"

"Tokyo Dome..."

"Oh."

Oh? Saat itulah Laogao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan bingung. Dan pada saat itu juga ia berhasil menemukan jejak airmata menghiasi pipi Luhan.

"Lu... kau menangis?" tanya Laogao berjalan mendekati Luhan hati-hati, menduga apakah matanya tidak salah melihat. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya jika Luhan habis menangis.

"Tidak."

Dengan sigap Luhan menghapus airmatanya tanpa sisa, bersikap seolah-olah apa yang pria itu tanyakan bukanlah hal benar namun sang sahabat rupanya jauh lebih mengetahui jika ia berbohong.

"Aku mengenalmu sudah lama, Lu. Dan aku tahu jika kau habis menangis. Tak apa jika kau tak mau bercerita. Kelakuanku memang keterlaluan saat itu, aku minta maaf." Kata Laogao sebisa mungkin untuk biasa. "Waktumu tinggal setengah jam lagi, bersiaplah." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi suara dibalik punggungnya membuatnya berhenti.

"Beri aku waktu 15menit lebih lama. Tidak masalahkan?" tanya Luhan.

Laogao tersenyum miris, tak ada tanggapan dari permintaan maafnya. Mungkin lain kali. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu."

Setelah Laogao benar-benar keluar, Luhan menatap ponsel ditangannya bingung. Tokyo? Apakah Sehun ingat kenangan mereka berdua disana?

Senyum manis tampak merangkak naik menghiasi kedua sudut bibir Luhan. Lengkungan indah itu nampaknya menjawab akan pertanyaan sendiri jika Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kenangan milik mereka berdua.

Setelah mengambil jam tangan miliknya, Luhan bergegas keluar kembali memasuki kamar miliknya guna merapikan makeup nya yang sedikit berantakan juga menata ulang rambutnya dengan sedikit hairspray. Sempurna. Batin Luhan tersenyum menawan.

Kembali meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan didalam saku, Luhan mengatur pencahayaan yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar dirinya. Melangkah pelan mendekati jendela yang rupanya mendapatkan efek alami yang pas dan dapatlah sebuah foto yang luar biasa cantik dalam satu kali jepretan saja.

Setelahnya dengan sedikit kalang kabut ia bergerak cepat kesana kemari lalu memakai sepatunya yang belum ia pakai yang rupanya sudah di siapkan oleh sang manager kemudian melirik sekilas mobil yang menunggunya melalui kaca jendela tapi tidak terlihat.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu lagi, Luhan lantas menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu daritadi, duduk di samping sang manager yang sedang duduk diam didalam sambil memainkan ponsel dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku memaafkanmu." Kata Luhan tak berapa lama setelah mobil memasuki jalan raya.

Agaknya sang manager sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Luhan, dengan ragu ia menoleh dan bertanya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku juga sudah membentakmu kemarin. Kita masih sahabat kan?"

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf dan pertemanan mereka. Menyambut itu, Laogao tersenyum cerah meraih tangan Luhan lalu memeluk pria cantik itu akrab.

"Tentu saja. Kita bersahabat sampai mati."

Dan gelak tawa pun akhirnya menghiasi mereka selama perjalanan menuju tempat acara berlangsung.

.

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore itu berarti beberapa menit yang lalu presscon yang baru saja Luhan hadir telah usai dan sekarang pria cantik itu tampak sedang memilah pakaian santai yang akan ia gunakan selama melakukan Qzone Live Chat.

Berbalut celana hitam juga baju berwarna putih bersih dari bahan licin, Luhan berjalan kearah kursi santai diruang tengah dekat dapur untuk memulai sesi chattingnya disana.

Ia terus bertukar begitu banyak kata dengan para fans, hingga tiba-tiba Laogao datang dengan sebuah jaket berwarna cream dan memberikannya untuknya.

"Sebuah foto untuk mereka. Pakailah aku akan memfotomu."

"Tidak biasanya. Kau bukannya selalu malas kalau aku minta untuk memfoto?" kata Luhan dan langsung memakainya begitu saja.

"Awal yang baik setelah pertengkaran kita, mungkin." Balas Laogao dengan cengirannya. Luhan berdecih kecil karena itu tapi ikut tersenyum juga, membiarkan sang manager mengambilkan gambar dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Aku lapar..." aku Luhan memelas membuat Laogao yang baru saja menyerahkan ponsel milik pria cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tunggu lah, aku akan membelikan untukmu."

"Ok." Acungan jempol Luhan berikan untuknya sebagai tanda terimakasih sebelum melanjutkan kembali sesi chatting nya yang tertunda.

"Kurasa 2 foto lebih baik."

Ternyata tidak hanya satu namun Luhan memberikan dua foto sekaligus sebagai hadiah untuk fans. Foto pertama yaitu foto yang baru saja managernya ambilkan dan yang kedua adalah sebuah foto yang tadi dia ambil sebelum pergi ke acara prescon. Dua foto yang memiliki sisi perbandingan yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Kemanlyan dan juga Kecantikan yang begitu kontras jika dibandingkan.

Rupanya jaket yang masih dipakai membuat Luhan sedikit gelisah, tubuhnya merasa panas dan pengap lantaran cuaca memang sedikit panas diluar. Luhan membuka jaket berwarna cream itu lalu menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Menyibak rambutnya kebelakang sambil mengelap keningnya.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir tersandung melihat foto cantikmu yang kau upload. Demi Tuhan Luhan. Kau seperti Barbie. Astaga~"

Laogao datang sambil membawa beberapa bungkus makanan. Meletakannya di depan meja depan Luhan.

"Sengaja. Aku sengaja memperlihatkannya karena di foto itu aura ku benar-benar terpancar setelah memakai benda pemberiannya walaupun aku tidak tersenyum."

"Gelang?"

"Ya."

Laogao mendengus tak kentara. Kemudian berjalan mengambilkan piring untuk mereka berdua.

"Setelah ini bersiaplah kita akan datang ke venue lebih cepat."

"haaaah~ kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Luhan malas, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dengan nyaman.

"Karena mereka menyediakan stelan untukmu jadi kau harus mencoba beberapa mengingat tubuhmu mungil seperti perempuan."

"Yak!"

"Terima nasib mu! Lingkaran pinggangmu saja hanya sebesar ini." Tunjuk Laogao pada Luhan, mengira-ngira.

Luhan mendengus tidak terima. "tapi... Apa aku terlihat begitu cantik? Hmm, maksudku. Benarkah secantik itu?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Mau ku foto lagi?"

"eiiih?!-" dengan mata memincing melihat sang manager, Luhan pada akhirnya memberikan juga ponselnya kepadanya.

"Ambilkan dari atas kepala hingga batas pundak disini, aku penasaran." Suruhnya.

Laogao lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Luhan tidak sadar diri? Entahlah.

.

Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.

Hanya 3 emoticon lah yang dapat Luhan tuliskan menjadi caption didalam postingannya yang baru saja ia unggah pada akun instagram miliknya.

Berbalut kaos berwarna hitam santai, Luhan tidak dapat menghentikan senyumannya lantaran Sehun yang terus terusan memujinya akan kecantikannya yang tiada tara. Bagaimana tidak, setibanya ia di dalam apartemen sekitar jam 10 malam –karena memang ia baru saja keluar dari venue jam 9.20 malam- ia mendapatkan begitu banyak pesan dari sang kekasih yang mengatakan ribuan kata gombal untuknya.

Ya. Tak ada lagi kemarahan didalam diri Luhan lantaran sikap Sehun yang telah membohonginya, Luhan agaknya memaklumi jika apa yang Sehun lakukan pasti untuknya juga jadi ia mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan memilih untuk berbaikan.

Sementara itu tepat dimana Sehun berada, Tokyo, pria pucat itu terus tersenyum lebar mengirimkan beberapa pujian untuk rusa cantiknya yang pasti sedang berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

Ia bahagia apa yang telah diberikan olehnya akhirnya dipakai juga oleh sang kekasih. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

'Kenapa kau memakainya? Jangan bilang kau akan ke Korea besok. Haha...' tulis Sehun bercanda. Dan Luhan langsung membalas dengan cepat.

'Tentu saja tidak. Besok aku memang akan memulai liburanku. Tapi aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan.'

'aaah~ kau menyakitiku, padahal aku berharap kau datang. Kenapa kau begitu jujur sayang.'

'Baiklah, aku akan datang.'

'Hah? Jangan bercanda! Jangan bilang jika kau masih mengingat perkataanku waktu itu.'

'Yasudah. Tidak jadi.'

Helaan napas sedih tak sengaja Sehun berikan tanpa sadar. Agaknya ia sedikit kecewa, apakah Luhan belum benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi kenapa memakai gelang pemberiannya kalau begitu? Huuufft... cepat-cepat ia buang pemikiran tak bermanfaat untuk kesehatannya itu lalu membalas pesan dari Luhan.

'Kalau kau ingin datang, maka datanglah sayang. Aku menunggumu.'

'Kenapa kau selalu menungguku? Aku yang akan menunggumu.'

'Maksudmu?'

'Apaaa? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa.'

Apa Luhan mulai berkilah? Sehun mengusap dagunya heran sebelum mengangkat bahunya acuh.

'Aku sedang di Tokyo. Kau ingin sesuatu?'

'Tidak ada. Nanti saja.'

Hmm... Sehun semakin bingung membaca pesan dari Luhan. Apa maksud rusa itu? Apa masa ngidamnya belum datang?

'Hey, . Apa anak kita baik-baik saja?'

'Jangan memulai, .'

'Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar anakku.'

'Belum saatnya ia datang.'

'Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat. Aku tidak sabar.'

'Kalau begitu buat saja!'

'Hohoho. Baiklah, aku akan ke Beijing sekarang.'

'Jangan macam-macam! Aku melihat iklan dirimu di toko spao tadi sore.'

'Aku terlihat tampan?'

'Tentu saja. Oh Sehun ku memang tampan dan dingin.' Ejek Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, 'Setidaknya aku hangat kan saat memelukmu?'

'Kalau yang ituuu~ aku tidak yakin. Karena kau selalu membuatku panas.'

Wuaaaah... Sehun bersorak di kamar hotel miliknya. Rusa liar itu benar-benar liar.

'Mau mencoba yang lebih panas?'

'Kalau begitu tidurlah! Dan cepat pulang.'

Gelegar tawa memenuhi ruangan yang di tempatinya. Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh mendapatkan peluang sekitar 95% untuk dapat menjamah Luhan nya. Kesempatan emas yang tidak akan pernah ia tolak.

'Baiklah, sayaaaang~'

.

* * *

.

Tolong maafkan saya yang ngaret buat update. Author lagi sakit soalnya hiks hiks (( Sengaja nih posting hari sabtu, kan biar malming gtu hahaha...

Gimana sama chapter kali ini? Ada yang mewek kah? Hahaha...

Klo ada yg bingung gimana author tahu sama masalah cartier itu, sebenernya author jg gak bisa berkata-kata. Bang kwon juga sih salahnya yg per peran ngasih tahu d-38 kan author jadi tahu 51 minggu yg lalu (timer di ig kwon jun baru hari ini ganti jadi 51 minggu) itu diupload pas malming juga guys yaitu tanggal 21 feb 2015 dan klo diitung 38hari setelahnya kan jatuhnya tgl 1 april. Makanya sehun bilang kek gtu deh...

Dan dan dan... sebenernya author udh nyelipin fakta asli mereka loh, sesuatu yg gak dibolehin buat di posting. Save me. Semoga gak ada yg sadar. Eeh, Hahaha...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW CHU~ :* :* :*

BIG THANKS TO REVIEWS:

Shykiters, BigSehun'sJunior, Laabaikands, Luhanzone, ThehunLuhanieYehet, cbhh hardship, SehunieHunHAN, galaxyhun94, niaexolu, nabila, lilis536, claireypark, Lee Sena, A Y P, milkyhun, hztexohun68, sehunsdeer, tiehanhun9094, arifaohse, anisaberliana94, kajegaje, xx94, win, guest, name qonita, hunlu, utarih68, riz, anunyahunhan, oohHHHSehun, seluluse947, nadyayesung, 57hunhan, hunna1220, Yudeer, Hyueguang, sisis71279, setanSEKAI, maknaehehso, seravin506, hihinvitaa, Xxian, mandwa, luluhan, ooHLu, HunHanForever, name Oh SeLu, mynaynay, Lufans, ohluna, desys, polkadinski, babybyunie, xoxoliexian, panda Qingdao, rara, adelreyaa, lululove, meliarisky7, mwoya, hunhan's daughter, deerwindytale, nashaprilia, lovesehunluhanforever, eunmi762, widy148, Lu, Ayumu Fumila, ruhanlu, rappergadungan, lisasa luhan, , hsandra, wijayanti628, bambii, rebaem042, seihiroohan, ayufishy3424, OHaowen, star, Bottom-Lu, ohluhan07, deerhanhuniie, nandhot, jingga senja, park byul, ale genoveva, name dini seka.

LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLZ FOR THIS CHAPTER

AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, FULL OF CODE GUYS. HUNHAN IN KOREA HUAHAHA XD


	10. So Like That

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **(6K+ words)**

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Seoul tidak lama setelah melakukan landing pesawat terbang sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa member tampak berjalan santai memasuki dorm sambil bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Pria pucat itu berlari-lari kecil sejak turun dari van, langkahnya agak terburu entah untuk melakukan apa hingga membuat beberapa hyung nya mengernyit bingung akan tingkahnya itu dan memilih membiarkannya saja, kecuali Baekhyun.

"Kau berlari tadi hanya untuk melakukan itu?" Baekhyun bersedekap dada saat pandangannya berhasil menangkap apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Pria pucat itu sedang berjongkok dengan kabel ponsel yang terhubung pada dinding, sedang melakukan pengisian daya.

"Bukan 'hanya' hyung. Jika benda ini mati, hidupku pun terasa mati. Coba kau bayangkan jadi aku! Tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Luhan, rasanya hidupku juga tidak bertenaga seperti ponsel ini." Kata Sehun dengan wajah merana yang dibuat sedramatis mungkin membuat Baekhyun berlaga seperti ingin muntah.

"Jangan bermain drama denganku!" Kata Baekhyun menggerakkan satu tangannya, melarang. "Lebih baik cepat rapikan kamarmu ini sebelum tugasmu ku ganti menjadi membersihkan toilet dorm." lanjutnya sebelum berbalik hendak pergi keluar, tapi tidak jadi karena sudah ada dada bidang yang berdiri tegak di depannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Sehun tapi setidaknya pentingkan aku terlebih dahulu baru orang lain." Chanyeol membawa tangannya memeluk pinggang mungil Baekhyun dengan lemas. Menyandarkan pipinya pada pundak Baekhyun dengan nyaman.

Terkejut? Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, dengan sedikit susah payah ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Sebelum pria tinggi itu bermain pada tengkuk sentitif miliknya yang pasti membuatnya merinding.

"Siapa yang kau anggap orang lain? Sehun bukan orang lain."

"Apapun itu. Tapi ia berhasil membuatmu mengabaikanku, kau mengikutinya sejak ia berlari dan meninggalkanku di mobil. Aku kekasihmu disini, Baekie. Bukan dia." Kata Chanyeol merengek sambil menunjuk Sehun yang tampak duduk bersila dilantai mengamati mereka berdua.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sehun sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Jangan kekanakkan, Chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang hyung untuk Sehun jika tingkahmu saja seperti ini." Baekhyun berniat melewati Chanyeol begitu saja namun tidak jadi lantaran sang kekasih tiangnya itu lebih dulu menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan cepat dan menguncinya pada dinding samping pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan, ia berusaha memberontak tapi kedua tangannya seolah tidak bisa membuatnya bergeser sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin menciummu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Minggir! Aku ingin ke toilet."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak membebaskannya meskipun Baekhyun sudah meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Matanya yang bulat hanya memandang Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Apa susahnya hanya menikmati jika kau tak ingin membalas?!" Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak wajahnya hendak meraih bibir Baekhyun namun tangan Baekhyun malah menghalangi bibirnya juga mendorongnya menjauh.

Tidak tahukah jika itu semakin menyakitinya?

Jemari Baekhyun tidak lagi menempel tapi masih berada didepan bibir Chanyeol, mereka hanya terlibat saling tatap syarat akan keterkejutan juga kebingungan. Terlebih pada Chanyeol, pria itu tidak habis pikir akan tindakan yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

"Chan..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" perkataan lirih itu Chanyeol ungkapkan lengkap dengan genggamannya yang mengendur hingga benar-benar terlepas, membiarkan tangan Baekhyun turun begitu saja setelah terlepas dari bibirnya hingga tergantung disisi tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terpaku dengan tenggorokkan yang terasa tercekat. Apa penolakannya begitu menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol?

Jarak tubuh mereka masih menempel rapat, hanya saja tatapan Chanyeol tidak lagi terarah pada sepasang bola mata Baekhyun, ia menunduk sedikit dalam membuat keningnya nyaris mengenai hidung Baekhyun.

"Chan... ma-maafkan aku." Tangan yang tadi tergantung begitu saja perlahan bergerak meraih wajah Chanyeol dalam tangkupannya. Membawa wajah pria itu untuk menatapnya lagi walaupun Chanyeol seolah enggan untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun mencari mata Chanyeol yang masih tidak ingin menatapnya, sampai lehernya memiring pegal barulah mata mereka bertemu, ia menatap penuh rasa menyesal.

Lalu mengelus rahang tegas sang kekasih dengan gerakan lembut yang mampu membuat mata bulat itu terpejam perlahan menikmati belaiannya. Seolah terhanyut, Baekhyun mulai menipiskan jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya terlebih dahulu pada bibir Chanyeol yang tertutup.

Menyesapnya perlahan tanpa ada bunyi sedikitpun, awalnya. Namun lama kelamaan membuat suasana didalam ruangan itu menjadi panas lantaran kecapan penuh nafsu yang terjadi layaknya melodi yang mampu membuat wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah padam.

Melupakan sesosok yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut ternganga tidak percaya juga mata yang melotot lebar. Membuatnya berhasil kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri akibat adegan yang ditontonnya secara live.

PROK. PROK. PROK.

Tepuk tangan seketika menggema memenuhi sudut ruangan. Sehun pelakunya. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak rasa ingin yang pasti tidak bisa terealisasikan makanya ia mengapresiasikan keberadaannya dengan bertepuk tangan.

Dengan terburu Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari badannya. Menjilat sisa ciuman tadi dengan lidahnya sebelum mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Lihat! Siapa yang bermain drama disini." Sindir Sehun dengan mata yang memicing ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam merasa tersinggung.

"Adegan live kalian memang luar biasa. Apa lagi dengan French kiss kalian. Daebakk!" Lagi Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh. Bahkan ia sudah berjalan mondar mandir berniat mengurangi hawa panas didalam kamarnya. Atau gelenyar panas ditubuhnya?

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol yang masih membelakangi Sehun berdecih tidak suka. Ia lupa jika masih ada sesosok bayangan pucat yang berada diantara mereka. Mengapa pula Baekhyun menanggapinya? Harusnya abaikan saja dan anggap tidak ada siapapun disini. Harusnya begitu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik menatap Sehun kesal.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja. Seharusnya kau berbaik hati dengan pergi diam-diam dan membiarkan kami melanjutkannya pada hal yang lebih dari itu." Sungut Chanyeol tidak terima yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan pukulan di lengannya.

"Ck! Tidak tahu diri." Gumam Sehun kesal nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kau harus membayar kalau ingin melakukannya, Hyung."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Setidaknya mobil baru terlihat oke..."

"APA?!"

"Terserah mau atau tidak tapi jika ingin membelikan ku pesawat jet pun akan aku terima dengan setulus hati."

Pesawat jet? Baekhyun membatin. Dan seolah tahu apa yang Baekhyun katakan di dalam hati Sehun menjawab seadanya. "Ya, agar aku leluasa pergi menemui Luhan-ku."

"Tidak bisakah menolong tanpa pamrih? Aku saja tidak meminta bayaran apapun saat menolongmu. Harusnya kau menurut saja untuk menyingkir." Chanyeol memijit alisnya yang berkedut nyeri.

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya kesal dan menghela napas,

"Ehem~" ia berdeham menegur. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan itu, mengingat selama ini kau sudah banyak membantuku, hyung. Tapi kau bahkan menutup jalur aksesku untuk keluar. Kau menciumnya dengan sangat agresif dan tanpa sadar sampai membawanya ke depan pintu. Jika kau tidak sadar, kau bisa melihat ke belakang punggung Baekhyun hyung sekarang."

Sontak saja Chanyeol langsung menoleh kembali dan melihat kebelakang punggung Baekhyun yang ternyata benar adalah pintu.

Sial.

Matanya menatap sebentar pada Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya sebelum kembali menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang bersedekap dada menunggu perkataannya.

'Albino sialan.' Maki Chanyeol kesal.

Dengusan ia layangkan untuk Sehun yang tersenyum mengejek padanya karena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai pembelaan. Mendengar dengusan Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur yang berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat gelagat hyung manisnya itu yang kalau sedang malu akan sangat menggemaskan.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah. Kau mau pergi kemana? Hey! Temani aku mengambil sendalku di mobil!"

"Tidak. Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Aiiish~! Yak! Berhentilah tertawa!" bentak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun Sehun seolah tidak menggubris perkataan Chanyeol, tawanya malah semakin keras.

Dengan garang Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu memukul kepalanya sedikit kuat dan itu berhasil membuat tawa Sehun berhenti dilanjutkan dengan wajahnya yang menekuk kesal. Merasa tidak terima akan perlakuan Chanyeol ia membalas perbuatannya dengan menggeplak kepala pria bertelinga peri itu juga.

"Dasar magnae kurang ajar! Cepat ambilkan sendalku di mobil!" suruh Chanyeol yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

Sehun beringsut kembali berjongkok mengecek ponselnya lagi. "Tidak mau, itu kan milikmu jadi ambillah sendiri!"

"Tapi semua ini terjadi karena dirimu. Kalau saja kau tidak berlari hingga membuat Baekhyun menyusulmu. Aku tidak mungkin terburu-buru sampai melupakan sendalku."

"Jangan menghakimiku! Harusnya kau bersikap dewasa, hyung."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak dewasa, eoh?!"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan gelengan kepala pada Chanyeol membuat sang empunya menggeram kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku mengambilnya sekarang!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun kuat membuatnya tertarik hingga berhasil berdiri tegak, untung saja kabel yang tersambung pada ponselnya sudah lebih dulu ia lepaskan.

"Ck! Hyung, kau meropatkan ku!" gerutu Sehun tidak suka.

Chanyeol mengabaikan gerutuan Sehun dan terus menggeretnya hingga lift yang akan membawa mereka pada tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir, mencegah mana tahu Sehun akan kabur. Barulah setelah sampai di dalam lift ia melepaskan kaitannya.

"Jangan kabur dan ikuti aku. Jangan hanya perhatikan ponselmu saja!" kata Chanyeol.

"Hemm!" balas Sehun dengan dehaman malas.

Chanyeol berjalan duluan memasuki tempat parkiran basement meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Dengan langkah yang sedikit susah, Chanyeol menahan sakit pada telapak kakinya yang benar-benar menyentuh pada lantai yang dipijakinya terlebih saat tidak sengaja menginjak batu kecil yang mungkin terbawa ban mobil.

Chanyeol merasa malu, bagaimana jika seseorang mengetahui keberadaannya yang tanpa beralas kaki seperti ini? Bisa hancur reputasinya. Jadi dengan langkah cukup cepat ia menaikan tudung jaketnya yang sedang ia pakai.

Rupanya Sehun diam-diam terus mengamati gelagat Chanyeol. Ia tahu jika hyung nya yang satu ini pasti sedang menahan malu. Dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas menyeringai, Sehun memelankan langkah kakinya berusaha mengatur jarak lalu membidik tubuh Chanyeol dari atas kepala hingga telapak kaki kedalam lensa kameranya.

Dengan senyum kemenangan Sehun ternyata tidak hanya membidik satu kali, ia terus memfoto tubuh belakang Chanyeol tanpa efek suara sedikitpun lalu dengan santainya menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu menyusul langkah Chanyeol mendahuluinya untuk sampai pada mobil mereka.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit tidak paham. Terlebih ketika Sehun dengan baiknya mengambilkan sendalnya didalam mobil dan menaruhnya tepat didepan telapak kakinya. Namun tidak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali kedalam dorm mereka dalam diam.

Hingga setengah jam berlalu pada akhirnya ia mengerti akan tindak tanduk mengapa Sehun tampak baik mengambilkan sendal miliknya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat postingan Sehun yang menunjukkan fotonya tanpa memakai alas kaki yang pasti diambil secara diam-diam.

"Aku... meninggalkan sendalku di mobil." Tulis Chanyeol dalam komentar pertama. "Kkkkk~ kenapa kau memposting ini?" kata Chanyeol pada komentar keduanya.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursi dapur, melangkah ke dalam kamar Sehun dengan langkah lebar dan langsung menerjang Sehun diatas ranjangnya. Menggelitiki seluruh perut Sehun hingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak. Dan Chanyeol pun jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa akan hal itu.

"Kemarikan ponselmu! Dasar magnae kurang ajar!"

Dan Chanyeol pun merebut ponsel yang sedang disembunyikan itu, membuka galeri milik Sehun dan menemukan begitu banyak foto dirinya yang tengah berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

"Astaga kenapa ada banyak sekali..." lirik Chanyeol memincing.

"Itu karena kau terlalu hiperaktif hyung, kau tidak lihat jika hampir semuanya buram."

Chanyeol berdecih kecil. "Aku harus memilih jalan yang tidak berbatu. Kaki ku sakit. Jangan ulangi! Aku tahu kau iri padaku karena followers ku lebih banyak kan?"

"Tidak!" Sehun berusaha mengelak dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak, ia juga mengatakannya dengan mimik wajah enggan seperti hendak berkilah. Tapi Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Kalau kau ingin, kau harus lebih keren dariku!" tepuk Chanyeol pada bahu Sehun dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun Sehun langsung membersihkan tepukan Chanyeol dibahunya seakan-akan pria itu baru saja menaruh debu disana. "Aku sudah jauh lebih keren darimu, hyung. Bahkan aku juga lebih tampan." Kata Sehun percaya diri.

Membuat Chanyeol melakukan rolling eyes pada matanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo buktikan. Mungkin yang pertama kita bisa tanding bermain musik."

Dan perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun melemparkan bantal ke wajahnya dengan kesal. "JANGAN SOMBONG!"

.

* * *

.

Sejak tertangkap basah sedang mengendarai mobil sendirian juga membeli segelas kopi dingin kesukaannya dipagi hari pada sebuah caffe, Luhan memang segera bergegas menuju rumahnya hanya untuk bertemu sang ibu juga ayahnya yang menelepon mengabarkan jika mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu jika harus menunggunya hingga siang hari ketika tiket pesawat untuk perjalanan bisnis sudah ditangan mereka.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak setelah mendengar pernyataan rindu yang ibunya lontarkan padanya pagi-pagi sekali, alhasil dengan sedikit mengantuk ia mencoba untuk bersiap untuk menemui mereka karena ia juga sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya saat ini.

"Mama... tidak bisakah kalian berangkat besok saja? Aku masih ingin memeluk mama." rengek Luhan manja memeluk ibunya erat. Menghirup aroma khas wanita dalam dekapannya itu yang begitu menenangkan baginya. Ny. Xi hanya bisa tersenyum anggun.

"Dua hari lagi mama dan baba akan kembali, XiaoLu. Dan kau bisa memeluk mama hingga tertidur." Elusan dilayangkan pada kepala sang anak, mencoba membuatnya tenang dan mengerti akan keadaan.

Tapi gelengan pelan ia rasakan saat Luhan nyatanya benar-benar tak ingin ditinggal. Jika seperti ini ia jadi teringat pada Luhan kecil, masih terlihat sama hanya saja tubuh anaknya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang dulu. Dengan gerakan lembut ia melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Luhan pada kedua tangannya.

"Mama juga merindukanmu sayang. Oh astaga, anakku sudah dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak boleh merengek."

Derap langkah terdengar di telinga keduanya disusul dengan tawa pelan tepat dibelakang tubuh Luhan. Itu suara Tn. Xi yang entah tertawa akan apa.

"Dewasa? Bagi baba XiaoLu tetaplah anak baba yang manja. Juga Cantik." Ejek sang ayah.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut satu setengah senti membuat sang ibu ikut-ikutan terkekeh karenanya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu hmm." Tiga kecupan mendarat pada pipi dan kening Luhan yang masih tampak memasang wajah memelas namun tetap ia balas serupa pada sang ibu, mengecup wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Hati-hati..."

Setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Luhan memandang rumahnya secara keseluruan dengan sebal. Rumah sebesar ini tapi seperti tak berisi saja, jalan sedikit pasti menggema ke segala ruangan. Decak Luhan dalam hati.

Belum lagi nuansa kental khas china yang identik membuat rumah ini sedikit terkesan horor walaupun nuansa modern juga tampak memenuhi interior rumah.

Luhan menghela napas pasrah sebelum menyibakkan poni rambutnya ke belakang. "Baiklah Luhan, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang karena kau memang belum mandi." Katanya bermonolog lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya berada.

.

Tak ada yang menyenangkan dirumah selain bermain game di playstation miliknya yang telah menganggur sekian lama atau hanya meluangkan waktu mencoba game baru di ponsel. Luhan sudah melakukannya setiap hari setelah jadwal liburannya telah tiba.

Dua hari setelah orangtuanya pergi Luhan habiskan hanya dengan bermain game. Namun lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan. Semua game sudah ia coba dan berakhir kalah ditangannya.

"Aku bosan." Dengan sembarangan Luhan melempar stick game ditangannya ke lantai. Menselonjorkan kakinya dengan tangan yang menyangga ke belakang menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan beberapa hal yang telah ia susun dengan sedemikian rupa. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

Telinganya mendengar suara getar dari atas meja. Luhan menoleh menatap ponselnya yang dalam mode menyala sebelum beranjak dari sana dan duduk diatas sofa. Sebuah notifikasi muncul pada bagian atas layar. Sebuah pemberitahuan dari aktifitas akun instagram miliknya.

Kernyitan terlihat sedikit dalam pada kening Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Huang ZiTao baru saja mengikutinya juga mengiriminya sebuah pesan,

'Kekasihmu aneh. Sehari setelah pulang dari Jepang ia langsung menghapus kembali foto di akun miliknya setelah berbicara padaku, ge.'

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera menghubunginya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Luhan setelah panggilannya diterima oleh Tao.

'Hanya mengatakan kalau dia tidak kreatif karena menggunakan emoticon yang nyaris serupa denganmu, intinya sama-sama tersenyum juga tertawa. Tapi dia malah mengamuk dan mengajakku perang. Apa maunya anak itu?!'

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Tao yang pasti tidak hanya sekedar itu saja. Sehun tidak mungkin akan marah apalagi sampai menghapus foto hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu jika Tao tidak memancingnya lebih jauh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak hanya mengatakan itu saja. Aku tahu jika kau ingin menjahilinya tapi... Jangan mengganggunya Tao!"

'Baiklah... tidak lagi.'

Luhan tahu jika Tao pasti sedang mengangguk tanpa minat menjawab pernyataannya. Dan sambungan pun terputus. Luhan segera mengecek akun milik Sehun dan benar saja ada yang terhapus lagi disana.

Luhan penasaran pada foto mereka berdua yang pernah Sehun unggah apakah ikut terhapus juga? Untungnya tidak. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat beberapa komentar yang baru saja beberapa detik di kirim oleh fans, kebanyakan terdiri dari permintaan juga peringatan pada Sehun untuk jangan menghapus foto tersebut, bahkan sampai memberikan emoticon yang bermacam-macam juga huruf berkapital.

"Ck! Sehun bodoh. Kau membuat mereka khawatir dan berpikiran yang tidak tidak." Rutuk Luhan pada Sehun kesal.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan menghiasi layar miliknya. Sehun menelepon.

Matanya membola, dengan cepat merapikan rambutnya mana tahu berantakan.

"Hi, sayang." Kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum ikut membalas.

"Hi, Sehunie."

"Sedang bersantai?"

"Begitulah... ehm, Sehunie... apa kau bertengkar dengan Tao?"

Alis Sehun menukik. Menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Dia yang memulai."

"Tapi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kau membuat mereka khawatir. Kau jahat sekali."

Tidak hanya alis, dahi Sehun ikut berkerut sekarang. "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Fans." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun yang mulai mengerti maksud Luhan kembali membalas. "Tidak janji. Jika aku menemukan orang yang menggangguku lagi maka aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menghapus foto mereka."

"Termasuk aku."

Sehun tertegun sedikit berjengit mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia tidak tau itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan tapi di dengar dari nada yang Luhan pakai itu sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku tidak pernah menghapus fotomu."

"Memang 'tidak' secara langsung, tapi 'iya' jika secara gamblangnya melihat cara kau menghapusnya satu persatu. Dan nyaris dari hampir semuanya ada aku didalamnya." Luhan mendelik sebal pada Sehun sebelum meletakkan ponselnya pada standing phone di atas meja lalu melangkah ke arah dapur tanpa peduli dengan teriakkan Sehun yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Bibirnya mengerucut memaki Sehun.

"Aku tidak tuli jadi jangan berteriak!" ujar Luhan setelah kembali lagi menduduki sofa dengan satu cup besar minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau minum?!"

"Bubble tea versi baru." Jawab Luhan asal, ia tahu jika sebentar lagi Sehun akan marah padanya.

"Aku tahu itu kopi, Luhan. Jangan membohongiku!" Coba lihat! Benarkan perkataannya. Buktinya Sehun baru saja membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Ini hanya minuman." Balas Luhan agak kesal sudah dibentak.

"Aku tahu itu minuman. Tapi ini malam hari dan itu kopi. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?! Terlebih ini malam dimana suhu pasti meningkat tapi kau malah meminum ice. Tidakkah kau memikirkan tubuhmu?!" bentak Sehun semakin menjadi.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membentakku, lebih baik ku tutup saja." Luhan dengan kesal menaruh cup minumannya diatas meja, meraih ponselnya dengan gerakan kasar dan berniat memutuskan sambungan sebelum teriakkan panik Sehun menghentikannya.

"Ja- jangan di tutup! Aku masih merindukanmu sayang, aku mohon, mianhae..."

Luhan hanya memilih bungkam. Sampai akhirnya terdengar derit pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik yang elegan walau usianya tidak muda lagi. Tanpa sadar ia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja, tertelungkup diatas sofa.

"Mama pulang!?" pekik Luhan girang segera melompat turun setelah itu berhambur kepelukan sang ibu.

"Astaga... Begitu rindukah?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya menunjukkan pada sang ibu jika ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa mama sendirian? Dimana baba?" Luhan membawakan tas ditangan ibunya lalu menggiring sang ibu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Baba mu masih memiliki pekerjaan jadi tidak ikut pulang. Dan karena mama sudah janji hanya pergi 2 hari padamu makanya mama disini sekarang." Katanya. Luhan mengangguk maklum lalu menyengir senang, itu berarti ia menang satu poin dari sang ayah karena ibunya ternyata lebih mementingkan dirinya. Tentu saja.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teredam dari balik punggung mereka berdua. Yang menyadari pertama kali adalah Ny. Xi beliau celingukan mencari dari mana suara itu dan Luhan langsung mendelik horor karena ia tahu pasti watak Sehun, pria itu tidak suka diabaikan terlebih olehnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponsel itu yang nyaris terduduk oleh bokongnya sendiri.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Desisan Sehun terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Luhan.

"Hah..?"

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Luhan bisa melihat jika kelopak mata Sehun menyipit tajam.

"Gadis-?"

"Tidak usah berkilah. Ekspresi wajahmu tadi terlihat senang sekali. Aku juga mendengar suara perempuan disana."

"Tidak ada gadis disini, Sehun-"

"LALU SIAPA WANITA YANG KAU AJAK BICARA HAH?!" teriakan garang itu langsung menyembur keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan kaget, tapi ibunya jauh lebih kaget. Ny. Xi langsung merebut ponsel ditangan Luhan kesal.

Siapa yang berani membentak anaknya itu?!

Dan. Oh. Ternyata.

"Kenapa membentak anakku?" kata Ny. Xi penuh wibawa juga wajah sedikit kesal.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kalut melihat penampakkan di layar ponselnya, "Eo-eomma..."

"Apa Luhan tidak boleh berbicara dengan ibunya sendiri?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... kupikir... tadi..."

"Jangan berkelit. Dasar calon menantu tidak sopan. Tidak ada jatah untuk mu menghubungi anakku. Titik."

Dan perkataan Ny. Xi berhasil membuat Sehun merengek padanya membuat Luhan tertawa terpingkal mendengar rengekan Sehun dengan seribu macam bujuk rayu yang tidak akan mempan begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari. Coba bayangkan bagaimana frustasinya Sehun tidak mendengar suara Luhan selama itu. Luhan-nya benar-benar menghilang entah sedang melakukan apa. Bahkan tanda hati yang ia berikan sebagai kode juga tidak berbalas sama sekali.

Apa calon ibu mertuanya itu menyita ponsel Luhan?

Dan tak mengizinkannya lagi untuk menghubunginya?

Astaga. Itu tidak mungkin.

Sehun menggeleng jengah. Tidak mungkin calon ibu mertuanya yang cantik itu tega. Ibu Luhan sangat pengertian dengannya. Ya, setidaknya begitu jika ditilik saat kejadian dimana wanita itu menghubunginya mengabari akan kondisi Luhan dulu saat sedang jatuh sakit, memintanya mencoba untuk mengerti dengan kata-kata yang lembut hingga tidak terdengar menyakitinya.

'Sehunie, tidak apa-apa kan tidak ada Luhan? Mama menyayangkan akan kejadian ini sayang tapi kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun.'

Jadi tidak mungkin ibu Luhan tega seperti itu padanya.

"Kita baru mendapatkan penghargaan GDA kemarin tapi hari ini kau terlihat seperti habis terkena bencana alam."

Sindiran itu tak pelak membuat Sehun melirik tajam pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan kesana kemari dengan ponsel ditangannya, sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang, di depannya.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, hyung?" tanya Sehun sarkartis.

"Tentu saja beda. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membentak kekasihku di depan ibunya sendiri." Alis Baekhyun menaik dua kali dengan senyum menyebalkan mengejeknya, dan Sehun berdecih karena itu. Ya, Baekhyun mengetahui insiden saat itu karena ia menceritakannya.

"Tahu begini tidak ku ceritakan." Gerutu Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang dicari Baekhyun akhirnya datang juga dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan depan tempat duduk Sehun sedikit terburu untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenapa menghubungiku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang bersedakap disampingnya.

"Kupikir kau di kepung oleh fans." Kata Baekhyun lembut, ia meraih kantong belanjaan itu ke depan kulkas untuk di susun.

"Aaah, perhatiannya kekasihku~" kata Chanyeol mendayu-dayu sengaja mengejek Sehun yang langsung meliriknya tajam juga bibir yang mencabik kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kalian membuatku muak." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya menuju kamar.

"Hey~ kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar.

"Tidur!"

"Ini masih sore jika kau lupa~"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

BLAM

Dan kedua hyung-nya itu hanya cekikkan mendengar jawaban kesal Sehun yang terdengar lucu.

.

Hari ini Hari jumat. Cuaca sangat dingin, tahun baru China juga segera tiba, semuanya tolong jaga dirimu tetap sehat.

Betapa gembiranya Sehun melihat sang kekasih akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Menyapa dengan sebuah foto yang seolah-olah tengah memanggilnya.

'Radarku mengatakan jika seseorang tengah memanggilku dengan cinta. Dan kupikir sesorang itu adalah dirimu. Apa aku benar?' tulis Sehun pada kolom chat rahasia mereka di weibo.

'Mungkin.'

Dahi Sehun mengkerut sampai alisnya terangkat naik. Hanya itu?!

'Tahun baru China memang akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau ingin aku datang ke rumahmu?'

'Tidak.'

TIDAK? Demi baju kumal Jongin yang tidak pernah dicuci setahun, apa Luhan baru saja menolaknya? Alis Sehun mendadak menukik tajam.

'Baiklah. Jika kau menanyakan kabar tentangku, aku baik-baik saja walaupun Seoul memang agak dingin.'

'Oh.'

Sehun meniup poni di dahinya kesal. Apa Luhan sedang datang bulan? Kenapa mendadak menjadi apatis terhadap dirinya seperti ini. Atau Luhan salah makan?

'Kau sudah makan malam?'

'Sudah.'

"Kenapa belum tidur?'

'Nanti.'

'Kupikir kau sedang menungguku kan?'

'Tidak.'

'Besok aku akan pergi ke Manila untuk konser, tanggal 25 aku pulang.' Tulis Sehun memberitahu.

'Hmm.'

'Kau sedang mencoba untuk mengabaikanku?'

'Tidak.'

Ya memang tidak, kalau dia diabaikan Luhan tidak akan mau membalas pesannya.

'Kalau begitu tidurlah! Ini sudah malam.'

'Ya.'

Sehun melempar kesal ponselnya pada ranjang yang sedang ia duduki, ia kesal bukan main mendapat satu kata dari setiap pertanyaannya. Demi tuhan ada apa dengan Luhan-nya itu?!

Sepertinya kerinduannya akan semakin memuncak walaupun mereka sudah bertukar pesan itu tidak menjadikan Sehun merasa bahagia. Bagaimana bisa bahagia jika kekasihmu seperti itu?

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah layaknya istana Luhan hanya memberengut dengan sang ibu yang duduk cekikikan disebelahnya. Semua ini karena ibunya. Ia merindukan Sehun dengan sangat namun sang ibu malah melarangnya dengan alasan 'Tidak ada yang boleh membentak anakku' dan tidak bisa melawan ketika ibunya ingin mengerjai Sehun.

Ya semua pesan yang Luhan kirimkan pada Sehun adalah ulah ibunya. Setelah ia mengunggah sebuah foto, ponselnya dirampas begitu saja oleh sang ibu yang sepertinya sangat tahu jika sebentar lagi Sehun akan absen. Dan benar saja, ibunya itu malah dengan jahilnya membacakan pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun dan mengetikkan balasan tanpa peduli jika anaknya itu tampak memelas untuk jangan membalasnya, biar dia saja.

Tapi Luhan memang tidak bisa melawan dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di kursi ketika Sehun tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Ia tidak mungkin berkata 'Mama berikan ponselku!' dengan nada perintah pada sang ibu jika nyatanya sang ibu tampak antusias melihat galeri foto di dalam ponselnya. Barulah 30 menit setelahnya ponsel itu kembali.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi." Kata ibu Luhan dengan mimik wajah sumringah luar biasa, mengecupi kedua pipi Luhan gemas setelah itu pergi ke kamar dengan langkah riang.

Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah cengo melihat kelakuan ibunya itu, lantas mengirimkan pesan suara pada Sehun sebelum pria itu jatuh tertidur.

"Maaf atas yang tadi, itu bukan aku. Aku merindukanmu~" kata Luhan lirih. Tapi Sehun telah tidur terlelap jadi tak ada balasan pesanpun untuknya.

.

Keesokkan harinya Luhan terbangun karena dering alarm yang menggema juga sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

'Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu. Tunggu aku pulang setelah itu aku juga akan memulai liburanku. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk libur setelah melakukan konser di Manila sampai minggu awal bulan februari. Aku akan mengunjungimu sayang.'

Hanya itu dan Luhan hanya ber-oh-ria juga kepala yang mengangguk mengerti tidak berniat membalasnya karena Sehun pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri karena penerbangannya sudah menanti.

Luhan turun dengan riang ke arah dapur setelah mencuci muka juga menggosok gigi. Duduk di depan ibunya yang terlihat sibuk mondar mandir dengan seorang chef disebelahnya.

"Mama, apa itu?" Ny. Xi menoleh sambil tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Kau sudah bangun? Mama sedang membuatkanmu nasi goreng Beijing."

Satu kecupan mendarat pada pelipis Luhan sebelum Ny. Xi melewatinya untuk mengambil tomat. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baba belum pulang?"

"Kau merindukan baba?"

"Tentu saja."

Ny. Xi tersenyum lembut, "Kau akan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya, ia pulang tadi malam saat kau tidur tapi harus pergi lagi pagi-pagi sekali. Mama akan usahakan untukmu bertemu dengannya." Luhan tersenyum berterimakasih. Dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

.

Ponsel ditangan Luhan terdengar berisik, Ny. Xi sudah menepuk-nepuk lengan atas anaknya itu berulang kali agar mengurangi sedikit volumenya dan Luhan menurut.

Tapi ternyata Ny. Xi merasa kalau telinganya malah mendengung, bingung mendengarkan suara teve atau suara ponsel Luhan yang sedang bersirik memainkan game perang. Wajar memang karena posisinya saat ini sedang membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal sang anak.

"Xiao Lu~"

Luhan mengerti, lagi pula ia bosan. Pria cantik itu pun langsung mematikan gamenya begitu saja ikut melihat tayangan teve yang sedang menampilkan grafik bursa saham Shanghai.

"Ma, boleh aku pergi ke Korea?"

Sejenak Ny. Xi mengalihkan pandangannya dari teve ke wajah anaknya yang mendongak menatapnya kemudian kembali menatap layar besar itu penuh minat, juga berpikir.

"Untuk apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yang dimaksud sesuatu itu adalah agensi tempatnya bernaung dulu. Dan Luhan sedikit terdiam sebelum menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin menepati janji pada Sehun." Kata Luhan, ia merubah posisinya meringkuk menghadap ke perut sang ibu. Dan Ny. Xi langsung mengelus surai rambutnya sayang.

"Janji apa, hmm?"

"Janji untuk menemuinya, disana." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Elusan pada kepalanya masih Luhan rasakan, hingga matanya ikut terpejam.

"Tentu, kapan kau pergi?"

"Tanggal 26 nanti."

"Sudah memesan tiket?"

"Belum. Tapi jika diperbolehkan aku bisa meminta Laogao untuk langsung memesan."

"Kalau begitu, tunda beberapa hari lagi. Mama ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Luhan langsung membuka matanya disusul dengan kecupan yang ia rasakan di kepala rambutnya.

"Maafkan Mama... Tahun baru China kali ini sangat menyibukkan kami berdua. Kami tidak ingin kau sendirian disini. Dan Mama pikir kau tidak akan keberatan jika merayakannya bersama Sehun nanti. Bagaimana?"

Lama Luhan terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk memberikan jawaban pada sang ibu dan melesakkan jauh lebih dalam lagi wajahnya ke dalam perut sang ibu dan memeluknya. Seperti dugaannya. Luhan sudah biasa dengan itu toh itu memang salah satu dari rencananya.

"Tapi Xiao Lu... bisakah kau membuat Sehun pergi dari Korea saat kau datang?"

Luhan termangu dalam dekapannya. Ternyata ibunya juga memikirkan hal itu sebagai pengalihan.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Mama."

.

* * *

.

Sehun membanting tubuh lelahnya di sofa ketika ia bersama Suho baru saja tiba setelah menghadiri sebuah acara SMT Seoul Grand Opening. Matanya beredar melihat ke kamar Chanyeol yang berbunyi berisik dari balik pintunya. Suho yang baru saja menutup pintu seakan tahu apa isi pikiran Sehun langsung berjalan ke depan pintu kamar itu sedikit keras.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Suho. Setelah itu ia mendengar bunyi berdebam didalam. Apa dia terjatuh?

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Suho menghendikkan bahunya lantas berjalan kearah dapur mengambil minum. Sehun juga tidak perduli, ia malah memejamkan matanya saat ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi pintu terbuka juga derap langkah yang mendekatinya membuat Sehun mengernyit masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya seolah melayang diudara karena ternyata Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk duduk.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Chanyeol bersemangat.

Mata Sehun terbuka sedikit dan semakin menyipit melihat dandanan Chanyeol yang layaknya sedang berada di kutub utara.

"Aku baru pulang, kalau mau pergi nanti saja." Tolak Sehun juga memberi penawaran.

"Setidaknya kau bersiaplah dulu."

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Kencan."

Mata Sehun mendadak terbuka penuh sedikit melotot menatap Chanyeol. Apa-apaan hyung-nya itu?!

"Jangan gila!"

Chanyeol merengut mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan kemudian menarik tangan Sehun paksa menuju kamar pria pucat itu lalu menghempaskannya di tempat tidur.

"Sekarang cepat ganti dan ayo pergi!" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat memberi perintah pada Sehun. Namun pria pucat itu malah menjatuhkan badannya menjadi tidur menyamping.

"Yak! Cepatlah!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun menggerutu sebelum menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu mengambil ponsel menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kekasihmu gila. Dia mengajakku berkencan." Sungut Sehun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut hendak merebut ponsel Sehun tapi Sehun menangkisnya.

"Hmm, beri dia pelajaran setelah ini." Sehun menutup teleponnya setelah itu mendelik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya merenung kira-kira apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu senyumnya terkembang dengan sempurna, pasti bercinta. Sehun bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Semuanya kau yang membayar hyung!" ujar Sehun merecoki pikiran mesum Chanyeol. Yang malah mendapatkan senyum lagi darinya membuatnya berjengit waspada.

"Ok. Tidak masalah."

"Tapi... ganti pakaianmu dulu hyung! Kau seperti penduduk eskimo."

.

Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol karena ia tertinggal di belakang, saat ini mereka sedang bermain balapan kuda.

"Hyung kau curang!"

"Mana mungkin curang."

"Tentu saja curang. Bagaimana bisa kau secepat itu!" sehun menggerutu terus-terusan.

"Kau harus menunduk seperti aku jika ingin lebih cepat." Saran Chanyeol masih asik bermain.

Bibir Sehun mencabik, yang benar saja, tapi ikut mengikuti saran Chanyeol dengan bibir yang berseru layaknya kuda.

"Hyung ini menyenangkan, woaah dukk dukk duukkk..."

"Tapi kau tetap kalah cepat dariku, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tidak perduli, yang jelas ia merasa seperti menaiki kuda sungguhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang ayah dan anak yang melihat mereka. Anak itu tertawa karena kelucuan didepan matanya sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum. Sehun yang menyadari jika mereka berdua diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak yang tertawa senang, ia ikut tersenyum.

"Hey~ kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar Sehun, si anak mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi, sebelum itu bisakah kau ambilkan foto kami berdua?" anak itu kembali mengangguk seperti tadi.

"Hyung ayo berfoto! Kemarilah...!" Sehun berujar pelan pada Chanyeol sebelum menyuruh anak itu untuk mendekat dan langsung memberikan ponselnya.

Tapi Chanyeol membiarkannya. Dan rupanya anak itu juga langsung membidik begitu saja.

"Gomawo... cha~ kau bisa bermain di tempat hyung." Sehun mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya dan membiarkan anak itu bermain juga menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi setelah membungkuk sopan pada ayah dari anak tadi.

"Setelah ini kemana?"

"Bermain ski tentu saja."

.

"Aku mengingat Luhan."

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol bingung, karena Chanyeol juga melihat kearahnya jadi ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Luhan pasti takut duduk disini."

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung memandang ke arah bawah dimana hanya terdapat gumpalan putih yang memenuhi sejauh mata memandang. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang menaiki cabble car untuk mencapai puncak Pheonix Park tempat mereka akan bermain ski. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tentu saja Luhan-nya ketakutan.

"Yaa~ kenapa wajahmu mendadak sendu. Apa aku salah kata?"

Sehun menoleh lagi, kali ini disertai gelengan di kepalanya. "Tidak. Luhan memang akan takut jika ia duduk disini. Aku hanya... merindukannya."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun empati, mereka berdua kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan bersedih.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemuinya."

"Memang."

"Tidak ingin mengajakku?"

"Kau ingin aku ajak dan menjadi obat nyamuk?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku rela setulus hati karena aku juga merindukan masakan china."

Lalu tertawa. Mereka tertawa terbahak disana sampai Chanyeol mengambil ponsel disakunya lalu meminta Sehun untuk tersenyum kearah kamera tapi Sehun tidak hanya tersenyum tapi juga terpejam. Ia seolah-olah memberitahu Luhan jika berada di ketinggian maka terpejamlah juga tersenyumlah dengan tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol meluncur bergantian, mengamati cara masing-masing untuk ditiru. Tidak jarang mereka akan tergelincir diawal karena mereka sudah jarang bermain.

"Lihat dan rekam aku!" Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun dan mulai meluncur layaknya pemain ski profesional. Sehun juga sering memberikan pujian untuk permainan Chanyeol yang keren menurutnya karena ia akui bahwa Chanyeol lebih ahli daripada dirinya.

"Kau ingin mengunggahnya?" tanya Sehun kembali mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sudah lebih dulu mengunggahnya."

Sehun mengangguk ia memang sudah berpose keren berbalut jaket biru juga kacamata ski dengan warna yang sama tadi sesaat setelah berganti pakaian tebal yang sudah disediakan, memberitahu pada fans jika ia sedang bermain ski saat ini.

Berjam-jam sudah bermain tanpa sadar langit sudah mulai menggelap, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Perjalanan sedikit memakan waktu karena itu mereka tertinggal untuk makan malam. Saat membuka pintu mereka disambut oleh Baekhyun yang bersedekap dada dengan wajah garang menatap mereka berdua terutama Chanyeol.

"Teganya..." kata Baekhyun menatap tajam sang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya menyengir saja sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak ikut campur." Sehun langsung melesak masuk melewati mereka ditengah-tengah membiarkan perdebatan hyungnya yang kesana kemari yang pasti akan berakhir kekamar. Huffft...

Sesampainya dikamar Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat tubuhnya masih terasa dingin walaupun mobil mereka memasang pemanas selama perjalanan pulang.

Baru beberapa menit berendam, dering ponsel pada tumpukan pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai berbunyi. Sehun mendadak ingat jika ia belum mengambil ponselnya dari sana untung tidak tercuci.

Sehun keluar dari bathup dengan tubuh polos miliknya mengambil ponsel lalu menyelupkan diri lagi pada genangan air hangat.

Sebuah pesan ia terima pada akun China miliknya, weibo.

'Kau terlihat senang bermain bersama Chanyeol. Aku jadi ingin ikut.' Tulis Luhan.

Sehun membalasnya, 'Kau yakin? Kita harus menaiki cabble car sebelum menuju kesana.' Lima detik setelahnya pesannya mendapat balasan.

'Itu bukan masalah. Dulu aku bahkan berani menaiki skyway.'

Ya, Sehun ingat itu. Dimana Luhan berjongkok ketakutan disudut kereta gantung yang membawanya ke Namsan Tower. Sehun terkikik sebentar.

'Baiklah ayo pergi.'

'Ok.'

Sehun hanya menganggap itu sebuah candaan jadi dengan santainya ia kembali membalas. 'Aku sedang mandi tunggulah sebentar!'

Sehun pun segera bangkit dari berendamnya meletakkan ponselnya pada tempat kering dan memulai sesi mandi sebenarnya sekitar sepuluh menit lalu bergegas berganti pakaian dengan cepat dan kembali membalas pesan Luhan dengan santai sambil melangkah ke arah dapur.

'Aku ingin berencana pergi lagi ke Jepang bersamamu, Lu.'

'Aku? Kapan?'

'Besok kau ada waktu?'

Lama menunggu balasan dari Luhan, ia sudah sampai di dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo nampak berjalan mondar-mandir memanaskan makanan, pasti untuk dirinya. Ia pun melangkah kearah kulkas mengambil air untuk ia teguk agar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sebelum berujar pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku bisa melakukannya. Kenapa kau selalu meropotkan dirimu sendiri untukku." Kata Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau senang, kenapa harus menolak?"

"Aku tidak menolak. Terimakasih."

Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, klise mungkin tapi bagi Sehun itu luar biasa. Tanpa sungkan Sehun menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan khitmad ditemani Kyungsoo dihadapannya yang juga nampak meminum sebuah jus sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun setelah satu suapan terakhir masuk kemulutnya.

"Dia tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang bersama Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo santai. Sehun tidak perlu menyemburkan makanan dimulutnya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo baru saja karena itu sudah biasa jadi ia mengangguk mengerti. Justru aneh jika ia melihat Chanyeol disini.

"Aku sudah selesai hyung, aku akan ke kamar."

"Hmm..."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah kembali kedalam kamar, dipertengahan jalan dering ponselnya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

'Aku memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi besok kau akan pergi?'

'Ya, besok sore kita akan pergi bersama karena pagi aku harus berkemas.' Tulis Sehun sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang.

'Sebelum itu aku ingin kita bermain game. Jika salah satu diantara kita menang maka ia dapat menentukan pilihan ataupun keinginan setelah ini.'

Alis Sehun mengernyit tidak paham, 'Maksudmu?' tanya Sehun menyuarakan pikirannya.

'Maksudku, aku selalu menurutimu selama ini. Kupikir sedikit permainan akan menambah kesan didalamnya. Bagaimana?'

Paham? Tentu saja Sehun tidak paham. Permainan seperti apa yang dimaksudkan? Lalu menentukan pilihan juga keinginan untuk apa?

'Lebih terperinci lagi, sayang!'

'Makanya baca baik-baik! Kita akan bermain game untuk menentukannya. Misal, Kau memilih untuk datang ke Beijing menemuiku dan ingin kita berangkat bersama kesana maka aku akan menurut karena kau yang menang. Begitu pun aku. Jika aku yang menang maka kau wajib menurutiku. Sudah mengerti?'

Sehun butuh berulang kali membaca deretan kata yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Meneliti jika ada kesalahan ataupun jebakan didalam kalimat itu.

'Kau tidak berencana untuk tidak menemuiku, 'kan?' tulis Sehun berhasil menyimpulkan.

'Siapa yang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu? Aku mau! Maka dari itu ayo bermain Sehunie...'

Sehun menyerah karena membayangkan rengekan Luhan di dalam otaknya. Alih-alih segera membalas, Sehun malah menarik napas dalam-dalam mengenyahkan pikiran negatif akan nasibnya yang tidak bisa sanggup menolak keinginan Luhan.

'Baik, ayo bermain.'

.

Dahi mengkerut, alis menukik dalam, hidung mengejang, tulang pipi yang turun juga bibir mencabik sudah menjadi bukti jika itu adalah bentuk kekesalan.

Sehun membanting ponselnya sampai memantul diatas tempat tidur dan menabrak bantal yang tersandar pada dashboard ranjang. Ia kesal setengah mati. Menyesal telah menuruti Luhan untuk bermain.

Bagaimana tidak kesal permainan konyol yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui bagaimana cara memainkannya.

'Ada sebuah paket merah di weibo. Kau tahu kan jika merah adalah bentuk keberuntungan? Salah satu dari kita harus mendapatkannya. Dimulai dari sekarang!'

Tentu saja Sehun kalang kabut membacanya. Paket merah? Keberuntungan? Salah satu diantara mereka harus mendapatkannya? Tapi bagaimana? Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja Sehun kalah start dan Luhan lah pemenangnya.

Lalu Luhan melancarkan pilihan juga keinginannya pada Sehun yang masih belum menerima kekalahannya.

'Pilihanku, aku tidak akan ke Jepang karena aku berencana pergi ke Korea. Tapi aku ingin makan Tokyo Banana yang langsung dibeli di tokonya. Itu berarti kau harus membelikanku besok saat kau pergi dan ajaklah Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu di Korea, sayang...'

Wajar bukan jika Sehun membanting ponselnya? Moodnya hancur total saat ini. Ia lemas tak berdaya, tak bertenaga.

Seseorang tolong aku~ Batin Sehun merana, ia menelusupkan wajahnya pada bantal sedalam mungkin.

Poor Sehunie~

.

* * *

SEE

* * *

YOU

* * *

LATER

* * *

GUYS~

* * *

.

Ceritanya basi kah? Gegara kelamaan update pasti iya.

Maafkan dakuuu~ salahkan tiang listrik/bukan Kris bukan Chanyeol apalagi Sehunie yah/ yang meledak jadi bikin diriku susah ngetik. Salahkan PLN yang sering bikin rumah author mati lampu sampe gak bisa nge-charge. Dan salahkan paket yang tidak bersahabat. Hmmm...

Duh author niat bgt cari alasan. Wkwk... maafin yah... suer dah author juga ngegondok sebenernya -,-

Buat **NABILA** yang udh nanya dua kali akun ig author, follow aja **nadiaa_hh** itu akun milik pribadi mt aja biar di follback. Buat yang lain yuks monggo di follow juga mt klo minta follback yah hehe~

Btw BIG THANKS buat yg follow favorite dan review di chap 9:

Lovesehunluhanforever, BabyByunie, Vinka668, Lieya EL, BigSehun'sjunior, Arifahohse, seluluse947, Seravin509, Luhanzone, cbhh hardship, Nurul851 II, ThehunLuhanieYehet, sehunsdeer, hunna1220, Lee Sena, satanSEKAI, laabaikands, milkyhun, niaexolu, shykiters, Fixtal, hunhan's daughter, A Y P, Eunmi762, Guest, glacetiffany, nabila, claireykpark, hztdoxehun68, Fariza RJ.

Ada yang terlewat? Semuanya udah saya baca hehe makasih juga buat doanya :*:* Faktanya dalah **Surat**. Ups~ sttts bagi yg udh tau jan disebar2 oke. Isinya sedikit saya ubah biar ngeh bacanya yah hehe xP saya juga punya fotonya bhakk

How about this chapter? Sebenernya mau nulis lgsg pas di korea eeh tp emg dasar saya yang seneng mengulas per hari jadi gak ridho klo lgsg kesana. say hi buat moment chanbaek.. gpp kan nyelip dikit? Chapter depan dibanyakin deh HunHan nya maaf Huahaha... dan saya bukan PENGUNTIT tapi STALKER HUNHAN bhak sama aja xD xD btw, author kesusahan buat ngedit nih chrome nya suka error tau2 keluar sendiri jadi maapkan klo kurang rapih yah~

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS LOVE YOU~ :*:*:*

Ciyeee Luhan udah balik ke Beijing -_-


	11. Ours Brand

I couldn't bring myself to see him because I know he'll leave me again.

but I also do not want to continue to hide when I know if he would return.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **(5K+ Words)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menyebalkan ditanggal 28 Januari 2016

Siapa? Karena apa?

Sehun. Karena ketukkan membabi buta juga suara jeblakan pintu yang berdentum pada dinding kamar miliknya membuatnya terlonjak bangun dalam sekejap. Kepalanya pening dengan pandangan buram lantaran kaget. Chanyeol sang pelaku hanya menyengir dan melangkah masuk tanpa permisi membiarkan koper yang dibawanya teronggok didepan pintu kamar.

Badannya yang tinggi tidak menyulitkannya untuk mengambil koper Sehun yang berada diatas lemari. Ia lantas memasukkan segala macam pakaian yang sekiranya diperlukan, mengabaikan sang pemilik yang tengah memijit kening juga sekitaran lehernya yang sakit.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit manusiawi? Kau membuatku vertigo dipagi hari, Hyung!" Cela Sehun kesal.

"Ini jam 8.30 dan kau bilang ini masih pagi? Kita bisa terlambat." balas Chanyeol mendelik.

Sehun menggerutu dengan wajah masam pada Chanyeol yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, tentu saja itu masih pagi tapi seakan tidak perduli Chanyeol mengabaikan gerutuan Sehun dan berjalan mondar-mandir penuh semangat memasukkan keperluan Sehun yang lain selain pakaian.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Aku sedang malas berpergian. Jadi kembalikan baju-bajuku ke dalam lemari!"

Pergerakkan Chanyeol terhenti, pria itu menoleh menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Sehun yang merengut kesal.

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun sedikit merengek saat Chanyeol ingin memasukkan parfum miliknya ke dalam koper.

"Bersyukurlah karena Luhan langsung meneleponku tadi malam. Dia bilang aku harus menemanimu ke Jepang hari ini. Manager hyung juga sedang berada disana sekarang." Balas Chanyeol.

Mendadak wajah Sehun menjadi datar seketika.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." kata Sehun kembali menjatuhkan badannya dan menarik selimut sampai atas kepala sambil menggerutu tidak jelas karena suaranya yang teredam.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin pergi, aku bisa saja langsung menghubungi Luhan hyung sekarang." Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, menekan tombol power dan mulai mencari nomor Luhan.

Touch sounds pada layar yang dalam keadaan aktif pun sampai terdengar hingga ke telinga Sehun.

"Yeob—"

"Matikan!"

Chanyeol menoleh saat telinganya mendengar desisan juga selimut yang tersibak kesal yang lakukan oleh Sehun membuat empunya langsung terduduk diatas ranjang. Seolah mengerti, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aah~ maaf hyung aku tidak sengaja. Hmm... annyeong."

Sehun langsung mendengus kuat-kuat setelahnya.

Setelah telepon tertutup, Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya menghadap Sehun. "Makanya. Kau—" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Sehun, "Cepatlah mandi dan kita segera pergi. Kau sudah memesan tiketnya, 'kan?" lanjutnya disertai pertanyaan, lalu berbalik dan menggeret koper Sehun keluar.

Sehun berdecih. "Sudah memang. Tapi—"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan menoleh cepat saat mendengar kata tapi yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi jam penerbangan kita sore hari, hyung. Jadi... tidak perlu terburu-buru." Kata Sehun acuh.

Dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghantamkan kepalanya kedinding kamar. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia sudah mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari kekasihnya yang marah karena tidak diajak. Bahkan rasa sakitnya masih terasa dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau, tapi Baekhyun memang harus lebih mementingkan Moon Lover nya 'kan?

.

Gerutuan juga sumpah serapah Chanyeol layangkan pada Sehun yang mendengus disampingnya. Itu semua karena Sehun yang bisa-bisanya KETIDURAN.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Dasar magnae idiot! Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur pulas disaat otakmu masih mengingat betul jika kita harus terbang sore ini, eoh?!" maki Chanyeol diperjalanan menuju bandara.

"YAK! Salahmu yang memaksa, hyung. Dasar idiot bertelinga gajah." Balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Wajah beton!"

"Yoda sialan!"

Terus seperti itu sampai kaki mereka menapak di lantai bandara yang ramai.

"Kakimu panjang. Jadi jangan seperti siput!"

Sehun mendongkol dalam hati. Sabar Sehun banyak orang jangan terpancing. Batin Sehun kesal.

Kedua pria itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Terlihat sedikit terburu waktu di dalam bandara. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang seperti itu karena Sehun tampak santai. Ia hanya akan sedikit mempercepat langkah karena tidak ingin tertinggal dan dikepung oleh fans yang kebetulan melihat mereka.

"Cepatlah Sehun!" kata Chanyeol sedikit keras menoleh kearah Sehun dibelakangnya. Sehun berdecak dalam hati melihat pria itu karena sudah lebih dulu menaiki eskalator meninggalkannya dibawah. Ia menanyakan, sebenarnya siapa disini yang berniat ke Jepang?

Uuuh sial sekali. Kenapa pula si Yoda itu harus terburu-buru? Mereka masih memiliki waktu yang cukup jadi tidak perlu berolahraga. Kalau pun mereka terlambat bukankah pihak maskapai akan memberikan beberapa menit untuk menunggu penumpang? Benar-benar.

.

* * *

.

"Kau menyuruh Sehun ke Jepang?"

Luhan mengangguk santai. Tangannya masih asik bermain rubik dengan lincah yang telah diacak oleh Laogao yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Karena dia ingin kesana dan aku memberikannya izin." Kata Luhan. Matanya hanya terfokus pada rubik jadi ia tidak tahu kalau Laogao menatapnya dengan memincing.

"Selebihnya?" tanya Laogao curiga.

Pergerakkan tangan Luhan berhenti sebentar, alisnya berkerut seperti berpikir sebelum kembali memutar tiap-tiap ruas rubik.

"Aku ingin Tokyo Banana." Aku Luhan jujur karena ia memang ingin makanan itu.

Laogao memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tahu apa maksudku yang sebenarnya, Lu." Kata Laogao serius.

Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya. Luhan meletakkan rubiknya diatas meja. Rubik itu sudah ia selesaikan, ia menyandar pada sofa dan membalas tatapan Laogao tak kalah serius.

"Sehun sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entahlah~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sehun. Dari yang kulihat dia seperti tengah menyibukkan sesuatu. Maka dari itu aku ingin datang dan mencari tahu. Lagi pula, aku memang ingin memenuhi janjiku padanya."

"Dengan menyuruhnya pergi saat kau datang?" tanya Laogao memastikan.

"Yup."

Laogao mengusap dagunya sebentar. "Kau mencoba membuat sebuah kamuflase. Itu yang aku tangkap dari perkataanmu."

"Tepat sekali. Aku tahu pasti bagaimana paniknya Sehun saat aku menggunakan jalur udara dan aku tidak ingin menimbulkan komentar negatif jadi aku menyuruhnya pergi lagipula kalau dia masih di Korea itu menghambatku untuk mencari tahu."

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan apa yang Sehun sembunyikan darimu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Laogao melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Tapi jika 'sesuatu' itu bisa menyulut kemarahanku. Mungkin menendang aset pribadinya akan aku coba." Kata Luhan menyeringai yang sayangnya terlihat cantik sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu tertawa.

Laogao menggeleng kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Terserah padamu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, rekor baru untukmu bermain rubik. Kau menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu 20 detik." Kata Laogao mengecek stopwatch ditangannya. Menepuk bahu Luhan pelan dan pergi dari sana.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, mengingat hari ini hari jumat tapi ia belum memposting apapun.

Hari ini hari jumat. Lama tidak berjumpaaa~

Baru saja mengunggah foto, Sehun langsung mengiriminya sebuah pesan saat itu juga.

Lama tidak berjumpa membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Aku ingin pulaaaaaaang~

Luhan terkikik sendiri didalam kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, tepat setelah pesan itu selesai ia baca, Sehun langsung meneleponnya dengan gerutuan panjang x lebar dan berkata ingin segera pulang. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sehun yang kesal ditertawakan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak tapi tak lama sehabis itu, nyatanya pria pucat itu malah terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan yang membuat ponselnya berdering berisik.

"Astaga... ponselku bisa kehabisan baterai, Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan gantian menelepon. Terdengar dengusan diseberang.

'Aku hanya ingin pulang dan menyambutmu. Kenapa melarangku?!'

"Aku tidak butuh sambutan."

'Tapi aku ingin me- aah... jadi ini maksud kata-katamu yang tidak jelas saat itu? Wae? Wae? Waeee?'

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak jelas? Apakah perkataanku sesulit itu untuk kau mengerti, hmm?"

"Tidak juga.."

Aneh. Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Oh benarkah? Aah... Apa kau memiliki koleksi baru majalah dan dvd berbau porno yang membuat otakmu mengalami penurunan IQ? Kalau benar, maka katakan selamat tinggal karena semuanya akan ku bakar!" ancam Luhan garang membuat Sehun kalang kabut diseberang telepon.

'Apa? Majalah Porno? Tidak—aku—sungguh! aku t—tidak memilikinya. Aku bersumpah!'

Dan Luhan menangkap dengan jelas kepanikkan itu. Mendadak wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah marah. Luhan merengut membuat bibirnya hanya terlihat seperti garis dengan telinga yang juga ikut memerah.

"KAU MENGOLEKSINYA!" tuduh Luhan garang.

'Tidak sayang. Aku sungguh.'

"KAU INGIN AKU MEMOTONG LIGHTSABER MU HAH?!"

Kontan saja teriakkan itu membuat Sehun kaget bukan kepalang disusul bunyi dentuman seperti benda berat yang terjatuh. Sehun terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Lenguhan sakit terdengar setelahnya. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan pada Luhan tapi seakan tidak perduli Luhan tak menanggapi apapun.

"Aku akan pergi ke Seoul tanggal 31 nanti. Dan jika ketika aku sampai aku melihat koleksi itu di ruanganmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau hanya akan melihat abunya ketika kembali. Aku tidak main-main."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kepayahan. 'Ya. Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi datanglah bersama seseorang.'

"dan melihat kelakuanmu yang mengoleksi benda sialan itu selama aku di China? Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri!"

'Oh-ayolah, baby... Kau ingin dikepung oleh fans?' kata sehun khawatir diujung telepon.

"Aku pria manly. Jadi tidak usah khawatir!" sebenarnya, ingin sekali Sehun tertawa mendengar kata 'manly' yang Luhan-nya katakan tapi daripada membuat rusa liar kembali mengamuk lebih baik ia mengabaikan kata itu.

Tapi bukan berarti membuatnya berhenti merasa khawatir. Sehun dengan cepat kembali memutuskan sambungan dan langsung mengubah panggilan itu menjadi sebuah videocall.

"Luhan tolonglah~ Jangan pergi sendiri!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pergi sendiri? Kau khawatir karena aku akan sendirian di dalam pesawat?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan bersama belasan pramugari juga pramugara yang siap sedia mengurusku kalau penyakitku mendadak kambuh." Kata Luhan. Tapi Sehun tetap merasa tidak tenang.

"Sayang~ kumohon, pergilah berdua dengan seseorang. Memangnya kemana managermu itu?!" kesal Sehun.

"Laogao memiliki kepentingan pribadi. Ia tidak bisa ikut dan akan menyusul." Kata Luhan kali ini dengan wajah jengah.

"Kalau begitu pecat saja dia. Manager itu sudah seharusnya berada dimanapun artisnya berada." Sungut Sehun karena Luhan tetap tidak mau menurutinya.

Luhan langsung mendelik garang lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, berhentilah mengidolakan model-model itu?! Kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan memotongnya, kau mau?! Astaga! Tidak cukupkah melihatku benar-benar marah saat kau mengiriminya album?! Kau bahkan melakukannya secara diam-diam!" pekik Luhan kembali marah.

Sehun menciut saat itu juga, ia menyimpan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Takut salah kata lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau." gumamnya, "Nanti kalau dipotong bagaimana memasuki lubangmu lagi." Cicit Sehun dan Luhan mendengus kesal setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung... nanti malam kita pulang, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh langsung menghadap Sehun saat dirinya baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi, selesai membersihkan diri. Matanya sedikit melirik sekilas pada jam yang tergantung di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8:00 pagi sebelum mengangguk pada Sehun yang langsung tersenyum senang.

Wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan lipatan seprai tampak masih lengket dengan kasurnya, berguling mencari posisi yang nyaman dari posisi tengkurapnya tadi setelah mengambil ponsel diatas nakas.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berganti pakaian.

Sehun melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada ponsel. "Sebentar..."

"Cepatlah. Banyak yang akan kita kunjungi nanti." Kata Chanyeol menarik kaki Sehun turun dari tempat tidur. Walau sedikit menggerutu karena ia sedang asik melihat-lihat foto Luhan, Sehun tetap menurut karena tempat yang akan ia kunjungi adalah tempat untuk berburu oleh-oleh.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di salah satu pusat fashion terbaik di Jepang untuk berburu beberapa pakaian dan juga aksesoris dari brand ternama. Kaki mereka sudah melangkah di beberapa tempat seperti Omotesando, Harajuku, Shibuya dan Daikanyama. Tak lupa juga mengambil beberapa foto sebagai kenangan sampai sebuah dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sehun mengangkat ponselnya cepat setelah melihat nama yang tertera dari layar itu.

'Kau pulang hari ini?'

Sehun menangkap suara diseberang telepon yang terdengar agak panik. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

'Batalkan!' perintah Luhan mutlak.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Waeee?" kata Sehun tidak terima.

'Aku berangkat malam ini dan kau pulang juga malam ini?! Yang benar saja. Kau bisa membuat kita bertemu didalam bandara.' Kata Luhan semakin panik.

Sehun memijit kedua alisnya yang mendadak tegang tadi sebelum membalas perkataan Luhan. "Kau yang tidak memberitahuku kapan kau pergi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Luhan berdecak diujung telepon, Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Begitu?! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya batalkan penerbanganmu.' Putus Luhan sepihak.

Oh ayolah. Batin Sehun mengerang. Ia menghela napas kuat-kuat sebagai aksi kekesalannya. Lantas melesakkan ponsel itu kembali ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Hyung, tolong batalkan penerbangan malam ini. Kepalaku pusing, ayo pulang!" ajak Sehun merengu kesal langsung berbalik hendak pergi sebelum perkataan Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Tapi— Apa kita tidak jadi membeli Tokyo Banana sebagai oleh-oleh?"

Mendengarnya, Sehun berbalik arah berjalan menuju stand yang menjual makanan berbau pisang berwarna kuning itu. Luhan bisa mencekiknya jika pulang tidak membawa satupun kotak kegemaran Luhan. Hffft...

.

Niatan untuk tidur sepertinya musnah begitu saja. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya penuh minat sambil mencermati kata-kata yang tertulis rapi di dalam layar.

Sebuah pemberitaan mengenai dirinya yang tidak jadi pulang meluncur layaknya roller coaster.

Entah bagaimana dan dari mana yang jelas Sehun menggeram kesal. Kenapa berita cepat sekali tersebar? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol meminta bantuan pada manager mereka untuk membatalkan penerbangan tapi berita itu layaknya tiupan angin kencang menyebar kemana-kamana.

Tapi terserahlah, ia tidak peduli. Sehun menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, menyisir rambut setengah basahnya dengan jemari tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain memilah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh fans padanya mengenai kedatangan Luhan.

Melihat-lihat bagaimana rupa Luhan sesaat sebelum pergi dan setelah sampai di Korea. Walaupun kernyitan didahinya sesekali tampak, Sehun tahan tidak tidur walaupun jarum jam sudah bertengger manis melewati angka satu dini hari. Matanya seakan tidak lelah sedikitpun jika itu mengenai Luhan.

Terlebih ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kilau cantik dibagian pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuat hatinya seketika menghangat.

Itu adalah gelang pemberian dari salah satu fansite mereka, Twinned Poison, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sehun tahun lalu dengan brand dari Amerika, Tiffany & Co.

Brand ini lebih dikenal sebagai brand special wedding yang memang bertemakan couple. Brand yang juga menekankan makna pada tiap itemnya. Jika Cartier Love Bracelet menekankan makna 'Janji yang lahir dari cinta tanpa batas' maka Tiffany & Co juga menekankan maknanya dengan 'Penyatuan dua hati menjadi satu yang dinamai dengan cinta'.

Sehun memberikan pasangan gelang itu pada Luhan. Dan—

—Luhan memakainya. Luhan benar-benar mencintainya.

Hanya dua kalimat itu yang mencuat di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengulum bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis disetiap sudut, ia tersenyum.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan yang mendarat sempurna pada pucuk kepala Sehun sedikit mengelusnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidurlah besok kita pulang." Chanyeol menguap lebar setelah itu berjalan menaiki ranjangnya, tadi ia terbangun lantaran haus ditengah malam.

"Tapi Luhan menyuruh kita pulang lusa besok." Ya. Luhan yang baru sampai di Korea memang langsung menghubunginya dan berbicara sepihak tak membiarkannya untuk protes sedikitpun.

"Dan kau menurutinya?"

"Tentu saja TIDAK." Kata Sehun menekankan kata Tidak pada kalimatnya. "Kita tetap pulang esok hari." Lanjutnya menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol yang tengah teler hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ambil handuk itu dan keringkan rambutmu. Kau bisa terkena flu jika tertidur dengan rambut basah." Nasihat Chanyeol. Sehun bergumam untuk membalasnya.

"Kita pulang pagi, 'kan?"

"Siang. Aku tahu kau merindukannya tapi Luhan hyung tidak akan kabur. Tenanglah!" balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin memberat, ia sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"Kenapa siang, hyung? Kenapa tidak ambil jam pagi saja?" kekeuh Sehun bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa. Sudah jangan bertanya, aku mau tidur." Dan Chanyeol pun melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal tidur miliknya, mencegah Sehun untuk bertanya lebih lanjut dan mengganggu jam tidurnya saat ini.

Melihat itu, Sehun menendang asal kakinya dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak basah sebelum ikut tertidur tidak sabaran menanti hari esok.

.

* * *

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tempat pertama yang ingin ia singgahi ketika sampai di Korea adalah rumah sang mertua alias rumah kediaman keluarga Oh. Namun karena ia tiba saat hari masih terlalu pagi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung mendatangi rumah itu dan memilih hotel sebagai singgasananya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Rumah yang selalu hangat menyambutnya ketika datang, tidak heran ketika ia menekan bel pada dinding sang penjaga langsung membukakan pintunya mempersilahkan untuk masuk.

Luhan berjalan santai kemudian mengetuk pintu besar didepan wajahnya. Ia sedikit sangsi apakah ketukannya bisa terdengar hingga kedalam jika pintunya setebal itu namun kekhawatirannya musnah ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah ayu dari wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal.

"Annyeong, eommonim." Salam Luhan sopan.

"Astaga Luhanie. Aah~ jinjja bogoshipo." Ny. Oh membelalak kaget dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Mengecupi kedua pipinya gemas sebelum membawa Luhan masuk kedalam.

Mereka duduk diatas sofa berdampingan. Ny. Oh masih meneliti setiap wajah Luhan dengan seksama dengan sorot mata penuh cemas. Luhan yang menyadari itu dengan tanggap memegang tangan ibu Sehun dan mengelusnya menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, eommonim."

"Jangan sungkan. Oh-Astaga... eomma mengkhawatirkanmu sayang. Eomma benar-benar takut kau kenapa-kenapa mengingat perjalananmu pasti menggunakan pesawat."

Luhan tersenyum ketika Ny. Oh menyuruhnya untuk bersikap biasa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tiba tadi malam eomma."

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ny. Oh cepat.

"Satu...?" balas Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya ragu.

"Pantas wajahmu terlihat pucat. Bibi Kang, tolong buatkan green teh hangat untuk menantuku!" teriak Ny. Oh pada seseorang yang dipanggil bibi Kang itu.

Luhan mengulum senyum malu, ia sangat malu saat Ny. Oh mengatakan menantu padanya. Dan juga mimik wajah itu ia kenal sekali membuatnya teringat pada Sehun yang persis seperti ibunya saat ini jika mengkhawatirkannya.

"Eomma sendirian?" Luhan celingukan melihat ruangan yang nampak sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Ny. Oh mengangguk sebal.

"Sehun ke Jepang. Ayahnya pergi ke Busan dan kakaknya ke Jeju. Jadi ya eomma sendirian kecuali jika kau menghitung penjaga juga mereka." Tunjuk Ny. Oh pada pelayan rumah yang berseliweran mondar-mandir membersihkan halaman belakang dan dapur.

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar guyonan yang sebenarnya adalah luapan kekesalan dari ibu Sehun hingga seorang pelayan datang mengahampiri.

"Minumlah! Itu berguna untuk membuatmu semakin rileks. Setelah itu tidurlah dikamar Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk menuruti.

Tidak ada hal aneh didalam kamar milik Sehun. Semua tertata rapi ditempat masing-masing. Bahkan rubik miliknya masih berada ditempat dimana dulu ia meletakkannya, hanya saja susunan kotak itu bercampur jadi satu menandakan jika Sehun terus memutarnya tanpa mendapatkan hasil untuk menyelesaikannya.

Luhan meletakkan tas juga jaketnya pada single sofa dan berjalan meraih rubik itu lalu duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan rubik itu telah ia selesaikan hingga tersusun rapi sesuai warna dan kembali meletakkannya ditempat semula.

Pandangannya lalu berpendar, mengoral setiap sudut mencari apa kiranya yang disembunyikan oleh Sehun darinya. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka deret buku yang tersusun di rak sambil membacanya sekilas mana tahu ada majalah laknat yang terselip disana. Tapi tidak ada. Luhan mendengus menyadari Sehun benar-benar menyimpan benda itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Lalu beralih pada lemari besar milik Sehun. Semua pintu tidak terkunci karena Luhan sudah mengeceknya barusan. Dimulai dari pintu pertama yang hanya berisi jas-jas milik Sehun hingga ujung lemari yang berisi dalaman miliknya. Tetap tidak ada yang aneh.

Namun saat matanya menatap pada meja nakas disamping ranjang yang memiliki 3 ruang berderet kebawah. Luhan dibuat penasaran. Ia berjalan mendekatinya berniat membuka itu tapi ternyata TERKUNCI.

Pasti ada sesuatu disana. Batin Luhan sedikit kesal.

Menyerah karena tidak bisa membukanya, Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang diatas ranjang milik Sehun.

Sebuah denting notifikasi tampak terdengar ketelinganya, Luhan meraih ponselnya didalam saku dan menemukan pesan dari Sehun.

Pesawatku sebentar lagi akan take off. Tetap ditempatmu dan jangan kemana-mana!

Begitu isi pesan yang Sehun kirimkan. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan mulai menjelajah semua akun miliknya hingga terlihatlah berbagai kecaman negatif akan dirinya.

Ia bahkan membaca langsung komentar-komentar yang membully dirinya juga mengatainya bajingan, membuatnya pening seketika itu juga. Tapi setidaknya masih ada banyak fans yang senang akan dirinya itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan tanpa sadar terlelap begitu pulas.

.

* * *

.

Tiba di Korea ketika langit sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menggelap semakin membuat Sehun bersungut-sungut didalam hati. Menggerutu kenapa pesawat yang ia tumpangi yang menurutnya terasa begitu lambat.

Chanyeol yang sempat berteriak tertinggal dibelakang saja tidak begitu ia pedulikan karena sungguh ia ingin pulang dan menemui Luhan! Dan beruntungnya ia ketika manager mereka mengatakan akan mengantarkannya dulu kerumah.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sehun membungkuk sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja dengan sedikit susah payah akibat dari koper juga belanjaannya yang melebihi batas. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menggerutu sebal sebelum mobil mereka kembali berjalan.

"Kau pulang cepat, apa karena Luhan?" tanya Ny. Oh menggoda sang anak dan membantunya membawakan barang-barang.

Sehun mengangguk kaku, tapi tunggu dulu-! "Luhan disini?"

Ny. Oh gantian mengangguk dengan santai diiringi tawanya yang keluar begitu saja karena Sehun langsung melesat menuju kamar miliknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat seseorang sedang tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya.

Setelah menutup pintu Sehun berjalan pelan mengahampiri Luhan. Sedikit menggeleng melihat kebiasaan Luhan yang bisa tertidur dimana saja dengan posisi menantang seperti itu.

Sudut bibir Sehun tiba-tiba terangkat menyeringai, merasa memiliki kesempatan emas didepan matanya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menaiki ranjang. Merangkak disela sisi tubuh Luhan membuatnya bisa kapan saja menindihkan berat tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Luhan hingga membuat bagian bawah mereka bersentuhkan tapi Sehun tidak melakukan itu.

Ia hanya sedikit merunduk dan mencuri kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir ranum Luhan yang sedikit terbuka menggodanya. Kemudian menjilat dan menghisapnya pelan sampai membuat Luhan mengulum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dalam kondisi masih terlelap.

Itu membuat Sehun terkekeh dan semakin gencar mengecupi bibir Luhan. Mengendus pipi dan hidung kekasihnya dengan hidungnya sendiri. Lalu kembali mengulum bibir Luhan pelan.

Tapi Luhan seakan tidak terganggu malah menarik leher Sehun lalu mendekapnya erat layaknya bantal guling. Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa badan Luhan dan perlahan melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya dan menahan tangan Luhan di masing-masing sisi kepalanya.

"Euuuung~" lenguh Luhan mulai terganggu. Sekali lagi Sehun mengecup sedikit menghisap bibir Luhan pelan.

"Euumh~Aah~ j-jangan menciumku." Racau Luhan setengah sadar. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan telak hingga berbunyi erotis penuh nafsu sebelum menempelkan tubuh mereka juga melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan.

"Uuuh~ Kau berat. Jangan menindihku!" racau Luhan lagi masih setengah sadar dan mulai meronta karena berat yang menindihnya membuatnya sesak. Dengan kesadaran yang perlahan mulai kembali otaknya seakan mampu memproses apa yang sudah ia ucapkan baru saja.

Dan tubuhnya mendadak diam tidak lagi meronta diganti dengan tubuhnya yang kaku. Apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"YAK! SIAPA KAU SIALAN?! MINGGIR DARI TUBUHKU!" jerit Luhan panik ia meronta sekuat tenaga.

Sehun agak kwalahan menahannya, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak terjungkal.

"Ini aku, sayang. Ini aku... Tenanglah!" Kata Sehun lembut, wajar Luhan panik karena ia baru bangun tidur.

Mendengar suara milik Sehun juga aroma yang sangat ia kenali membuat Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega karena tanpa sadar ia menahan napas tadi.

Sehun merubah posisinya turun dan berguling menyamping menghadap Luhan agar sang kekasih bisa dengan mudah melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bilang jika akan kerumah." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mendengus karena dibuat panik. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin berkunjung tapi ibumu menyuruhku untuk tidur. Bukankah kau juga mengirimiku pesan dan menyuruhku untuk diam ditempat. Makanya aku masih disini sekarang."

Sehun terkekeh dan memeluk juga mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan. Merasakan itu, Luhan kembali terserang kantuk matanya mulai menyayu kembali. Ia menguap begitu saja setelah itu mengucek matanya yang berair dan menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun yang hangat.

"Hey~ Kau tidak boleh tidur lagi."

"Sebentar saja, Sehunie. Aku mengantuk sekali." Rengek Luhan melesakkan hidungnya semakin dalam untuk menghirup aroma Sehun yang menenangkan.

Jujur saja Sehun merasa geli luar biasa. Ia bergidik takut terjadi sesuatu sedangkan diluar ada ibunya yang bisa kapan saja mendengar. Dengan berat hati Sehun sedikit menjauhkan lehernya dan beralih mengecup kening Luhan lama.

"Tidurlah selama aku mandi hm.." kata Sehun kemudian mulai bangkit dari posisinya setelah mendengar gumaman lirih dari Luhan.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Matanya yang masih sayu menatap Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya hanya dengan mengunakan bathrobe dan mengecup bibinya sekilas kemudian berganti pakaian dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah mandi dan kita akan makan malam nanti." Kata Sehun setelah berganti pakaian dan menarik kedua tangan Luhan untuk bangun dan menghujani Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan dibibir ranumnya.

Luhan berkedip imut sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi sempoyongan efek nyawanya yang baru setengah kembali membuatnya lemas.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sesaat matanya melihat ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membuka ponsel itu dengan tenang namun apa yang ia lihat tidaklah lagi membuatnya tenang dan mulai membuatnya merasa kesal akan kata-kata kasar yang telah ia baca.

Apa-apaan?!

Lama tangannya bergerilia diatas layar membuatnya tidak sadar jika Luhan tengah berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Sehun pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengeraskan wajahmu seperti ini."

Luhan membawa tangannya mengelus rahang dan tulang pipi Sehun yang mengencang marah. Tahu benar jika hanya dengan hal itu ia bisa meredakan amarah Sehun yang telah tersulut api.

Melihat wajah itu perlahan mulai tenang. Luhan mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Sehun mengalungkan lengannya melingkari leher itu untuk memeluknya.

"Mereka keterlaluan." Kata Sehun terdengar dingin. Luhan menggeleng lalu mengusap punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Mereka hanya merasa kecewa padaku. Itu wajar. Aku tidak apa-apa Sehunie."

Sehun kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan juga mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. Ia sadar karena saat ini yang pantas untuk ditenangkan adalah Luhan bukan dirinya.

Tak lama pelukan itu terlepas. Luhan bangkit dan menarik tangan Sehun kedepan lemari menorehkan tandatanya diperempatan kening Sehun. "Aku tidak bawa baju. Aku pinjam bajumu, yah?" tanya Luhan tersenyum childish sedangkan Sehun lantas membelalakan matanya pada Luhan ah-tidak tapi kebelakang Luhan karena ia menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Kau hanya membawa tas kecil itu dan jaket?" tunjuk Sehun dengan jarinya tidak percaya, Luhan menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya." Aku Luhan mengangguk santai.

"Astaga... aku saja yang hanya beberapa hari di Jepang harus membawa koper besar."

"Itu beda. Disini kan ada baju-bajumu yang bisa aku pakai sesuka hati." Tandas Luhan. Sehun mendengus kecil lalu menyeringai.

"Memangnya aku mau meminjamkannya padamu? Aku lebih senang melihatmu dalam keadaan polos tentu saja." Kata Sehun menggoda.

Luhan secara refleks memukul lengan berotot Sehun kencang.

"Jangan macam-macam. Cepat berikan aku bajumu! Aku sudah lapar." Kata Luhan mendelik garang dan kembali kedalam kamar mandi setelah mengambil dalamannya dari dalam tas, membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. Gagal untuk makan malam yang panas.

.

Perut kenyang membuat senyuman terpatri lama di bibir Luhan. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Luhan saat makan yang belepotan disekitaran bibirnya. Bukan kenapa, hanya saja Sehun merasa gatal jika keinginan yang membuncah untuk mencium Luhan saat itu juga tidak bisa terealisasikan karena masih ada ibunya yang memperhatikan.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Sehun. Namun Luhan yang tahu jika Sehun ingin menciumnya bergerak cepat menghindarinya dan mengambil buku sebagai alasan.

"Hey~ beri aku ciuman baru boleh membaca buku milikku!" perintah Sehun dan Luhan langsung meletakkan kembali buku itu ketempat semula dan menduduki sofa begitu saja.

"Apa kau ingin menciumku juga baru memperbolehkan aku duduk disini? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Kata Luhan. Ia bangkit hendak mengambil tas juga jaketnya namun Sehun menahan tangannya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali jika sedang marah." Rayu Sehun mendapatkan decihan dari Luhan.

Mata rusa itu tanpa sengaja melihat rak disamping tempat tidur membuatnya ingat jika sesuatu pasti disembunyikan disana.

"Kau mau aku cium?" tanya Luhan ambigu ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit bingung tapi mengangguk juga, menyembunyikan keantusiasannya agar tidak terlihat begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, buka lemari nakas itu karena tadi saat aku ingin membukanya benda itu terkunci. Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan disana? Seperti dugaanku, majalah porno!" sungut Luhan mendadak kesal sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Beda dengan Sehun yang sedikit memucat. Haruskah?

"Eeum, t-tidak ada majalah porno sayang. Disitu tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sehun gugup. Luhan langsung mendelik dan meraba saku celana yang saat ini Sehun pakai.

"Tidak ada dikantungmu. Kau letakkan dimana kuncinya?" tanya Luhan dan dengan seenaknya membuka lemari Sehun mencari keberadaan kunci itu dibawah-bawah baju miliknya dan ketemu. Sehun mematung begitu saja.

Luhan yang bergerak ingin menghampiri meja nakas harus terhenti lantaran tangan Sehun mencekalnya.

"Berikan kunci itu Lu! Tidak ada apa-apa disana." Sehun yang cepat tersadar mencegah Luhan untuk membuka rak itu dan merampas kunci yang berada ditangan Luhan.

Dan hal yang Sehun lakukan semakin membuat Luhan kesal hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada?"

"eoh? Ya, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Sehun tak yakin terdengar ditelinga Luhan yang sekarang berdenging. Membenarkan kalau Sehun tengah berbohong.

"APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU?!" pekik Luhan marah. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, membenarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terlintas diotaknya.

Sehun membeku melihat Luhan yang menangis dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur menghapus lelehan airmata itu namun Luhan menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku jika kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

Sehun kalang kabut melihat Luhan yang beranjak hendak mengambil tasnya masih sambil terisak dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mencium bibirnya lembut meredam isak tangis Luhan agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi sayang? Eomma mendengar jeritan tadi." teriak Ny. Oh dari luar pintu.

Sehun menggeram lantas melepaskan ciuman itu dan membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma." Balas Sehun ikut berteriak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ny. Oh memastikan.

"Ya."

Dan tak terdengar lagi teriakan yang berasal dari luar diikuti langkah kaki yang menjauhi daun pintu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Luhan yang semakin deras menangis. Sehun meringis melihatnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Luhan kemudian menghapus lelehan airmata itu pelan.

"Kau boleh membukanya tapi jangan menangis lagi, ok?" Sehun dengan sabar menghapus lelehan airmata Luhan yang masih menetes walau tidak sederas tadi dan kembali mengecupi bibir Luhan menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Masih dengan sesegukkan. Luhan menerima kunci dari tangan Sehun yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk membuka rak yang membuatnya menangis parah.

Hanya ada kertas, pensil dan remukkan dari kertas itu sendiri yang nyaris menumpuk penuh disana. Luhan mengedip bingung sambil menghapus air matanya yang tersisa sebelum meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membukanya.

L/I Z R O/Q

Huruf itulah yang memenuhi setiap kertas yang ia buka, beberapa ukiran juga tampak sengaja dibuat sebagai pemanis namun ada yang salah menurut Luhan. Untuk apa ini? Bagaimana cara membacanya? Dan kenapa setiap hasil yang cukup bagus itu terdapat tanda silang besar?

"Kau menggambar? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kertas-kertas ditangan Luhan, mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dihadapannya. "Ini design gambar ku yang gagal."

"Gagal?"

"Ya."

"Tapi itu cukup bagus menurutku."

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum berterimakasih. "Tapi terlalu rumit untuk dibuat. Aku hampir frustasi membuat gambar-gambar ini."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau membuatnya?" tanya Luhan malas tapi penasaran.

"Tentu saja sebagai design, sayang." Kata Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau ingin beralih profesi?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan gemas Sehun menarik hidung merah Luhan semakin membuatnya memerah.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan padamu dari awal."

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya mengahadap Sehun.

"Aku membuka brand sendiri untuk kita."

"Hah?"

Sehun berdecak. "Jangan menyelaku dulu!" Luhan tersenyum polos mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Sehun melanjutkan.

"Aku melakukan ini sudah lama. Aku memulainya benar-benar dari awal dan mencoba untuk membuat design sesuai keinginanku namun mungkin karena pekerjaan yang memberatkan juga menyulitkanku aku jadi ikut-ikutan menyulitkan design ku sendiri." Kekeh Sehun.

"Peluncuran pertama aku hanya memakai huruf L.Z.R.O dengan sedikit garis diatas huruf O membentuk huruf Q tapi menurutku itu terlalu biasa jadi aku mengubahnya sedikit sebagai gambar resmi.

"Tapi ternyata aku malah mendapatkan huruf yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bagus atau tidak tapi setidaknya mereka bilang padaku kalau kali ini gambarku benar-benar berkesan, mudah mereka ingat." Sehun membuka laci nakas nomor dua dan mengambil selembar gambar dari sana. "Dan inilah hasil final dari design yang aku buat. Simple tapi Bermakna. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan mencermati hasil gambar Sehun dengan seksama. Bagus. Seperti yang Sehun bilang jika gambar itu memang simple karena hanyalah bertuliskan izro dengan mata sebagai ganti o juga bibir merah yang manis begitu artistik. Tapi bermakna?

Sehun melihat Luhan yang bingung menjelaskan, "Mata dan bibir itu milikmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sebagai kejutan ketika semua sudah matang tapi karena tangisanmu tadi semuanya gagal." Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

"Hey... kau membuatku terlihat kejam." Sungut Luhan. "Aku sungguh sudah terkejut saat ini. Kau membuatku menerka-nerka dan ternyata... Kau luar biasa Sehun-ah." Lanjut Luhan tersenyum manis dan memeluk Sehun sekilas. Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Boleh ku tahu apa artinya?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, jelaskan dulu apa maksud L.Z.R.O ?"

"Baiklah..." Sehun berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil sebuah topi dari dalamnya kemudian kembali duduk menghadap Luhan diranjang.

"L.Z.R.O adalah sebuah singkatan yang aku buat sendiri dalam bahasa Inggris, yaitu Liberty. Zone. Reality. Oppose. Yang berarti Kebebasan. Zona. Kenyataan dan Menentang.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa setiap orang memiliki hak untuk menentang kenyataan yang ada dalam zona kebebasan mereka sendiri. Seperti aku yang memiliki zona ku sendiri untuk menentang kenyataan tentang hubungan yang mereka anggap terlarang karena aku memiliki hak atas kebebasan.

"Mereka tidak berhak menghakimiku karena kebebasanku tidak merugikan siapapun."

Ada kilat amarah dalam sorot mata Sehun yang berubah tajam. Luhan buru-buru mengambil tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lalu Q ? Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pada huruf itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sorot mata itu berubah seketika sedikit melembut tapi terkesan tegas juga ada perasaan —sakit. Kenapa?

"Q adalah Queer yang berarti—

Tidak. Mata Luhan membelalak lebar. Ia tahu definisi nomina dari kata itu. Sudah! Cukup! Jangan diteruskan!

—Homoseksual." Kata Sehun.

Luhan menahan napas mendengarnya. Tidak perlu penjelasaan apapun untuk itu karena ia tahu. Cukup mengucapkannya saja pasti Sehun merasa seperti tombak panas menghujam dadanya sama seperti yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan bahwa semua kenyataan pelik mereka berawal dari kata itu.

Remasan kedua tangan mereka saling mengerat. Terlalu larut hingga tangis hanya menggumpal di tenggorokan mereka yang tercekat. Keduanya kehilangan kata-kata hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, sampai Luhan tersadar pada kenyataan dengan mata yang berkedip resah.

"L—lalu bagaimana dengan IZRO?"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya yang sesak sebelum menjawab.

"IZRO. Ada dua arti dari dua negara berbeda untuk itu.

"Dalam bahasa Bulgaria izro berarti Bergetar, dimana yang dimaksud adalah degup jantung yang berpacu dikala jatuh cinta. Aku—aku benar-benar menyukai degup jantungku yang berpacu ketika pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan." Kata Sehun diiringi tatapannya yang selembut kapas. Tidak ada perasaan sakit yang menyelimutinya dan Luhan senang itu. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan ia menunggu untuk perkataan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Dan dalam bahasa Turki Izro disebut Isro yang berarti —Kebebasan."

Lagi? Betapa Sehun sangat menginginkan kebebasan.

Bergetar sudah jantung Luhan saat Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menyelami hitam mata Sehun yang begitu dalam seolah mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sehunie?" tanya Luhan merasa kebas dikedua tangannya yang meremat begitu kuat.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab ia memandang wajah cantik Luhan agak lama, menunggu detik yang tepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu itu,

"Saranghae." Lirih sekali tapi sehalus sutra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, untuk mencintaimu, karena kita memiliki kebebasan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Karena itu—Tetaplah mencintaiku, Luhan."

Tetes airmata meluncur indah. Hancur sudah pertahanannya, Luhan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Sehun yang juga ikut menitikkan airmatanya. Ia bahagia namun tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ketika cintanya ditentang dunia. Menganggap cintanya hanya sebuah kesalahan. Padahal tidak ada yang salah diantara cinta mereka.

Cinta yang tumbuh bebas itu tidak bisa dicegah. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka! Jangan salahkan cinta mereka! Jangan menghujam hujatan dengan melontarkan perkataan kasar pada cinta yang mereka miliki. Dan apa salah jika Sehun dan Luhan terus berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan apa dan siapa cintanya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Percayalah apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan semua memiliki makna terpendam. Kita harus mencari tahu itu lebih dalam jika benar-benar ingin tahu. Terlebih Sehun. Ia mudah untuk ditebak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

END YO~ CERITANYA UDAHAN YAH? ATAU MASIH PENASARAN? CHAPTER INI TENTANG APA? IZRO YAH? WKWK

THANKS FOR REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW :*:*:* MAKASIH JUGA BUAT KAK AMBAR YANG NGEBOLEHIN BUAT MASUKIN BEBERAPA ANALISANYA CYU~ :*:):):):)

ADA YANG NANGIS? MAAP SAYA GAK SEDIA TISU... SEMOGA CHAPTER INI GAK MENGECEWAKAN :')

SAYA GAK MAU BANYAK OMONG AAH MAU KABUR AJA... BYEEE~

TUMPAHIN KATA-KATA BUAT CHAPTER KALI INI DI KOTAK REVIEW. OKE?!


	12. Hufft

**#PREVIOUS**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sehunie?"

"Saranghae... Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, untuk mencintaimu, karena kita memiliki kebebasan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Karena itu—Tetaplah mencintaiku, Luhan."

Tetes airmata itu meluncur indah. Hancur sudah pertahanannya, Luhan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Sehun yang juga ikut menitikkan airmatanya. Ia bahagia namun tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ketika cintanya ditentang dunia. Menganggap cintanya hanya sebuah kesalahan. Padahal tidak ada yang salah diantara cinta mereka.

Cinta yang tumbuh bebas itu tidak bisa dicegah. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka! Jangan salahkan cinta mereka! Jangan menghujam hujatan dengan melontarkan perkataan kasar pada cinta yang mereka miliki. Dan apa salah jika Sehun dan Luhan terus berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan apa dan siapa cintanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(7K+ WORDS)**

 **TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **READ CAREFULLY GUYS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Sehuna."_

 _._

* * *

.

"Apa ini?"

Sehun yang memang sudah bangun lebih awal daripada Luhan hendak turun ke dapur mengambil minum, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali mungkin itu efek karena dirinya menangis tadi malam bersama Luhan –yang mana membuat sudut bibirnya kembali tersenyum lantaran bisikan Luhan waktu itu benar-benar membuat hatinya berdegup kencang untuk entah keberapa kalinya, bisikan yang tepat di dibisikan ke telinganya itu berhasil membuatnya hidup kembali, menjadikan tidurnya tadi malam kembali begitu nyenyak-.

Saat kakinya hendak melewati meja dalam ruangan tanpa sengaja sudut matanya melihat jaket milik Luhan teronggok begitu saja diatas sofa. Niatnya ingin membawa serta jaket itu ke bawah untuk dicuci tapi saat melihat tas Luhan yang menganggur tidak salah 'kan jika Sehun meniliknya sedikit?

Namun memang benar apa kata pepatah, sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit, Sehun bukan hanya menilik tapi menggeledah isi tas Luhan. Semua barang didalam tas itu berhamburan diatas meja.

Powerbank, Headset, Charger, Dompet, Kotak Cartier serta isi-isinya juga beberapa kotak aksesoris lain dan jepitan rambut memang sudah menjadi teman untuk tas milik kekasihnya itu dan itu tidak membuatnya heran. Tapi~ kalau ada Jadwal Schedule didalam tas disaat liburan UNTUK APA?

"Kenapa kau membongkar tas ku?"

Sehun menoleh kaget karena terkejut mendengar suara serak milik Luhan yang sudah terbangun menghadap kearahnya dengan tubuh yang masih menempel diatas ranjang.

"Ah, hm anniya. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Terserah. Kau 'kan kekasihku." Katanya mencoba bangun lalu berjalan lemas menghampiri Sehun dan mendudukan bokongnya disamping pria pucat itu.

Sehun secara refleks menyibak rambut Luhan keatas dengan lembut yang menutupi mata favoritnya.

"Untuk apa membawa ini?" tanya Sehun tak berbasa-basi menunjukan kertas itu sedikit mengangkatnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengambilnya. "Oh, ini jadwal setelah liburanku. Aku membawanya agar aku tidak lupa diri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela napas malas sekali untuk menjelaskannya pada Sehun di kondisi mengantuk seperti ini sampai-sampai dengan tidak sopannya menguap begitu lebar didepan pria pucat itu. Luhan membawa tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tas yang masih dipangku oleh Sehun, meletakkannya ke atas meja sebelum meletakkan kepalanya sendiri disana, dibantal ternyaman yang pernah ia miliki –paha Sehun.

"Aku di Korea sekarang. Kalau aku tidak membawanya bisa-bisa aku tidak ingin kembali lagi dan melupakan pekerjaanku."

 _Oh, ternyata begitu_. Sehun mengambil kembali jadwal yang tengah Luhan pegang dan membacanya sekilas. Seperti biasa hanya jadwal syuting dan pemotretan.

Tapi ketika maniknya tidak sengaja membaca sebuah kalimat, onix mata Sehun berubah menajam. Seperti sedang mempelajari ilmu linguistik, Sehun mencium sebuah pancaran tak biasa dalam kalimat disana karena jujur saja kalimat itu berhasil menyentil sudut hatinya.

"Kau jadi model pria di majalah Vogue Me?" tanya Sehun memincing menatap Luhan. Membuat sang empu yang sedang berbaring kembali duduk dengan kesal.

"Yah! Kenapa dengan wajah idiot mu itu? Kau tidak percaya? Aku bahkan menjadi model di berbagai brand ternama." tanya balik Luhan sedikit menyombongkan diri, hey! Harga dirinya tercoreng ditatap seperti itu walaupun itu kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tersinggung dengan tatapan yang Sehun layangkan padanya.

Sehun berdecih pelan. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak senang dengan model wanita disini. Benar dia yang akan jadi patner mu?"

"Siapa? Oh Kiko Mizuhara maksudmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya. Wanita dengan senyum kelelawarnya itu."

Sudut bibir Luhan naik keheranan melihat reaksi Sehun. _Memangnya kenapa dengan wanita itu?_ "Hey. Aku tidak hanya berdua. Model Top Pyper America Smith juga ada disana nanti. Memang apa salahnya sampai membuatmu tidak senang begitu?"

Sehun kali ini mencibir mendenganya. "Dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Jadi kurasa wanita itu pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk membalas mantannya itu dan kau yang akan menjadi incarannya."

"Bukankah mantannya itu GD hyung?"

"Memang dia!" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Itu bagus!" sahut Luhan tak kalah cepat dari Sehun, lebih bersemangat, membuat kernyitan lagi-lagi harus timbul di kening Sehun.

"Apa yang bagus?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah menatap Sehun dan langsung mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Tentu saja bagus. Itu berarti wajahku tak kalah saing dengan GD hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu manly jadi itu berarti secara tidak langsung si kiko kiko itu mengakui jika aku ini manly. Hohoho... Akhirnya ada yang mengakui kemanlyanku. Aku akan membantunya." Celoteh Luhan mengosok kedua tangannya tidak sabar diselingi senyum jenakanya yang membuat Sehun yang mendengarkan dari tadi mendadak jengah seketika.

"Kau tidak manly."

"Aku manly. Wanita itu saja mengakuinya. Ah~ rasanya aku tidak sabar. Kapan pemotretanku dilaksanakan?" serobot Luhan mengambil kertas jadwalnya ditangan Sehun. "Yah, masih lama. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku bisa memikirkan bagaimana gaya berpose kami nanti. Mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya untuk bersandar." Lanjut Luhan menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan terlalu berkhayal, aku yakin jika wajahmu akan menjadi yang paling cantik disana dan kurasa kau pun tahu jika pose diatur oleh photograper, aku hanya mengingatkan." Kata Sehun malas.

Semangat Luhan yang tadi menggebu-gebu mendadak surut seperti air laut.

"Yah! Jaga ucapanmu atau aku akan menendang bokongmu sekarang." sungut Luhan kesal.

"Itu memang benar Lu. Jadi jangan macam-macam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya berpelukan padaku."

"Lakukan! Tapi setelah itu bersiaplah menerima hukuman. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika model pria yang lain malah akan memangku dirimu bukan wanita-wanita disana."

"Yah! Memangnya kau rela aku dipangku oleh pria lain?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika itu bisa menyadarkanmu dari khayalanmu. Tidak apa-apa."

"YAH! OH SEHUN?!"

Dengan kesal Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan menarik tangan Sehun agak sedikit menyerong agar ikut berdiri bersamanya lalu ia bisa dengan mudah untuk menendang bokong Sehun sesuka hati karena sudah mengatainya seperti itu tapi Sehun bersikukuh untuk bertahan hingga adegan tarik-menarik pun terjadi.

"Cepat Berdiri! Bagaimanapun aku ini hyung-mu jadi kau harus menurutiku!"

"Tidak Mau!"

"Yah! Bangun!"

Sampai akhirnya Luhan yang lengah ketika Sehun dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya hingga membuatnya terjerembab jatuh diatas karpet.

"Huwaaaaa... Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dilepaskan huwaaa..." Tangis Luhan pecah lantaran nyeri di bokongnya yang menghantam lantai karpet.

Sehun seketika panik atas kecerobohannya, ia bersimpuh dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? A-apa sakit? Ma-maafkan aku, Lu."

"Tentu saja sakit! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya terjatuh hah? Huwaaa... bokongku..."

Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, matanya hanya berkedip risau terlalu bingung karena otaknya mendadak macet mencari solusi. Belum lagi tangis Luhan yang begitu keras membuatnya semakin kalang kabut untuk menenangkan rusa cina itu. Beruntung ibunya sedang keluar, kalau tidak...

"Lu, kau bisa berdiri?"

Bukan jawaban yang Sehun dapat namun delikan tajam yang menyeramkan.

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku aku bisa berdiri begitu?!" maki Luhan kesal masih dengan lelehan airmatanya yang belum reda.

Sssst. Sehun meringis mendengar makian Luhan yang memang kesalahannya itu. Tak disangka jika pilihannya untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan Luhan untuk kabur malah membuat kekasihnya terjatuh.

"Kau jahat! Kau ingin mencelakaiku eoh?! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku terpeleset?! Aku membencimu!"

Sehun mendelik seketika. "Yah! Mana boleh begitu. Kau bilang kau akan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Siapa bilang? Aku mengatakan itu pada Oh Sehun kekasihku yang selalu melindungiku bukan kau Oh Shithun bodoh!"

"Yah! Jangan seenaknya merubah namaku rusa nakal!"

Sehun akhirnya langsung membopong Luhan membuat empunya meronta-ronta tidak jelas –takut jatuh- lalu meletakannya diranjang setelah itu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"e-Hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah Lu."

"y-Yah! AW! Sakit! Kenapa kau menekannya?!"

Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun menekan bagian bokongnya yang nyeri. Rasa-rasanya seluruh tulangnya linu dari kaki hingga kepala. Kalau saja posisinya memungkin, lihat saja ia akan membuat benjolan dikepala Sehun.

"Untung tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, ini sakit!"

Sehun memutar maniknya malas. "Aku tahu, tapi teriakanmu benar-benar seperti wanita Lu."

Luhan mendelik garang sekarang. "KAU-"

"Sudahlah, aku mau kebawah dulu dah sayang."

Sehun mengecup sudut pelipis Luhan yang berkerut terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa dirinya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terus berteriak tidak jelas.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Kembali!"

"Yah! OH SEHUN?!"

.

* * *

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersantai di karpet berbulu halus diruang keluarga milik keluarga Sehun. Televisi di samping kiri mereka menyala terang namun baik keduanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan tayangan yang ditayangkan melainkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel dengan tubuh yang tergeletak santai disana, kakinya naik satu bergoyang-goyang -sekedar informasi bokongnya sudah tidak apa-apa nyerinya hanya bertahan sekitar dua jam saja- sedangkan Sehun yang dengan tampang memelasnya duduk disamping Luhan membujuk rusa cantik itu untuk memaafkannya.

"Aku akan mencium mu jika kau masih marah padaku."

Luhan tak bergeming. Ponsel ditangannya terlihat lebih menyenangkan daripada ancaman Sehun yang sejujurnya sudah biasa untuknya karena mereka bahkan selalu berciuman dimanapun jika sempat.

"Lu~"

Tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming, ia hanya memutar posisinya membelakangi Sehun.

Dengan kesal Sehun merebut ponsel itu dan menyimpannya dibalik punggungnya. Membuat Luhan seketika terduduk sebal menghadap Sehun dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Yah! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak mau. Apa wajah ku tidak lebih menarik dari ponsel ini?"

"Jangan main-main. Kembalikan!"

Sehun menggeleng ribut tidak mau mengembalikan ponsel Luhan beruntung tangannya lebih panjang sehingga Luhan sedikit kesulitan. "Aku tidak akan main-main jika kau memaafkanku. Ayolah, maafkan aku dulu dan ponsel ini akan kembali padamu."

Sehun terus menghindar dari jangkauan Luhan hingga Luhan yang kesal menarik rambut Sehun membuat pria pucat itu menjerit kesakitan dan lengah, Luhan tak ingin membuang kesempatan langsung mengambil ponselnya cepat baru ia membebaskan rambut Sehun.

"Uugh sakit..."

"Itu balasan untukmu."

Sehun menggerutu tidak jelas, mengusap-usap bekas jambakan Luhan yang membuat kulit kepalanya terasa pedas.

"Ini benar-benar sakit Lu"

"Itu salahmu."

Sehun berdecak kecil mendengar nada ketus dari suara Luhan. "Baiklah. Kita impas jadi maafkan aku." Kata sehun masih berusaha.

Luhan masih menatapnya tajam tapi tak mengatakan apapun sampai, "Baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak rela karena hey! Rambutnya baru saja dianiaya yang seharusnya menjadikan mereka itu impas.

"Bawa aku pergi ke tempat pembuatan izro kita, bagaimana?"

Sehun melipat tangannya menunjukkan tampang berpikir yang mana membuat Luhan mendengus dan memukulnya sebal.

"Kau seharusnya tahu jika kau tidak bisa menolak."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tak perlu memukulku rusa nakal. Astaga, apa kau sedang berhalangan? Hm? Galak sekali."

"Sekali berkata seperti itu, ku pukul lagi kau!" ancam Luhan menunjukan bogemannya pada Sehun. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Gantian Sehun yang mendengus. Rusanya benar-benar berhalangan rupanya.

"Iya-iya kita akan kesana-"

Luhan bersorak mendengar itu.

"Tapi tidak hari ini."

Seketika sorakan Luhan mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Waeee?" tanya Luhan berubah manja. Ia rasanya seperti diajak terbang tapi baru mencapai dua meter sudah dihempaskan begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

Mendengar rengekan Luhan nyatanya membuat Sehun juga melembut. "Mata mu sembab sayang lagi pula kau bilang bokongmu masih nyeri."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi ayo pergi."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka akan berpikiran buruk padaku. Mereka akan berpikir jika kita baru saja bertengkar lalu aku yang membuatmu menangis." Jelas Sehun.

"Itu kenyataan." Celetuk Luhan begitu saja. "Tapi aku bisa mengkompresnya sekarang."

"Jangan mengajakku bernegosiasi."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu bernego? Aku hanya berusaha membujuk."

"Kalau begitu bujukanmu tidak mempan."

"Benarkaaah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Ia berkedip imut lalu tersenyum manis sekali didepan mata Sehun. Tapi pemuda itu melengos begitu saja. Membuat Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Oh Sehun. Kalau begitu kapan kita pergi?"

Sehun melihat sekilas kalender yang tergantung agak jauh dibelakang Luhan.

"Minggu pertama dibulan ini."

Luhan dengan cepat membuka ponselnya untuk melihat kalender karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu dimana letak kalender di rumah Sehun.

"Tujuh?! Yang benar saja itu terlalu lama Sehunaaa~"

Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini ia membenci angka tujuh. Ini baru tanggal dua dan masih ada lima hari lagi untuk mencapai angka tujuh.

"Mau atau tidak sama sekali."

Benci sekali ketika sisi dominan Sehun muncul disaat-saat seperti ini. Luhan jadi hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah itu terdengarlah gerutuan sebal Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya bergumam tidak jelas, melontarkan sumpah serapahnya yang hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya sebagai aksi kekesalannya pada Sehun.

Hening merajai mereka selama beberapa menit hingga Luhan kembali membuka suaranya,

"Sehun aku bosan~"

Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, Luhan meletakan ponselnya di karpet begitu saja. Setelah aksi pembujukannya yang tidak membuahkan hasil Luhan memang kembali bermain ponsel dengan paha Sehun yang lagi-lagi menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. Seandainya ibu Sehun sudah pulang mungkin Luhan akan mengajaknya untuk membuat kue.

"Aku baru mau mengatakannya." Balas Sehun, jemarinya dengan lembut menyisir rambut Luhan. Hari ini mereka tidak ada rencana apapun bukan karena Sehun tidak ingin mengajak Luhan berpergian tapi memang karena keadaan mereka yang tidak bisa bebas untuk pergi kemana pun bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menari?" tawar Sehun.

Kening Luhan mengernyit. Ugh. Itu terdengar menggelitik di perut Luhan. Antara senang dan tidak senang. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Benar Sehun baru saja mengajaknya menari? Oh, itu membuatnya ingat jika terakhir kali mereka menari bersama adalah pada saat konser mereka di Beijing satu setengah tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak yakin masih mengingatnya, itu –sudah lama. Aku pasti lupa dibeberapa bagian. Lagipula agak sulit jika menari berdua saja." Tolak Luhan halus. Sehun tidak marah ia justru tersenyum maklum pada Luhan.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu menari dengan lagu kita dulu hm?" cubit Sehun di hidung mancung Luhan. "Ayo bangun dan dengarkan musiknya."

Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan di pahanya lalu beralih memegang tangan pria cantik itu membantunya berdiri. Lalu ia merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel dan mulai memutar salah satu lagu disana.

"eoh? Bukankah ini lagu milik Chris Brown?" tanya Luhan bersemangat saat Sehun meletakan ponselnya di meja televisi yang sudah dimatikan terlebih dulu.

"Ya, aku dan Chanyeol hyung akhir-akhir ini sering mengcover-dance lagu mereka."

"Wae?"

"ehm... hanya ingin." Jawab Sehun terdengar gamang.

Luhan menatapnya curiga. "Kurasa bukan karena itu."

"Aish. Kau memang terlalu pintar bukankah seharusnya kau tahu?"

"Aku-? Ah... aku ingat, lagu ini ada di album X tahun 2012 kan? Tapi aku tidak ingat apa judulnya." Kata Luhan menghadap pantulan diri mereka di kaca televisi besar itu yang tadi sudah dimatikan.

Sehun menatap Luhan disana yang juga menatapnya setelah mengambil posisi agak dibelakang Sehun. "Ya, aku memang sengaja mencari beberapa lagu baru yang rilis di tahun lawsuit mu waktu itu dan aku menemukan beberapa judul yang pas dalam track list lagu mereka." Kata Sehun, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas ketika Sehun mengungkit beritanya lagi.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun berbalik agar lebih jelas menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya berkedip sampai Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan kuat, memberikan ketegasan disana.

"Dont be gone too long"

Luhan berkedip dua kali. Ia jadi bingung dengan perkataan Sehun, apa itu seperti perintah untuknya?

"Bukan" kata Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang Luhan tanyakan diotak cantiknya itu lalu mengacak surai rambut Luhan pelan.

"itu adalah salah satu judul lagu mereka. Ada beberapa lagu yang kutemukan dan itu sangat-sangat mengingatkanku dengan hubungan kita sekarang ini."

"heung?" dengung Luhan tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang? Kita masih baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu menyangkutpautkannya dengan lagu." Kata Luhan terdengar lucu ditelinga Sehun. Membuat pria pucat itu terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukan lagu-lagu itu dan ternyata itu seperti mengisahkan tentang kita."

"Tapi kau membuatnya terdengar sulit. Kau seolah-olah mengatakan jika hubungan kita itu buruk." Sebal Luhan bersedekap dada dan memberungut lucu.

"Memang buruk."

"Yah! Jangan menjadi kekasihku kalau begitu!"

"Akan jauh lebih buruk jika itu bukan kau." Balas Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Bukan hubungan kita yang buruk sayang tapi keadaan yang membuatnya buruk. Mengerti?" lanjut Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan lembut walaupun hanya mendapat anggukkan ogah-ogahan dari Luhan.

"Ok. Kembali pada judul lagu. Dari beberapa tracklist aku hanya mendapatkan tiga yang terbaik. Seperti; See You Around, Drunk Texting dan Dont Be Gone Too Long. Kau harus mendengarnya itu benar-benar menceritakan tentang kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Apanya yang bagaimana? Ia bahkan baru tahu akan judul lagu itu jadi bagaimana ia harus menilai? Eh... tapi tunggu dulu.

Luhan mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Apa Sehun sedang mengujinya?

Hanya orang bodoh yang menjawab baiklah aku akan mendengarnya nanti atau itu bagus dari pertanyaan yang Sehun tanyakan barusan lalu tanpa sengaja membuat pria itu kecewa lantaran tidak mengetahui maksudnya. Dan untungnya Luhan tidak akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Beruntunglah ia yang memiliki bakat untuk cepat tanggap akan maksud tersirat yang coba Sehun utarakan padanya.

Bukankah terlihat jelas? Apalagi ketika matanya menelusuri wajah Sehun yang mengendur mendukung hipotesanya itu jika Sehun sudah –lelah.

Menurutnya. See you around, judul lagu yang terdengar seakan-akan Sehun selalu melihatnya dimanapun lelaki itu berada. Lalu disusul Drunk Texting yang seolah mengatakan padanya jika Sehun sudah tak berminat lagi meneguk suaranya menjadi berupa pesan teks yang membuatnya muak terlebih ketika judul Dont Gone too Long semakin menguatkan analisisnya jika Sehun telah lelah untuk menunggu. Jadi intinya maksud yang coba Sehun utarakan adalah...

'Aku selalu melihatmu disekitarku padahal aku tahu kau jauh, walaupun hanya bertukar pesan yang terasa memuakkan kuharap jangan pergi terlalu lama.'

Ugh. Perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau begini? Belum lagi lagu yang diputar sudah selesai membuat suasana menjadi begitu aneh oleh keheningan seperti ini membuat Luhan agak gelagapan.

"Luhan-"

"Sehun..." cela Luhan cepat, ia meraih lengan Sehun untuk ia genggam, menatap tepat dimata tajam itu dalam. "Kumohon, bersabarlah. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Sehun ingin sekali menolak pernyataan itu. Berteriak jika ia sudah lelah menunggu tapi nyatanya tidak mungkin. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menutupi kepedihannya dari Luhan. Setidaknya itu terdengar tidak sebegitu mengecewakan untuknya saat ini.

Baiklah ia akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sehun mengangguk sebagai bentuk jika ia menuruti apa yang Luhan inginkan. Jika Luhan ingin ia menunggu sebentar lagi ia akan melakukannya.

"O-iya, aku tidak melihat ponselmu yang lama, kau tidak membawanya?" tanya Sehun yang berusaha mengalihkan topik bahasan. Tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai sampai kapan ia harus menunggu. Biarkanlah berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

"Oppo?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ada didalam tas bagian depan. Layarnya retak."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena kau tidak mau merayakan natal bersama ku."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membayarnya di Natal tahun ini."

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang tak pasti."

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha."

"Kalau begitu usahakan!"

"hm!"

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini agak mendung. Pagi di hari pertama yang akan Luhan hitung hingga lima hari kemudian.

 **160203**

Sama seperti hari kemarin, tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Luhan hanya membujuk Sehun untuk membuat official account untuk brand mereka. Walau Sehun sempat menolaknya dengan alasan belum punya cukup nama disini tapi apalah daya jika Luhan mengeluarkan bling-blingnya pada Sehun? Sehun pasti kalah.

"Aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayanan costumer." Celetuk Luhan.

"Apa?!"

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas setelah mendengar pekikan Sehun barusan.

"Apanya yang apa? Sudah aku bilang aku akan menjadi pelayanan costemur dan kau sebagai marketing."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Lu..." desah Sehun jengah. Apa-apaan rusa ini?

"Tapi aku ingin. Jangan melarangku!" tegas Luhan masih mengotak-atik ponsel masih melancarkan aksi membuat sebuah akun untuk brand mereka.

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak tega juga menghalangi kesenangan seseorang terlebih itu kekasihnya sendiri. Jadi ia hanya menunduk sambil memikirkan nasib pegawainya yang pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh Luhan. Apa iya harus memecatnya? Oh tentu saja, tidak.

Semua tetap tanggung jawab ditujukan pada sang pegawai. Anggap saja Luhan hanya sebagai perantara. Ya, betul begitu. Walaupun rusa itu akan menganggap jika itu adalah tugasnya.

"Sehun, aku akan membuat free order ke beberapa negara khususnya Korea, China dan Jepang."

"Hm."

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku harus membuat google formulir. Sehun, ambilkan pena dan kertas. Kau harus mencatat email dan password nya nanti lupa."

"Tidak perlu."

"Apanya yang tidak perlu? Kau harus!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah itu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklaaah..."

.

 **160204**

Luhan harus menjemput kru-krunya yang tiba di Korea menjadikan dirinya tour guide dadakan untuk mereka sampai menjamu dengan berbagai jenis makanan khas yang terkenal disana hingga malam hari. Sedangkan Sehun yang memang tak terlalu fasih berbahasa China hanya menemani kemana kekasihnya itu pergi.

.

 **160205**

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur berniat menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan dua lembar roti selai coklat dimasing-masing piring juga dua gelas susu.

Dapat dipastikan jika Luhan pasti akan bertanya padanya, Kenapa tidak kopi? Oh tentu Sehun sudah mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Tidak ada kopi selama Luhan berdekatan dengannya. Tidak akan.

"Hari ini aku ingin menganti warna rambutku. Kau mau menemaniku 'kan?"

Luhan bertanya saat tangannya berhasil melingkar disekeliling perut Sehun, sedikit berjinjit saat akan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kokoh Sehun membuat suaranya bisa terdengar dengan sangat jelas walau hanya berbisik. Tentu saja si pemilik pinggang merasa terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Kau membuatku kaget sayang." Sehun berbalik dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung Luhan gemas, mengabaikan permintaan Luhan tadi.

"Salahmu. Memangnya kau melamunkan apa?"

"Melamunkan tubuh sexy mu ketika mandi." Balas Sehun sembarangan. Dan itu terdengar kurang ajar bagi Luhan. Ia mencubit perut Sehun kesal karena lagi-lagi digoda oleh yang lebih muda.

"Kenapa kau membuat sarapan sendiri memangnya kemana pelayanmu?" tanya Luhan dan menduduki kursi disana.

"Pelayanku tidak membuatkan sarapan. Eomma selalu berusaha untuk membuatkan sarapan sendiri." Jelas Sehun sambil meletakkan sarapan mereka masing-masing diatas meja juga menyuruh Luhan untuk memakannya.

"Lalu dimana Eomma-mu?" tanya Luhan menggigit rotinya.

"Entahlah. Urusan orangtua." Sehun meletakkan segelas susu putih dihadapan Luhan yang langsung dibalas dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau susu. Aku ingin kopi."

Namun Sehun tidak menggubris perkataan Luhan dan mulai melahap sarapannya dengan tenang.

Luhan yang kesal menendang kaki Sehun dibawah meja dan menjauhkan susu itu dari hadapannya sebelum beranjak berniat membuat kopi sendiri di counter.

"Tidak ada kopi disini." Kata sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada kopi?"

"Karena kami tidak begitu menyukai kopi."

"Kami atau hanya kau?" tanya Luhan kesal. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku. Ya, memang. Tadi semua kopi dilemari sudah aku buang dan pelayan baru saja membawanya keluar karena mobil pengangkut sampah sudah datang."

Luhan mendengus kuat mendengar penjelasan Sehun dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Kau harus meminum susumu, rusa kecil." Kekeh Sehun menyeringai menang kembali menyodorkan susu kehadapan Luhan yang langsung diminum dengan malas.

Selesai sarapan Sehun membereskan piring dan gelas kotor mereka di bak pencucian dan mulai mencuci.

"Sehun, aku ingin mengganti warna rambut. Temani aku ya?" Luhan baru ingat kalau Sehun belum mengiyakan keinginannya tadi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengganti warna rambut. Aku suka dengan warna rambutmu yang sekarang." Balas sehun.

"Tidak bisaaa~ aku harus menjajal untuk persiapkan konser nanti."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap Luhan sebentar, "Memangnya kau mau mengganti warna apa?"

"Orange! Ah... agak kemerahan."

"Kalau warna itu aku tidak mau."

"Aish waeee?!"

"Karena dikonsermu kau harus menggunakan warna pink. Kau kan suka hello kitty."

Mata Luhan berubah mencing sekarang. "Kau mengejek ku?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis membalasnya. "Tidak. Bukankah biasanya warna favorit itu memang harus dicantumkan?"

Luhan dengan pasrah mengangguk namun tetap merengek jika ia tetap ingin mengganti warna rambutnya sekarang.

Sehun tentu saja menolaknya dengan alasan tidak baik bergonta-ganti rambut nanti cepat rusak tapi memang dasar Luhan. Bibirnya seolah tidak lelah sama sekali terus merengek pada Sehun. Entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak mau mengalah.

Jadilah Sehun harus menunggui Luhan di salon. Telinganya berdengung mendengarkan Luhan yang terus merengek dari pagi ke sore memintanya untuk menemaninya mengganti warna rambut.

"Sehuna... kenapa kau tidak melepas jaketmu? Disini tidak dingin."

"Aku hanya ingin segera pulang dari sini."

Dan Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Namun tetap terkekeh juga hingga hari telah berganti malam saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam, Luhan mengunggah sebuah foto ke dalam akun weibonya tentu saja dengan Sehun sebagai juru foto dengan caption,

 _Lepaslah jaket. Hari ini adalah hari jumat terakhir di tahun kambing kayu. Hahaha..._

.

 **160206**

Satu hari menjelang hari H dimana mereka akan pergi ke tempat pembuatan izro seperti kata Sehun waktu itu Luhan dengan gencar mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa tidak ada hal yang bisa membatalkan niatnya kesana sekalipun gempa bumi badai menerjang atau apapun itu ia terus mewanti-wanti Sehun agak terus mengingatnya dan rencana itu tidak boleh gagal.

Semua itu berawal dari perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya kesal.

"Besok? Kupikir masih beberapa hari lagi. Sudahlah, menurut ramalan cuaca besok akan ada hujan besar bahaya jika kita keluar." Kilah Sehun mencoba membohongi Luhan.

"Dasar penipu ulung. Besok itu cerah. Cepat bangun dasar pemalas ini sudah hampir petang!"

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan Sehun yang terus menggerutu lantaran harus mendapatkan tamparan keras dibokongnya yang sexy oleh Luhan. Hey! Itu merusak citranya sebagai seme asal kau tahu.

.

 **160207**

Sampai hari H yang dinanti pun tiba. Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil kaos bersablon milik Sehun dan seperangkat pakaian lainnya untuk dipakainya pergi hari ini.

Baru setelah itu Luhan menatap gundukan di atas ranjang. Diliriknya jendela kamar yang sudah ia buka tadi lalu beralih lagi pada gundukan itu. Bibirnya mencebik. Dengan kesal ia melangkah mendekatinya. Berdiri disamping ranjang dan langsung menarik selimut berwarna abu-abu gelap itu dengan kuat. Memperlihatkan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih meringkuk.

"Yah! Oh Sehun bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa eoh?!"

Kesal karena ia sudah siap berangkat tapi Sehun justru masih meringkuk seperti bayi raksasa. Dengan berang Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Yah! Sehun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun tidak?! Jangan membuatku kesal!" Luhan kali ini memuluki Sehun dengan guling yang tadi dipeluk oleh lelaki itu. Habis kesabarannya melihat tingkah pemalas Sehun yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Yah!"

"Jangan menggangguku!" lenguh Sehun malas, tangan panjangnya dengan mudah menggapai guling ditangan Luhan lalu meringkuk lagi.

Luhan mendelik melihatnya. "Kau harus bangun kita harus pergi hari ini!"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Izro!"

"Memangnya ini tanggal berapa?"

"Hari minggu tanggal 7 Februari 2016 pukul 08.30" kata Luhan dalam sekali tarikan napas. Ia kesal, sungguh.

"Aah~ aku lupa jika hari minggu mereka libur. Jadi kita batalkan saja yah?"

DAMN!

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Yah! Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau pemiliknya! Kau punya kuncinya! Bangun Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menarik bantal tidur yang berada dibawah kepala Sehun lalu memukulkannya diwajah pria itu BUG setelah itu ia keluar dari sana dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

Selang dua puluh menit setelahnya, mereka pergi menuju tempat tujuan.

.

Manik rusa itu berkelana ke segala arah yang mampu ia jangkau. Bibirnya terbuka sambil berdecak waw melihat benda-benda keren disana yang tidak pernah ia lihat secara langsung.

Jangankan mesin jahit, jarumnya saja tidak pernah ia pegang atau mungkin ia lupa kalau pernah memegangnya sekali karena sudah terlalu lama.

Luhan menurunkan vivi dari gendongannya membiarkan anjing itu berlarian kesana kemari saat menemukan bola kecil sebagai mainannya, Luhan juga melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya meletakannya diatas meja lalu ia berjalan kearah tumpukan topi yang setengah jadi di atas meja yang lain. Diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Ada berapa pekerja disini?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya lima belas orang dan mereka dibagi tiga kelompok untuk pekerjaan mereka masing-masing."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu menjajal salah satu bannie ditumpukan teratas berwarna putih. "Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi gemas. "Sangat cocok. Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis, cantik sekali." Gemasnya mencubit pipi Luhan.

Luhan meletakan bannie itu kembali ketempatnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Lalu mengambil topi izro berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana? Kali ini tampan kan?"

Sehun menahan tawa melihat wajah sok sangar Luhan. Ia menarik topi depan yang Luhan membuat wajah Luhan seketika tenggelam disana.

"Hey!"

"Wajah cantikmu memang harus ditutupi dulu baru bisa dibilang tampan." Goda Sehun.

Luhan seketika langsung menendang betis Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja yang tengah mengerang kesakitan, mendudukan dirinya depan vivi yang masih bermain bola.

Melihat bibir Luhan yang mengerucut seperti itu, membuat Sehun menjadi semakin gemas. Ssst... rasanya ia ingin sekali melahap bibir itu sekarang juga. Lalu setelah itu bukan hanya betis yang akan ditendang oleh Luhan melainkan aset berharganya juga sebagai ganti bola dadakan. Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya nyeri.

Dengan langkah sedikit pincang Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk dihadapannya membuat sang anjing berada ditengah-tengah mereka sebagai jarak.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan mendengus tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus bulu lembut vivi.

Sehun menarik napas panjang, ia meraih bola yang dimainkan vivi lalu melemparnya jauh membuat anjing itu berlari mengejar.

"Lu..." panggilnya lembut. Sehun maju sedikit lebih mendekat lalu meraih kedua tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku hm?"

Luhan menggeleng seperti anak kecil, matanya tidak menatap Sehun saat menggeleng membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk itu.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil gambarmu lalu aku akan memasukannya ke dalam akun ku sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?"

Luhan seketika mendongak dan memandang Sehun tak percaya. "Kau Gila?! Itu bukan permintaan maaf!"

"Ya, aku memang gila karena mu. Apapun itu."

Sehun beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil jaket Luhan lalu menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. Luhan tidak bisa menolak ketika Sehun menyerahkan jaketnya dipangkuannya, ia masih merasa syok.

"Berposelah sesuai keinginanmu. Apapun hasilnya akan aku unggah." Kata Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam kantong. Ia tak peduli jika ada kritikan setelahnya. Syukur-syukur jika banyak tanggapan positif.

Luhan yang melihat gerakan tangan Sehun menjadi was-was.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" panik Luhan.

"Apa lagi Lu~" tanya Sehun dengan jari yang melancar indah dilayar ponsel miliknya lalu tak berapa lama mulai mengarahkannya ke Luhan.

"Hey! Tunggu sebentar jangan dipotret dulu!"

Luhan dengan cepat melebarkan jaketnya diantara kakinya lalu membenarkan letak posisinya menjadi sedikit lebih dalam –tidak sampai menutupi matanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun tadi- lalu sedikit menunduk.

Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Bukan lantaran ingin terlihat tampan seperti yang Sehun katakan. Masa bodoh dengan tampan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah identitasnya. Oh astaga ini belum waktunya untuk terkuak, masih belum.

Dasar Oh Sehun Gila!

KLIK

"Ini lumayan." Kata Sehun lalu membubuhkan sebuah caption disana,

 _izro_official :*_

Tepat setelah foto itu diunggah pukul 11.19 KST, Sehun lagi-lagi harus mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan kali ini pukulan itu mendarat di perutnya. Walau tidak terlalu kuat tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Kau membuat ku seperti orang jantungan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya aku?! Astaga Sehun, kemarikan ponselmu aku akan menghapusnya. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu jika itu aku? Aku belum siap..." sosor Luhan kepalang panik.

"Jangan panik, tenanglah! Lagi pula ini tidak terlalu terlihat. Kau dan aku itu memiliki fitur wajah yang mirip. Lihatlah!" tunjuk Sehun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya dengan tetap tidak memberikan ponsel itu secara langsung.

Luhan meneliti mana kiranya yang bisa dicurigakan. Huft... untunglah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun memang benar. Mereka berdua memang benar-benar mirip.

"Baiklah terserah. Traktir aku makan baru aku akan memaafkanmu." Sebal Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Itu mudah.

"Siap yang mulia." kata Sehun.

Gayanya seperti seorang pelayan kerajaan. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke tempat makan terdekat diselingi kekehan riang keduanya setelah mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu pastinya.

.

"Wow wow wow..."

Decakan takjub Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan yang semula pada piring beralih menatap Sehun bingung. Ia menyeruput mie terakhirnya lalu menelannya dulu sebelum bertanya ada apa?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelap sisa kotoran di bibirnya dengan tissue. Ia memandang Sehun semakin bingung lantaran tingkahnya yang semakin menjadi, lihatlah sekarang pria pucat itu menggeleng-geleng heboh. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ambil ponselmu dan lihat sendiri!" kata Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Luhan melayangkan tendangan pada kaki pria itu dibawah meja.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel!"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Sini-sini lihat ini. Mereka bilang itu dirimu. Dari ribuan yang berkomentar hampir tigaperempatnya menebak itu dirimu. Wah kenapa mereka bisa sejeli itu?" kagum Sehun.

Luhan mendelik seketika, untuk sekali lagi ia amati foto dirinya disana dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"ASTAGA?!" pekik Luhan heboh.

Beberapa pengunjung di kedai itu yang rata-rata orang tua menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sehun yang tidak enak membungkuk sopan pada mereka disusul oleh Luhan yang langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu Lu..."

Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel ditangan pria itu secepat kilat.

"Astaga astaga astaga..." pekik Luhan tertahan. "Lihat lenganku disini, astaga ini bukan lenganmu wajar saja mereka langsung mengira jika itu aku."

Sehun kembali merebut ponselnya dari Luhan.

"Tentu saja itu bukan lenganku. Lenganku itu kencang tidak seperti dirimu yang-Aw!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanku latihan gym? Ini salahmu. Hapus!"

"Mana bisa begitu." Tolak Sehun mentah-mentah. "Mereka akan semakin gencar berspekulasi dan secara tidak langsung aku dikira membenarkannya lalu kau akan semakin lebih marah lagi padaku. Tidak. Tidak. Ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan, tenanglah!" bujuk Sehun menjelaskan.

Tapi Luhan tidak mau tahu. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil vivi yang dititipkan ditempat penitipan anjing didepan kedai ini. Lalu berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Sehun yang agak jauh dari posisinya karena pria itu harus membayar makanan dan biaya penitipan terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Lu~"

Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia mendekap vivi lebih erat dan merapatkan masker juga topi yang digunakannya membuat Sehun meringis melihat sikap cuek Luhan terhadapnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun dengan cepat mengambil alih vivi dari gendongan Luhan kegendongannya sendiri.

"Foto aku dan masalah selesai."

Luhan berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa selesai hanya karena sebuah foto. Mereka akan semakin tahu!" kesalnya.

"Tidak akan. Ini akan menjadi sebuah pengalihan. Aku kan jarang mengunggah foto lebih dari satu kali, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berfoto bersama vivi."

Sehun tidak melihat reaksi apapun dari Luhan kecuali mata rusa itu yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya. Lebih baik kita buktikan saja." Kata Sehun lalu meletakan ponsel di tangan Luhan sebelum mengambil langkah mundur.

Jadilah Luhan memotret Sehun ogah-ogahan. Ia tidak yakin jika rencana Sehun akan berhasil.

"Sok imut." Gerutu Luhan. Sehun meloloskan tawa dari cela bibirnya.

Dan belum sampai satu jam setengah setelah foto Luhan yang ia unggah, Sehun kembali mengunggah sebuah foto kedalam akun miliknya dengan caption berbeda,

 _Liburan yang menyenangkan_

"Setidaknya aku tidak berpura-pura manly, Lu..." Kata Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Yah! Dasar-"

Namun pekikan Luhan harus tertelan kali ini karena Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. Menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Luhan.

"Jangan marah lagi..." kata Sehun.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun, kali ini menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Luhan. Luhan merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ia bingung harus berkata apa bahkan kata-katanya yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun tadi seolah tertelan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuatmu marah, hm? Kau tahu hubungan yang selalu datar tanpa adanya pertengkaran itu jauh lebih cepat berakhir. Dan aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Aku bersyukur jika kita bertengkar kita pasti akan saling memaafkan lalu bergurau lagi seperti biasa dengan tidak menganggap pertengkaran kita terlalu serius. Walaupun selalu aku yang mendapatkan makian bahkan pukulan terlebih dahulu darimu" Kata sehun diselingi tawa kecil diakhir.

"Kau tahu kau yang marah terlalu menggemaskan untuk ku, aku tidak tahan jika tidak menggoda mu barang sehari." Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengecup perpotongan leher Luhan. "Terimakasih untuk selalu sabar menghadapiku."

Ugh... Lagi-lagi perutnya harus tergelitik namun kali ini rasanya jauh lebih luar biasa lebih menyenangkan tidak seperti sebelumnya. Hah, kenapa Sehun bisa sekali membolak-balikan hatinya seperti ini.

"S-sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya pada Luhan. Lalu jemarinya bergerak untuk menurunkan masker yang Luhan gunakan dan setelah itu CUP sebuah kecupan manis mendarat disebelah pipi kirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Blush. Wajah Luhan berubah merah seperti tomat matang. Ia merona parah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti itu. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia senang tentu saja. Kekasih mana yang tidak senang jika diperlalukan begitu lembut dengan berderet kata yang diungkapkan dari bibir tipis kekasihnya yang jarang banyak bicara itu terlebih dengan senyum tulusnya yang membuat kakinya terasa meleleh.

Pandangan Luhan tembus melewati sisi samping wajah Sehun, ia tidak sanggup lagi menatap Sehun yang mungkin akan benar-benar membuat kakinya meleleh namun pilihan itu justru mengingatkannya. Astaga! Ini di jalan!

Luhan tersentak dalam lamunannya, mendelik pada Sehun dengan tidak percaya buru-buru membenarkan letak maskernya kembali sebelum menoleh ke segala penjuru. Gawat! Ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka!

Luhan kembali menatap pada Sehun ingin sekali memaki pria itu disini sekarang juga namun apa daya ludahnya saja seperti berubah menjadi bongkahan batu jadi bagaimana bisa ia memaki jika suaranya saja susah dikeluarkan?

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat, kepalanya mendadak pening melihat kelakuan Sehun yang sering sekali tidak tahu tempat seperti ini. Pria itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya marah dan kesal sampai ingin menangis tapi selalu saja bisa membuatnya memaafkan pria itu dengan mudah.

Dengan satu kali tarikan napas Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Ia malu ditatapi seperti itu oleh beberapa orang disana yang mungkin telah melihat kejadian mereka beberapa saat tadi.

"Hey! Jawab dulu baru pergi!"

Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk Sehun yang berteriak seperti itu, membuat beberapa orang yang lain ikut memperhatikan mereka. Luhan semakin melebarkan langkah kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya seakan lupa jika saat ini ia tengah memakai masker.

"Yah! Tunggu aku!"

"Yah! Berhenti!"

"Yah-eh? Astaga dimana vivi?"

Sehun yang baru sadar jika vivi tidak lagi digendongannya kembali berbalik dan menengok ke kanan ke kiri mencari anjing kecilnya itu yang entah dimana. Lalu kembali menatap kearah Luhan dan kembali berteriak,

"Lu, kau lihat dimana vivi?!"

"Tidak Tahu!" balas Luhan ketus. Sehun mendadak bungkam mendengarnya.

 _Apa dia marah lagi? Huwaaa... dimana anjingku~_

Begitulah hubungan mereka. Bertengkar, berbaikan lagi. Bertengkar, berbaikan lagi. Terus seperti itu. Entah apa saja yang mereka ributnya pasti ada saja hal yang akan diributkan.

.

* * *

.

Ini hari hari selasa. Cuaca begitu terang diluar namun mendung tengah menghiasi pucuk kepala Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja selesai menangis lantaran melihat Sehun sedang duduk didepan lemari sambil memasukan beberapa potong pakaian kedalam koper, berkemas.

Kata Sehun besok ia sudah harus kembali bekerja. Luhan pikir kekasihnya itu hanya akan mengikuti jadwal yang tertera seperti biasanya lalu akan beristirahat di rumah karena ia ada disana.

Namun apa mau dikata, saat ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri jika Sehun sedang melipati pakaiannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Luhan. Barulah, ketika semua persiapan sudah dimasukan pria pucat itu beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah banjir airmata, ingin menjelaskan.

Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Dengan lembut Sehun menghapus lelehan air mata itu dengan tangannya. "Aku ada jadwal konser ke Amerika Lu..."

Tangis Luhan kembali mengalir mendengarnya. Lagi Sehun menghapus lelehan air mata itu.

"Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke agensi dan berangkat bersama dengan mereka. Lu jangan menangis..."

Sehun dengan sigap memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah rusa cantiknya itu di dada bidangnya. Sehun bisa merasakan jika bajunya mulai basah. Tangis Luhan rupanya semakin parah.

Elusan dipunggup kecil Luhan terus Sehun layangkan untuk menenangkannya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menghentikan getaran hebat pada bahu Luhan yang sekarang naik turun sesegukan.

"Lu dengarkan aku. Aku hanya pergi selama satu minggu termasuk lama perjalanannya. Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis seperti ini, hm?"

Susah payah Luhan berusaha mengangguk dan tangis kembali merembes dari mata rusanya.

Sehun jadi merasa bimbang jika harus meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti saat ini besok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan hanya perlu menunggunya selama seminggu. Hanya seminggu.

Hingga akhirnya pagi kembali menyambut mereka. Luhan saat ini tengah memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Koper milik pria itu sudah di masukan ke dalam mobil tinggal menunggu pria itu saja lalu supir akan membawanya pergi.

"Lu, aku harus berangkat sekarang."

Luhan menggeleng ribut dalam dekapan Sehun. Pelukannya semakin erat memeluk sekitaran leher Sehun hingga mau tak mau pria yang lebih tinggi harus menundukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hey.. kau bisa menciumku sekarang daripada hanya berpelukan seperti ini." Kata Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan.

Namun siapa sangka jika Luhan ternyata langsung menumburkan bibirnya begitu saja lalu melumat bibir Sehun kuat melesakan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sehun dan membuatnya berperang lidah.

Sehun tentu terkejut dan secara refleks menahan berat tubuh Luhan yang semakin menekan tubuh mereka untuk semakin menempel. Ciuman Luhan benar-benar terburu-buru. Sehun bahkan sulit untuk mengambil alih.

Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia mau kalah dari Luhan. Tangan yang semula hanya melingkari sekitaran pinggang Luhan salah satunya sekarang bergerak naik memegang tengkuk pria kecil itu dan mulai mengambil alih permainan.

Luhan melenguh antara nikmat dan sesak. Tapi sedikitpun Luhan tak akan melepaskan pagutan itu sampai Sehun yang melepaskannya sendiri.

Atau terlepas bukan karena salah satu dari mereka melainkan karena pekikan dari depan pintu yang mengakibatkan ciuman itu terpisah dengan karena kaget.

"Astaga! Dasar anak muda! Kalau ciuman jangan di depan rumah! Mau dilihat semua orang?! Lain kali lakukanlah ditempat yang strategis!" pekik Ny. Oh

Ibu mana yang tidak kaget melihat anaknya berperang lidah dipekarangan rumah? Untung saja ada batang pohon hias yang menutupi, jika tidak entah bagaimana.

Sehun yang melihat ada bekas saliva di bibir Luhan langsung membantu membersihkannya, sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Luhan lalu berbisik. "Aku harus pergi."

Luhan menoleh dan memandang tepat di mata tajam Sehun hingga akhirnya dengan tak rela mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah..." lirih Luhan terdengar seperti angin.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali mencium sekilas bibir lalu kedua matanya juga kening Luhan agak lama sebelum kembali memeluk pria cantiknya itu lalu beralih memeluk ibunya juga berpesan untuk menjaga Luhan selama ia pergi sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki mobil dan pergi dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Lima hari berselang. Luhan yang sudah mati-matian menahan kerinduan pada Sehun harus kembali merasakan kegundahan dan harus menelan kekecewaan begitu besar. Belum lagi ucapan selamat hari valentine dari fans yang memenuhi layar ponselnya sedaritadi semakin memperburuk suasana.

Pagi tadi jelas-jelas ia melihat Sehun memposting sebuah foto dirinya bersama member yang lain di dalam bandara dengan caption mencari D.O

DAMN!

Bahkan Sehun mencari orang lain dan bukan mencari dirinya. Jelas Luhan merasa kecewa.

Luhan berusaha untuk bersabar dan membiarkan Sehun yang mungkin hilaf lantaran terburu wifi karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan take off. Berpura-pura mengabaikan Xiumin yang tertidur pulas disana. Hm.

Lalu saat sore hari menjelang. Ia melihat Sehun kembali mengunggah sebuah foto dengan latar di depan sebuah hotel di LA dan hanya mengucapkan selamat malam jangan lupa makan dan segala bentuk perhatiannya seperti biasa tanpa mengucapkan selamat hari valentine kepadanya sama sekali.

HELL

Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan. Karena perbuatannya itu Luhan harus menenggak dua buah aspirin selama empat jam terakhir hingga berakhir membuatnya memposting dua buah foto dengan caption,

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang bagus_

Bohong.

Justru hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hari valentine yang pernah dilaluinya.

Dalam foto itu, ia mengunggah foto dirinya dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh seseorang berwarna pink dan juga kucingnya. Tak cukupkah itu sebagai kode jika ia juga mau sebuah ucapan dengan sebuket bunga yang diberikan oleh Sehun kepadanya sama seperti orang-orang yang merayakan hari valentine bersama kekasih masing-masing? Oh, hanya kucingnya yang mengerti dirinya saat ini. Luhan jadi kesal kenapa ia tidak membawa embul saat pergi ke Korea kemarin.

Tapi Sehun rupanya tidak menggubris apapun. Hingga Luhan mengambil ponsel lamanya didalam tas, mengambil langkah untuk menghubungi Sehun lebih dahulu melalui line telepon.

"Aku membencimu!" maki Luhan ketika pesawat telepon itu terhubung.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun diseberang sana yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kau jahat!"

"Hey... jelaskan dulu padaku Lu..."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kau pulang! Sekarang!"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pulang ke China."

"Yah! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Katakan dulu ada apa?"

"Ada Apa?! Ini hari valentie Oh Sehuuun!" pekik Luhan marah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku baru mau mengucapkannya sekarang."

"Terlambat. Aku sudah tidak butuh!"

"Tapi disini baru pagi Lu..."

"Terserah! Aku kecewa padamu Oh Sehun!"

TUT

Panggilan pun berakhir dengan Luhan yang kalap melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang namun bablas karena ponsel itu nyatanya melesat jauh hingga jatuh ke lantai dan hancur menumbur dinding. Bagian ponsel itu terlepas kemana-mana.

Ponsel itu tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Luhan hanya menatap tak minat. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan nasib ponsel yang baru saja ia banting lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang hingga tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Sedangkan itu dibelahan dunia yang lain, Sehun dibuat bingung karena ditempatnya saat ini baru menjelang pagi.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Salahmu yang salah menghitung hari."

Celetuk Chanyeol yang memang berada disamping Sehun sedari tadi. Sehun mengernyit sebentar dan tak lama menepuk keningnya kuat.

"Astaga Hyung! Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun berubah panik langsung menghubungi Luhan namun tak ada sambutan apapun diseberang sana. Hanya suara dengung yang tak kunjung diangkat. Saat mencoba untuk menelpon ponsel Luhan yang lain rupanya ponsel itu tidak aktif dan semakin membuat Sehun dilanda kebingungan hingga buku-buku jarinya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan.

"Siap-siap menerima amukan rusa kalau begitu." kata Chanyeol. Tawanya berderai didalam ruangan. Tak mencoba untuk membantu sama sekali.

Poor Sehun~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoyoyo whats up :v im coming back. Hahaha...

Maaf buat kelamaan updatenya duh saya merasa berdosa.

btw saya masukin lagu Chris Brown nih klo kalian gak tau itu karena fanacc yg bilang klo sehun suka dengerin lagu mereka pas di dallas. Dan untuk yang terakhir kenapa saya buat luhan marah2 sampe ngebanting hape. Jawabannya karena Postingan terakhir Luhan pake hape oppo terakhir kali pas posting di hari valentine. Gak percaya? Cek yuks weibo bunda wkwk ;3 ntah ini ngefeels apa gak :'(((

Seperti kemaren, saya mau lgsg kabur aja byeee...

Thanks for review fav follow :*:*:*

See you!

Review again plz!


	13. Lol

**CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **READ CAREFULLY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **(3K+ WORDS)**

(maaf pendek :'p)

 **Semi M**

* * *

Sehun berlari bocar-bacir setibanya ia di Korea. Menaiki tangga dua-dua agar lebih cepat sampai lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan membantingnya hingga memantul di dinding.

Napasnya masih terengah saat matanya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan sang kekasih berharap menemukan siluetnya saja walau ia sendiri pun merasa tak yakin.

Kamarnya benar-benar kosong. Di dalam kamar mandi pun tak ada. Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat. Kepalanya berdenyut pening memikirkan Luhan hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu di dalam bak tempat sampah.

Sehun merogoh untuk mengambilnya dan tak lama membulatkan mata terkejut.

 _Ini ponsel Luhan?_

Sehun mengambil semua bangkai ponsel itu lalu membawanya ke atas meja. Merakitnya kembali dan meringis ketika layar ponsel itu benar-benar hancur sekarang dengan beberapa luka lecet di sisi ponsel.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, Sehun langsung menoleh cepat manatahu jika itu Luhan. Tapi yang datang bukan Luhan membuat bahunya yang tadi bersemangat lemas seketika.

"Sehun..." panggil sang ibu, Sehun tak merespon ia hanya mengamati gelagat ibunya yang seperti orang kebingungan.

"Luhan-"

"Apa Luhan pergi?" sela Sehun cepat. Matanya masih memandang sang ibu yang sekarang tak ingin balik menatapnya. Sehun merasa dadanya seperti tertimpa beton, sesak sekali.

"Ya..." kata ibunya.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang begitu berat. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum menjambak lagi rambutnya sambil menunduk.

"Jam berapa dia pergi, eomma?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu-"

Sehun mendelik cepat kearah ibunya yang hanya berkedip menatapnya. _Apa?!_ Bukankah itu berarti jika Luhan masih berada di bandara?

"Selama kau pergi, dia rutin pergi kesana. Dari pagi hingga sore lalu pulang dan tidur. Tapi tadi pagi wajahnya murung, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Saat eomma tanya, ia hanya bilang tidak apa-apa dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke toko. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

 _Eeh... Tunggu dulu!_

"Luhan tidak pulang ke China?" mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibu, Sehun balik bertanya.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak."

Senyum cerah perlahan timbul di bibir Sehun. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu memeluk ibunya erat. "Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan membuat Luhan tersenyum kembali. Aku pergi dulu hm..."

Setelah itu, Sehun mengambil kunci mobil dan menacapkan gas untuk sampai lebih cepat ke tempat dimana Luhan berada.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk datang hanya dengan tangan kosong, ia sudah melihat postingan Luhan yang terakhir jadi ia tahu apa yang harus ia bawa kesana. Setelah membeli apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih, Sehun kembali melajukan roda mobilnya dijalanan kota Seoul.

Setibanya di toko, Sehun melangkah dan sedikit mengintip dimana posisi Luhan saat ini dan ia melihat jika Luhan nampak sibuk memperhatikan pekerjanya, membelakanginya.

Posisi yang pas untuk mengejutkan sang kekasih. Sehun dengan langkah mengendap berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri Luhan. Mengisyaratkan untuk yang lain yang melihatnya agar diam lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"Noona Lee, boleh aku mencoba menjahit itu?" tanya Luhan memperlihatkan senyum memelasnya yang menggemaskan. Sedangkan wanita didepannya hanya balas tersenyum bingung, matanya berkedip-kedip melirik Luhan—aah tidak sebenarnya melirik seseorang di belakang Luhan yang tengah menggeleng.

"Maaf Tuan Lu tapi—"

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada Sehun disini. Dia tidak akan tahu." Sela Luhan cepat.

"Tapi sayangnya. Aku berada disini, sayang."

Luhan terperanjat kaget mendengar bisikan Sehun tepat dibelakang telinganya. Ia berbalik cepat yang langsung disuguhi _se-buket_ bunga mawar merah dan sekotak coklat lumayan besar dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku tahu kalau hari _valentine_ sudah lewat tapi setidaknya aku tetap ingin memberikan mu ini. Kau mau menerimanya?"

Awalnya Luhan ingin memaki Sehun kalau ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, jadi dengan ragu Luhan mengambil bunga dan coklat itu dari tangan Sehun. Bibirnya ia gigit sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dan senang karena oh karena semua pekerja didalam ruangan itu menatap mereka layaknya tengah menonton sebuah drama romantis.

Dan Luhan semakin malu ketika beberapa pekerja lelaki bersiul menggodanya. Sehun yang mengetahui jika Luhan tengah merona membawa tangannya untuk meraih kepala Luhan, menenggelamkannya pada dada bidangnya sendiri. Luhan tak menolak sama sekali, bahkan tangannya ikut melingkar disekitaran pinggang Sehun.

"Kita keruanganku saja." Bisik Sehun langsung menggiring pria mungilnya ketika dirasa kekasihnya itu mengangguk sebagai respon.

Sehun melempar senyum bahagiannya pada semua orang sebelum menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa hanya membawa ini? Kau tidak membawakan aku oleh-oleh?"

Luhan melahap coklat pemberian Sehun dua-dua kedalam mulut kecilnya. Katanya, semakin banyak yang dimasukkan maka mulutnya akan dipenuhi oleh lelehan coklat dan itu menyenangkan jadi Sehun tidak akan menimpalinya dengan ocehan.

"Aku bawa tentu saja. Tapi di rumah..."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mencomot dua coklat lagi dan mengunyahnya senang. Sebenarnya coklat itu adalah coklat biasa yang sering Sehun beli sebagai cemilan. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu senang.

"Apa coklatnya seenak itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan meliriknya tajam, memeluk kotak coklatnya erat, menjauhkannya dari tangan nakal Sehun.

"Ini punya ku. Kau tidak boleh minta!"

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Ya, milikmu. Dan milikmu adalah milikku juga."

Dengan menyeringai sebelum mendekatkan diri pada Luhan. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya seperti hendak mengambil coklat Luhan namun ternyata tangan itu berbelok dan meraih sebelah leher Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan telak.

Luhan mendelik tak percaya. Tangannya tidak siap lantaran sibuk menyelamatkan coklat miliknya dari gapaian tangan Sehun. Namun nyatanya—harusnya ia tahu apa maksud _milikmu milikku_ yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Larut dalam ciuman yang Sehun berikan padanya. Luhan mulai bersikap santai dan menyambut ciuman itu dengan membalas lumatan Sehun. Membiarkan lidah Sehun yang sempat mengetuk jadi menerobos semakin dalam.

Setelah dirasa membutuhkan napas, Sehun melepaskan tautan itu terlebih dulu tanpa menjauhkan wajah mereka. Ia ingin lebih leluasa melihat bagaimana Luhan mencari udara yang sama dengannya untuk memasok paru-parunya agar tetap bekerja.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tergoda pada coklatnya Luhan, tapi bibirmu."

Luhan tak menjawab apapun. Matanya hanya menatap Sehun dalam, penuh minat. Membuat senyum tampan terpahat jelas dibibir Sehun yang terkena noda coklat dari bibir Luhan.

"Dan kau tahu, sekarang aku tergoda dengan bibirmu, Sehun-ah."

Sekarang gantian Luhan yang memagut bibir Sehun keenakkan, menyesap rasa manis alami bibir Sehun dan coklat yang menempel. Membuat Sehun terkekeh dalam pagutan yang dilakukan Luhan.

Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak sedang menertawakan bagaimana ciuman Luhan yang memabukkan itu karena sesungguhnya Luhan adalah _good kisser_ yang bisa saja menyainginya. Yang ditertawakan Sehun adalah bagaimana Luhan melahap rakus bibirnya saat ini yang membuat pria cantiknya menjadi semakin menggoda.

Cukup lama Sehun membiarkan Luhan memimpin, kali ini ia tak bisa membiarkan Luhan lebih lama mengemut bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Luhan harus tahu jika sisi dominan tetaplah milik Sehun.

Dan setelahnya, terdengarlah lenguhan-lenguhan tertahan yang keluar dari cela bibir Luhan yang semakin membuat semangat Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu.

.

* * *

.

"Lu, berhenti berlari!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan memang langsung keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang yang ikut menyusulnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran kalau saja Luhan tidak berhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah merengut menatapnya.

"Kau bilang kau membelikanku oleh-oleh." Kata Luhan langsung berbalik lagi, menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Luhan dari tempatnya, tak berniat untuk menyusul, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum di kulkas.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

Sehun nyaris tersedak air minum ketika suara sang ibu muncul dari arah belakang punggungnya. Ny. Oh sendiri hanya tertawa tak berdosa sudah melakukan hal itu pada anaknya.

"Ck. Eomma sudah seperti hantu saja."

"Hantu cantik kalau begitu." Timpal Ny. Oh tak memasukkan ke dalam hati perkataan anaknya. "Dimana menantu ku?" lanjut Ny. Oh

Mata Sehun menyipit menatap ibunya sinis. _Apa-apaan tadi itu? Menantu?_ Apa ibunya sedang menyindirnya karena lambat meresmikan hubungan itu? _Ck!_

"Di kamar." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah karena tahu pasti bahwa dirinyalah yang akan kalah. Lalu ibunya akan memaksanya kembali untuk bergerak. Memangnya selama ini ia hanya berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun?

"Oh, itu dia." Seru Ny. Oh kegirangan melihat Luhan turun menuruni tangga dengan sekotak makanan di tangannnya.

"Luhanie..."

Luhan menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Mata rusanya menyipit membalas senyum sang ibu mertua— _ehm calon._

"Eomma mau?" tawar Luhan menyodorkan kotak digenggamannya pada ibu Sehun yang langsung disambut baik karena Ny. Oh langsung mengambil satu.

"Eomma tahu kau sedang dalam proses _pen-cubby-an_ pipi. Jadi, habiskanlah." Kata Ny. Oh

Luhan terkekeh lucu mendengarnya dan mulai melahap _cookies maple_ itu dengan lahap. Beruntung Sehun membelikannya dalam porsi yang banyak.

"Sehun, tadi eomma mendapatkan telpon dari Chanyeol jika kau nanti sore harus pergi ke agensi dan menghadiri sebuah acara. Dia bilang sudah menghubungimu berulang kali tapi tak kunjung dijawab."

 _Hah?_ Sehun menepuk keningnya, ia baru ingat jika sedari tadi ia tidak membawa ponsel.

"Ponsel ku tertinggal saat menjemput Luhan, eomma." Kata Sehun. Ibunya hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Kau ada acara apa?"

Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. Sehun sedikit menggeleng melihat bagaimana lahapnya Luhan menghabiskan satu kotak _cookies_ dalam kemasan. Melihat bagaimana penuhnya mulut Luhan, Sehun memberikan sebotol air minum yang rupanya masih berada dalam genggamannya tadi, takut-takut Luhan akan tersedak nanti.

"Acara penghargaan. Kau ingin ikut?"

UHUK

"ASTAGA. OH SEHUN."

 _Sial._

Karena pertanyaannya Luhan yang sedang meminum airnya jadi tersedak dan ia juga mendapat semburan dari sang ibu.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan yang menunduk berniat membantu sedikit meringankannya. "Astaga Luhan makanya minum hati-hati." Kata Sehun panik setelah melihat cuping hidung Luhan yang memerah. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia lah penyebab dari semua itu.

"Kau yang seharusnya hati-hati kalau bertanya." Sembur Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun sebelum menengadah ke atas, hidungnya perih sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Sehun menunduk merasa bersalah, atau lebih ke tak enak. Luhan yang mendengarnya menjadi tak enak hati. _Aduh aduh, Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, fokus matanya tertuju pada sekitaran mulut Luhan yang basah. Tanpa ragu ataupun jijik Sehun mengelap bekas itu dengan lengan baju panjangnya sendiri.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Luhan menunjukkan senyumnya pada Sehun membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah dan ikut tersenyum juga akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut. Tapi aku akan menontonmu di televisi."

.

* * *

.

Saku di kantung celananya bergetar, Sehun dengan gerakan cepat segera mengambil benda persegi itu dan mengeceknya.

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Apa disana membosankan?_

Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan akhirnya mengiriminya pesan. Tak ingin dianggap media sedang mengencani ponsel, Sehun buru-buru mengetikan balasan.

 **TO LUHONEY:**

 _'Sangat. Rasanya aku ingin mati.'_ '

Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Jangan mati. Kalau kau mati, aku dengan siapa?_

' _Tentu saja kau akan menyusulku.'_

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Tapi aku masih ingin hidup dan menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu._

 _Oh!_ Apakah Luhan tengah merayunya?

 _'Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mati kalau begitu._

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Itu bagus._

 _'Bagaimana penampilan ku di televisi?'_

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Penampilan atau wajah mu?_

 _'Kalau keduanya?'_

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Kau sangat sempurna, Sehunie._

Sehun tertawa girang. Saat tengah asik-asiknya bertukar pesan, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya -Baekhyun pelakunya- menyuruhnya untuk fokus pada acara. Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai respons. _Rasanya tidak asing._ _Ini seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya._

 _'Aku tahu kau sedang merona. Simpan itu dan perlihatkan lagi padaku nanti._

Tiba-tiba namanya disebut. Sehun agak linglung sebentar dan Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Sehun langsung mendorongnya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Beruntung penguasaan dirinya masih dalam keadaan aktif sehingga Sehun bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Tak berapa lama ia pun turun dari panggung menghampiri teman-temannya kembali yang berseru mengucapkan selamat untuk penghargaannya.

Dan Sehun kembali merasakan getaran pada saku celana miliknya.

 **FROM LUHONEY:**

 _Selamat atas penghargaanmu, sayang. Aku juga akan memberikan hadiah ku untukmu._

Bagai memenangkan _lottre_ berturut-turut, Sehun ingin terlonjak girang diatas tempat duduknya jika saja posisinya saat ini menguntung.

Jadilah senyum menawan itu terkembang sepanjang acara tak sabar menanti untuk pulang dan membuka hadiah berikutnya yang sedang menantinya saat ini.

 _'Terimakasih. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hadiah spesial darimu.'_

.

* * *

.

Sambutan ceria dari Luhan membuat senyum menawan Sehun semakin terkembang. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja membuka pintu ia disambut pelukan hangat Luhan yang berjingkat-jingkat senang.

Jelas Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan Luhan yang dalam _mode on._ Sehun sih terima-terima saja toh, ia yang untung disini karena bukan hanya pelukan saja yang didapatnya melainkan kecupan-kecupan yang menjalar keseluruh permukaan wajahnya dari bibir Luhan yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan selamat.

"Aku terpesona tadi. Oh astaga, kulitmu benar-benar kontras dengan pakaianmu. Kau seperti Pangeran Drakula yang tampan."

Sehun semakin terkekeh dibuatnya. "Aku tahu aku tampan."

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Ya, kekasihku memang tampan." Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menyambar bibir Sehun, memberikan satu kecupan ringan disana. "Ayo masuk. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Lanjut Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju kamar mereka, membuat seringaian timbul begitu saja dari sudut bibir Sehun.

.

* * *

.

"Eunggh..."

Lenguhan itu membuat panas tubuh Sehun meningkat. Luhan yang tertimpa badan Sehun tak bisa berkutik selain menerima ciuman-ciuman basah yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Ya. Yang dimaksud hadiah yang akan Luhan berikan pada Sehun adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Awalnya Sehun memang sudah curiga ketika melihat Luhan menyambutnya dengan berbalut _bathrobe_ saja. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh lebih dan tidak mungkin Luhan mandi malam-malam jika bukan untuk 'itu'.

Melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Luhan menyeringai nakal menatap Sehun lapar dengan pita merah di lehernya. Kontan saja itu membuat Sehun agak panas dingin tapi menyambut juga dengan siulan nakal disusul dengan sambaran menggairahkan pada leher Luhan yang sedari tadi menantang untuk dijamah.

Terlebih ketika Luhan memberikan _gesture_ yang baru pertama ini ia lihat dari Luhan. Pria cantik itu menginginkannya untuk membuat tanda dimana pun sesukanya. Astaga, satu hal yang selalu dilarang Luhan sekarang tidak berlaku lagi.

Sehun seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_ besar.

"Euuhhh- Sehun"

Luhan menggeliat ketika Sehun menggigit cuping telinganya. Sebelum menyambar bibir merah Luhan yang terbuka. Mengalirkan saliva ke dalam rongga mulut itu demi mendapatkan daging kenyal kesukaannya.

Sehun mulai menggila ketika ciumannya turun untuk menggapai leher Luhan lagi yang langsung membuat empunya bergetar geli bercampur nikmat. Lalu turun kembali untuk menghisap puting kecoklatan milik Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa seperti ditampar oleh rasa kenikmatan tiada tara.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain-mainnya. Sehun membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit dipinggangnya cepat, lalu membuka atribut lainnya hingga dirinya benar-benar polos sama seperti Luhan.

Berharap saja tidak ada yang mendengar suara nista Luhan dari luar.

.

* * *

.

Keesokkan paginya, Sehun tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya -setelah mengenakan kemeja hitamnya lagi dan mengambil boxer untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya- demi memandangi wajah lelap Luhan yang kelelahan, memandangi bercak-bercak merah keunguan hasil buatannya sendiri dengan bangga.

Dibeberapa tubuhnya juga ada bekas hisapan Luhan tadi malam yang sekarang sudah mulai membiru walaupun tak sebanyak milik sang kekasih.

Dan ruam-ruam yang paling dianggakan bagi Sehun berapa pada leher tak terjamahkan Luhan yang sekarang penuh oleh tanda darinya hohoho Sehun merasa senang sekali.

Bibirnya terus-terusan tersenyum idiot yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, rupanya tersenyum seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya rileks. Sesekali menggigitnya ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir Luhan yang terbuka.

Walaupun tubuh Luhan masih berbau seks, itu tidak melunturkan niat Sehun untuk menciumi permukaan wajah Luhan. Menyesap-nyesap bibir bagian bawah Luhan layaknya permen _jelly._

Luhan yang merasa bibirnya tengah di emut pun mulai membuka mata, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun menyuruhnya menyingkir, namun Sehun sepertinya tak mau melepaskan, maka dari itu Luhan mendorong pundak Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Ish, waeeeee?" gerutu Sehun tak terima mainannya diambil.

"Aku bau. Jangan menciumku." Tolak Luhan masih berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh.

Sehun pada akhirnya mengalah. Tapi menyeringai kembali ketika pikirannya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Lu, ayo mandi bersama."

Luhan mendelik seketika menatap Sehun. Dasar mesum!

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih ke dalam kamar mandi mengabaikan tatapan lapar Sehun yang memandang tubuh telanjangnya.

 _Damn! Luhan benar-benar kurang ajar._

Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah anginnya. Luhan jelas tidak merasakan langkah Sehun dibelakangnya. Barulah ketika Luhan berbalik ia berjingkat kaget.

"Astaga Sehunie, cepat keluar!"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau mandi bersamamu. Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa mandi bersama."

Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir, lalu membiarkan Sehun ikut mandi bersamanya.

Namun saat dirinya kembali berbalik, di langkah kedua kakinya terpeleset.

SYUUT

Kalau saja Sehun tak menangkapnya, Luhan yakin tulang ekornya tidak akan selamat. Tapi Luhan tak benar-benar beruntung, pasalnya kakinya yang terpeleset membuat kakinya slek dan itu sakit sekali.

"Aargh."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng susah payah, raut wajahnya benar-benar kesakitan. Sehun dengan sigap membopong Luhan dan menaruhnya di _jacuzzi tub._

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menunjukpangkal pahanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Sehun langsung mengarahkan tangannya dan memijat pelan-pelan daerah sakit Luhan.

"Aku akan memandikanmu." Kata Sehun selanjutnya, membuat Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah.

.

* * *

.

"Eh. Kenapa kau menggendong Luhan seperti itu?"

Sehun menaruh Luhan di kursi meja makan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Luhan terpeleset—"

"APA?!"

Pekikan itu membuat keduanya kaget. Ny. Oh mengabaikan tampang anak bungsunya yang bersungut lalu mendekati Luhan mengecek bagian mana yang terluka.

"Apa kepala mu terbentur lantai? Apa kaki mu terkilir? Dibagian mana? Katakan pada eomma Luhanie..." serbu Ny. Oh pada Luhan yang langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak ada eomma. Sehun menangkap ku tadi."

"Lalu kenapa harus digendong tadi?"

"Pangkal pahanya nyeri karena tidak siap eomma. Jangan menyerbu Luhan-ku seperti itu." Kata Sehun.

Ny. Oh menatapnya tajam. "Eomma tidak bertanya padamu!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi _gesture_ menyerah.

"Baiklah. Luhanie sarapan yah. Eomma sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Lalu setelah itu kau harus meminum obat penghilang rasa nyeri."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, memberikan senyum tulusnya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tidak disiapkan juga?" celetuk Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di _pantry."_ kata Ny. Oh terdengar sadis.

.

* * *

.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Oh ayolah, tidakkah kau lihat jika wajahku bahkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau tanyakan. Aku bahkan sulit untuk mengizinkanmu."

Luhan menoleh dari ranjang menatap Sehun di sofa. Dan Ya. Memang benar. Wajah Sehun memang tampak datar –walaupun wajahnya memang seperti itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Luhan menghendikkan bahunya merespons.

"Tanggal dua puluh besok. Bantu aku berkemas, ok?"

"Tidak mau."

Mata bak rusa cantik itu menyipit mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. _Apa?!_

"Memangnya apa yang harus dikemas? Setahuku kau hanya membawa tas itu." Tunjuk Sehun pada tas Luhan yang tergantung.

Luhan menoleh dan menyengir saat menatap Sehun lagi. "Aku lupa."

Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Sehunie... ambilkan tas ku kemari." Pinta Luhan dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. Sehun menyipit mendengarnya sebelum beranjak mendekati Luhan dengan tas digenggamannya.

Sehun mengambil duduk disamping Luhan saat Luhan mulai menggeledah isi tasnya. "Kau mencari apa?"

"Jadwal."

"Oh."

"Hanya oh? Kurasa kau akan marah padaku." Kata Luhan setelah tak menemukan jadwalnya didalam tas. "Dimana jadwalku?"

Sehun menunjuk meja yang diatasnya berdiri foto-foto miliknya bersama Luhan. Dan Luhan melihat jika jadwalnya tergeletak disana.

"Kenapa bisa disana?"

"Aku yang meletakkannya disana."

"Kau marah?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan marah lagi jika jadwal itu kau berikan untukku."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Sehun memutar maniknya malas. "Kau bisa meminta lagi pada staff mu, sayang." Kata sehun. Luhan menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Luhan ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Kata Sehun membenarkan rambut Luhan dan mengusap pipinya.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun terlihat mengambil napas berat dan mengeluarkannya tak kalah berat juga sebelum kembali menatap manik rusa milik Luhan dalam.

"Selepas ini, kau akan melanjutkan jadwal padatmu seperti biasa. Jangan terlalu lelah dihari pertama. Perbanyaklah minum dan latihan senormalnya saja dan jaga kesehatan. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya, dan tak lama mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengerti. Kau juga hm?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup pelipis Luhan.

"Tidurlah~ besok kau harus bersiap bukan?"

Sehun menaikkan selimut hingga batas pundak kecil Luhan. Menenggelamkan badan berukuran kecil daripada dirinya itu pada selimut yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"hah~ Aku akan merindukanmu lagi..."

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti..."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga akan mengunjungimu nanti."

Sehun beranjak ke sebelah sisi Luhan ikut menenggelamkan dirinya disana. Luhan meringsut mendekat dan memeluk Sehun posesif.

"Ohya, Sehunie... bagaimana dengan _film_ mu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun balas memeluk Luhan tak kalah posesif.

"Aku senang Qian sudah menandatangani kontrak."

"Aku tahu itu rencanamu."

Luhan terkekeh lucu dalam pelukan Sehun. Kakinya naik melingkari kedua kaki Sehun.

"Dan aku juga senang kau mau menjadi kucing kedua ku."

Sehun mendelik setelahnya membuat tawa Luhan pecah saat melihatnya.

"Bukan aku. Tapi tuntutan dari _produser_ yang ingin kucing itu sebagai-"

"Dan _produser_ menyetujui usul dari ku."

"Astaga Luhan~" pekik Sehun tak percaya sedangkan Luhan semakin tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha... astaga maaf maaf sudah ikut campur, tapi aku benar-benar ingin semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku mencari aman, asal kau tahu." Kata Luhan lucu tak memperdulikan kata-katanya yang terdengar sangat protektif pada Sehun.

Diam-diam Sehun mengulum senyum tipis saat Luhan masih tertawa lebar. Senang rasanya mendapatkan perhatian lebih seperti itu. Karena tak tahan akhirnya Sehun mendekap kepala Luhan di dadanya sangkin gemasnya.

"y-yak! Aku butuh napas, Sehunieee..."

"Aku bisa memberikannya dari mulutku. Tenang saja."

"Benarkah? Ayo-ayo berikan padaku."

"Hoho... liat rusa nakal ini, mulai beraksi eoh?"

"Kau yang nakal."

"Tentu saja."

"yak! Tanganmu!"

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Baru kemarin Sehunie."

"Aku tidak peduli, ayo lakukan."

"Kau ini. Ayo. Aku milikmu."

.

* * *

.

Setelah ini langsung loncat ke moment ultah dua pasangan abadi kita ya guys uhuk ayah bunda makin bikin greget setelah foto2 unseen mereka keluar atuatu hah~ bahagianya dakuuuh :p

Seperti biasa. Thanks buat follow favorite dan review :*:*:*

Gak nyangka pas ngecek jumlah chapter 11 waktu itu ternyata tembus 60an waaaah~ makasih banget... di chapter ini jgn lupa review lagi ya biar semangat sayanya :"""p

.

Review = fast update :p


	14. Chapter 14

Hi...  
Lama gak nyapa ffn gimana kabar kalian? Masih ngikutin hunhan gak?

.  
Maaf, chapter ini aku bukannya updet malah nulis beginian. Ngmng mau nerusin tapi dah lewat setahun ngelantarin. Bukan gak mau updet apalagi gak mau nulis, kadang otak sama tulisan gak bersingkronisasi grgr byk urusan pekerjaan.

.  
Aku gak mau janji mau lanjut nulis apa gak. Yang jelas kalo updet ya pasti nongol di kolom pencarian hunhan atau mungkin oneshot aja hehe

.  
Ohya, kalo kalian masih HHHS dan butuh asupan kode bisa kok liat di **ig:**  
 **alluring_attraction1220**

.  
Disana juga bahas kode2 hunhan yg terbaru. Jadi jangan takut keabisan kode yah :) ^^  
Disana bakalan ada adminnya yg ngupas kode2 hunhan  
Ok? Terimakasih~  
See you there :*

FIGHTING!


End file.
